Là où le vent l'emporte
by Marquiise
Summary: Julie Shoan, entre amitié, guerre, blessure, peurs,joies? doutes...trouvera-t-elle une place pour l'amour et se laissera-t-elle emmenée là où le vent le voudra?
1. Ou comment tout a commencé

Bonjour à tous

Merci de prendre quelques instants pour lire cette fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaiera. Pour ce qui est de tous les disclaimers et autres vous savez ce qu'il en est, on ne se fait ni argent ni quoi que ce soit et rien ne nous appartient si ce n'est notre imagination débordant.

Pour ce qui est de cette histoire, j'ai modifié certaines choses, j'ai remanié l'histoire des personnages à ma façon, comme nous le faisons tous. Sachez d'autres part que cette fic même si elle n'est pas finti aujourd'hui **comporte déjà 66 chapitres** et que je n'attendrais pas de reviews pour poster la suite. Mais cela fait toujours plaisir que ce soit **bon** ou **mauvais**, à condition que cela soit **constructif**.

Donc voila, je préfère prévenir de deux trois petites choses, comme ça c'est fait.

**Bonne lecture **

:-)

**Chapitre 1:**** Le début d'une bien mauvaise journée…**

Un P (piètre), elle avait eu un P à son devoir. Comment cela était-il possible? Non pas qu'elle se considère comme une très bonne élève mais jamais elle n'avait eu une note si basse. Il avait fait l'appel et, en même temps, avait communiqué à chaque élève la note qu'il avait eu à l'examen. Depuis ce moment elle tentait vainement de se rappeler quel était le sujet de celui-ci et pourquoi sa note avait été si basse. Elle n'écoutait rien du court mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. **IL**, c'était le professeur d'Introduction aux sortilèges de haut niveau: Sirius Black.

Il devait avoir dans les 25, 26 ans, c'était la première année qu'il était professeur. Elle l'appréciait comme un autre professeur, quoi que, un peu plus que le professeur MC Gonagal. Et oui, son côté Serpentard avait tendance à se rappeler à elle. Julie Shoan faisait partie de la maison de Salazar Serpentard depuis sa première année. Après sa septième année, elle avait intégré la classe préparatoire à l'école supérieure de la magie (ESM). Celle-ci avait été créée par le Professeur Dumbledore cette année. Les élèves pouvaient demeurer, ou à contrario, intégrer, s'ils n'avaient pas suivit un cursus à Poudlard, l'établissement. Bien sur les anciens élèves conservaient leur maison d'origine, quand aux nouveaux ils étaient répartit à leur arrivée. Poudlard avait donc vu sa population augmentait en nombre et en âge. Julie, native du mois de mars avait eu 18 ans en septième année. Elle n'était pas trop grande, la peau blanche. Ses yeux étaient noirs quand à ses cheveux ils étaient chatain foncé.

IL arrêta son court un quart d'heure avant la fin pour corriger l'examen. A l'inverse de ce que pensait Julie, il avait remarqué le malaise de la jeune fille lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé sa note devant toute la classe. Il l'avait remarqué car lui-même en avait été surprit lorsqu'il avait corrigé la copie de son élève. Julie était une bonne élève et les réponses de sa copie n'étaient pas à la hauteur de ses capacités. Pourtant c'était bien la sienne, la copie portait son nom. Il se sentit d'un coup légèrement mal à l'aise d'avoir dû lui causé cette peine mais qu'y pouvait-il, lui, si cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas apprit ses leçons? Ce qui, il dû bien l'admettre, le décevait quelque peu.

Julie était en train de devenir folle. Lorsqu'ils se mirent à corriger l'examen, tout lui revint alors en mémoire. Les questions, ses réponses… Ce qui était encore plus affolant c'était que les réponses concordaient, elle en était quasiment certaine. Elle irait le voir en fin de l'heure. Puis, alors qu'elle écoutait ses réponses, tout en maugréant, elle se rendit compte de ses regards, et de son insistance lorsqu'il révélait la réponse juste à une question. Il énonçait aussi les pitreries qu'il avait pu voir dans certaines copies, elles étaient horrifiantes. Non sérieusement, Julie en était certaine, ces erreurs avaient été commises de plein grès. Personne ne pouvait écrire des débilités pareil à un tel niveau d'étude et surtout pas elle. Mais d'après ce qu'il paraissait Sirius Black ne pensait absolument pas la même chose qu'elle. _Il n'est pas sérieux_, se dit-elle, _ce n'est pas de moi qu'il est en train de parler_. Techniquement cela était impossible, elle n'avait pas mit ces réponses. Alors pourquoi ne cessait-il de l'observer à chaque nouvelle énonciation?

Tout commençait à tourner dans la tête de Julie, elle se demanda si quelqu'un n'avait pas échangé sa copie ou ne lui avait, alors, jouer un mauvais tour: peut-être ces stupides Gryffondors qui sait. Ils se croient tellement supérieurs, uniquement parce qu'ils sont dans la maison du valeureux lion et non pas du vil serpent, comme ils s'en défendent très bien. Salazar Serpentard avait des idées légèrement mégalomanes et dangereuses mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tous les Gryffondors valent mieux que les Serpentards. Puis elle se demanda si cela ne venait pas du professeur. Après tout le professeur Black était un Gryffondor lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, il le leur avait dit. Il se pouvait très bien qu'il continu à valoriser son ancienne maison à décharge de Serpentard.

**Le professeur Black**. La colère commençait à monter en elle et, qu'en cela arrivait, mieux valait ne pas être celui qui l'avait causée. Elle n'était pas aussi folle que tous ces Serpentards, amoureux de sang pur, mais elle n'en était pas moins une très bonne sorcière et quelqu'un d'assez fier. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère et une seule personne dans la salle de classe faisait les frais de cette colère visuelle: le professeur Sirius Black. Lorsque la cloche sonna il leur dit simplement: «Et pour la prochaine fois vous apprenez TOUS votre court». Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Marie, la meilleure amie de Julie, lui fit signe de se dépêcher pour le prochain court. Julie lui annonça alors qu'elle allait parler au professeur, son amie sortit donc en fermant la porte.

Il n'y avait pas prêté attention, il rangeait des copies. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit sa présence à moins d'un mètre de lui qu'il releva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, si noirs et remplit de colère:

«Vous avez un problème avec moi professeur?» Sirius fut surprit mais comprit bien vite qu'elle n'avait pas digérée sa note de l'examen.

«Je vous demande pardon Miss?

-Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, la note que vous m'avez mise n'est pas méritée et vous le savez aussi bien que moi.»

_Non mais c'est quoi ça? Depuis quand les élèves agissaient de cette manière envers un professeur? Où était donc passé la politesse?_

«Miss je ne vous permet pas de douter de mon intégrité, la note que je vous ai donnée vous a été attribuée en fonction des réponses que vous avez données et qui, je dois bien l'avouer, m'ont grandement déçues de votre part.»

Julie n'avait, désormais, plus du tout envie de prendre de gants avec lui. Il commençait à la rendre folle, elle en avait plus qu'assez de cette histoire. Julie n'était pas quelqu'un de patient, pour elle les quelques minutes qui venaient de s'écouler était un incroyable effort de sa part.

«Vous êtes sur, PROFESSEUR Black, que cela n'a pas plutôt à voir avec la couleur de ma maison?

-Miss vous ne pouvez…

-Oh que si je peux. Sachez professeur que les réponses que j'ai données à votre examen sont pour la plupart les mêmes que celle que vous avez données lors de votre correction.

-C'est impossible…

-Et pourtant ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Et si vous acceptez de sortir ma copie je vous le prouverais.»

Sirius fulminait, non mais pour qui elle se prenait cette petite dinde, il était professeur tout de même. Elle l'avait ouvertement accusé de défavoriser Serpentard car il était un ancien Gryffondor. Certes il y a des années il aurait agit comme cela mais aujourd'hui il n'avait plus rien a voir avec celui qu'il était à 18 ans. Il était partit dans son bureau pour ramener sa copie à cette petite impertinente. Lorsqu'il y mit la main dessus il y jeta un coup d'œil pour tout de même s'assurer que son jugement était exact et il se rendit compte que oui. Il allait enfin pouvoir la faire taire et retourner à ses courts.

«Tenez.» Sirius descendit l'escalier et le fait d'être énervé le fit s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de Julie… Julie releva les yeux pour se retrouver confrontée à ceux de Black. La même lueur d'énervement brillait dans les yeux de son professeur. Ses yeux gris si expressifs et si envoûtants. Elle aurait pu s'y perdre si la situation avait été autre.

Pourquoi le regardait-elle dans les yeux et pourquoi était-elle aussi proche de lui? Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Ils restaient là, l'un en face de l'autre, à se regarder, à s'observer. Sirius se rendit compte de la beauté de la jeune fille. Elle avait des lèvres qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer collées aux siennes. Elle avait la bouche entrouverte comme si quelque chose en lui la fascinait. Ses lèvres était rose et paraissaient si douces.

Julie n'en pouvait plus il ne faisait que la regarder, et elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du sien. Sirius se rendit compte que leur visage allait finir par se rapprocher l'un de l'autre et lui tendit sa copie. Julie hésita quelques secondes, puis la prit, non sans avoir frôlé sa main, sans le vouloir.

Elle examina sa copie mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Au début rien d'important n'attira son attention. Elle remarqua que son nom n'était pas au même endroit que d'habitude et que la date ne figurait pas sur la copie. Puis la supercherie la frappa de plein fouet et elle se mit soudain à rire. Sirius fut sortit de son mutisme par ce rire.

«Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire Miss?»

Elle daigna alors le regarder avec un regard remplit de supériorité et de fierté. Il n'avait même pas vu cela et il se disait un bon professeur. Certes il avait beaucoup d'élèves mais certaines choses aurait put l'interpeller comme la forme de l'écriture qui pour une fille n'était absolument pas habituelle, le nombre de fautes d'orthographe (elle en faisait rarement)…

«J'attends Miss….». Elle sortit alors de sa rêverie.

«Ce n'est pas mon écriture.» lui dit-elle en lui rendant la copie pour qu'il l'examine à son tour.

«C'est pourtant votre nom.»

Un rapport de force venait, désormais, de s'engager entre l'élève et le professeur. Elle se pencha et attrapa alors plume et parchemin sur le bureau de son professeur puis le lui tendit.

«Vous trouvez ça marrant?» Sur le bout de parchemin on pouvait lire _**«Vous vous êtes trompé».**_

«C'est pour que vous puissiez comparer,» dit-elle toute ravie de son effet, et avec le ton remplit d'une fausse innocence.

En effet, Sirius parut choqué par ce qu'il était en train de découvrir. Elle avait raison et sur le coup cela l'énerva plus que le fait que quelqu'un l'ait utilisé, elle, pour lui jouer un mauvais tour.

Elle l'observait, lorsque on l'énervait Julie avait le don de ne pas lâcher prise si rapidement. Elle tournait autour de lui.

«Alors?» Il se retourna, elle était encore proche de lui et cette fois ce n'était pas de sa faute.

«Je suis forcé de m'incliner. Il s'avère, en effet, que ce n'est pas là votre écriture.»

Il avait une voix tellement grave, chaude et puissante. Ses lèvres bougeaient si parfaitement, ses yeux tentaient de rester impassibles mais elle savait autant que lui que c'était elle qui avait gagné.

«Bien alors maintenant vous pourriez peut-être chercher ma copie ainsi que la personne responsable?

-Non.»

= Et voila fin du chapitre 1er (qui en fait en 2 mais 1 chap. sur Word ça en fait 2 sur , enfin.)

Je vous vois déjà arrivé avec** vos gros sabots, NON** ils ne sont pas ensemble dans la prochain chapitre et encore moins mariés et heureux dans le chapitre 3. **Cette histoire va prendre un peu plus de temps que ça**, désolais.

Essayez de ne pas juger trop vite, il y a quelques petits chapitres dont je suis plutôt fieres plus loin. Allez tournez la page :-)


	2. Esprit de domination quand tu nous tiens

Coucou, ça fait plaisir 15 lectures en deux jours merci, j'espère que vous aurez envie de lire la suite que voila:

Re bonne lecture :-)

**Resume fin du chapitre 1: le professeur Black comprend que quelqu'un a joué un tour à son élève mais lorsque celle-ci lui demande si il peut chercher sa copie il lui répond NON.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

"Refus et découverte en tous genres"

"Non."

Tout simplement, d'une voix franche et froide. Il était en train de se moquer d'elle ou quoi.

«Vous vous moquez de moi?»

L'énèrvement commençait à la trahir, sa voix changeait, elle était plus agressive.

Vu qu'il s'était retourné vers son bureau elle avait fait un pas vers lui pour se retrouver entre lui et le bureau. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire cela mais tant pis. C'était la première fois qu'elle agissait comme cela, mais, cet homme avait le don de la mettre en colère et dans tous ses états.

«Miss, il se trouve que vous avez court et je suis également censé dispenser un cours à vos camarade de 6ème année.

-Mais je…

-Il n' y a pas de «mais», vous viendrez ce soir à la fin des courts à 5 heures et nous chercherons cette copie. Comme ça vous n'aurez plus rien à me reprocher et vous cesserez de douter de moi. Maintenant retournez à vos courts. Bonne après-midi.»

Julie n'eu plus rien à dire sur le coup. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait. Il n'avait pas réagit de tout le moment qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux pour cette fichue copie et à la fin Mr avait décidé que tout se passerait comme il l'avait décidé. Si elle avait été quelqu'un d'autre elle l'aurait obligé à chercher sa copie immédiatement. D'un autre côté elle se demanda si quelqu'un pouvait avoir ce pouvoir sur le professeur Black. En effet, lorsqu'il avait parlé Julie n'avait pas su quoi répondre, il l'avait surprit, et lui avait imposé sa manière de voir les choses.

Ce n'est qu'une fois hors de la salle qu'elle trouva quoi lui répondre mais elle n'allait pas faire demi tour pour le lui dire. Elle était certaine qu'aucun de ses professeurs n'avaient ce pouvoir sur Black et elle en vint même à douter en ce qui concernait le professeur Dumbledore. Peut-être qu'une femme aurait put avoir ce pouvoir là, sa femme peut-être? D'ailleurs était-il marié? Mais pourquoi se posait-elle toutes ses questions d'un seul coup?

Le professeur Black était quelqu'un d'extrêmement fier. Il avait ses principes et il entendait qu'on les respecte, les choses devaient être faites à sa manière. Julie du s'avouer qu'elle détestait cela. Quelqu'un d'extérieur à tout cela aurait remarqué les ressemblances entre ces deux personnes au premier coup d'œil. Elle en prit son parti et décida d'attendre ce soir pour voir comment cela allait se passer. Elle se dirigea vers son court mais quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait court de Métamorphose avec le professeur MC Gonagal et qu'elle avait près d'un quart d'heure de retard elle décida de ne pas y aller et de se rendre à la bibliothèque.

Depuis la première année où elle avait débarqué à Poudlard, elle n'avait cessé d'entendre parler d'une bande de quatre garçons, des gryffondors, amis, qui n'avait cessé d'enchaîner les mauvais coups et les blagues à Poudlard. En somme, ils avaient fait leur loi. Tous les tableaux ne cessaient de parler d'eux. En effet, ces derniers, contre l'avis du directeur de cette école, chantaient les louanges des ces quatre ''brigands ''. La vie pour eux était monotone alors le moindre petit amusement leur changeait les idées, et les Maraudeurs y avaient grandement contribués. Les élèves ne connaissaient pas l'identité des maraudeurs. Ils avaient seulement entendu parler de pseudonymes: Lunard, Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudverre.

Alors que Julie allait tourner dans le couloir en direction de la bibliothèque elle entendit des voix dont une qu'elle reconnue aussi tôt: Sirius Black était là. _**Question**_: comment s'était-il trouver là avant elle alors qu'elle venait à peine de le quitter, et qu'il était censé avoir court comme il le lui avait dit? Certes Poudlard possédait certains passages secrets mais tout de même. Elle se dissimula derrière le mur et se dit que cela ne ferait de mal à personne si elle observait et écoutait, accessoirement parlant. Il y avait deux voix, Black parlait à quelqu'un, mais elle ne voyait personne. Il devait discuter avec un tableau:

«Et oui, Filius* c'était le bon temps…»

Julie pencha la tête et observa son professeur. Il se tenait droit devant le tableau les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il portait un Jean et un T-shirt noir. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les épaules qu'on pouvait deviner musclées. Julie remarqua à quel point elle le trouvait désirable et charmant. Il n'était pas seulement beau, il avait quelque chose, une assurance, une attitude qui l'attirait. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle se trouvait dans ses bras.

«Je dois te laisser Filius.

-D'accord Patmol, on se revoit bientôt.

-Oui, je repasserais sûrement par là toute à l'heure je n'ai pas court de toute l'après midi, au fait Filius, personne ne doit savoir qui j'ai été.»

Black était donc un des maraudeurs, tiens tiens. Soudain un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et Julie comprit qu'elle s'était fait prendre. Elle se retourna très lentement et lâcha un cri d'horreur quand elle se retrouva devant ...

* * *

Ah ah devant qui???? Faudra attendre pour savoir

* Filius est un tableau, il a son importance dans les chapitres suivants mais plus loin dans l'histoire*


	3. Un chantage au mauvais gout du passé

Bonjour tout le monde, et Merci. Merci pour les **2 reviews** merci pour les **listes de story favorite** et autres. D'ailleurs j'ai pas très bien comprit tout ce qui **ALERT** et cpnie, je sais pas si c'est automatique ou si je dois rentrer quelque chose, si quelqu'un peut m'aider sur ce coup là, ça serait sympa. Chose promise chose due: nouveau chapitre

**Ps:** hannibal Lectrice merci pour tes reviews

;-)

Résumé: Soudain un raclement de gorge derrière elle se fit entendre. Comprenant qu'elle vient de se faire prendre en train d'espionner Black, Julie se retourne et lâche un cri d'horreur car elle est devant...

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**

"Un chantage au mauvais goût du passé"

Qui cela aurait-il put être sinon Argus Rusard. Pourquoi cet homme lui faisait-il aussi peur? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait et qu'elle se faisait attraper par le concierge. Le professeur Black, qui se trouvait encore dans les couloirs, et, interloqué par ce bruit se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où il semblait provenir et tomba sur son élève et le concierge en pleine discussion.

«Rusard, puis-je vous aider?

-Cette petite impertinente vous espionnez Black.» Julie était coincée, non mais quelle plaie ce consicerge. Black se tourna alors vers Julie tout triomphant, c'était lui qui gagnait cette fois:

«Ce n'est pas vrai, dit-elle».

Tout en elle la trahissait.

«Laissait Rusard je vais m'en charger.»

Rusard, qui lui connaissait la double identité de Black, redoutait qu'il ne punisse pas assez durement, voir pas du tout, la jeune fille. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le concierge partit en maugréant tout ce qu'il savait. Sirius le regarda s'éloignait en repensant à toutes les fois où il lui avait échapper.

«Alors vous espionnez les gens maintenant, vous ne les agressez plus?

-Je ne vous ai jamais agressé et puis je ne vous espionnais pas.» Julie tenta le tout pour le tout et commença à s'éloigner de Black qui la retint d'un bras.

-Hé?!?

-Je n'en ai pas finit avec vous Miss, je crois qu'une heure de retenue pendant que je chercherais votre copie ce soir ne vous fera pas de mal, qu'en dites-vous?»

A ces derniers mots son visage s'illumina, tout comme celui de Black quand il lui avait dit comment il comptait la punir pour l'avoir espionné. Il n'était pas dupe elle le savait très bien.

«J'en dis que je n'en veux pas.» Cette fille avait le don de répondre à tous ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire.

«Cette question ne méritait aucune réponse de votre part, Miss, 5 heures dans mon bureau.»

Sirius se retourna pour partir mais à peine eu-t-il fait un pas qu'il entendit:

«Je ne crois pas… Patmol.» Sirius stoppa net.

Mais lorsqu'il se retourna il ne laissa rien paraître au grand dam de Julie.

«Vous avouez donc que vous m'avez espionné?

-Et vous que vous êtes un des Maraudeur?» Sirius lui attrapa le bras, et, en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Black.

«Comment avez-vous fait cela? On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard.

-Ah Ah secrets de maraudeur je suppose.». Julie le regarda, ses yeux brillaient, des souvenirs devaient sûrement lui revenir en mémoire.

«Alors comme ça vous ne voulez pas de ma punition? Puis-je savoir pourquoi?»

«…J'ai une question pour vous: Comment réagiraient vos élèves, et notamment les Serpentards, si ils apprenaient que le gentil professeur Black est en réalité un des maraudeurs qui a du causer bons nombres de dégâts, et notamment aux Serpentards, n'est-ce pas?»

Bien qu'en son temps, Sirius Black avait mené une guerre sans merci aux Serpentards, il n'en était plus de même aujourd'hui. Il était même apprécié des Serpentards.

"Ce temps là est révolu, nous n'étions que des enfants.

-Mais vous ne voulez pas que cela?»

Serpentard était véritablement sa maison, autant que Gryffondor l'avait été pour lui. Elle était rusée et limite sournoise. Elle savait attaquer ou parler au moment où il le fallait. C'était une grande qualité.

«C'est exact, et c'est pour cela que vous comptez me faire chanter n'est-ce pas?

-Vous employez des mots vraiment trop durs pour les simples projets que j'ai pour nous.

-Pour « nous »? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous dit que je ne vais pas vous mettre hors de mon bureau, et rappeler Rusard pour que, lui, trouve une punition adéquate à votre jolie petite tête brûlée?

-Déjà c'est vous qui m'avez emmené ici donc je suppose que je ne partirais pas tant que je souhaiterais révéler ce que je sais à tout Poudlard. Et puis j'ai un marché à vous proposer.

- Dites toujours?»

* * *

Ils s'étaient tournés autour, tout en s'observant, tout en cherchant le signe de leur propre supériorité dans le regard de l'autre. Ces deux êtres étaient véritablement identiques.

«Voila, j'oublie ce que je sais si vous vous mettez à chercher ma véritable copie et le coupable immédiatement.

-Il se trouve que j'ai…

-Vous n'avez pas court, vous m'avez mentit toute à l'heure.» Impressionnante, cette fille était impressionnante.

«Et vous allez oublier mon surnom jusqu'à quand jeune fille?» Elle avait osé espérer qu'il n'y penserait pas. Elle dut s'avouer que le fait qu'elle ait un moyen de pression sur lui ne la dérangeait pas, bien au contraire.

«Je l'oublierais tout simplement.» Après tout son intention n'était pas de lui nuire. Elle voulait simplement retrouver celui qui s'était moqué d'elle en changeant les copies.

«Et comment pourrais-je être sur de cela?

-Je vous en donne ma parole, quoi que vous pensiez qu'elle puisse valoir. Cela vous suffira-t-il professeur Black?» Elle s'était rapprochée de lui, décidemment aujourd'hui elle ne faisait que cela, ses yeux brillaient de nouveaux et ses lèvres avaient toujours cet attrait si envoûtant.

«…Soit, cela me convient.»

Ils se dirigèrent alors tous deux vers le bureau de Black où chacun prit place d'un côté, un paquet de copie avec lui.

Julie commençait à désespérer de trouver sa copie, et puis... Pourquoi fallait-il que Black soit juste en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du bureau? _Bureau, bureau, bureau_… on peut en faire des choses sur un bureau. Julie perdit son regard sur la table de bois. Elle s'imaginait avec Black. Dans ses bras, son corps contre le sien, les mains de Black sur sa peau et ses lèvres sur celles de Black… un sourire commençait légèrement à se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Sirius passait les copies les unes après les autres dans l'espoir de trouver celle de Julie. De temps en temps il regardait la jeune femme à la dérobée, sans qu'elle ne le voit. Mais apparemment qu'il ait été, ou non, discret, ne semblait pas poser de problème puisque Julie semblait complètement absorbée par quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose la faisait drôlement sourire.

«Vous l'avez trouvée?» Julie sursauta en étant tirée de sa rêverie et leva les yeux vers la voix qui avait osée l'interrompre dans son fantasme.

«De… de quoi parlez vous?

-De votre copie, vous souriez j'ai pensé que vous l'aviez trouvé.

-Non je… je pensais à autre chose, désolé.» Elle leva les yeux une dernière fois vers les siens et piqua un fard monstrueux puis replongea le nez dans ses copies.

Quelle attitude bizarre, quel était ce sourire et quelle en était la cause? Elle avait eu l'air comme hypnotisée par son bureau et avait rougit lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux.

Sirius stoppa net son travail. Non...cela n'était pas possible... Elle n'avait pas put être en train de s'imaginer une chose pareille... Il ne pouvait le concevoir... C'était une élève.

Sirius se dit soudain que les élèves de Poudlard avaient bien changées. Mais à ce moment là, certains de ses souvenirs de jeunesse enfouis dans son esprit remontèrent des limbes de sa mémoire. Puis prenant en compte l'âge de la demoiselle, il dut bien s'avouer que ce genre de pensées était plus que normales. Etait-il vraiment comme cela plus jeune? Oh que oui, il était comme ça quand il était jeune. Les hormones en furie, les filles...oh les filles. Après tout si cela était le cas il pouvait aisément la comprendre surtout quand le souvenir d'une très charmante, mais alors vraiment très charmante, professeur de vol de balai se rappela à lui. Elle se remettait de ses émotions quand Black bondit de son fauteuil et vint vers elle à toute vitesse et lui arracha presque la copie des mains.

* * *

**Et voila, j'espère que cela vous a plut,**

**à bientôt...**


	4. Quand tout dérappe

Salut, désolais de ne pas avoir mit un chapitre, partiel oblige...

**TWICK:** ne t'inquiète pas ça me dérange pas du tout de t'avoir sur le dos jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire au contraire.

Voila le nouveau chapitre, il est moins long que les autres mais j'en mettrais un autre demain. allez lisez bien.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

"Quand tout dérape."

**Résumé:** Sirius se rend compte de ce que Julie pourrait être en train de s'imaginer et ses souvenirs reviennent à lui, soudain il se lève et arrache quasiment la copie des mains de Julie.

« Hé, je peux savoir…

-Chut plus un mot Miss. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt.»

''_Revelatio ''_

Et «comme par magie» la copie de Julie se matérialisa sous ses yeux. Elle n'en revenait pas. C'était tellement simple que personne n'y avait pensé. Il lui tendit la copie après avoir vérifié ses réponses et décida de changer sa note: O(ptimal)

«Voila qui y est mieux, n'est-ce pas Miss?»

«Oui, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de savoir qui a fait ça?»

Elle ne perdait jamais le nord, ce n'est pas possible.

«Après plusieurs tests je pourrais vous affirmer avec précision qui est l'auteur de cet horrible crime»

«Vous vous moquez de moi? Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire si je veux savoir qui est la personne qui a fait ça? En quoi ça vous regarde?»

Et ça y est c'était repartit. Depuis le matin même ils étaient dans la même situation. Un coup c'est l'un qui attaqué, un coup c'était l'autre. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il parle? Il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher, cette fille le faisait revenir quelques années auparavant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle lui faisait penser à lui quand il était plus jeune.

«Ne prenez pas tout au pied de la lettre Miss, ce n'était que de l'humour.» Elle n'avalerait jamais cela.

«Alors Mr nous n'avons pas le même sens de l'humour, cette histoire m'a fait perdre un temps précieux tout comme à vous. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rire sur ce sujet.»

Mais elle commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Cette fille était un demon, elle ne s'arrêtait jamais. Elle allait tout de même pas en faire une montagne, ils avaient la copie, dans une heure tout au plus ils sauraient le nom du petit rigolo qui s'était cru malin.

«Ca vient de Serpentard de tous dramatiser?»

Il l'attaquait sur sa propre maison maintenant.

«Autant que cela vient de Gryffondor de toujours vouloir contourner le règlement, n'est-ce pas…comment c'était déjà…ah oui…Patmol...D'ailleurs pourquoi ce surnom? C'est vrai ça, en quoi cela vous décrit?»

Mais elle allait s'arrêter de se rapprocher de lui comme ça. C'est quoi cette manie? A moins, qu'il n'ait la même car apparemment il était lui aussi en train de combler les quelques pas qui les séparaient.

«Vous posez beaucoup trop de question, Miss.»

«Ah ah! blessé par ses souvenirs professeur Black, c'est vrai, après tout on pourrait vous qualifier de tortionnaire pour tout ce que vous avez put faire subir à ces pauvres Serpentards et notamment à Severus R…»

Mais Julie ne termina jamais cette phrase car Sirius Black venait de prendre furieusement possession de ses lèvres. Ce baiser n'avait rien de tendre ni de romantique. Bien qu'elle ne résista pas longtemps à se rapprocher de lui, Julie se rendit compte que ce baiser n'avait pour but que de la faire taire. Tant pis, elle en profiterait puis partirait en criant au scandale. Elle avait un don pour cela. Elle remarqua à quel point elle se trouvait bien dans ses bras. Ce baiser ne semblait jamais vouloir finir.

Sirius Black n'avait pas réfléchit une seule seconde à ce qu'il venait de faire. Si il l'avait fait il se serait rendu compte que c'était une très mauvaise idée, mais alors vraiment une très mauvaise idée. Mais pour le moment il s'en fichait pas mal. Elle était prisonnière de ses bras et elle avait cessé de débiter tout un flot de paroles qui lui faisait mal. En effet, Sirius n'était pas très fier du comportement qu'il avait put avoir par le passé avec James, Rémus et Peter.

C'est à bout de souffle qu'elle se sépara de lui, qu'elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte et après un dernier regard vers lui, elle sortit sans un mot.

* * *

Et voilà, finit. et on il n'y aura rien de plus pour aujourd'hui, sadique moi??? NOOOOOOOn...


	5. Une nouvelle renconcontre pour oublier

Bnoujour à tous j'espère que vous passez un bon dimanche, je vous le souhaite en tout cas, voila le nouveau chapitre. Pour paraît aux inquiétudes ne vous inquiétez ce n'est pas ce petit baiser qui va tout déclencher, je vous laisse découvrir.

;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

"Tout semble rentrer dans l'ordre"

Ce baiser ne quittait plus ses pensées. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Et pourquoi y avait-elle répondu avec autant de passion? Il n'avait pas dut se tromper de beaucoup sur ce qu'elle était en train d'imaginer en regardant le bureau. Sirius se sentait coupable mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y repenser non sans une envie de recommencer. Mais il était professeur et ne ferait pas cela. Il ne pouvait pas se comporter de cette manière, il ne devait pas aller contre le règlement. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs que trop transgressé par le passé.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de cours, Julie se dirigea vers son dortoir. Elle était comme envoûtée et ne parlait pas, ne regardait personne. Elle entra dans son dortoir et referma la porte. Elle lâcha, au sens stricte du terme, toutes ses affaires par terre et resta quelques minutes appuyée contre la porte. Elle avait toujours l'impression que les lèvres de son professeur étaient en train de l'embrasser. Elle pouvait sentir son parfum et se rappelait, avec exactitude, de ses bras autour de son corps. Elle gagna son lit et s'y allongea.

Le lendemain était arrivé et avec lui le surlendemain etc. etc.… Au départ il y avait eu quelques regards et quelques hésitations mais tout fut réglé lorsqu'il la convoqua dans son bureau pour lui faire part du nom du coupable en ce qui concernait sa copie. L'abrutit était un élève de Gryffondor mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle savait très bien que Black ne l'avait pas uniquement convoqué pour lui dire cela. Elle était certaine qu'il lui parlerait de ce baiser. Elle avait longtemps hésité sur la manière dont elle réagirait. Fière comme elle était, elle ne lui laisserait pas voir si cela devait lui causer la moindre peine. Elle partirait…

«Miss Shoan, je voulais vous parler de…de ce baiser de l'autre jour c'était une…»

«Une erreur, professeur Black, j'en suis tout à fait consciente. Je n'en parlerais à personne soyez sans crainte.»

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. 1 partout se dit-il. Il savait, ou du moins il pensait savoir, pourquoi elle avait réagit de cette manière. En aucune façon elle ne voulait qu'il la voie troublée ou blessée.

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Du moins en apparence. Julie ne laissait rien paraître. A par à sa meilleure amie, qu'elle savait digne de confiance, Julie n'avait rien dit à personne. Marie et elle s'étaient prit fou rire sur fou rire lorsque Julie lui avait tout raconté. Julie affirmait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi se prendre la tête et que ce baiser ne signifiait rien pour elle et encore moins pour lui. Mais Marie avait remarqué la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de ce baiser. Mais devant les insistances de sa meilleure amie, Marie en conclut que cela était quelque peu normal vu la situation, la personne, et la position dans laquelle tous deux se trouvaient.

Les vacances de la toussaint arrivèrent à grands pas. Julie et Marie avaient décidées de rester à Poudlard. Sirius, lui, avait prévu de rejoindre ses amis de toujours pour passer les vacances. Mais il restait tout de même pour le premier week-end des vacances afin de surveiller les élèves qui, eux, ne désiraient pas rentrer, ou du moins que quelques jours. Le dernier cours de la journée du vendredi était « Introduction aux sortilèges de hauts niveaux », le cour que le professeur Black assurait pour la classe préparatoire à l'école supérieure de Magie.

Julie se rendit compte qu'un mot circulait entre les élèves lorsque le professeur tournait la tête. D'ailleurs Julie appréciait beaucoup lorsqu'il se tournait vers le tableau, comme ça elle le voyait de dos…

Et hop, ça y est, voila qu'elle avait de nouveau l'image de ce baiser devant les yeux. Fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête ça. Elle ne pouvait pas fantasmer comme ça sur son professeur.

Le papier arriva sur le bureau qu'elle partageait avec Marie. Il s'agissait de l'annonce d'une soirée entre élèves dans la salle sur demande. Et ben voila, ce week-end elle se changerait les idées et pourrait même trouver de quoi s'occuper…l'esprit. Alors qu'elle passait le mot à la table de derrière elle remarqua le regard pénétrant que lui lança l'élève qui se trouvait derrière elle. Son regard avait quelque chose d'envoûtant et de séduisant. Si elle ne se trompait, et ce n'était pas le cas, il s'agissait de Lucas Scott. C'était un Serdaigle plutôt mignon, même très mignon…

Il lut le mot et elle se retourna. Lucas se pencha vers la jeune fille et lui demanda tout bas si elle comptait se rendre à cette soirée. Elle répondit par l'affirmative et lui retourna la question. Il lui dit que oui car désormais il avait une bonne raison. Lucas avait eu plusieurs petites copines mais rien de très sérieux cela avait duré quelques mois seulement. De toute manière Julie s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas un mari qu'elle voulait mais juste un petit ami.

« Mr Scott je ne doute pas que la vue de votre camarade vous enchante mais veuillez vous rasseoir comme il faut je vous prie. »

Julie tourna la tête vers le professeur Black. Non mais pour qui il se prend. D'accord Lucas lui parlait en cours mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que, de suite, il lui dise de s'asseoir. En fait...si, ça en était une, et une très bonne d'ailleurs. Le jugement de Julie pourrait-il être à ce point faussé par un garçon ???

Julie aurait put se faire des idées et se monter la tête sur une soit disant jalousie de Black à l'égard de Lucas : mais non. Non pas qu'elle en n'est rien à faire, si cela avait été le cas elle en aurait flattée mais elle savait très bien que Black n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour elle et vu qu'il en était de même en ce qui la concernait aucun problème ne se posait. Julie chassa tout cela de sa tête. La cloche sonna et un « OUF » collectif s'échappa de la masse de jeunes gens qui peuplait cette salle de cour.

Plus que deux jours et Sirius serait loin de Poudlard. Non pas qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas bien mais il devait bien admettre que le travail de professeur était épuisant. Il se rappela alors quelques bons moments où lui, James et Rémus faisaient les pitres en cours. Il se mit soudain à pleindre certains de ses anciens professeurs pour tous les sales coups qu'ils avaient put faire, mais non sans une pointe de nostalgie.


	6. Seuls les écrits restent

**Salut tout le monde, ayant pitié de vos nerfs je prends quelques instants sur mes précieuses révisions (ahahahah comme si je révisais le soir, je devrais, certes, mais bon...) pour vous mettre un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait extrèmement plaisir.**

**Ps: Et oui Lucas Scott, disons que pour le nom je n'avais pas d'inspiration ce jour là.Navrée pour celles et ceux qui rêvent d'un beau Sirius, mais il va falloir supporter Lucas encore un peu QUAND MEME...**

**Sans plus attendre...**

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

"Les paroles s'envolent, seuls les écrits demeurent"

Julie se trouvait dans son dortoir en compagnie de Marie: elles étaient en plein essayage de tenues en vue de la soirée de demain soir. Bien sur cette soirée n'était en rien permise par l'école, il fallait donc se montrer discret une fois hors du dortoir. Des pulls, des jupes, des shorts, des robes, des hauts… bons nombres de dilemmes se posaient désormais à nos deux amies. Julie et Marie possédaient une des rares chambres de deux personnes, la plupart étant des dortoirs de cinq personnes. En réalité la chambre des deux jeunes filles était à la base constituée pour accueillir quatre personnes. Seulement une des places n'avait jamais était occupée et l'autre, l'avait été mais que jusqu'à l'année dernière. En effet, elle avait été occupée par une jeune fille du nom de Karine Williams. Elle était devenue amie avec Julie et Marie dès la première année à Poudlard. Nos deux amies avaient vu, cette année, leur meilleure amie déménager en France. Karine suivait désormais, après avoir, elle aussi, obtenue son diplôme en septième année, une formation à Beaux-Batons pour intégrer l'école de Médicomage.

Cependant les trois jeunes filles restaient en contact malgré la distance qui les séparait. D'ailleurs entre deux ou trois essayages, de tenue pour leur soirée du lendemain, nos deux amies essayaient d'écrire une lettre à cette jeune fille. Julie écrivait et Marie lui rappelait ce qu'elle ne devait pas oublier de mentionner.

« Tu lui as dit pour Lucas ? » Cette phrase prononcée par Marie avait presque était criée compte tenue du bruit assourdissant de la musique qui s'élevait d'un vieil appareil moldu ensorcelé dans la chambre. Marie baissa la musique.

« Oui, même s'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

-Du moins pour l'instant, lui rétorqua Marie d'un petit sourire entendu. »

POUF. Marie avait eu droit à un oreiller en pleine figure.

« On verra ça demain. »

Julie se remit à écrire et Marie repartit à la chasse au trésor dans l'armoire.

« N'oublie pas de lui parler de BLACK.

-QUOI ? » Sa voix avait sûrement due être plus forte que ce qu'elle l'avait crut car Marie avait lâché la jupe qu'elle avait dans les mains.

«...Ben quoi, ne me dis pas que tu ne vas le lui dire?...Si elle avait été là tu nous l'aurais dit à toutes les deux.

-Peut-être, mais là il y a encore moins de chose à raconter que sur Lucas.

-T'es vraiment sure de ça ? » Cette fille avait le don de balancer des phrases en l'air sans se préoccuper de l'impact que cela pouvait avoir sur les gens. S'en suivait alors pour Julie, dans ces moments là, de longues et intenses réflexions et prises de tête qu'elle aurait parfois voulut éviter. Finalement Marie avait sûrement raison, elle n'aurait pas résisté à tout raconter à son amie si celle-ci avait été là.

_« J'allais oublier. Il m'est arrivé une chose que Marie tient absolument à ce que je te raconte. Je n'y tenais pas à la base car je pensais que cela serait sûrement insignifiant pour toi mais je me suis rendue compte, grâce à elle, que cela tenait plus d'une pudeur mal placée. Peut-être était-ce dut au fait que tu es loin de nous ? Je n'aimerais pas voir notre amitié gâchée à cause de la distance. D'ailleurs je t'ai assurée du contraire il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela, j'ai donc une promesse à tenir. »_

Julie lui fit alors le récit qu'elle avait fait quelques jours plus tôt à Marie en ce qui concernait les évènements survenus entre elle et Black.

_« Et voila, tu sais tout. Je ne sais pas très bien quoi penser, ni comment je suis censée réagir. Je sais que ce baisser ne possédait aucun caractère romantique ou sentimental mais tout de même... On n'embrasse pas quelqu'un dans le seul but de le faire taire. Qu'en penses-tu ? Je suis un peu perdue, j'aimerais tant que tu sois là avec nous. Au sujet de Black, ne pense pas que je sois tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais je dois bien t'avouer qu'il m'attire. Il y a quelque chose en lui qui me charme et qui parvient à me faire DESIRER autre chose qu'un simple baiser. Mais bon c'est un professeur, je sais qu'il ne faut pas.. mais parfois l'interdit est tellement plus tentant que le droit chemin. Je sais que tu es d'accord avec moi sur ce point, nous avons comme qui dirait assez exploité l'interdit. _

_Et toi, il faut que tu me racontes la France (et les FRANÇAIS). Je te fais confiance pour parfaire ton éducation de la langue française._

_Je te laisse, Marie est en train de démonter mon armoire. On t'embrasse très fort tu nous manque._

_A très bientôt._

_Marie et Julie. »_

Karine reçue la lettre dans la soirée. Décidément les hiboux surpassaient de loin le système postal moldu. Karine était une sang-mêlée mais cela n'avait pas été sut de tout le monde lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard. Elle en était fière, c'était certain, mais elle avait préféré la facilitée. Elle ne le cachait pas mais ne le criait pas non plus sur tous les toits. A la lecture de la dernière phrase, de la lettre de ses deux amies, sur l'apprentissage de la langue française, Karine prit un four rire qui se prolongea lorsqu'un jeune et beau français du nom de Vincent, qui était son petit ami actuel, passa par là.

Elle prit, de suite, de quoi écrire mais cela ne fut en rien pour répondre à ses deux meilleures amis. En effet, elle avait une idée en tête et souhaiter à tout prix parvenir à la réaliser. Elle espérait de tout cœur que tout marcherait comme elle l'avait prévu et pour cela elle n'avait qu'une seule personne à convaincre. Mais pour cela elle allait devoir user de toute la persuasion, si ce n'était de toute la perversion, qu'elle avait acquise en étant à Serpentard. Sa missive partit à 20 heures et elle reçut la réponse dans l'heure qui suivit :

_« Très chère Miss Williams,_

_Devant votre chantage déloyal je me vois dans l'obligation d'accéder à votre requête. Cependant veillez bien à tenir votre promesse. Nous vous attendons (secrètement bien sur)._

_Albus Dumbledore. »_

* * *

**_J'ai comme l'impression que vous avez été très sage ce weekend donc je crois qu'une petite récompense s'impose..._**

**_TOurnez la page, Allez-y, c'est permit......._**


	7. Interruption et Surprise

**Vous avez été sage et moi j'en ai marre du Droit civil ^^ donc vous avez droit à un nouveau chapitre**

**;-)**

**Chapitre 10**

"Préparation interrompue et rencontre inattendue"

Les élèves qui étaient restés à Poudlard avaient eu la permission de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Julie, Marie et des amies à elles avaient passé la journée en compagnie de Lucas et ses amis. Julie et Lucas s'entendaient admirablement bien. Ils avaient de nombreux points communs. Les mêmes points de vue, les mêmes pensées, les mêmes envies et les mêmes rires. A la fin de la journée une certaine complicité commençait à naître entre eux. La journée s'achevant les élèves rentrèrent à Poudlard pour le dîner puis repartirent dans leur dortoirs respectifs. Personne ne devait soupçonner la moindre allée et venue ce soir. Cependant se rendre à la fête ne serait pas si compliqué que cela. Durant les vacances, la protection était moins importante du fait de la diminution des professeurs. Un simple sort d'illusion suffirait

Sirius se demandait ce qu'Albus pouvait bien lui vouloir à cette heure de la soirée, en effet il était aux alentours de 21h30. Sirius parcourait les couloirs de l'école pour se rendre au bureau du directeur lorsqu'il percuta une jeune femme qui portait l'uniforme de Beaux-Batons. Sirius perdait pied. Que faisait cette jeune demoiselle française ici ? Mais quand elle lui demanda pardon dans un anglais parfait il se ravisa.

« Je vous en prie, ce n'est rien, puis-je vous aider Miss ?

-Karine Williams et vous êtes ?

-Professeur Sirius Black. »

Black, il avait bien dit Black. Le fameux Sirius Black dont Julie lui avait parlé dans sa lettre. Karine comprit immédiatement, en le voyant, en quoi cet homme avait put inspiré plus qu'un simple baiser à son amie.

« Je cherche le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, il m'attend, j'aurais mit ma main au feu qu'il se trouvait au troisième étage comme l'an dernier, mais non ?

-Vous êtes déjà venue à Poudlard Miss ?

-Je suis une ancienne élève, j'ai fait toute ma scolarité à Poudlard jusqu'à cette année où j'ai déménagé en France. Il m'a permit de revenir ici pour les vacances pour voir mes amies.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant d'où vous vient votre anglais parfait, je vous avais prit pour une française. Venez, je vais vous y conduire je m'y rendais justement. »

Le vieux tourne disque que Julie et Marie avaient ensorcelé diffusait les chansons les plus écoutées sur les radios françaises et anglaises : Les Rolling Stones, les beatlles…

Les deux jeunes filles étaient en train de s'habiller. Julie portait une tunique dans les bleus et vert avec une ceinture en cuir sur les hanches et une paire de botte. Marie venait juste de lui lancer un sort pour onduler ses cheveux. Julie et Marie attendaient une de leur amie qui officiellement devait passer la nuit dans leur dortoir car elle était seule dans le sien. Officieusement bien sur elles se rendaient toutes les trois à la soirée dans la salle sur demande. Aussi quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte Julie accourue, croyant que c'était son amie, et ouvrit la porte à toute vitesse. Black ne s'attendait pas à cela. La porte s'ouvrit et Julie apparut. Elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de Poudlard ou alors l'école avait revu la taille et la couleur de ceux-ci. La tunique qu'elle portait s'arrêtait à mi cuisse et le décolleté était en V. Elle portait un sautoir qui attirait malheureusement les regards vers ce point. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ?

« Professeur Black ? » Et merde, pensa Julie si il capte quoi que ce soit je suis morte. Il ne fallait pas qu'il comprenne pour ce soir. Mais apparemment Black n'avait pas vraiment l'air de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Peut-être était-il trop obnubilé par quelque chose de plus intéressant. Et Julie trouva le pourquoi du comment en baissant les yeux sur son décolleté ce qui fit que Black, lui, les releva.

« Miss Shoan le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé vous chercher, vous ainsi que Miss Hutingham.

-Le professeur Dumbledore veut nous voir maintenant. Pourquoi ?

-Toujours à poser des questions n'est-ce pas ?

-Professeur je voulais ju…

-Je l'ignore Miss Shoan. Veuillez aller vous changer et revenait avec votre amie dans 10 minutes. Je vous attends dehors. » Une fois dans la chambre, Julie tenta d'expliquer à Marie pourquoi est-ce qu'elle venait de débouler dans la chambre à l'allure d'un Nimbus 70 et qu'elle lui avait dit de remettre immédiatement son uniforme.

Cela donnait quelque chose comme :

« Dépêche toi…Black…Dumbledore…uniforme…Il m'a vu dans cette tenue…On doit y aller…nous attend ». Un peu incompréhensible pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas assisté à la scène.

* * *

**Et voila vous n'en aurez pas plus, j'essaierais de mettre un chapitre demain soir si je peux car je ne pourrais pas le faire jusqu'à jeudi. je ne promets rien emploi du temps surbooké.**

**Bonne lecture :-)**


	8. Arrivée et Retrouvailles

**Salut tout le monde, désolais pour le retard, mais je suis partit en voyage pendant deux jours. Re voilà Julie, Sirius et Lucas rien que pour vous, j'espère qu'ils vous ont manqué ;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : **

"Une surprise pour début de soirée"

Les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent leur professeur, quelque peu essoufflées d'avoir dut se dépêcher, et se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau du Directeur. Le silence était de mise, seuls quelques regards allant de Black à Julie et vice versa fusaient ainsi que de Marie à Julie. Sirius frappa à la lourde porte en bois du bureau du directeur qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement.

« Entrez Mlles, je vous en prie asseyez-vous. »

Les deux jeunes filles ne cherchèrent pas à discuter. Elles se demandaient pourquoi elles avaient été convoquées chez le Directeur. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal, enfin cette fois-ci en tout cas. Julie et Marie avaient à leur actif quelques petites infractions aux règlements mais rien de bien important. Julie remarqua que Black avait quitté la pièce. Elle dut bien avouer qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence. Ce baiser avait malgré tout laissé des traces.

« Mlles j'ai une surprise pour vous.

-Une surprise ?

-Oui. Disons que quelqu'un m'a demandé une faveur à laquelle je n'ai put résister donc veuillez lire ceci toutes les deux à voix haute.»

Les deux jeunes filles prirent alors le billet que le professeur leur tendit et lurent le mot à haute voix.

_« De par l'amitié qui nous lie,_

_Afin de briser la distance,_

_Que celle-ci soit bannie,_

_Pour rattraper l'absence. »_

A l'inverse de ce à quoi s'attendaient les deux jeunes filles, absolument rien ne se passa.

Marie : « Professeur, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-La magie, Miss Hutingham, est quelque chose de très précieux et de très important, il faut lui laisser le temps de faire son œuvre, d'aller à son rythme. Rentrez dans vos dortoirs, vous aurez bientôt une réponse à toutes vos questions. Passez de bonnes vacances Mlles.

-Merci professeur. »

Elles avaient prononcé cette phrase sans s'en rendre compte. Elles étaient légèrement désemparées devant ce qu'il venait de se produire. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout cela. Elles commençaient vraiment à penser que quelque chose ne tournait pas très rond chez leur directeur.

« Non, mais tu y comprends quelque chose Julie ?

- Non pas plus que toi. Peut-être faut-il laisser passer la nuit ?

-Mais c'est quoi cette surprise alors ?

-Je l'ignore Marie.

-Tu as vu la tête de Black, il n'avait pas l'air très « présent ». C'est peut-être ta tunique qui a eu cet effet ?

-Si c'est le cas ce sera parfait pour ce soir. »

Julie sourit à marie et celle-ci lui répondit alors d'un sourire entendu.

« Pour en revenir à Black je pense qu'il était aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Je ne pensais pas y avoir attachée une importance si grande.

-Tu veux dire à ce qui c'est passé entre vous ?

-Oui. Non pas que j'aurais voulut plus mais je ne sais pas j'ai un sentiment bizarre que je n'arrive pas à définir.

-Peut-être devrais-tu te donner un peu de temps. Tu finiras par ne plus y penser tu verras.

-J'espère, allez viens on doit aller se changer, une fête nous attend. »

Les filles se regardèrent dans les yeux et firent la course jusqu'au dortoir. En arrivant dans la chambre, et tout en cherchant leur vêtement, elles reprirent leur conversation sur la « surprise » de Dumbledore. Les rideaux d'un des lits avaient été tirés mais Marie et Julie n'y avaient pas prêté attention.

« Tout de même j'aimerais bien savoir dans quel but il a fait cela ? »

C'est alors qu'une voix qui n'appartenait ni à Julie, ni à Marie s'éleva dans la chambre

« Peut-être l'a-t-il fait pour faire diversion ? »

Les filles hurlèrent de peur, puis de joie lorsqu'elles ouvrirent les rideaux du lit et découvrirent leur meilleure amie. Toutes les deux se jetèrent alors sur Karine. Des cris, des rires, des explications, comment, pourquoi, bref...

Les trois amies qu'elles étaient parlaient depuis plus de deux heures quand Julie se mit à crier.

« La soirée !!! » Les filles sursautèrent de surprise.

« Oh tant pis on y va pas. » Marie n'avait plus envie d'aller s'amuser désormais.

« Une soirée, quelle soirée ? » Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas de Karine, ni de Julie.

« On devait aller à une soirée dans la salle sur demande ce soir. »

« De toute façon tu ne veux y aller que pour Lucas.

-Et ben moi je trouve que Julie a parfaitement raison, allez Marie bouge toi je t'ai connue plus enthousiaste que ça. » Après quelques coups d'oreiller bien placé de la part de Karine et Julie, Marie consentit à s'habiller. Nos trois jeunes filles après s'être lancées un sort d'illusion se rendirent à la fête. En chemin elles parlèrent de tout et de rien. Un sort empêchait quiconque autre qu'elles d'entendre leur voix.

« Ah tient, au fait, j'ai vu ton charmant professeur Black toute à l'heure. »

-Quoi ? Tu as vu Black ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Calme toi, il te fait vraiment de l'effet on dirait, remarque je te comprend parfaitement il est vraiment très séduisant. Je lui suis rentrée dedans sans le faire exprès quand je cherchais le bureau de Dumbledore, il m' y a emmenée.

-Ah d'accord, de toute façon j'en ai rien faire, je tourne la page BLACK, pour me concentrer sur…

-LUCAS!!» Julie n'avait pas eu le temps de dire elle-même le prénom du jeune homme, Karine et Marie s'en était chargé à sa place.

Les filles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la salle légèrement transformée pour l'occasion. Il y avait de la musique et beaucoup plus de monde que ce que les filles avaient pensé. Les filles se rendirent au bar et commandèrent à boire. Julie abandonna ses deux amies qui partaient chercher une place sur les banquettes rouges installées pour l'occasion. Julie fit rapidement le tour de la pièce mais fut déçut de ne pas voir celui qu'elle cherchait. Mais sa déception s'envola bien vite lorsqu'une main se posa dans le bas de son dos et qu'une voix murmura à son oreille :

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais plus. Moi qui n'étais venu que pour toi, je commençais à désespérer.

-Lucas. » Julie se retourna, elle était proche de lui, leur corps étaient quasiment en contact.

« Je suis désolé, une de mes amies de l'an dernier a eu la permission de revenir passer les vacances à Poudlard avec nous alors le temps qu'elle arrive et qu'on la retrouve on a un peu oublier l'heure. D'ailleurs vient je vais te la présenter. »

Elle mit sa main dans la sienne comme si cela avait été une chose qu'elle faisait tous les jours et l'entraîna vers la table de ses amies. Julie repéra Karine et Marie des yeux et par un regard fit comprendre à la première que le garçon avec elle était Lucas.

« Lucas je te présente Karine mon amie qui est à Beaux-Batons cette année.

-Salut Lucas, j'ai comme qui dirais beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

-En bien j'espère ? Cela vous dirait d'aller danser. » Karine et Marie se lancèrent un regard entendu et annoncèrent à Lucas qu'elle ne s'étaient pas vu depuis longtemps et étaient donc en pleine conversation. Julie s'en alla donc avec Lucas pour danser. Il la tenait dans ses bras sans avoir lâché sa main. Il appréciait énormément cette fille. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il ignorait si cela irait loin ou si cela ne durerait qu'un temps et donc il évitait d'y penser. Il ne se posait pas de question. Il était bien avec elle et cela avait l'air d'être la même chose pour elle. Tout avait l'air d'avoir déjà été vécut entre eux. Ce n'était pas une histoire qui commençait. Cela se passait comme si ça avait été écrit. En était pour preuve ce slow où tout deux parlaient de tout et de rien.

Ils s'étaient tout naturellement rapprochés l'un de l'autre et leurs lèvres s'étaient trouvées dans une douceur simple et quasi parfaite.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que certains vont me détester ;-)**


	9. TentationS

Chapitre 13

Tentation quand tu nous tiens.

Julie et Lucas s'embrassaient à l'égard des regards indiscrets, au détour d'un couloir. Elle aimait ses lèvres sur les siennes et sentir la chaleur du corps de Lucas. Son parfum le faisait rêver et sa peau succomber. Lucas ne s'était pas posé beaucoup de question sur ce qui arriverait par la suite. Il l'avait vu, elle lui avait plus. Il avait eu l'air de savoir que quelque chose se passerait entre eux. Il y avait cette alchimie, cette envie qui existait entre eux deux. Avec elle, il se sentait lui-même.

Elle n'avait pas réfléchit aux conséquences, d'ailleurs elle n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire des conséquences. Elle se fiait toujours à son instinct, et, ce dernier ne lui avait pas dit de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit en ce qui concernait Lucas. Il lui avait de suite plut et elle n'était pas allée chercher plus loin. Quelque chose en lui l'attirait, quand elle le sentait proche d'elle ou lorsqu'il lui parlait en la regardant dans les yeux elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les imaginer tous les deux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Vu qu'elle n'avait jamais été d'un naturel très patient, Black pouvait en témoigner, elle l'avait fait. Lorsqu'ils avaient dansé ensemble, la seule chose qu'elle avait, naturellement, eut envie de faire avait été de l'embrasser. Et maintenant elle était entre ses bras, et, le mur et elle gouttait sans aucune retenue à la douceur de ses lèvres alors que les mains de Lucas commençaient à dévier dangereusement, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. A bout de souffle tous deux se séparèrent. Leurs yeux affichaient le même désir.

Une des mains de Lucas se trouvait sur les hanches de la jeune fille et ne cessait de faire des va et viens sur sa peau, le corps de Julie était collé à celui de Lucas.

« On pourrait peut-être aller dans un autre endroit, tu ne crois pas? » Les paroles de Lucas étaient pleines de sous entendus aux quels Julie acquiesça en le regardant dans les yeux et tout en lui souriant. Au moment où Julie allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre officiellement à Lucas ce fut une autre voix que la sienne que l'on entendit dans ce couloir perdu.

-Je ne penses pas non. »

Chapitre 14: Une bien embarrassante rencontre.

Tous deux sursautèrent et se séparèrent l'un de l'autre: Black. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours au milieu celui-la? Et puis c'était quoi ce regard qu'il portait sur elle et qui faisait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder. Elle baisait les yeux, rougissait et ne savait plus où se mettre.

On aurait dit qu'il la jugeait ou pire qu'il lui en voulait. Mais lui en vouloir de quoi? Elle n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre. Pourquoi devrait-elle avoir honte de ce qu'il venait de se passer cela ne le regardait pas. Pour elle ne sut quelle raison, Julie se mit à se demander si Black n'aurait pas été capable de faire la même chose qu'elle à Poudlard. Les filles, les recoins sombres etc etc… Non pas que Julie soit une adepte de ce genre de petite escapade nocturne, ni une nymphomane, mais, tout de même, il y avait en cela quelque chose d'existant. C'était comme embrasser son professeur. _**Le goût de l'interdit nous mène toujours dans des situations particulières, voir très particulières. **_

Et voilà, il avait fallut qu'elle y repense, mais pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi? Elle ressentait de nouveau son odeur, revoyait ses bras autour d'elle. Elle le regarda alors dans les yeux. Elle comprit qu'il était en train de parler mais n'entendait pas les mots qu'il prononçait. Elle ne voyait que ses lèvres qui bougeaient et fit un pas en avant, avant de s'arrêter d'un seul coup et de reculer.

«Miss Shoan, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît me prêter attention?»

Et merde de puis toute à l'heure il lui parlait et elle, elle fantasmait, sympathique tableau.

«Désolé…»Sa voix était faible, presque un murmure.

«Vous serez tous les deux en retenue à la rentrée des vacances durant deux heures. Maintenant vous allez immédiatement rentrez dans vos dortoirs…mais séparément. Mr Scott le chemin qui mène au dortoir des Serdaigles se trouve derrière vous, quand à vous Miss Shoan vous me suivez, je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre dortoir.»

Julie fit signe à Lucas que mieux valait ne pas discuter la décision de Black il n'avait pas l'air de rigoler et elle se dit que cette fois-ci le chantage ne marcherait pas. Mais merde pourquoi voulait-il la raccompagner, elle voulait rejoindre les filles et finir la soirée. Black ne disait rien, il se contentait de marcher vers le dortoir des Serpentards.

Julie se dit alors qu'elle devait avoir la poisse, pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soir lui qui les surprennent.

Tout tournait dans la tête de Sirius, pourquoi réagissait-il de cette manière? Il ne l'aimait pas, il n'avait pas de sentiment pour elle, alors pourquoi cela le mettait hors de lui? Qu'avait-il bien put penser? Que le fait qu'il l'ait embrassé allait changer sa vie de petite écolière? Et pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait alors pourquoi il réagissait comme cela? Il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne des vacances.

Ce silence était horrible et déstabilisant. Elle le regardait marcher devant elle et se sentait mal à l'aise. Quelque part elle avait honte de ce qu'il venait de se passer, non pas qu'elle regrettait ce qu'il ce soit passé avec Lucas, mais le fait qu'il les aient surprit était extrêmement gênant pour elle.


	10. Explications au détours d'un couloir

**Salut tout le monde, je suis dégoutée toutes mes fics favorites sont en stand by, s'il vous plaît si les auteurs de celles-ci (elles sont dans mes favprits) passent par là, continuez vos histoires, merci, merci, merci...**

**Sur ce, nouveau chapitre...**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

"Explication et chamaillerie au détour d'un couloir"

Elle marchait derrière lui en silence, tout en levant les yeux sur lui de temps en temps. Mais ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder le sol, face à ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsqu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui, elle en profitait pour le regarder plus en détails. C'était vraiment un homme très attirant. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, mettre ses mains dans ses cheveux et respirer son parfum. Il fallait que cela cesse et pourtant… Elle regrettait ce qu'il avait vu. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter d'imaginer Black à la place de Lucas. Mais pourtant elle ne regrettait pas que ce soit Lucas qui fut avec elle ce soir. Elle avait envie d'être avec lui. Elle se sentait bien avec Lucas. Ils étaient faits pour être tous les deux, ensembles. En amis ou plus, elle ne savait pas trop mais elle voulait être avec lui et non avec Black... Ca, il fallait qu'elle arrive à s'en persuader.

Elle remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le tableau. Elle eut envie de lui dire quelque chose mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche aucun mot ne passa ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense de mauvaises choses, qu'il ait une mauvaise impression d'elle. Encore une chose qui allait rendre très difficile le fait qu'elle devait se convaincre qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'être avec, ou de, Black.

«Rentrez dans vos appartements et restez-y cette fois.» Sa voix était froide et dure. Elle pouvait même y entendre un soupçon de colère. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise quelque chose sinon elle s'en voudrait de ne pas l'avoir fait.

«Professeur je…

-Vous rien, Miss Shoan. Vous rentrez, je crois que vous en avez assez fait pour ce soir, vous ne trouvez pas?»

Ah non! Maintenant il voulait la faire culpabiliser. Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec les Serpentards, au futur grand dam de Sirius, c'était cette faculté à de suite cacher leurs blessures et être aptes à attaquer immédiatement. Elle avait envie de lui répondre, certes, car elle voulait avoir le dernier mot, et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas paraître intimidée, mais aussi car elle avait envie qu'il reste. Pourquoi, elle n'en savait rien et elle y réfléchirait plus tard. Voila pourquoi elle lui balança les premiers mots qu'elle trouva dans son esprit.

«Je n'ai rien fait de mal Monsieur.»

Il avait presque faillit oublier que cette fille avait le don d'avoir toujours réponse à tout, ou de toujours vouloir l'avoir.

«Alors de quoi qualifieriez vous le spectacle au quel j'ai put assister toute à l'heure entre vous et ce petit imbécile de Scott.»

Wouaw. Il avait traité Lucas d'imbécile, non de «Petit imbécile». Il ne s'énervait pas aussi vite d'habitude, du moins pas contre un élève.

«J'avoue que compte tenu de l'endroit notre conduite était plus que déplacée mais cela n'était pas voulu, on a pas réfléchit, ça s'est fait comme ça…

-Ca suffit, vos petites histoires de cœur ou d'autre chose ne m'intéressent en rien, Miss.»

Il se retourna pour la deuxième fois dans le but de partir.

«Parce que cela vous rappelle vos propres erreurs n'est-ce pas?» Il se retourna comme si un sort d'Avada Kedavra l'avait manqué de peu.

«Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?

-Cela vous rappelle ce baiser, n'est-ce pas? Ca vous rappelle que vous aussi vous êtes humain malgré toute la supériorité que vous cherchez à vous donner, et que vous AUSSI pouvez céder. Enfin que vous avez cédé, d'ailleurs.» Elle s'était rapprochée de lui, elle adorait ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur certaines personnes quand elle le voulait. Merci Salazar.

«Et puis, d'après ce que je sais, «Patmol» devait me ressembler bien plus que ne me ressemble le parfait professeur Black, n'ai-je pas raison?» Il ne devez pas rentrer dans son jeu, il devait la laisser s'énervait contre lui, crier si elle le voulait mais il ne devait pas répondre. Dans un autre cas, face à une autre personne il y serait parvenu mais elle, elle l'agaçait au plus haut point et le faisait craquer à chaque fois.

«Je croyez que vous deviez oublier ce nom?»

Il ne voulait pas répondre, il allait la laissait s'énerver. Grand mal lui en fasse.

«C'est vrai, sauf si ce nom me permet de vous faire comprendre que ce que j'ai fait, vous l'avez fait par le passé, que ma conduite, si déconvenue soit-elle pour vous pour une jeune fille de 18 ans, a été la votre, que vous avez certainement fait pire que moi et que vous n'avez aucun droit de me juger. Alors oui, Monsieur, si vous admettez cela, je l'oublierais.»

Elle n' y allait pas de main morte. Mais pourtant elle avait raison, il avait mené à Poudlard, la vie qu'il ne pouvait avoir chez lui. Poudlard l'avait ramené à la vie à chaque de mois de septembre et l'avait emplit d'une immense tristesse à chaque moi de juin. Il s'était fait une place malgré ce nom qu'il portait, ce nom qu'il haïssait, ce nom que tous ceux qui le portaient le haïssaient LUI y comprit ses parents. Il avait fait sa vie sans se poser de question, il avait profité de tous les moments passés avec James et Rémus à faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, et souvent ce qu'ils n'auraient pas dû. Il ne pouvait pas la juger, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas ce qu'il faisait. Mais cette fille le rendait fou, elle n'écoutait pas et voulait que tout marche comme elle le prévoyait. C'était une version féminine de lui en fait et cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

«Je ne vous juge pas le moins du monde, Miss.

-Evidemment… alors pourquoi cette colère et cette arrogance…On pourrez presque croire que vous êtes jaloux Professeur Black?»

Et maintenant la voila qui revenait sur ce baiser comme si de rien n'était. Sirius se mit à plaindre l'homme qui tomberait amoureux d'elle, mais en même temps il devait avouer que quelque chose dans la personnalité de cette élève le fascinait.

«Mais je n'ai pas de quoi l'être, Miss, Bonne nuit et Bonne vacances.

-Bonne nuit professeur.»


	11. Entre filles

**Bonjour à tous, vous avez passé un bon weekend???voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 16: **

"De copine à copine"

«Ce type est horrible, c'est un con, un abrutit finit, arrogant, insupportable, débile, malade, fou…» Mais quels étaient ces propos indignes d'une jeune fille? Julie était rentrée dans son dortoir et depuis attendait ses amies. Seulement cela faisait 2 heures que Julie attendait. Donc avec tout ce qu'il venait de se passer au cour de cette soirée, Julie commençait à bouillonner de l'intérieur, il fallait qu'elle parle aux filles et au plus vite. Elle faisait les cent pas, se jetait sur son lit, avait mit la musique puis l'avait éteint en voyant que cela l'énervait encore plus que ce qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Julie entendit le portrait du dortoir s'ouvrir et des cris, ou des sortes de rires, s'élevaient de plus en plus fort. Marie et Karine entrèrent avec fracas dans la chambre, elles avaient bu, cela se voyait mais ça aurait put aller si elles ne venaient pas de partir dans un délire monstrueux au quel Julie ne comprit absolument rien. Il était question de pingouins, de garçons, de tables de multiplication, de whisky pur feu… Elles virent alors que Julie se trouvait également dans la pièce et lui sautèrent dessus.

«Oh les filles vous puez l'alcool, c'est dégueulasse.

-Allez fait pas ta chochotte.

-Laissez moi me lever.

-Non.» Les filles se mirent alors à la bombarder de questions: «T'étais où? T'as fait quoi? Comment va Lucas? Pas trop fatiguée?»

A ces questions Julie vit la soirée se dérouler sous ses yeux et revit Black les surprenant elle et Lucas.

«Vous me faites vraiment chiez.»

Elle parvint alors à se détacher de l'emprise de ces deux amies et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elles entendirent la clé tournait dans la serrure de la porte de la salle de bain les filles comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas chez leur amie mais apparemment le fait d'avoir réfléchit 2 secondes d'affilée avait tuée leurs dernières forces et elles s'étaient lamentablement écroulées de sommeil. Julie était toujours dans la salle de bain, elle s'était fait couler un bain et s'y reposait tranquillement.

Elle essayait de remettre tous les évènements de la journée en ordre dans sa tête. La journée avec Lucas à Pré-au-Lard, la préparation pour la fête, _**Black**_ qui était venu les chercher, l'arrivée de Karine, la fête, Lucas, ses baisers, et _**Black**_. _Lui, encore lui, et toujours lui_. Et puis il y avait Lucas, il fallait qu'elle le voie. Mais pas maintenant, elle sortit de son bain enfila son pyjama et alla dans sa chambre. Après avoir mit ses copines dans un lit, à l'aide d'un sort, elle se glissa dans le sien et s'endormit quasi immédiatement épuisée par tous ces évènements.

Elle se réveilla le matin avec un mal de crâne pas possible. Elle avait passé la nuit à revoir _**Black**_ la surprendre avec Lucas, mais aussi Lucas la surprendre avec Black. C'était horrible. Elle se releva dans son lit et se retrouva face à face avec ses deux amies qui s'étaient assises sur le lit.

«Bon alors tu nous racontes oui ou non?

-On a bien comprit qui a quelque choses qui n'allait pas mais hier on n'était disons…

-Pas fraîche, pas en état, saoûles?

-Oui c'est ça, allez qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Ben en fait j...

-T'es pas difficile à convaincre.

-T'arrêtes oui, il y a rien de drôle.

-Oula tu n'as vraiment pas dû passer une bonne soirée.

-En fait, au début c'était génial, je dansais avec Lucas puis on s'est embrassés…

-Oui ben ça on a vu.

-Bref puis après on a voulut sortir pour…enfin pour être un peu seul, tranquille, vous voyez quoi.

-Ah oui on voit vachement bien.

-Vous arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule.

-On se fout pas de ta gueule mais à moins que Lucas embrasse comme un pied on ne voit pas trop ce qui a put te plomber le moral comme ça.

-Oh mon dieu c'est ça il embrasse comme un pied, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je te l'avais dit Karine.

-Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. On était en train de s'embrasser dans un couloir tranquillement, enfin tranquillement façon de parler, il m'a proposé d'aller dans son dortoir et j'ai accepté.

-Toujours pas de problème en vue.

-Bon, alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Quelqu'un nous a surprit en train de nous embrasser.» Un cri strident provenant de Karine et Marie s'éleva dans l'entre des Serpentards.

«Qui ça?» Julie se leva et alla se mettre sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le Parc était calme ce matin, il devait faire frais dehors car les feuilles des arbres bougeaient.

«_**Black**_.» En disant ce nom c'est comme si elle en avait trop dit. Elle leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé mais elle ne parla de PATMOL. Elle le lui avait promit après tout. Les filles n'avaient rien dit depuis qu'elle avait prononcé le nom de _**Black**_. Elles étaient sous le choc. S'en était alors suivit une très longue conversation sur _**Black**_ et sur Lucas et de ce que Julie voulait et pensait.

* * *

**Voila finit, vivement la suite hein????Si seulement vous pouviez imginer ce que j'ai inventée muah muah muah**


	12. Illusions, Désillusions

**Coucou tout le monde, voici un chouet et long chapitre et j'en mettrais un autre demain c'est promis. En espérant que celles, ou ceux, qui ont criés au scandale à l'arrivée de Lucas, seront satisfaites ;-) Je n'en dis pas plus**

**Ps: Par contre veuillez vous accrochez pour la compréhension de ce chapitre car je suis un peu partit dans mes petits délires et que j'étais en panne d'inspiration ce jour là, mais il fallait à tout prit que j'arrive à le virer d'avec Julie, donc Bonne chance**

* * *

**Chapitre 17:**

"Illusions, désillusions, la barrière est parfois trop floue"

Vers midi elles étaient descendues pour déjeuner et Julie avait put retrouver Lucas. **Black** n'était pas là, il était certainement repartit chez lui, après tout, il lui avait souhaité de passer de bonnes vacances. Lucas et elle avaient eut une discussion sur ce qu'il s'était passé et sur ceux qu'ils attendaient l'un de l'autre de cette relation.

Ils étaient bien tous les deux et cela devait continuer comme cela. Cela faisait une semaine que les vacances avaient commencées et tout était parfait pour Julie. Elle passait ses journées avec ses copines et les nuits dans les bras de Lucas, et vice versa, mais sans rien de sexuel avec ses copines quand elle passait la soirée avec elles et non avec Lucas. Tout marchait si bien entre eux... il arrivait à Julie de se dire, parfois, que quelque chose viendrait probablement gâcher tout ça. Elle savait tout de lui, il savait tout d'elle, il savait comment lui donner du plaisir et elle aussi. C'est comme si tout en eux avait comprit l'autre. Et pourtant, quelque chose la gênait dans tout ce **«parfait»**. Elle avait envie de le voir, d'être dans ses bras. Mais elle n'en ressentait pas le besoin.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le lit de Lucas, elle avait sa tête sur son torse et il caressait du bout de ses doigts le tatouage qu'elle arborait dans le haut de son dos. Julie ne parlait pas ce soir. D'habitude ils parlaient de tout et de rien, d'elle, de lui, de ses copines, de leur vie, du lendemain…mais là rien. Lucas le sentait, quelque chose n'allait pas.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Julie?» De toute façon elle devait s'y attendre, elle n'avait rien dit ou fait la tête toute la soirée. Lucas lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

«Je me dit que quelque chose cloche.

-De quoi tu parles?» Elle se releva, s'assit sur le lit, le drap blanc autour de son corps, face à lui.

«Je parle de nous deux. Tu te rend compte de ce qu'on vit, on s'entend merveilleusement bien, j'ai l'impression de tout savoir de toi et cela ne fait qu'une semaine. Je ne dis pas que c'est mauvais signe au contraire. Tu es parfait, notre relation est parfaite. Mais tout ça est trop beau, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas.»

Il se releva pour être à sa hauteur.

«Je me pose les mêmes questions et c'est pas pour ça que je fais la tête.

-Je ne fais pas la tête.

-Mais oui, ce que tu peux être têtue quand tu veux.

-Mais c'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

-C'est vrai, bref je disais: je me dis aussi que tout marche trop bien entre nous, et j'ai aussi l'impression que quelque chose ne vas pas. Peut-être que tout ne va pas si bien et qu'on se ment tous les deux.

-Comment ça? Je ne te mens pas.

-Non, attend, je vais t'expliquer. J'ai l'impression que tu sais ce qui ne va pas dans ce qu'on vit et que je sais pourquoi tout marche si bien entre nous deux.» Julie se leva du lit en attrapant la chemise de Lucas.

«Je ne te suis pas du tout là, et puis je comprends rien. Je te dis que je suis heureuse que tous se passe bien et toi tu me réponds que je sais que quelque chose ne va pas.

«Non tu ne le sais pas.

-Ah ben faudrait savoir.

-Julie écoute moi s'il te plaît. J'ai l'impression que tu as peur de ça, car au fond de toi, peut-être même inconsciemment, tu penses que quelque chose dans ce que tu ressens ne va pas, mais tu ne veux pas te l'avouer car pour une fois tout marche bien, ou du moins comme tu l'aurais imaginé. Tu veux savoir pourquoi on s'entend si bien tous les deux, pourquoi quand on est ensemble on sait ce dont l'autre a besoin, ce qu'il pense et ce qu'il voudrait….

-Franchement j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ça.

-On est amis, Julie. Nous sommes deux meilleurs amis, des âmes soeurs. On est les mêmes, on a les mêmes attentes, les mêmes rêves, les mêmes volontés, les mêmes fous rires…et il y en aurait tellement d'autres que cela me prendrait toute la nuit. Il n'y a pas d'amour entre toi et moi. Il y a de la tendresse et du désir aussi. Mais il n'y a pas d'amour.

Julie regardait droit devant elle alors que des larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire car c'est du contraire dont elle essayait de se persuader depuis une semaine. Elle l'aimait, elle était amoureuse, elle devait être amoureuse. Elle avait tout pour ça, pour une fois tout était là mais…

«En fait c'est toi qui ne m'aime pas, c'est toi qui veux me laisser tomber alors t'invente une excuse bidon.

-Non c'est faux.» Lucas gardait son calme alors que Julie partait dans un délire entremêlé de pleurs et de coups de poing, inoffensifs, qu'elle donnait à Lucas avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras.

«Calme toi, je ne veux pas te laisser partir, je tiens trop à toi pour ça.

-Mais, tu as dit qu'on ne s'aimait pas.

-Oui on n'est pas amoureux mais je t'aime à ma manière et tu m'aimes à ta manière. Cela ne suffirait pas aux autres personnes mais nous oui.» Julie écoutait ce que Lucas disait mais des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Elle accrocha ses bras autour du cou de Lucas et enfoui sa tête dans son cou. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher et il ne le voulait pas. Lui aussi était accroché à elle, sentimentalement parlant bien sur. Il mit un de ses bras dans son dos et passa l'autre sous ses jambes pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne portait que sa chemise blanche qui ne cachait pas grand-chose. Il l'allongea sur le lit et allait se relevait lorsqu'elle le retint:

«Reste avec moi.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir.» Alors, Julie, entre ses larmes, esquissa un sourire à celui qu'elle n'avait pas envie de quitter, à son amant, à son ami…et l'homme lui répondit de même. Cette promesse que personne n'entendit, que personne ne déforma ou ne salit fut celée par un baiser.

Julie ne pleurait plus depuis longtemps, elle se contentait de somnoler dans les bras de Lucas. Lui, il la regardait dormir. Elle était belle, elle avait tout pour elle. Beauté, intelligence, naturel, espièglerie, ambition. Tout ce qui aurait put le faire craquer.

Tout ce qui le faisait craquer. Mais pas à en être amoureux. C'était plutôt une sorte de dépendance, une complicité et une complémentarité de deux âmes. Il savait qu'il leur manquait quelque chose. Une petite étincelle, les yeux qui auraient dut briller plus intensément. Il voulait qu'elle reste près de lui, il avait besoin d'elle comme son amie, comme sa sœur, comme son âme sœur.

Il espérait ne pas avoir tout gâcher avec ses révélations mais il devait le faire. Au moins ils ne se mentaient pas et savaient où ils allaient. Le fait qu'ils aient couchés ensemble cette fois ci ne voulait rien dire. C'était juste une sorte de promesse de ne pas se laisser tomber, une preuve de la tendresse qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre et sûrement une façon de se raccrocher à quelque chose qui fut parfait le temps de son existence. Il voulait qu'ils parviennent à se parler de tout et de rien même d'un autre ou d'une autre. Il leur faudrait du temps mais ils y arriveraient.

Il se voyait, elle et lui, dans la salle commune, devant un feu de cheminée. Il serait sur un canapé, en train de lire un bouquin, elle viendrait dans ses bras, l'empêchant de poursuivre sa lecture. Il lui pardonnerait car elle lui parlerait. D'un autre, d'elle, de ses amies, de tout, de rien…

Elle bougea contre lui et commençait à se réveiller. Ils allaient devoir parler et ils auraient besoin de la journée pour se comprendre et faire que les choses redeviennent ce qu'elles étaient. Ils passeraient la journée ensemble.

Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver, avant de se quitter, pour ne pas se perdre. Tout n'était que tendresse, ils partageaient leurs craintes, leurs souhaits. Ils allèrent déjeuner et passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans le parc à rigoler, à courir dans les feuilles d'automne, ou l'un après l'autre. Marie et Karine les observaient depuis les fenêtres du château. Ils étaient adorables tous les deux et les deux jeunes filles se félicitèrent du bonheur de leur amie. Si seulement elles savaient combien la route était longue jusqu'au bonheur. Ils finirent tout de même par rentrer vers 6 heures. Julie abandonna son ami pour enfin retrouver ses copines. Les filles étaient allongées sur le tapis devant la cheminée lorsque Julie leur sauta dessus.

«L'amour te donne des ailes, chérie, t'es moins lourde que la dernière fois que t'as fait ça?

-Et bien justement j'ai un scoop.

-Si c'est pour nous dire que t'es super heureuse avec Lucas, c'est pas la peine on a comprit.

-Non c'est pas ça, quoi que en partie...Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Lucas.

-C'est ça à d'autre.

-Lucas n'est pas amoureux de moi.»

Marie et Karine ne prononcèrent plus mots.

«Tu voudrais pas nous la refaire au ralentit?

«Je sais que tout ce que je dis n'a pas beaucoup de sens et il faut que vous sachiez que moi non plus je ne comprenais rien et que j'ai d'ailleurs encore du mal. Mais bon. En fait Lucas et moi on est les mêmes…

-Mais ça c'est un bon point, non?

-Oui et non. Tout est génial entre nous deux. On s'entend bien, on rigole, on est complice, on s'éclate même sur un certain point. Mais tout ça est beaucoup trop parfait. D'après lui il n'y a pas d'amour entre nous, il dit qu'il y a de la tendresse, de la complicité, du désir même, mais pas d'amour.

-Oui mais ça c'est ce que lui il dit, toi t'en penses quoi?

-Ben, franchement, au début, je me suis dit qu'il partait en plein délire tout seul, pour rien. J'ai même pensé qu'il voulait me larguer et qu'il essayait de se défiler, mais non.

-Mais alors vous en êtes où?

- J'ai besoin de lui et lui de moi mais pas comme de la personne dont on serait amoureux. Il nous manque quelque chose. Mais pour lui on peut rester amis et même parlait à l'autre d'un garçon ou d'une fille… Je sais, faites pas ces yeux de poisson rouge, c'est bizarre mais c'est comme ça.

-Ca pour être bizarre ça l'est. Vous vous entendez super bien, vous vous plaisez, vous vous éclatez au lit mais vous ne restaient pas ensemble, pire encore vous ne vous aimaient pas. Alors oui, excuse nous de croire que vous êtes tombés sur la tête.

- En fait, Lucas et moi sommes deux amis. Deux très bons amis. J'ai besoin de son amitié, de sa tendresse et du fait qu'il soit là pour moi.

-Et tu crois que si il te parle d'une autre fille, tu ne vas pas être jalouse?

-Je suppose que cela me fera quelque chose, mais non ce ne sera pas de la jalousie. Tu vois, même si avec Lucas ça marche entre nous quand on…est tous les deux seuls…il manque quelque chose tout de même. Ces baisers sont super, et il est parfait. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Je n'ai pas cette envie de toujours savoir où il est, ce qu'il fait, avec qui il est. Je l'embrasse et j'aime l'embrasser mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Je n'ai pas cette sensation qui te fait dépendant des moindres faits et gestes de l'autre. Quand je l'embrasse ce n'est pas comme quand j'ai embrassé Bl…euh comme…si j'avais embrassé…B...B...Bryan… voila ce n'est pas comme quand j'embrassais Bryan.

-…Bryan, ce n'est pas comme quand tu embrassais Bryan c'est ça?

-Tu es sur que tu voulais parler de Bryan?

-Bien sur voyons, de qui d'autre voudrais tu que je parles.»

* * *

**Je vous sens déjà interrogateurs et soupçonneux à l'évocation de ce Bryan. Je vous vois déjà vous demandez ce que j'ai encore pondu pour éloigner Sirius de Julie...Vous verrez, mais qui sait, Bryan est peut-être une bonne chose pour cette histoire!!!!**

**A demain**


	13. De biens tragiques souvenirs

Salut,

**Alors pour commencer Merci de lire encore cette histoire, et puis je viens de me rendre compte que je me suis totalement embrouillé avec le titre des chpaitres mais peut-être ne vous en êtes vous pas aperçut trop pressé de trouver Sirius que vous étiez, dans mes lignes d'écritures. En fait les chapitre que je mets sur ne sont pas les mêmes numéros que quand j'ai écrit l'histoire sur mon ordinateur, donc c'est pour cela que je m'embrouille.**

**Schrou: Merci pour ton message, j'ai regardé ce que tu disais pour les deux phrases, c'est vrai ce sont quasiment les mêmes. J'ai légèrement changé celle de Lucas, pour ce qui est d'éloigner Julie de Sirius ne t'inquiète pas je te laisse lire ce chapitre qui j'en suis sure devrait te rassurer. ;-)**

**Ps: J'ai dut oublier de préciser que Julie était un véritable coeur d'artichaut**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

"De biens tragiques souvenirs"

Julie était sortit avec Bryan Walshpendant 2 ans. Elle était vraiment tombée amoureuse de ce garçon mais il avait dû partir à cause de sa famille. Leur amour avait eu du mal à résister malgré les lettres. D'ailleurs, un jour, il n'y avait plus eu aucune lettre. Elle se demandait ce qu'il c'était passé pour que Bryan cesse d'un seul coup de lui écrire jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive sa dernière lette, l'an dernier. 6 mois s'étaient écoulés pendant lesquels elle n'avait reçut aucune nouvelle de lui. Elle reçut la lettre un mois après la mort du mage noir. En effet, en voulant assassiner une famille de sorcier Voldemort avait périt. Beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient. Certains parlaient de prophéties, d'autres d'enfants et de miracles. Rien de ce qu'elle pouvait entendre n'était semblable.

L'enveloppe contenait en réalité deux lettres. Une de Bryan et l'autre de sa mère. Elle en avait été surprise au début mais en lisant les mots de Mme Walsh elle avait comprit.

_«Ma chère Julie,_

_C'est une bien triste nouvelle que j'ai à t'apprendre et c'est d'ailleurs à cause de sa gravité que tu ne reçois cette lettre qu'aujourd'hui. Mais peut-être devrais-tu d'abord lire les mots que Bryan t'avait adressés. Il voulait t'envoyer cette lettre, il n'en a pas eu le temps…»_

_«Julie, mon amour,_

_Tu dois m'en vouloir énormément, me détester. Peut-être m'as-tu d'ailleurs oublier et remplacé par un autre garçon, qui lui te rendra heureuse, ou du moins qui ne t'abandonnera pas. Ne crois pas que mon silence signifie que je ne tiens plus à toi, au contraire même, je dirais que je t'aime encore plus. J'ai dut fuir l'Angleterre avec mes parents, je suis en France actuellement. Tu te demandes certainement la raison de ma fuite. Elle est pourtant sur toutes les lèvres aujourd'hui: Voldemort. Tu le sais ma famille est de sang pur mais ne partage pas ses idéaux, comme tu as put le constater par toi-même à plusieurs reprises. Disons qu'il veut nous faire changer d'avis et a, pour cela, envoyé ces mangemorts après nous. Nous nous cachons mais tout cela sera bientôt finit mon amour. J'espère être près de toi très vite. Depuis le début de notre fuite, notre protection est assurée par deux personnes mandatées par Dumbledore. Je ne peux hélas pas te parler d'eux, ni te dire leur nom. J'ai deux surnoms pour toi qui j'en suis sur vont te dire quelque chose. Car sache que tu les connais, enfin de nom: il s'agit de Lunard et de Patmol. Et oui deux des maraudeurs sont mes anges gardiens. D'après ce que nous savons Voldemort doit attaqué ce soir même une famille de sorcier. Je n'ai pas très bien comprit mais il est possible que cette famille est la capacité de le faire échouer, et tomber définitivement. Nous serons peut-être libre ce soir. Te rends-tu compte mon amour, je pourrais peut-être te serrer dans mes bras dans seulement quelques jours. J'espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié. J'espère te revoir très bientôt, qui sait peut être à demain._

_Si tu savais comme je t'aime.»_

Après avoir lut cette lettre, Julie s'était effondré, incapable de stopper ses pleurs, ses sanglots redoublaient, son souffle était très court. Elle avait été trouvé dans sa chambre par Marie qui l'avait immédiatement emmenée à l'infirmerie. La lettre de Lucas était datée du 30 octobre. La dernière attaque de Voldemort contre cette famille qui le fit tomber et périr avait eu lieu le 31 octobre. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit.

Ce n'est qu'une fois après avoir achevé la lecture de la lettre de la mère de Bryan qu'elle parvint à comprendre. Les hommes de Dumbledore avaient été trompés. L'information de l'attaque de l'autre famille était un piège. Il n'y avait que peu d'aurors là où se cachait Lucas et sa famille. Lorsque le lord Noir avait ordonné l'attaque tout c'était passé trop vite. Les aurors avaient accouru mais aucun n'avait pu le sauver. Bryan s'était mit entre sa mère et un mangemort. C'est lui qui avait prit le sort. Les aurors et les hommes de Dumbledore n'avaient put sauvé que les parents de Bryan.

Julie avait mit des mois à s'en remettre, en partie. Il n'était pas rare que ses souvenirs la ramènent vers ces heures si triste. Julie repensait à tout cela et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule:

«Ca va aller?

-Oui…Oui, ça va aller, désolé les filles. On en était où?

-Nulle part, on va te laisser te reposer, tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin, on vient te chercher pour manger d'accord?

-Merci, c'est gentil.»

Marie et Karine laissèrent donc leur amie toute seule dans la chambre. Julie se glissa dans son lit et laissa le sommeil et ses souvenirs faire ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle. Ses rêves ressemblaient à des cauchemars elle revoyait Lucas, puis Bryan, Voldemort. Un homme se précipitait vers Bryan mais ne parvenait qu'à le rattraper dans ses bras. Le cri de Bryan lui déchirait le cœur alors que les yeux de l'inconnu ne la lâchaient pas du regard. Ce regard était froid, moqueur, puis l'homme se mettait à rie. Un rire sadique qui lui glaça le sang.

Julie se réveilla en sursaut. A ce moment ses amies vinrent la chercher pour aller manger. Elles descendirent les premières et Julie prit quelques minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions et passer dans la salle de bain. Ce rêve lui faisait peur et elle n'avait nullement l'envie de le refaire. Elle se demandait si Black avait été présent ce soir là où si il avait protégé l'autre famille….

Elle chassa tout cela de son esprit, ce n'était pas des questions qu'elle devaient se poser maintenant elle réfléchirait à tout cela plus tard. Elle devait descendre sinon les filles allaient s'inquiéter et Lucas aussi. Lucas… elle n'aurait pas la force de lui parler ce soir, mais si il remarquait quelque chose ou qu'elle en ressentait le besoin elle lui en parlerait, elle lui avait promit, mais une autre fois.

Elle attrapa sa veste en sortant de la chambre, et arpenta les escaliers pour parvenir à la grande salle. Alors qu'elle empruntait un couloir, elle vit quelqu'un arrivait en face d'elle. Il lui fallut quelques secondes, à peine, pour reconnaître Black. Il devait sûrement venir de rentrer à Poudlard. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui, tous deux allant de là d'où venait l'autre, un détail la frappa.

Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle reconnut ses yeux, c'étaient ceux de l'homme qui se moquait d'elle dans son rêve. Il l'a regarda et elle s'effondra. Sirius dû faire appel à tous ses réflexes pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol. Il la prit dans ses bras en essayant de la réveiller, mais, rien n'y faisant, il l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle l'avait sentit la prendre dans ses bras et puis plus rien. Il n'y avait plus eu que ses bras qui la tenaient contre son corps.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle y voyait flou. Et puis elle entendit une voie, cette voie.

« Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes à l'infirmerie.» Elle revit son rêve et une once de peur passa à travers ses yeux. Black le remarqua.

«Que vous arrive-t-il?

-Rien, je…Que c'est-il passé?

-Vous ne vous en souvenez pas?

-Pas de tout non.

-Et bien vous marchiez dans le couloir et quand on s'est croisé vous avez perdu connaissance.

-C'est vous qui m'avez emmené ici??…Mes amies.» Elle fit un geste pour se relever mais la main de Black se posa sur son épaule pour l'en empêcher.

«Elles sont au courant et étaient à votre chevet il y a encore une heure. Elles sont rentrées dans leur dortoir et attendent de vos nouvelles. Elles seront prévenues le plus tôt possible.

-…Merci. Pourquoi je me suis…

-Evanouie? D'après Mme Pomfresh il s'agit d'un amoncellement de stress, de choc ou d'émotion et il semblerait que vous n'ailliez pas prit un repas, cela a joué contre vous.

-Je peux retourner dans mon dortoir.

-Je suis désolé, vous connaissez Mme Pomfresh, elle reçoit si peu de malade, que le peu qu'elle a, elle le garde férocement. Vous pourrez sortit demain.

-D'accord.»

Il se leva pour partir mais se retourna.

«Tout va bien Miss, je veux dire il n'y a rien de particulier dont vous voudriez parlez.

-…Non…je vous remercie…Professeur, vous êtes là depuis longtemps?

-Je suis resté depuis le départ de vos amies. Cela doit faire une heure environ.

-Pourquoi?

-Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une de mes élèves s'effondre dans mes bras. Je voulais être sur que tout allait bien. Mme Pomfresh était là 5 minutes avant votre réveil, j'allais m'en aller. Bonne nuit Miss.

-Bonne nuit Professeur et Merci.»

* * *

**Et ben vous voyez il est revenu, et maintenant il ne part plus**


	14. Les blessures du passé

**Qui dit Weekend, dit chapitre et 2 pour le prix d'un en plus ;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

"Une blessure qui ne se referme jamais tout à fait."

Elle se réveilla le lendemain, tout en ayant besoin de quelques minutes pour se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Elle se rappela de son rêve qu'elle avait refait cette nuit avant que Mme Pomfresh affolée par ses cris ne lui donne une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Julie retrouva ses amies et leur raconta sa mésaventure. Les filles l'avaient obligé à rester dans son lit toute la journée pour ne pas prendre de risque. Les trois jeunes filles ne parvenaient pas à comprendre pourquoi Julie s'était évanouie une fois devant Black. Elles firent, bien sur, le lien avec l'homme du rêve de Julie mais ceci n'expliquait pas cela. C'est vrai Black n'était pour rien dans toute cette histoire. Vu que Julie n'avaient pas informée Karine et Marie du surnom de Black elle ne pouvait leur dire que c'était lui et un autre qui étaient chargés de surveiller et de protéger Bryan. Marie et Karine savaient que les yeux de l'homme étaient les siens mais c'est tout. Julie n'aimait pas mentir à ses amies mais elle lui avait promit, alors elle ne dirait rien. Elle pouvait bien faire ça pour lui tout de même.

Lucas et Julie étaient à la bibliothèque en train de terminer certains devoirs qu'ils avaient eu à faire durant les vacances. Il y avait entre eux un silence trop pesant. Julie avait encore Bryan à l'esprit et ne parvenait pas à en parler à Lucas. Le jeune homme sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas pour son amie, il lui avait promit d'être là et il voulait tenir sa promesse. Mais elle ne lui en laissait pas l'opportunité.

«Bon tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ou je vais devoir deviner?» Et merde ça y est, mais pourquoi il a parlé, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi...

«T'as qu'à essayer de deviner.

-Ne joue pas à ça. On a dit que rien ne changerait entre nous qu'on pourrait se parler comme avant. Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas et je t'ai laissé du temps avant de t'en parler mais toi tu refuses toujours.

-Tu n'as pas pensé que tu n'étais peut-être pas la bonne personne, et que c'était pour cela que je ne t'en parlais pas?

-On a dit aussi qu'il n' y aurait pas de CA, tu es en train de remettre en question tout ce qu'on a décidé pour continuer à être amis, Pourquoi?

-C'est trop dur de t'en parler.

-Il s'agit d'un autre c'est ça?

-Pas tout à fait.

-Comment ça pas tout à fait? C'est oui ou c'est non.

-Oui.

-Alors vas-y je t'écoute, parle moi. Dis moi qui c'est, ce que tu sais sur lui.»

Julie aurait tellement aimée pouvoir lui dire toutes ces choses sur Bryan, mais tout cela était du passé.

«Ce n'est pas si simple.

-Pourquoi? Il n'est pas fait pour toi, oh il a quelqu'un, oh non je sais c'est un professeur, c'est ça, c'est un professeur.

-Non ce n'est pas ça.

-Alors DIS MOI ce que c'est Julie.

-Il est mort, t'es content maintenant.» Julie attrapa ses livres et sortit de la bibliothèque. Lucas resta pétrifié un quart de seconde avant de se lancer à a poursuite de Julie et de la rattraper à la sortie. Il l'attrapa par le bras pour la retenir.

«Attend, excuse moi, j'ai été trop bête, je voulais absolument que tu me parles, je n'ai pas pensé que cela pourrais être quelque chose d'aussi grave.

-Je… T'es lourd parfois.» Un rire ou un sanglot, il n'aurait sut le dire.

«Pardonne-moi je t'en prie.» En disant ces mots il s'était mit à genoux devant elle. Elle rigola.

«Relève-toi, t'es bête.

-Et ben voila je préfère quand tu souris, tu veux qu'on en parle ou tu préfère attendre encore un peu.

-Non c'est bon, de toute façon j'aurais finit par t'en parler un jour ou l'autre.»

Elle ne se mit pas à tout lui raconter en détail, elle se contenta de lui en parler dans les grandes lignes. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout savoir, elle n'avait pas besoin de tout se rappeler. Elle ne lui raconta pas non plus, ou du moins pas pour le moment, qu'elle s'était évanouie en voyant _**Black**_ à cause de son rêve. Elle voulait comprendre avant que tout le monde se mette à donner son avis.

* * *

**TOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURNEZ la page 3**


	15. Rentrée, Retenues, Révélations

**Chapitre 15**

**Rentrée, Retenue, Révélation**

Les Vacances venaient de s'achever, on assistait donc, maintenant, à la reprise des cours. Il arrivait à Julie de faire encore ce cauchemar dans lequel le rire de l'homme la réveillait. Elle n'allait jamais plus loin dans son rêve, le rire de l'homme était l'élément déclencheur. Depuis qu'elle avait comprit que c'était les yeux de Black, et donc certainement lui, qu'elle voyait dans son rêve, elle mourrait d'envie de lui poser des questions sur cette soirée où celui qu'elle avait aimé avait perdu la vie. Elle avait souvent marché jusqu'à la salle de cours mais au dernier moment elle trouvait toujours un moyen pour ne pas avoir à franchir la porte de bois. Karine était repartit en France voir ses chers petits français, qui d'après elle commençait à lui manquer. Les anglais étaient décidemment trop frigides pour elle. Elle lui avait fait promettre de lui écrire et de la tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passerait.

Les cours avaient donc reprit et avec eux étaient arrivée la retenue que Black avait infligée à Julie et Lucas. Ils reçurent tous les deux, ce matin là, la lettre les en informant. Leur retenue se ferait séparemment . Lucas avait hérité du Mardi quand à Julie, elle, avait rendez-vous avec le professeur Black le vendredi soir. Cependant, nos deux étudiants ne s'en faisaient pas trop. En effet, dans la missive qu'ils avaient reçue il leur étaient communément expliqué qu'ils devaient se rendre, pour effectuer leur retenue, dans la salle des potions. N'ayant plus peur des chaudrons à récurer, tâche ingrate réservée aux élèves de la première à la cinquième année généralement, tout deux se disaient que la confection de potions les attendaient. Cela était tout bénéfique pour eux car ça constituait un entraînement non négligeable pour leurs futures études.

Le mardi à 17 heures Lucas se présenta devant la salle de potions et là un professeur, autre que Black, l'accueilla et lui remit une lettre à son intention.

_« , regardez bien les chaudrons qui vont apparaître sous vos yeux en cet instant car vous allez devoir les nettoyer, bonne soirée._

_Professeur Black»_

Lucas n'en revenait toujours pas, avec le niveau qu'il avait en potion il aurait put aider poudlard et préparer des potions pour l'infirmerie ou les différents cours des professeurs, mais non Black l'avait relégué au rang des chaudrons. Une raison de plus venait de s'afficher sur la liste de celles qui faisaient que Lucas commençait sérieusement à détester Black.

Lucas lui ayant fait par de son infortune, julie redoutait de devoir passer son vendredi soir à récurer des chaudrons et cette perspective ne l'enchantait guerre. Elle les avaient trop souvent récurés pour pouvoir supporter cela.

A reculons, elle se présenta donc à son tour le vendredi soir devant la salle de potions. Bien évidemment elle ne s'attendait pas à croiser le professeur Black et, au fond d'elle même, elle dut bien s'avouer que cela l'ennuyait quelque peu. Depuis l'épisode de l'infirmerie elle ne l'avait pas revu. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand après avoir frappé à la porte le professeur Black la lui ouvrit en personne.

« Bonsoir Miss, entrez je vous prie.

-Bonsoir professeur...je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. »

Sirius se retourna et la regarda sans comprendre.

« Lucas m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas été là pour sa retenue à lui, je me suis dit que vous ne seriez pas là ce soir.

-...Disons que j'ai eu un empêchement ce soir là, cela vous ira-t-il?» Elle le regarda, soupçoneuse, mais obtempéra.

« Miss Shoan, savez-vous préparez une potion tue loup? » Julie faillit s'étouffer, il n'allait tout de même pas lui demander de réaliser une tue loup, non pas qu'elle en soit incapable, mais ce sujet étant tabou en quoi pouvait-elle être d'une quelconque utilité à Poudlard.

« Pas de question Miss. » De la tête il lui indiqua la table de travail et repartit vacquer à ses occupations.

Elle se rendit plusieur fois à l'armoire à ingrédients à côté du bureau de Black et alla à sa table et se mit à travailler. Au fil des minutes l'air devenait un peu plus étouffant. La jeune femme ôta donc pull over et cravate pour pouvoir plus aisément se concentrer sur son travail. Le fait que Black lui faisait éxécuter une potion tue loup la perturbait, elle n'en trouvait pas la raison et cela l'agaçait.

Elle releva alors les yeux et remarqua la tenue avec laquelle il était vêtue et elle en fut étonnée. Il était habillé plutot élégamment pour un professeur qui s'apprete à passer une soirée à Poudlard. Pourquoi cela? Il portait un jean foncé et une chemise noire, mais aussi des chaussures de ville et une veste était posée sur le rebord de la chaise. Les premiers boutons de la chemise étaient défaits et les manches en étaient remontées. Il devait certainement par la suite se rendre à une soirée. Peut-être avait-il une soirée avec des amis ou avec une femme? Elle sentit une pointe de rouge lui monter aux joues en cet instant et un petit pincement, dont elle se demanda bien pourquoi elle l'avait alors ressentit. Julie retourna à sa potion. Elle devait désormais la laisser reposer 15 minutes. Il lui donna alors pour mission de ranger l'armoire.

« Professeur, vous ne voudrez certainement pas me dire à qui cette potions est destinée, n'est-ce pas?

-Comme vous avez vu juste!» Il releva alors les yeux vers elle. Elle était retournée à son rangement des fioles de potions. Il détailla ses jambes puis remonta son regard sur le corps de Julie jusqu'à sa taille, son buste, sa poitrine, son cou, son visage et ses cheveux qu'elle ne cessait de replacer. Ses lèvres étaient si pleines et avaient l'air si douces.

« Professeur? » Sirius sortit de ses pensées à l'entente de ce titre. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de l'appeler comme cela sinon cela finirait par lui donner de très très mauvaises idées.

« Oui?

-Est-ce pour vous?...la potion? ». Sirius jugea la conversation assez passionante pour interrompre toute activité et s'asseoir face à elle sur le bureau.

« Pensez-vous réellement, Miss, que je puisse être un loup garou?...Pensez-vous réellement qu'un sorcier tel que Dumbledore aurait permit qu'une telle créature enseigne ici? » Pourquoi sentait-elle de la colère en lui.

« Je crois en la bonté de cet homme, et je pense que c'est un être capable de voir dans certaines personnes ce que des gens trop étroits d'esprit se refusent de voir, ou ne savent pas voir.

-Joliment dit, je l'avoue. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait pensez que je pourrais être un loup garou?

-Disons que d'après ce que je sais, et ce que j'ai lu, il y a certaines similitudes entre vous et un loup garou.

-La seule chose que l'on sait des loups garou par les livres, sont des choses affreusement horrribles, je vois mal ce qui aurait put vous permettre de faire le lien entre eux et moi.

-Mais qui vous a dit que je parlais des livres de poudlard? Il y a un livre qui n'existe pas en Angleterre, mais en france, d'un homme nommé Romus Moony, vous connaissez? » Sirius fit comme si de rien n'était mais ces surnoms lui rapellèrent Rémus. Aurait-il publier un livre sur sa condition de loup garou sans nous prévenir? Pensa-t-il.

« Cet homme est un loup garou et d'après lui cette condition se répercute dans toute votre âme, votre corps mais également dans vos faits et gestes. Comme eux vous pouvez être fier, fort, puissant, vous avez toujours besoin de tout contrôler, il y a également la perception aigu des conditions des autres et la façon de faire l'...euh...enfin bref, c'est un livre très interressant.

-...Avez-vous peur des loups garou miss?

-Je serais stupide de ne pas avoir peur si j'avais un loup garou devant moi, mais je suis certaine que je n'aurais pas peur de l'auteur de ce livre.

-Vous en êtes sur?» Le ton de Sirius était menaçant et le fait qu'il se lève pour se diriger vers elle ne présageait rien de bon. Elle recula mais rencontra très vite un mur. Sirius se rapprochait de plus en plus et d'un coup deux cros blancs et luisants apparurent dans sa machoire, c'était ceux de patmol, elle ne craignait donc rien, mais il voulait quelque peu effrayer la jeune femme. Julie poussa un petit cri d'horreur que Sirius effaça par un fou rire.

« Votre retenue est finit Miss, je pense que vous pouvez y aller. » Elle se remit de ses émotions et sortit de son sac un livre qu'elle lui tendit

« Ma double vie », par Romus Moony. Il lui renvoya son sourire et l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne sorte en lui demandant qu'elle était la caractéristique des loups garous qu'elle n'avait pas achevé d'ennoncer. Julie devint alors toute rouge et affreusement gênée.

« Honnêtement, ce n'est rien.

-Dites le moi.

-non franchement je vous assure. Je dois y aller.»

Il l'avait alors attrapé par le bras.

« Miss? » Julie regardait par terre alors qu'elle se demandait comment elle allait annoncer ça. Elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui.

« ...La façon de faire l'amour à l'approche de la pleine lune. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à cela et tenta de retrouver ses paroles.

« En quoi cela...

-Sauf votre repect, je crois que j'en est trop dit pour ce soir et que vous feriez mieux de lire le livre ou alors de simplement demander à la personne à qui cette potion est destinée. Bonne nuit professeur.

-...Bonne nuit Miss. »

* * *

**A bientôt**


	16. Reflexions et bonnes résolutions

**Chapitre 15**

"Réflexions et bonnes résolutions"

Julie et Marie étaient dans leur salle commune qui, en raison de l'heure, était déserte. Elles finissaient un devoir pour le lendemain. De temps en temps Marie levait les yeux sur son amie. Julie ne travaillait pas. Elle rêvait, ou du moins elle était ailleurs. Depuis bientôt dix minutes son crayon était au même endroit sur sa feuille, ses yeux étaient perdus dans les flammes de la cheminée.

«Julie, Julie…JULIIIIIIIIE.

-Quoi?

-Ca fait trois fois que je t'appelle. Qu'est-ce que t'as?

-Rien… j'étais perdue dans ses pensées.

-Allez, à quoi tu penses, je t'ai jamais vu autant passionnée par les flammes d'une cheminée.»

Julie savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lutter contre son amie.

«C'est Black.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce tu lui as, encore, fais subir cette fois?Tu t'es encore évanouie dans ses bras, t'es pas possible ma vieille.»

PAF

«Mais ça fait mal euh.

-Bien fait, j'aurais dut prendre le livre d'histoire, il est plus gros, t'aurais eu plus mal.

- Non sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Black?

-Je ne t'en ai pas parlé car moi-même je l'avais oublié mais Black a travaillé pour Dumbledore durant la guerre et c'est lui qui a été chargé de surveiller Bryan et ses parents. J'ai envie d'aller lui parler. J'aimerais savoir si il était là ce soir là.

-Voila qui explique sa présence dans tes cauchemars mais, honnètement, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée Ju.

-Je sais, mais tu comprends avec ce rêve et ses yeux. Il devait le surveiller. J'ai l'impression que j'ai besoin de lui en parler à lui qui était là.

-Peut-être…

-Tu as l'air aussi convaincue que moi. Ca fait une semaine qu'à chaque fois que j'arrive devant son bureau je fais demi tour.

-Ah oui, c'est sur… Tu vas finir par aller lui parler?

-Oui, je ne sais pas comment, mais oui. J'ai besoin de tout savoir pour passer à autre chose.»

Sirius avait passé les vacances de la toussaint avec ses amis. Il aurait bien questionné Rémus à ce moment là mais il préférait avoir terminé le roman que julie lui avait donné d'abord. Il appréciait mille fois plus ces moments, si cela était possible, depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis que James et Lily n'avaient plus aucun souci, depuis que son filleul avait une dent… Tellement de chose s'étaient passées depuis l'attaque de Voldemort. Maintenant tout allait pour le mieux. Rémus allait se marier à Noël, James étaient heureux avec sa femme et son adorable, mais épuisant, petit monstre et lui... Ah ben lui.

Il avait Poudlard. Son travail lui tenait à cœur. Il avait envie de se donner à fond dans son premier vrai travail. C'était la première année qu'il enseignait et il commençait mal l'année. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il embrasse cette jeune fille? Elle lui avait rappelé trop de bons souvenirs qui aujourd'hui n'était plus et trop de souffrances qu'ils avaient endurés. Ces heures de doutes et de guerres. Ces heures où tout semblait perdu. Ce frère qu'il avait perdu. Ce frère qui malgré tout ce que les gens pensaient n'était pas du mauvais côté. Lorsque Sirius l'avait comprit, ils avaient tout fait pour rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdus lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Mais bien évidemment en secret. Lors d'une bataille, Régulus, qui portait l'uniforme des mangemorts, se retourna contre ses vrais ennemis et mena une lutte sans merci. Il avait voulut défendre son frère qui avait l'air si fier de lui. Sirius se souviendrait toujours du regard de son frère. Ce regard paisible qui lui souriait. Ce regard qui d'un coup sembla se voiler d'une douleur inconnue. Et ce halo vert autour de lui qui lui donna un air surnaturel. Ce rire, froid et moqueur. Le rire de Voldemort, qui en aucun cas ne pardonnait la trahison. La perte de son frère lui avait fait énormément de mal, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'admettait devant ses amis.

Bien que tout était désormais finit, il avait l'impression que sa vie ne voulait pas redémarrer. Comme si par la mort de son frère quelque chose en lui s'était brisé et l'empêchait d'avancer. James était amoureux à en perdre haleine, Rémus allait se marier, et lui…lui. Lui ne trouvait plus d'intérêts à tout cela. Des filles, dans les bars il y en avait, il les voyait, mais ne les regardait pas. Il n' y avait qu'ELLE qui l'avait fait réagir. Mais pas comme il aurait voulut. Il aurait dut la remettre à sa place, la faire sortir de son bureau. Il n'aurait pas dû céder à la facilité. Il se promit de ne plus craquer.

**''Si il avait put savoir à ce moment là à quel point cette promesse faite à lui-même serait dure à tenir par le futur, il ne l'aurait pas faite. ''**


	17. les pièces d'un triste puzzle

**Et voila la suite ;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

"Quand les pièces d'un triste puzzle s'assemblent."

On était lundi, il était trois heures et demi de l'après midi et Julie était en train d'essayer de se concentrer sur les paroles de Black. Seulement elle n'y arrivait pas. Le court n'avait commencé que depuis une demi heure et il allait durer jusqu'à 5 heures. Elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Elle voulait lui parler depuis un moment déjà et elle s'était décidée à aller le voir aujourd'hui. Il fallait qu'elle en finisse avec toute cette histoire pour pouvoir continuer à avancer. Elle voyait le corps de Black bougeait, elle entendait sa voie, mais ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il disait. Elle essayait d'imaginer la conversation qu'ils pourraient avoir tous les deux sur cette nuit. Tout tournait dans sa tête et les phrases se mélangeaient.

Après des longues heures, enfin pour elle, la cloche sonna. Tout le monde semblait soulagé sauf elle. Son ventre se tordait dans tous les sens, elle avait une boule au milieu de la gorge. Que lui dire, que faire? Elle ne savait plus. Elle avait réfléchit pendant deux heures à ce qu'elle allait lui dire et là, plus rien. Elle était perdue. Tout le monde était sortit et elle reprit le chemin vers son bureau comme elle l'avait fait lorsque ce Gryffondor avait piégé sa copie. Cette fois il l'avait très bien vu arriver et il était près. Il l'écouterait, l'aiderait si il le pouvait mais c'est tout, il ne s'énerverait pas, il ne se laisserait pas emporter comme la dernière fois. Elle était devant son bureau et il décida d'engager lui-même la conversation:

«Miss Shoan, que puis-je faire pour vous?

-J'…aimerais vous parler de quelque chose qui me perturbe depuis un certain temps.» Ca y est elle avait lâchée le premier truc maintenant il fallait qu'elle continue.

Mais de quoi pouvait-elle bien vouloir parler?

«Cela concerne-t-il vos études, Miss?

-Non professeur.

-Alors je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous être utile.

-Vous pouvez m'aider car…» Elle le regardait et en perdait ses mots. Comment faire pour aborder un tel sujet?

«Car quoi Miss?

-Car cela vous concerne aussi.» Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui sortir? Oh mon dieu, faite qu'elle ne veuille pas parler de ce baiser. Il ne voulait pas reparler de cet incident.

«Je vous écoute.

-Est-ce que le nom de Bryan Walsh vous rappelle quelque chose, monsieur?»

A la réflexion Sirius aurait préférait qu'elle veuille parler du baiser. Comment pourrait-il oublier ce nom? Lui qui se sentait si responsable de la mort de ce jeune homme. Il ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il se serait passer si il n'avait pas, à tout prix, voulut aller protéger James et Lily. Il n'avait pas été impartial dans cette affaire. Il avait voulut protéger son meilleur ami plutôt que le jeune homme dont il avait la garde. Ce garçon était un jeune homme vraiment bien sous tous rapports. Il l'avait vu affronter la guerre et ses horreurs sans faillir et sans se plaindre. Ils avaient souvent parlé tous les deux le soir lorsque Sirius prenait son tour de garde et que Bryan n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de celle qu'il aimait. En effet, d'après ce que Sirius savait Bryan avait une petite amie avant de s'enfuir d'Angleterre. Mais Bryan n'avait jamais rien dit sur cette jeune personne. Il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elle soit mise en danger. Il était tellement persuadé qu'il la reverrait un jour que son bonheur parvenait à redonner espoir à Sirius, quelque fois. Mais pourquoi avait-elle envie de lui parler de cette horrible journée? Que voulait-elle savoir, quels ragots voulait-elle répendre, de quoi avait-elle entendu parler?

«Je ne vois pas en quoi cette affaire pourrait vous concerner de près ou de loin.»

Et voila qu'il montait sur ses grands chevaux et reprenait cet air supérieur.

«C'est un peu délicat à expliquer…»

Alors qu'elle essayait de trouver le moyen de formuler ses pensées Sirius faisait les cent pas dans son bureau en rangeant bon nombre de dossier pour ne pas s'emballer dans cette discussion…

«…Je l'aimais…»

Sirius l'avait à peine entendu, on aurait put croire à un murmure, comme quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas voulut avoir à dire. Il se déplaça jusque devant elle et remarqua les larmes au bord de ses yeux. Sa tristesse faisait peine à voir et Sirius comprit immédiatement que c'était elle que Bryan avait dut laisser derrière lui, quelle ironie du sort se jouait donc devant lui?

«C'est vous n'est-ce pas? La jeune fille que Bryan aimait et qu'il a dut laisser derrière lui.

«…Oui… je n'ai pas, de suite, sut la raison de sa fuite, je ne l'ai apprit que par une lettre de sa mère quelques temps après la mort de Voldemort.» Désormais les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

«Dans la lettre de sa mère il y avait la dernière lettre de Bryan qu'il m'avait écrite. Elle était datée du jour de sa mort…»

Sirius se rappela très bien avoir vu Bryan écrire cette lettre. La joie se lisait sur son visage quand il avait écrit ses mots

«Je n'y avait pas prêté attention la première fois que je l'ai lut, mais il y a quelque temps je me suis rappelait d'une chose qu'il m'avait écrite.

-Qu'était-ce donc?

-Que les deux personnes qui le protégeaient étaient deux maraudeurs... J'aurais put ne jamais savoir qui vous aviez été pour lui…

Etiez-vous présent cette nuit là?»

Comment lui dire, comment lui faire comprendre sans qu'elle se fâche ou qu'elle se mette en colère? Comment lui expliquer sans qu'elle se mette à le détester? Il pensait à renoncer et à lui dire qu'il ne savait rien de cette nuit la, mais le souvenir de Bryan l'en empêcha.

«Je… je n'étais pas là lors de l'attaque, je suis arriver durant son déroulement pour une autre histoire de protection dont je ne peux vous parler.

-…Ce n'est pas la peine je suis déjà au courant. Vous protégiez l'autre famille, celle qui aurait été capable de faire échouer Voldemort, ce jour là, si l'attaque de cette dernière n'avait pas été un leurre. Bryan m'en avait parlé dans sa lettre.

-C'est exact. Je n'ai donc hélas pas grand-chose de plus à vous raconter que ce que sa mère aura put vous dire.

-Elle a été évasive, s'il vous plaît dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là?

-Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

-Je vous en prie, dit-elle entre deux sanglots, j'ai besoin de savoir pour pouvoir tourner la page.»

Sirius ne pouvait résister à cette jeune fille rongée par les sanglots devant lui, il ne put que céder.

«Par où commencer. Dumbledore a créé une société secrète appelée l'Ordre du Phoenix. Les personnes travaillant pour l'ordre ont été informées de l'attaque d'une famille. Celle-ci était liée à Voldemort par une prophétie pouvant détruire ce dernier. L'espoir que l'on avait reposait sur un enfant de 1 an. La réussite de cette prophétie n'était cependant pas certaine. On avait donc besoin d'un plus grand nombre d'espions de l'ordre pour palier à toute dérive de l'attaque de Voldemort. Bien sur on avait laissé des aurors avec la famille de votre ami mais cela n'a pas été suffisant.

-Cette attaque été fausse, comment avez-vous put être trompé?

-De faux espions vendus au plus offrant, et même de véritables mangemorts infiltrés au sein de l'Ordre.

-Vous voulez dire que le garçon que j'aimais est mort parce que Voldemort à offert plus que Dumbledore. Mais qu'a-t-il put leur offrir pour qu'ils acceptent de faire tout ce mal, à des personnes qui ne leur avaient rien demandé?

-Le pouvoir... Le monde est cruel, Miss, les gens sont aveugles.

-Mais Bryan est mort pour rien, Bryan est mort à la place de quelqu'un d'autre, il ne devait pas mourir.» La colère commençait à trahir sa voix. _**Il devait la calmer…**_

«Et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie…

-Vous?... Mais pourquoi devriez-vous, vous en vouloir?…Vous avez été envoyé en mission, non?» _**…Mais n'avait réussit qu'à se jeter dans la gueule du loup**_. Car non il n'avait pas été envoyé en mission. C'est lui qui avait choisit volontairement d'aller chez James et Lily…de les protéger eux plutôt que Bryan.

«En quelques sortes…» Il s'enfonçait au fur et à mesure mais malgré ça il avait l'impression de lui devoir la vérité, ou alors de devoir la dire à quelqu'un pour pouvoir passer outre toute cette histoire et continuer à vivre. C'était un grand poids que celui de la mort de Bryan. Autant qu'elle voulait savoir pour avancer il devait lui dire pour ne pas reculer. Il savait qu'elle allait s'énerver, pleurait encore plus, crier peut-être aussi…Il prononça un sortilège, verrouilla et insonorisa la porte de la salle de classe.

* * *

**Ah ah ah ^^ mais c'est que ça devient tendu...**


	18. Pardonne moi, Console moi

**bonsoir tout le monde et désolais pour ce retard, mais partiels de BIP obligent ,j'ai un peu eu la tête ailleurs. Voici un nouveau chapitre et je suis sure qu'il va vous plaire, ce sera le début de tout, je vous laisse découvrir et remercie toutes les personnes qui lisent cette histoire et espère qu'elle leur plaira jusqu'au bout.**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

"Pardonne moi, Console moi."

**Résumé:** Autant qu'elle avait envie qu'il lui dise la vérité pour avancer, il la lui devait pour ne pas reculer. Il savait qu'elle allait pleurer, crier peut-être aussi...Il lança un sort qui verouilla et insonorisa la porte.

«…J'ai volontairement transmit la surveillance de la famille de votre ami à quelqu'un d'autre ce soir là.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Je me suis porté volontaire pour la protection de l'autre famille car…» Julie le regardait les yeux plein de larmes, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Elle se dit simplement qu'il devait s'en vouloir d'avoir changé d'avis. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que cette attaque était un leurre. Après tout que pouvait-elle y reprocher?

Black était un excellent professeur et donc certainement un excellent sorcier. Sa présence ce soir là pour l'autre famille avait été plus que justifiée.

«Car quoi?» Elle reprit ses mots et cela le fit sourire mais d'un sourire qui disparut à peine après avoir été esquissé.

«J'ai voulut être là lors de l'attaque de Voldemort, je me devais d'être là…

-Vous deviez…?

-La famille que Voldemort avait soit disant l'intention d'attaquer ce jour là m'était proche. Je les connaissais depuis que j'étais rentré à Poudlard, ils étaient ma famille, on a toujours fait ensemble…

-C'était un maraudeur…» Julie commençait à remettre les pièces du puzzle en place dans sa tête. Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle allait inconsciemment se tromper.

«Si James n'avait pas été un frère, si Lily n'avait pas été comme une soeur et leur fils mon filleul je serais resté pour protéger Bryan et j'aurais peut-être put le sauver ou du moins amoindrir les conséquences de l'attaque. Ils auraient put de nouveau fuir, vous auriez pu le revoir…» **_Sirius parlait mais elle ne l'écoutait pas_.** «Je m'en suis tellement voulut »…Depuis qu'elle avait apprit qu'il aurait put le sauver, si l'autre famille n'avait pas été des amis à lui, elle n'écoutait plus. Si Black avait été quelqu'un d'autre Bryan serait toujours vivant…Elle imaginait des scénarios dans sa tête, tous différents les uns des autres.

« C'est à cause de vous...

-Miss non, ne dites pas cela. On ne peut rien contre les choix que l'on a fait par le passé.

-Mais c'est à cause de vous qu'il est mort. Si vous aviez été là il n'aurait pas eut à essayer de se battre pour défendre sa vie. Il n'était qu'un élève, il ne savait pas se battre… » Elle pleurait tout en s'énervant…Ses paroles se perdaient dans ses sanglots et dans ses cris. Elle commençait à s'énerver contre lui. Elle l'accusait de la chose qu'il regrettait le plus au monde. Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se débattit. Il voulait la calmer pour que ses pleurs arrêtent de lui déchirer le cœur. A chacun de ses sanglots il revoyait Bryan lui souriant alors qu'il écrivait sa dernière lettre à celle qu'il aimait. **Cette lettre qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne jamais ouvrir**… Il réussit à la prendre dans ses bras et au fur et à mesure il ne lui resta que ses sanglots. Plus de cris, plus de reproches, seulement des pleurs.

Julie pleurait dans les bras de Black. Elle n'était pas de suite arrivée à se calmer. Elle lui en voulait, elle lui en voulait tellement… Elle lui reprochait la mort de Bryan... Elle avait mal, si mal… **Mais cela était-il une excuse suffisante pour ce qu'elle venait de faire?** Malgré la colère qui l'habitait, depuis que Black lui avait expliqué comment c'était passé cette nuit, elle comprenait que quelque chose n'était pas juste. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir le droit de lui reprocher la mort de Bryan… Que lui avait-elle dit ? Elle ne pouvait lui reprocher d'avoir voulut protéger ses amis de toujours et leur fils. Ce pauvre petit être qui n'y était pour rien méritait bien la protection de Black au détriment de Bryan. C'était horrible si on le prenait de ce côté mais c'était la vérité. Si elle avait eu à choisir elle aurait fait le même choix que lui. Elle aurait choisit celui qu'elle aimait au détriment d'autres personnes qui peut-être auraient eu plus besoin d'elle que Bryan. Même si elle lui avait criée dessus et dit des horreurs, elle ne les pensait pas. **Elle avait eu besoin de se trouver un coupable**. Elle dut bien s'avouer que c'était plus ou moins dans ce but qu'elle était venue voir Black. Elle avait voulut comprendre, certes, pour pouvoir avancer, mais lorsque Black s'était désigné coupable devant elle, devant ses larmes, elle avait préféré choisir la facilité.

Ses larmes coulaient toujours, et elle était toujours dans ses bras.

« …Je suis navré Miss… »

Elle releva alors les yeux vers lui et se rendit compte qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle comprit à quel point lui aussi avait dut souffrir de la mort de Bryan. Il ne devait pas s'être pardonné d'avoir choisit ses amis au lieu de Bryan. La détresse de cet homme la toucha autant que la sienne l'avait touchée, lui. Tout en restant dans ses bras elle releva quelque peu la tête et posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle ne réfléchissait pas. Seul son instinct guidait ses mains. Sirius tourna alors la tête vers elle et avant qu'il ne cherche à la repousser Julie posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. **Ce baiser était pour Sirius la preuve qu'elle le pardonnait**. Pour cela il ne le rompit pas. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque pour qu'ils approfondissent ce baiser tous les deux. Plus rien n'existait, il n'y avait que eux deux. Julie ne s'était pas sentit aussi sereine depuis bien longtemps. Elle était certaine que même Bryan n'en avait pas voulut à Black. Il n'était pas comme cela, et c'est en partit la raison qui avait fait qu'elle l'avait tant aimé. Le fait qu'elle embrasse Black n'était pas prévu c'était seulement la seule chose _logique,_ ou _illogique_ peut-être, qu'elle avait trouvé à faire lorsqu'elle avait vu les larmes au fond de ses yeux. Leur baiser s'interrompit et elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle enleva la main qu'elle avait posée sur le torse de black :

« …Vous n'y étiez pour rien professeur.

-...Merci…est-ce que ça va aller ?

-Oui…Maintenant ça ne peut que aller. Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité. »

Il chassa une de ses dernières larmes de sa joue avec sa main.

« Je vous en prie.

-Au revoir professeur.

-Au revoir Miss. »


	19. La jalousie de l'un, le désir de l'autre

**Chapitre 25 :**

"Quand la jalousie de l'un semble cacher les sentiments de l'autre."

Julie rentra dans son dortoir. Elle passa la porte, la referma et resta adossée contre le bois sombre, les yeux dans le vague. Au même moment Marie sortit de la salle de bain et resta interdite devant le spectacle que lui offrait son amie.

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Rien, pas de réponse.

« Julie qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-HEIN ?...rien pourquoi ? » Oula quelle tête avait-elle put bien faire pour que Marie lui demande ce qu'il se passait ? Julie décida de faire comme si de rien n'était et Marie, devant l'indifférence de son amie, finit par croire qu'elle s'était simplement perdue dans ses pensées, mais elle se promit de lui reposer la question plus tard.

Les jours passaient les uns après les autres. Julie avait reprit sa vie et était de nouveau prête à passer à autre chose et à avancer dans la vie. Elle partageait son temps entre Marie, les cours, et Lucas. L'ambiance était plus conviviale en cette veille de vacances de noël. En effet, il ne restait qu'une semaine avant les vacances. Julie était à la bibliothèque en train de chercher des bouquins à ramener chez elle pour travailler durant les vacances. Elle farfouillait à travers les rayons à la recherche de divers ouvrages quand au tournant d'un rayon elle tomba né à né avec Black. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux ne sachant quoi dire à l'autre, ce fut Julie qui prit la parole.

« Bonjour Professeur.

« Bonjour Miss Shoan, vous allez bien ?

-Oui je vous remercie et vous ?

-Très bien, je vois que vous faites des…provisions pour les vacances. » En effet Julie avait les bras chargés de livres.

« Oui mais je ne peux pas en prendre autant, je dois en choisir quatre mais je n'y arrive pas. » Il regarda les bouquins qu'elle avait et lui en conseilla quatre, les meilleurs selon lui.

« Merci.

-Julie?» La voie qui venait de s'élever n'était pas de Black mais de Lucas. Il apparut au détour du rayon et remarqua qu'elle parlait avec Black. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les voyait discuter tous les deux et il dut bien reconnaître, pour il ne savait quelle raison, que cela l'énervait. Julie se retourna vers Black :

« Je dois y aller, bonnes vacances professeur.

-Bonnes vacances miss. » Julie se dirigea vers Lucas et Black la regarda s'éloignait. Au moment où elle passa à sa hauteur, Lucas posa sa main sur la taille de Julie. Pendant une seconde Black se dit qu'il devait toujours être ensemble mais quand Julie retira aussitôt la main de Lucas il se ravisa sur son jugement premier, et il ne sut pour quelle raison, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvre. Lucas et Julie sortirent de la bibliothèque.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Fait quoi ?

-Ne te fout pas de moi, t'as enlevé ma main.

-Et alors, j'ai enlevé ta main parce qu'elle n'avait rien à faire sur ma taille.

-Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça? Cela m'est déjà arrivé de faire ça et tu ne faisais pas une crise à chaque fois.

- Je fais une crise parce que t'as joué au con avec moi, je ne t'appartiens pas Lucas. Tu ne crois, tout de même pas, que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu n'as fait ça uniquement que parce qu'il y avait Black avec moi. A quoi tu joues ?

-Je pense que la question doit plutôt t'être retournée Julie.

-N'inverse pas les rôles, c'est toi qui a joué au macho quand Black était là.

-Et toi tu n'as rien dit il y a deux jours quand j'ai fait la même chose en passant devant le prof de potions.

-Je…

-Alors réfléchit plutôt à ce que tu fais, toi, avec Black.

-Non mais t'es jaloux je rêve.

-Et toi tu détournes la conversation. » Lucas s'en alla et la laissa planter là, toute seule, au milieu du couloir.

_Non mais pour qui il se prenait pour lui parler comme ça. De quel droit monsieur se mettait-il à lui faire une scène de ménage. Il n'avait pas à être jaloux, il n'y avait rien avec Black, sauf si l'on oubliait ces deux baisers que, elle, elle ne pouvait oublier. Et puis il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux. Cela ne le regardait pas. Ils n'étaient plus ensembles, ils étaient juste amis. Elle décida d'aller se changer les idées et après avoir déposé ses bouquins dans sa chambre partit dans le parc du château._

* * *

**A bientôt...**


	20. Shopping Merveilleux

**Salut tout le monde, ça y est les vacances sont là et pour celles et ceux qui le sont je vous souhaite de très bonne vacances, Voila un nouveau chapitre, Merci d'être au rendez vous.**

**;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

"Shopping Merveilleux"

Le jour des vacances Julie prit le train avec Marie et Lucas. Julie aimait beaucoup revenir à Londres, elle adorait cette ville. Elle habitait en dehors de Londres, dans ce qu'on nommait la campagne anglaise. Ses parents y possédaient un manoir. Pas un de ces manoirs gigantesques, non un manoir familial, simple. Elle appréciait énormément ses moments passés avec ceux qu'elle aimait. Julie était dans le salon quand Marie et Karine arrivèrent par la cheminée du manoir. Les trois jeunes filles avaient décidé, ce jour-là, d'aller faire des emplettes sur le chemin de traverse. Elles voulaient s'acheter des nouvelles tenues pour les fêtes de fin d'années. Elles avaient, en effet, étaient invitése au réveillon qu'organisaient Lucas et ses parents dans le manoir de ces derniers. Même si Julie et Lucas étaient quelque peu en froid ces derniers temps l'invitation était de longue date et puis tous finirait par rentrer dans l'ordre entre eux deux. Julie en était persuadée, Lucas arrêterait de croire qu'il y avait des choses entre elle et Black.

Ces derniers temps Julie ne cessait d'essayer de se convaincre d'oublier ces deux baisers. Mais elle ne pouvait pas y arriver. Elle ne cessait de se rappeler la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes, et le corps de Black contre le sien. Ils étaient quittes tous les deux, il l'avait embrassé et elle l'avait embrassé. Tous les deux l'avaient fait pour des raisons différentes mais aucune ne comprenait un certain sentiment. Black n'avait pas voulut entendre ce que Julie avait à lui dire et Julie, elle, l'avait pardonné d'une chose à laquelle il n'était pour rien.

Lorsque ses deux amies se matérialisèrent sous ses yeux parmi les flammes de la cheminée elle chassa toutes ces idées noires de sa tête et leur sauta dans les bras. Elles partirent aussitôt pour le chemin de traverse. Les filles se rendirent d'abord dans un bar afin d'y boire un bon chocolat chaud, car le froid était glacial en ce mois de décembre. Ce fut, également pour elles, le moment de se raconter ce à quoi les unes et les autres n'avaient put assisté depuis le départ de Karine. Bien évidemment Julie ne put empêcher les filles de se mettre à parler de Black. Ce fut Karine qui lança le sujet :

« Au fait Julie, comment va ce cher professeur Black ? Rien de nouveau de ce côté-là ? » Julie rigola mais n'en pensait pas moins. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ça car elle n'avait pas dit à Marie pour le deuxième baiser, ni pour la discussion sur la mort de Bryan car elle n'avait pas voulut trahir le secret de jeunesse de Black. Elle pourrait le leur expliquer mais elle n'était pas certaine d'en avoir envie

« Non sérieusement, reprit Marie, tu as put lui parler la dernière fois ou toujours pas ? » Julie, qui souriait, ferma son visage au souvenir de ce moment et Karine et Marie s'en rendirent compte.

« Oui je…je suis restée pour lui parler la dernière fois en cour.

-Et… ?

-Et on a parlé voila.

-Tu ne veux pas nous raconter ?

-Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste qu'il m'a parlé de choses personnelles et que j'ai pas forcément envie d'en parler, si vous avez une chose à savoir c'est que cette nuit là, il est arrivée au milieu de la bataille, il n'était pas chargé de surveiller Bryan ce soir là. Maintenant si cela vous dérange pas j'aimerais qu'on parle d'autre chose et qu'on aille faire les magasins. Je vous rappelle qu'on doit se trouver une robe.

-Oh, ça va, on y va… »

Les trois jeunes filles partirent donc en quête de la robe de soirée parfaite. Elles finirent par porter leur dévolu sur un magnifique magasin qui prenait place sur trois étages, autant pour femme que pour homme, avec des robes à vous couper le souffle. Bien sur le prix serait quelque peu élevé, mais c'était noël et les filles firent donc quelques écarts. Une robe rouge, noire, verte, à bretelles, sans manche, dos nu… Des montagnes de vêtements peuplaient les trois cabines d'essayage que les filles occupaient. A un moment Julie sortit de la cabine pour montrer aux filles une robe qu'elle portait.

La robe qu'elle portait avait un dos nu vertigineux qui s'arrêtait au bas des reins, elle avait de fines bretelles, une ceinture de tissu du même vert que la robe venait entourer la taille et se nouait sur le devant. Enfin la robe retombait le long des jambes. Avec un sort, dans la cabine, elle s'était coiffée avec de petites boucles et portait un bracelet d'argent au poignet gauche. Les filles ne purent sortirent un seul son de leur gorge tellement la vision de leur amie était magnifique. La vendeuse permit à Julie de sortir hors des cabines d'essayage pour trouver la paire de chaussure qui irait le mieux avec la robe. Julie n'en revenait pas de la beauté de cette robe, on aurait dit qu'elle avait été faite pour elle. Lorsqu'elle traversa les rayons elle dut bien reconnaître que cette robe avait un effet plutôt flatteur sur la gente masculine. Alors elle croisa Le regard, Ce regard ou alors était-ce Son regard?

* * *

**Ps: pour ceux qui ont vu le film la robe dont je parle est celle que porte Keira Knightley dans reviens moi.**


	21. Shopping désatreux

Salut tout le monde, sale temps pourrit qu'il fait dans le sud, c'est horrible. Donc je reste enfermée chez moi et je révise et comme ça me saoule je poste des chapitre.

Et vu que je ne veux surtout pas que Schrou rate ses exams, je vais poster beaucou, beaucoup de chapitres. Après Shopping merveilleux...

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

"Shopping désatreux."

Sirius Black, en chair et en os, devant elle qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Sirius était venu ici pour finir d'acheter certains cadeaux de noël qu'il n'avaient pas eut le temps de terminer à cause de son travail. Il cherchait parmi les rayons LE cadeau qui ferait plaisir à coût sur pour James, Lily, Harry, Océane, Rémus…

Il n'était tellement pas concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, au grand dam de son amie qui l'accompagnait, qu'il était arrivé au rayon des chaussures pour femme. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il l'avait vu. Il avait entendu une voie familière et n'avait put s'empêcher de vouloir mettre un visage sur celle-ci. Elle était magnifique, cette robe avait été faite pour elle il n'y avait pas de doute. Elle paraissait tellement différente et tellement plus femme que ce qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Sirius ne pouvait ôter ses yeux du corps gracile et charmeur de la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle rougissait, il pouvait le deviner. Et elle avait de quoi, n'importe quel homme qui l'aurait vu dans cette tenue aurait eu des pensées plus que flateuses en ce qui la concernait. Ces pensées Sirius les voyait arriver à grands pas dans son esprit, il essaya donc de se forcer à détacher son regard de son corps, mais cela ne fut que pour se perdre dans ses yeux.

Julie n'avait pas bougé, elle n'avait pas parlé. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que cet instant ne se termine jamais. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir se passer du regard que Black posait sur elle. Il était tellement flatteur et gênant en même temps. Ces yeux noirs pouvaient lui faire ressentir tellement d'envies et de désirs. Si elle avait put, elle aurait tout fait disparaître autour d'eux et se serait jeter corps et âme dans ses bras sans aucune retenue. Il avança vers elle et elle l'imita.

«Bonjour Julie, vous êtes magnifique dans cette robe. » Il l'avait appelé par son prénom.

« Merci professeur.

-Comment ce passe vos vacances… » Leur discussion était d'un ennuie mortel pour eux deux qui n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude d'être sereins et posés dans leur discussion. En effet, jusqu'à présent elles s'étaient terminées soit par des larmes, soit par un baiser, soit par les deux.

«Vous faites vos achats de noël professeur?

-Oui, mais comme vous pouvez le remarquez je ne suis pas vraiment inspiré cette année puisque je viens de me rendre compte, grâce à vous, que j'étais au rayon des chaussures pour femme.» Julie rigola et cela lui fit chaud au cœur. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui dit:

«Sachez que je préfère lorsque vous riez comme cela plutôt que lorsque vous pleurez dans mes bras.» Julie rougit et baissa le regard.

«Cela vous embellit, si, malgré cette robe, cela est possible bien sur.»

Julie ne savait pas par quelle magie mystérieuse de Morgane elle parvenait à résister à lui sauter dans les bras. Ses lèvres appelaient tellement les siennes que cela lui donnait mal à la tête, tout son corps se réchauffait et le désir commençait à naître en elle. Alors que ses pulsions la firent s'avancer d'un pas vers lui, une voie de femme, suivie d'une silhouette puis enfin d'un visage se rapprocha d'eux. Visiblement elle devait connaître Sirius. Elle lui disait qu'elle avait finit les cadeaux et qu'ils pouvaient y aller sinon ils arriveraient en retard quelque part. Cette intruse était belle, grande, brune, les yeux bleus, des jambes longues, la peau claire…bref…

Sirius lui dit au revoir et s'était éloigné d'elle, non sans un dernier regard pour la belle jeune femme qu'elle était. Julie avait le cœur qui battait, les yeux qui brillaient, le souffle court. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme cela, même lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres, en cet instant précis, s'envola bien vite lorsque l'inconnue passa son bras autour de la taille de Sirius et que, lui, mit le sien autour de ses épaules, à ELLE. Le sourire fané, la respiration calmée, le cœur ralentit et la colère montant en elle, à moins que ce ne soit la jalousie... La tendresse que ce «couple» de personne dégagée était écoeurante tellement elle semblait réelle et forte. Julie retourna voir ses amies, elles prirent les robes et sortirent du magasin. Julie ne disait rien, elle ne regardait personne, elle marchait le long des rues de Londres en réfléchissant à ce à quoi elle venait d'assister… Il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Cette éventualité ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait. Même si elle savait qu'elle avait rien à attendre de lui cela lui fit mal au cœur, elle dut bien le reconnaître. Il était environ midi et les filles entraînèrent Julie, plus qu'elles ne lui proposèrent, dans un restaurant.

«Bon maintenant tu as exactement 2 minutes pour nous dire ce qu'il ne va pas et pourquoi t'as changé aussi vite d'humeur dans le magasin.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, je vais très bien?

-Mais bien sur, Marie tu le crois ça, Madame trouve une des plus belles robes qui existent, des supers chaussures et elle fait la tronche. Non mais sérieusement tu le crois toi?

-Pas du tout, avoue ou bien tu vas le regretter.» Les filles sortirent à ce moment là leur baguette. En règle générale et en plus dans un lieu public, Julie n'aurait pas capitulé, mais se rappelant d'une «blague» que ses amies lui avaient fait dans une situation semblable elle céda.

«J'ai vu Black en sortant des cabines si vous voulez tout savoir.

- Ah mais oui, bien sur on aurait dut y penser, chaque fois qu'elle voit BLACK elle est dans cet état. C'était quoi cette fois?

-Vous vous trouvez drôle en plus? Il y avait une femme avec lui et juste après m'avoir dit à quel point j'étais somptueuse dans cette robe il est allé la prendre dans ses bras.

-Oh mon dieu la trahison.

- Non mais quel salop.

- C'est bon vous avez finit là?!?

-Julie, non mais sérieusement, tu t'attendais à quoi là? De une je te ferais remarquer que si toi tu as craqué dessus, il y en a beaucoup d'autre qui sont dans ton cas.

-Et puis il ne te doit rien que je sache.

-Non mais arrêtez vous êtes soûlantes là, vous vous êtes liguées contre moi ou quoi.

-On veut seulement que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu arrêtes de penser à lui comme à un homme que tu pourrais avoir. C'est normal que Black ait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il n'y a rien entre vous deux. Un baiser ce n'est rien Julie.»

Et oui Julie se rappela soudain qu'elle n'avait pas mit au courant ses amies du deuxième baiser, à ses yeux beaucoup plus important et différent que le premier. De toute façon, elles auraient dit la même chose. Julie les laissa lui faire la morale, elles finirent de manger et elle rentra chez elle en début d'après midi.

* * *

**Allez je retourne bosser, et ce soir re chapitre ;-)**

**je dois marcher à l'intimidation.**


	22. la mécanique du coeur

Elle passa son après midi dans sa chambre à déprimer sur diverses musiques toutes plus tristes les unes que les autres, et en se maudissant de réagir de la sorte. Car au fond d'elle, elle devait bien avouer qu'une part de vrai se cachait derrière les paroles, que quelques heures plus tôt elle n'avait pas voulut entendre, de la part de ses amies. Si le regard que Black avait posé sur elle dans le magasin ne l'avait pas autant ému elle n'aurait sans doute pas réagit comme cela, ou du moins, pas aussi excessivement face à ses amies qui tentaient de lui ouvrir les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle l'oublie, ces baisers ne signifiaient rien pour lui, pas plus qu'ils ne devaient avoir de sens pour elle. Ils n'étaient que des erreurs de parcours qui ne devaient en aucun cas se reproduire.

Elle déprimait, mais, en même temps elle essayait, en vain, de se résonner. Elle savait depuis toujours qu'il ne pourrait rien se passer avec Black. C'était, d'ailleurs, au début ce qu'elle avait prévu. Prévoir, mais on ne peut rien prévoir… du moins pas dans ce domaine là. Lorsqu'elle avait, à tout prix, voulut aller lui parler de Bryan, lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé ou lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé dans la bibliothèque, elle n'avait pas voulut comprendre…. Ou, alors, avait-elle trop bien comprit? Mais si elle décidait de s'avouer ce qu'elle avait comprit, que se passerait-il? Elle passa le reste de la journée dans cette situation. Elle se calmait, elle s'énervait, elle comprenait, ne comprenait plus rien, savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, était perdue… Lorsqu'elle avait vu Black prendre cette femme dans ses bras, la jalousie qu'elle avait ressentit l'avait écoeurée. Elle n'avait pas voulut que cela arrive, elle n'avait rien fait pour, ou du moins essayait-elle de s'en convaincre. Elle perdait totalement le contrôle d'elle même et ses idées n'avaient plus aucun sens quand elle pensait à son professeur. Et pourtant elle avait eu mal, et maintenant elle avait envie de lui faire mal à lui. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui… L'aimait-elle? Etait-elle tombée amoureuse de Black? Etait-ce cela la chose qu'elle avait comprit mais refusait de s'avouer?

La soirée de Lucas arriva à grand pas. Elle avait, depuis, revu ses copines et avait fait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Elle ne leur avait pas montré à quel point Black la troublait désormais. Elle leur avait fait croire qu'elle comprenait leur point de vue et qu'elle commençait à s'en rendre compte. Un joli mensonge qui lui assurait la tranquillité sur ce sujet là. Karine et Marie, elle le savait, n'agissaient que dans son intérêt. Si cela avait été censé, elles ne l'auraient pas empêché d'être heureuse. Mais un professeur et une élève, Black et Julie… Cela n'était pas possible à leurs yeux. Elles voulaient le bonheur de leur amie, elles ne voulaient pas qu'elle tombe de haut en se rendant compte de certaines choses. Black était plus âgé, avait une vie, et certainement une femme, comme l'avait, apparemment, comprit Julie. Il n'était pas fait pour elle. Julie comprenait toutes ces choses et ces mises en garde, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle se rappelait de ses baisers, de ses regards et de son compliment dans le magasin... Elle se dit soudain que dans un autre monde elle aurait put être à lui. Lui sorcier obéissant à ses parents et elle parfaite héritière de sang pur: on aurait put les promettre l'un à l'autre. Mais si cela avait été le cas, elle ne l'aurait pas aimé. Comme le cœur humain et les sentiments pouvaient être changeants et incompréhensibles! Julie n'était pas quelqu'un à qui on dicte une loi pré-établie. Elle vivait sa vie, comme elle l'entendait et aimait qui elle voulait. Si Black n'avait pas eu cet esprit de rebélion elle n'aurait rien trouver en lui qui aurait put l'attirer. Elle aimait cette folie et cette nostalgie, qui pouvaient, à certains moments, passer dans ses yeux…


	23. Une oeuvre d'art

**Schrou :** tout vient à point à qui sait attendre;-)

**Lalou**:voila la suite ;-)

**Chapitre 23**

"Une œuvre d'art."

La soirée du réveillon à laquelle Julie et ses amies se rendaient était en réalité une soirée donnée par les parents de Lucas. Ils avaient décidés d'organiser une grande soirée, à laquelle ils avaient conviés de nombreuses familles de sorciers de tous rangs et de toutes conditions. Les parents de Julie avaient, d'ailleurs, été invités, mais malheureusement ces derniers avaient décidés de rendre visite à leur famille dans le nord de l'Angleterre pour le nouvel an. Elle se demanda qui avait bien put être invités, il y aurait certainement du beau monde ce soir, mais bon, Julie cessa de se préoccuper de cette affaire quand elle se rendit compte de l'heure. Elle avait encore beaucoup à faire avant ce soir. La musique résonnait à fond dans le manoir pendant que Julie se lavait, se maquiller, cherchait sa robe…

L'eau savonneuse parfumée à la pêche glissait sur sa peau et les bas, qu'elle porterait ce soir, prendraient bientôt le chemin inverse pour parcourir son corps. La seule pièce de lingerie, qui précèderait ces derniers, qu'elle porterait vu le dos nu imposant de la robe, serait noire en dentelle. Elle enfilerait sa robe avant de chausser ses talons et finirait par s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse afin de se boucler les cheveux. La poudre claire illumina bientôt son visage et l'ombre à paupière aux reflets d'or fit briller ses yeux de milles feu qu'elle souligna d'un trait noir, avant de rallonger ses cils. Quelques touches de parfum, des ongles peints à la perfection et une étole déposée délicatement sur ses épaules… Julie était prête.

Les parents de Lucas ayant les moyens, en effet son père était le second du ministre de la magie, la réception avait été donnée à l'ancienne, et de par ce fait une calèche attendait chaque famille devant chez elle pour la conduire au lieu de réception. Cette soirée s'annonçait véritablement parfaite en tous points. La calèche de Julie était également passée chez Marie et Karine. Les parents de ces dernières s'y étaient rendus de leurs côtés avant leur enfant. Les trois amies rayonnaient. La robe de Marie était rouge, le décolleté de la robe était en V, représentation parfaite de la féminité. Elle était lassée de rubans rouges dans le dos et s'évasait par la suite. Celle de Karine, elle, était d'une couleur indéfinissable mêlant le rose et le gris. La poitrine était maintenue par une ceinture et le décolleté plongeait admirablement.

Les trois jeunes filles furent ébahies lorsque la calèche franchit les grilles du parc. Quelle demeurent magnifique! Elles se présentèrent devant la porte et un majordome vint leur ouvrir. Du dehors de la demeure on pouvait entendre la musique et le rire des invités. Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la maison le bruit des conversations redoubla. Seulement elles durent bien reconnaître que les personnes les plus proches de l'entrée stoppèrent leur conversation pour les observer. Qui étaient ces trois magnifiques créatures ? Voici la question que beaucoup d'hommes se posèrent au court de la soirée. Bien qu'elles ne furent pas les seules à être très élégamment vêtues.

Julie et ses amies retrouvèrent bientôt Lucas. Marie et Karine s'éclipsèrent pour laisser Lucas et Julie discuter tranquillement. Après lui avoir tendu une coupe de champagne Lucas emmena Julie sur un des nombreux balcons que possédait la demeure.

« Julie, je voulais te dire je suis désolais pour l'autre fois à Poudlard. Je n'aurais pas dut réagir comme ça face à Black. Je te demande pardon.

-Chuut, ne t'en fais pas. On n'y pensera plus d'accord. Je n'aime pas quand on se dispute tous les deux.

-Moi non plus, crois le bien, mais le fait est que je ne suis pas totalement prêt à voir d'autres hommes poser ce regard là sur toi.

-Quoi que tu puisses en penser Black ne fait pas partie de ceux la. » Elle voulait le rassurer car elle détestait le voir dans cette situation. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessée lorsqu'elle lui avait fait cette réflexion à Poudlard.

« J'en suis moins sure que toi mais bouclons là pour ce soir ce chapitre, tu veux bien ?

-Oui. » Alors il la prit dans ses bras. Il la prit par la main et la fit tourner sur elle-même.

« Tu sais que tu es divine dans cette robe.

-Je te remercie, j'avoue que le smoking te va comme un gant.

-Allez viens, allons profiter de cette soirée, ça serait dommage de rater ça. »

La soirée battait son plein. Il y avait plus ou moins deux ambiances, une légèrement guindée où les adultes s'étaient retrouvés et une, disons, plus joyeuses où les jeunes faisaient honneur au nouvel an.

Julie avait dansé, avait bu, avait ri…

Elle décida d'aller prendre l'air et en profita pour s'égarer dans la maison. Elle se promena dans le jardin et trouva une fontaine, sur le rebord de laquelle elle s'assit…

* * *

A demain


	24. Rencontre au clair de lune

**Bonjouuuuuur, que de joie aujourd'hui, ce soir à minuit c'est noël, j'espère et je vous le souhaite que vous allez tous passé de bonnes fêtes.**

**Schrou: Je pense que tu devrais trouver la réponse à ta question dès la première ligne ;-)**

**Voici un bon gros chapitre pour Noël,**

**Joyeuses fêtes**

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

"Rencontre au clair de Lune"

Sirius n'avait pas vraiment envie de se rendre à cette soirée, en plus pour l'occasion il avait été obligé de mettre un costume et le nœud papillon qui allait avec. Il trouvait qu'il avait l'air d'un pingouin. Lily lui avait assuré qu'il était très élégant alors qu'au même moment James s'était mit à rigoler derrière son dos. Ses amis avaient insistés pour qu'ils se rendent tous ensemble à la soirée des Scott. Sirius ne sortait plus beaucoup ces temps-ci, ils voulaient lui changer les idées. Finalement il y était et cette soirée n'était pas si ennuyeuse que cela, si bien sur on enlevait toutes les huiles du ministère. Cependant, tout le monde parlait plus ou moins de la guerre que le monde sorcier avait finalement finit par gagner.

Au bout d'un moment, il parvint à s'échapper des conversations mondaines et autres discussions sans intérêts. Il sortit alors sur la terrasse de la face sud de la maison. La lune brillait dans le ciel sombre. Elle éclairait parfaitement le jardin et sa lueur venait se refléter dans l'eau d'une fontaine, à laquelle une magnifique créature était appuyée. Curieux, il descendit l'escalier extérieur pour se rendre compte lui-même de l'identité de cette femme. Bien que désorienté quelque peu par les conversations sur la guerre à laquelle il avait durement prit part, Sirius n'en restait pas moins un homme et cette beauté méritait toute l'attention qu'il pouvait lui accorder. Cette femme était vraiment superbe, il ne la voyait que de dos mais était déjà certain d'aimer le reste de son anatomie. Ses cheveux était si parfaitement bouclés, et son corps si parfaitement sculpté. La robe verte qu'elle portait lui aller à ravir. Soudain il se rendit compte que cela n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait cette robe. Il fouilla dans son esprit et trouva la réponse lorsque Julie se tourna vers lui à cause du bruit qu'il avait fait.

Julie perdait son regard dans la clarté lunaire qui se reflétait dans l'eau sombre lorsqu'un bruit sec et franc la fit se relever d'un seul coup. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la source du bruit elle tomba nez à nez avec les deux yeux si sombres, mais si envoûtant, de Black. Il avait du avoir chaud, ou assez de devoir être coincé dans son costume, car le nœud papillon noir que comportait ce dernier était défait et pendait de chaque côté de son cou. Sa chemise blanche avait été déboutonnée de ses premiers boutons. Black était terriblement séduisant dans cette tenue.

Elle était magnifique. Rien n'avait changé du jour où il l'avait vu dans le magasin. Aucune parcelle de magie qui l'habitait l'autre fois n'avait disparut. Tout était parfait, ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses lèvres rose, le dos dénudé de sa robe jusqu'à ses jambes voilées par le fin tissu vert et doucereux du vêtement de soie.

« Miss Shoan ? Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir professeur Black, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ce soir, je ne savais pas que vous étiez invité.

-Tout comme moi je l'ignorais pour vous, même si j'aurais finalement du m'en douter.

-Pour… » Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis comprit.

« Lucas, vous auriez dut y penser à cause de Lucas.

-Oui, vous n'avez pas l'air de passer une très bonne soirée Miss, je me trompe ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait dire ça ?

-Vous êtes seule, dehors, éloignée de la fête et de…de vos amis.

-Tout comme vous, alors professeur selon votre théorie je crois que nous sommes deux à passer une mauvaise soirée.

-Vous avez sûrement raison. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

-Je vous écoute.

-Comment vous vous sentez par apport aux évènements de l'an dernier ? Je veux dire m'en voulez-vous toujours au sujet de Bryan ?

-Non… non je ne vous en veux pas. J'avais besoin de tout savoir et je vous remercie d'ailleurs de m'avoir dit la vérité…mais pourquoi cette question je pensais que cela était clair vu ce… enfin je pensais que c'était clair.

-Oui mais je voulais quand même m'en assurer car j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer.

-C'est la soirée on dirait. Et suis-je obligée d'accepter ? » Elle rigolait et cela lui plaisait.

« Non bien sur, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que vous ne refusiez pas. J'aimerais savoir si vous accepteriez de rencontrer la deuxième personne qui a protégé Bryan, et notre couple d'ami et leur fils par qui cette guerre a prit fin. »

Julie ne dit plus rien durant quelques minutes. Il fallait qu'elle assimile toutes les choses qu'il venait de lui dire. Il voulait lui présenter ses amis et pas n'importe lesquels. Comment allait-elle réagir, qu'allait-elle leur dire ? Sirius parut voir son malaise.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, mes amis ne sont pas méchants, ils sont comme moi, et que je sache je ne suis pas un professeur tyrannique, n'est-ce pas ? » Julie enleva son regard du vague dans lequel elle l'avait plongé pour regarder Black d'une certaine manière. C'était un petit regard en coin qui indiquait l'opposé de ce que venait de dire Black. Il la regarda quelque peu décontenancé mais reprit bien vite un visage normal lorsqu'elle se mit à rigoler.

« Non vous n'êtes pas le pire, j'avoue.

-Bien alors vous acceptez ? » Julie prit une grande inspiration.

« Oui.

-Alors, allons-y.

-Euh professeur Black, je crois que vous devriez remettre votre nœud papillon. » Sirius râla comme un enfant.

« Vous avez raison, malheureusement je n'ai aucune idée de comment attacher cet objet de torture.

-Ah je vois, heureusement que votre femme était là en début de soirée.

-C'est drôle, j'avais presque oublié votre curiosité maladive. Je vous ferais remarqué que je ne porte pas d'alliance. Qui vous a donc dit une telle chose ?

-Personne, mais c'est ce que j'ai pensé lorsque nous nous sommes croisés dans ce magasin l'autre jour. J'ai cru que la jeune femme avec vous était votre femme.

-Océane, Par Morgane non. Océane, et d'ailleurs vous allez la voir ce soir, est la femme d'un de mes meilleurs amis, un des maraudeurs, et ma cousine accessoirement parlant.

-Oh, je vois… »

Julie rougit de sa bêtise et Black trouva cela touchant. Un petit silence s'empara du moment mais Julie le rompit très vite.

« Donnez le moi.

-De quoi parlez vous ?

-De votre nœud papillon, donnez le moi, je vais vous le refaire. »

Julie remarqua que la chemise de Black était ouverte, or pour faire un nœud papillon la chemise doit être fermée. Julie n'avait qu'une envie, s'était de refermer elle-même la chemise de Black. Mais cela n'aurait pas été prudent, car elle savait que si elle avait posé, ne serait-ce que les doigts sur la peau de Black, la seule envie qu'elle aurait eue, aurait été de lui déchirer sa chemise plutôt que de la lui refermer. Rouge comme une pivoine elle lui demanda s'il pouvait refermer sa chemise. Sirius s'exécuta et remarqua l'air embarrassé de Julie. Il dut bien l'admettre, cela le troubla autant que cela lui fit plaisir. Il en ressentait presque une certaine fierté. **Vanité masculine quand tu nous tiens. Voudrais tu bien lâcher Sirius s'il te plait ?**

Les mains de Julie tremblèrent au contact du corps de Sirius et ce dernier essaya de se convaincre que le froid en était la cause. La sentir si près de lui le rendait bizarre et gêné. Elle n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait explosé dans sa poitrine, elle en était certaine, on pouvait entendre les battements de ce dernier. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position à se regarder l'un l'autre. Elle en était certaine, c'est une chose dont elle ne pourrait jamais se lasser. Quelque chose en lui la fascinait, elle ne savait pas quoi. La tristesse de son visage, les étoiles perdues dans ses yeux… Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle repensait à ces deux baisers, au deuxième en particulier. Elle repensa alors à ce que lui avait dit Lucas. « Que voulait-elle cacher ? A quoi jouait-elle ? » Puis au sermon de ses deux amies. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Black, Julie n'agissait pas vraiment comme à son habitude, elle ne criait pas sur les professeurs, elle ne les faisait pas chanter et ne les embrassait pas non plus, avant de connaître Black. Cet homme l'avait changé et elle se demanda si cela avait été en bien ou en mal.

Sirius avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse et qu'elle oublie cette maudite guerre et ses tragiques conséquences. Julie était trop jeune pour être triste. Si elle était trop jeune pour cela, alors elle l'était pour autre chose. Elle n'était pas faite pour être dans ses bras et pour ses baisers. Et pourtant il ne pouvait cesser d'en avoir, au fond de lui, envie.

« Venez. »

* * *

**JOYEUX NOËL**


	25. Un si joli tableau aux contours ébréchés

**Joyeuses fêtes à tout le monde j'espère que vous avez été gatés.**

**Schrou: c'est une bonne idée la poupée vodoo de Sirius, je n'y avais pas pensé. Le jour où j'en trouve une je te l'envoie car je pense que tu vas en avoir plus besoin que moi ;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

"Un si joli tableau aux contours ébréchés."

Il savait exactement où se trouvaient ses amis. A l'autre bout d'un salon remplit de monde presque impossible à traverser. Il écarta la foule d'un bras et la fit passer devant lui en mettant sa main dans son dos. Julie ne saurait dire si les doigts de Black l'avait, ou non, réellement touchés mais elle n'oublierait jamais cette sensation. Elle se rappela alors de la chaleur qui l'avait envahie à ce moment précis et ces picotements qu'elle avait ressentit dans son dos. Son cœur manqua un battement. Enfin ils émergèrent de la foule et tous deux se dirigèrent vers un couple dont Julie reconnu un membre. La femme c'était celle qui était avec Black ce jour là dans le magasin, la soit disant Océane qu'elle avait détestée dès qu'elle l'avait rencontrée. Elle devait avoir dans les 23 ans et l'homme lui devait avoir le même âge que Sirius. Il avait un charme particulier, un côté angélique et calme avec des yeux marron doré, à faire craquer n'importe laquelle des femmes de cette réception.

Sirius les lui présenta en expliquant exactement qui elle était par rapport à Bryan. Rémus ne sut que dire face à elle. Il était mal à l'aise, autant qu'elle et Black l'avait été la première fois qu'ils en avaient parlé.

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire Mlle, des excuses, des condoléances…

-Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner, le professeur Black m'a déjà tout expliqué et j'avoue qu'à sa place j'aurais également choisit de protéger mes amis. » Elle se rendit compte à quel point cela était embarrassant de l'appeler professeur Black, ce titre ramenait bien trop à la réalité. Soudain un petit garçon qui devait avoir à peu près 2 ans s'accrocha à Sirius. Celui-ci attrapa celui qui sembla être son filleul pour le plus grand plaisir de l'enfant. Un autre couple s'avança derrière lui et Julie comprit aussitôt de qui il s'agissait. C'était cette famille que Black était allé défendre. Sirius représenta Julie à James et à Lily. Lily était sur le point de pleurer et prit donc Julie dans ses bras. Black essaya de détendre l'atmosphère en lançant à James qu'il ne se souvenait pas que Lily eu été aussi émotive. L'effet fut mitigé, mais au moins la conversation prit un autre tour. Le petit garçon qui était resté caché dans les bras de son parrain lui demanda :

"Cé ki la zolie dam, 'rius ?

-Elle s'appelle Julie, pourquoi t'irais pas lui dire bonjour, hein ? » Sirius posa son filleul au sol et Julie s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

«Bonjour toi. » Harry la regardait avec des yeux ébahis.

Ce que lui répondit le petit garçon fut une énigme à déchiffrer pour Julie et les autres personnes autour d'eux.

«Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ?

«HA-RY ». Le petit garçon avait prononcé son nom comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il savait dire. Elle allait se relever quand il attrapa sa robe.

«Pe te fèr un bisou?» Ce petit garçon était à croquer. Julie releva la tête et vit Black sourire à ce tableau et les parents d'Harry et l'autre couple rire de bon cœur. Ce petit homme apportait la joie que la guerre avait volée dans le cœur de ses personnes. Harry lui fit un bisou sur la joue et partit se cacher derrière sa mère.

« Vous faites des ravages au près de mon fils, Mlle. » Julie se releva, ça c'était James qui venait de parler si elle ne se trompait pas.

« Remarque moi je le comprend, si toutes les étudiantes de Poudlard, à notre époque, avait été aussi jolie que vous, moi je n'aurais répondu de rien. » Ca c'était Rémus et pour ses belles paroles il reçut une tape de sa femme. Sur quoi James enchaîna en disant que cela avait toujours été les cas, en serrant sa femme dans ses bras. Ces deux là était amoureux, cela se voyait. Julie se sentit, d'un seul coup, très seule et ne pensa pas à regarder à côté d'elle pour voir que quelqu'un d'autre se sentait de trop dans ce merveilleux tableau. De but en blanc, en bafouillant une excuse elle les abandonna. Sirius avait bien comprit qu'elle s'était sentit mal à l'aise. Il allait partir après elle quand Rémus lui demanda si il était certain que cela fût une bonne idée.

« J'en sais rien. » Ce furent les seuls que Sirius put articuler en tout cas. Sur ce, il partit à la recherche de son élève. Il avait presque oublié, ce soir, qu'elle était son élève.

Elle était dehors comme lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé pour la première fois de la soirée cette nuit là. Pourquoi l'avait-il suivit ? Pourquoi avait-il eu envie de savoir ce qui n'allait pas ? Sûrement parce qu'il le savait. Il savait qu'elle se sentait seule et triste au milieu de tous ces gens qui fêtaient leur victoire sur le mal. Le bonheur de ses amis avait sûrement du lui rappeler de trop mauvais souvenirs. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait autant de pouvoir sur lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de la considérer comme son élève ? Cette fille le transformait. Lorsque Rémus lui avait demandé si le fait de partir à la recherche de Julie était une bonne idée, il n'avait pas réfléchit. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait eu envie de faire. Ils avaient leur bonheur. Mais elle non. Et lui, quand était-il de lui ? Il s'était sentit comme un étranger parmi ses propres amis. Lorsqu'elle les avait quitté, il n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête : la suivre. Pour aller où elle irait, lui parler de ce qu'elle ressentirait, et de ce que lui ressentirait également. D'après les règles, d'après les gens, d'après ce qui était établit, il n'en avait pas le droit. Mais d'après ce que lui pensait à ce moment précis, rien ne pouvait être contraire à ses envies. Il avait envie d'être avec elle, maintenant, et il le ferait. Mais elle, que pensait-elle ?

* * *

**OH OH OH!!!**


	26. Désirs Avoués

**Allez plus que quelques jours de 2009 et 2010 sera là, en espérant qu'elle soit mille fois mieux que celle qui vient de passer...**

**Twick:**Merci d'avoir posté une review, au moins je sais que tu lis touujours l'histoire et donc qu'elle te plait. T'inquiète va si j'ai pas une review de toi à chaque fois j'en ferais pas un drame. mais merci quand même

**Schrou:**T'as vu il y a mit le temps le petit Black ^^,allez voila la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 26:**

"Désirs avoués."

**Résumé:** D'après les règles, d'après les gens, d'après ce qui était établit, il n'en avait pas le droit. Mais d'après ce que lui pensait à ce moment précis, rien ne pouvait être contraire à ses envies. Il avait envie d'être avec elle, maintenant et il le ferait. Mais elle, que pensait-elle?

Là était toute la question car elle même l'ignorait. Que faire, que penser, face à lui et face aux gens. La guerre…qu'avait-elle fait de ce monde, qu'avait-elle fait des gens ? Où était la place de Julie parmi ces gens heureux d'être sortie de l'enfer ? Elle, à qui la guerre avait volée l'amour, elle, qui se sentait perdue quand des certains yeux noirs la déshabillaient du regard. Elle était perdue. Elle avait, au début, été heureuse qu'il lui présente ses amis. Ces personnes l'avaient véritablement touchées, mais elle s'était sentit de trop. Peut-être comme lui, car, elle le savait, il se trouvait derrière elle, elle le sentait. Elle ne l'avait même pas regardé en partant, elle n'en avait pas eu la force. Elle savait qu'elle verrait la même chose que ce qu'elle ressentait.

Le vent lui souleva les cheveux et caressa sa peau. Elle respira et crut pouvoir oublier ses problèmes grâce à la fraîcheur du vent. La fraîcheur de la nuit parvenait parfois à chasser les idées noires qu'elle avait à l'esprit. Elle aimait la nuit, elle s'y sentait si bien, si en sécurité. Elle volait ou rêver, peu importe. Elle épousait totalement le vent, elle ferma les yeux et resta là quelques instants à sentir cet air froid qui lui faisait tant de bien. Mais la brise qui soufflait alors s'arrêta et elle comprit alors que tout allait recommencer. Que ses problèmes allaient lui revenir en pleine figure et qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour les éviter. Elle voulait que quelque chose prolonge ce moment d'insouciance. Elle sentit alors une main dans son dos.

Ou, serait-ce, alors, quelqu'un qui pourrait lui faire croire à une illusion en prolongeant ce moment particulier ? Oui, c'était bien quelqu'un mais pas n'importe qui. C'était Black. Il était devant elle. Bien qu'elle porta des talons il la dépassait quand même. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. De toute manière qu'auraient-ils bien put trouver à se dire ? Ce n'est pas de mots dont il était question, mais de tendresse entre deux êtres blessés par la guerre qui n'arrivait pas à trouver leur place parmi des gens heureux. Il avait perdu son frère, elle avait perdu Bryan. Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver la joie de vivre, elle se demandait si un jour elle retomberait amoureuse.

La main de Black se trouvait dans son dos et elle n'avait aucunement envie qu'il en soit autrement. Elle voulait restée comme cela pour l'éternité. Elle ne voulait plus penser, plus réfléchir. Il la regardait. Il ne voulait pas avoir à réfléchir. Elle eut du mal à lever les yeux vers lui pour le regarder, mais une fois qu'elle eut trouver ce courage, elle n'en fut que plus heureuse. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle la bouleversait. Elle avait chaud, froid… C'était du désir qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et cela fut l'élément déclencheur. Elle fit alors ce qu'elle avait eu envie de faire durant toute la soirée depuis quelle l'avait vu. Elle se rapprocha de lui. Leur deux corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre et rien, en ce moment, n'aurait put en être autrement. Il n' y avait que eux deux et plus rien ne comptait. Elle ne baissait plus les yeux. Elle n'en avait aucune raison. La main de Black était descendue dans son cou, pour continuer sur son épaule et avait rejoint sa jumelle dans le bas du dos de Julie. Elle avait ses deux mains sur ses bras, puis autour de son cou et sous la clarté lunaire et dans le vent de décembre leurs envies avaient décidées pour eux. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus. Ils avaient, désormais, complètement oubliés la fête et les mondanités. Ils ne pensaient, désormais, plus qu'au baiser de l'autre. Sirius serrait Julie dans ses bras et elle, refusait d'enlever ses mains de ses cheveux.

De loin on aurait dit d'eux qu'ils formaient un couple magnifique, de près, la plupart des gens auraient criée au scandale. Ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça, ni d'y penser. Eux qui quelques minutes plus tôt se sentaient exclus d'un bonheur qu'ils ne comprenaient pas et ne partageaient pas, venaient de trouver en l'autre un semblant de bien être intérieur. C'est mon élève, c'est mon professeur, et alors…

Ce soir là, dans le parc de la somptueuse demeure des Scott, il n'y avait qu'un homme et une femme, que Sirius et Julie. Pourquoi avait-il cédé ? Pourquoi avait-elle cédé ? Nul ne le sut et ne le saura. L'histoire en a-t-elle voulut ainsi ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela pourrait bien changer ?

Non sans cesser de l'embrasser, il l'a prit dans ses bras et partit s'asseoir sur un banc à l'abri des regards. Elle frissonna de bien être dans ses bras et lui, crut que cela était de froid et lui mit, alors, sa veste sur les épaules. Elle se serra contre lui de peur qu'il s'en aille. Mais ce que Julie ignorait était qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'en aller. Il la regarda, comme elle était belle. Elle était assise à côté de lui, les jambes sur les siennes. Il écarta ses cheveux d'un côté de son visage. Les yeux de Julie brillaient. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il lui avait été donné de voir depuis bien longtemps.

Elle ne croyait pas à ce qui passait. Tout allait bientôt s'arrêter, elle devait être en train de rêver. Il n' y avait pas d'autres explications à ce qui était en train de se passer entre elle et Black. Elle était heureuse. Ce baiser de Black l'avait transporté, elle aurait put gravir des montagnes. Les images tournaient en boucles dans sa tête, tout était parfait. Quel bonheur d'être dans ses bras. Elle avait totalement oublié où elle se trouvait et pourquoi. Il n'était même pas certain qu'elle se rappelle de la date d'aujourd'hui. Elle était dans ses bras et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder et de vouloir à tout prix retrouver dans son regard cette lueur de désir qu'elle avait vu il y a quelques instants. Elle la retrouvait à chaque fois et au fond d'elle, pria pour que cela soit ainsi pour les temps à venir. Lorsqu'elle sentait ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle avait envie de l'aimer. De lui donner cet amour, cette tendresse qu'il avait perdu et ne parvenait pas à retrouver. Elle voulait être celle qui lui redonnerait le goût de vivre.

Il ne pouvait déjà plus se passer de ses lèvres, alors que bien d'autres jeunes femmes auraient tout fait pour être à sa place, à elle. Mais lui ne voulait qu'elle, du moins en ce moment précis. Il aimait l'étincelle de ses yeux et voulut qu'elle ait toujours ce regard pour lui. Il aimait son corps, son visage, son parfum… Il aimait tout d'elle et oubliait qui elle était dès qu'elle se trouvait trop près de lui. Elle se calla dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi un certain moment. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus, du moins pour le moment. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils avaient parlé, ils s'étaient embrassés, elle l'avait tutoyé, lui aussi. Cela leur avait parrut bizarre mais continuez à se vouvoyer, aux vues de ce qu'il se passait, paraissait inapproprié.

« J'aimerais que cette soirée ne finisse jamais.

-Si seulement ce que tu dis pouvait être vrai. Ce soir on va se séparer et dans une semaine je te reverrais en cours. Dans une semaine cette soirée ne sera plus qu'un souvenir.

-Elle ne peut pas être autre chose n'est-ce pas ? »

La question était détournée, brillamment enjolivée, mais était celle qu'il fallait, à ce moment là, quelle qu'en soit la réponse.

* * *

**Mouah mouah mouah (rire sadique).... Allez allez gamberger, va-t-il dire OUI ou NON????? A bientôt.**


	27. Désirs refoulés

**Coucou, et voilà la réponse de Sirius qui arrive ^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui arrivent, je suis très contente que cette fic plaise toujours, c'était ma hantise que cela ne soit pas le cas. VOici le chapitre 27.**

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

«Désirs refoulés.»

Soudain deux voies s'élevèrent dans la nuit. C'était Marie et Karine qui se dirigeaient droit sur eux.

« Elles ne doivent pas me voir.

-Ne bougez pas. » Il l'avait de nouveau vouvoyé. Cela lui fit quelque chose au fond d'elle, même si elle ne sut donner un nom à ce sentiment. Les filles arrivaient et Julie n'avait pas le temps de se cacher. Black lui jeta un sort de désillusion. Elle était désormais invisible pour ses amies, et pour lui. Sirius reprit sa place et attendit que les jeunes filles arrivent à lui, cela avait l'air d'être leur but.

« Bonsoir professeur Black, auriez-vous Julie, par hasard ?

-Il me semble bien l'avoir aperçut sur le balcon il y a quelques instants.

-Oh, merci et bonne soirée. » Les deux jeunes filles, n'ayant aucune raison de douter de leur professeur, avait cru son mensonge et, désormais, il était seul sur le banc. Il se contenta juste de fermer les yeux et de respirer calmement. Julie aima le voir si paisible, du moins en avait-il l'air en apparence.

Elle posa alors sa main sur son épaule. Depuis qu'il l'avait fait disparaître elle était restée derrière lui. Elle tourna autour de lui et s'assit à ses côtés en se tournant face à lui. Il n'ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'elle mit sa main sur sa joue. Elle pencha ses lèvres vers les siennes et il ne fit rien pour éviter ce contact. Il n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie. La main de Julie glissa sur la gorge de Black et s'arrêta sur son torse.

« Offre la moi. » Il la regarda. Il ne comprenait pas, de quoi parlait-elle ? Pourquoi ne pas être plus précise ? Par peur d'un refus sans doute, lui aurait-elle répondu si il lui avait posé la question.

« Quoi ? ». Elle avait baissé les yeux puis les avait relevés en les ouvrants. C'était un magnifique ballet de cils et de paillettes dorées qu'elle lui offrait. Cela ne faisait que rajouter à la magie de ce moment.

«…Cette nuit. »

Elle ne pouvait pas être plus explicite. N'importe qui était en mesure de comprendre et lui plus que quiconque. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aller si loin quand rien n'était possible ? Pourquoi vouloir vivre quelque chose de plus fort pour mieux se perdre encore ? Que voulait-elle : qu'il s'attache et ne veuille plus la quitter ?

« Je ne te demande rien sauf cette nuit. Je suis si bien dans tes bras, je ne veux pas voir cela se terminer. » Oui ou non, la seule chose qu'il fit fut de l'embrasser. Acceptait-il ou refusait-il ? Elle n'en eut la réponse que lorsqu'il se leva avec elle dans ses bras. Ils avaient transplanés, elle le savait mais en ouvrant les yeux elle fut surprise de se retrouver devant chez elle. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle avait cru qu'il était d'accord, qu'il en avait envie lui aussi et au lieu de cela il la ramenait chez elle.

« Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire.

-Je ne peux pas, nous n'avons pas le droit, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

-Il y a cinq minutes tu me tutoyais, tu m'embrassais, mais aller plus loin, alors ça...ça aggraverait vraiment la situation.

-Julie ce n'est pas si simple et tu le sais.

-Oh si, malheureusement c'est très simple, même bien trop simple. Il s'agit de toi et de moi, et de ce qu'on a envie. Les gens ne comptent pas. Je te parle d'une nuit, pas d'une vie. » Il la regardait, il la trouvait si belle, mais jamais elle serait la fille d'une nuit. Elle n'était pas comme celles qu'il avait connue pour UNE NUIT. Elle valait mieux. Il mit sa main sur sa joue.

« Tu ne veux pas comprendre. Tu n'es pas une fille d'une nuit. » Nos deux « tourtereaux » se trouvaient devant la porte du manoir. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et les glissa dans ses cheveux avant de les nouer autour de son cou.

« Et si cette nuit j'avais envie de l'être. » Elle le regardait, les yeux pleins de désirs, la voie sensuelle. Elle laissa ses lèvres glissaient sur sa peau et ses mains partir à la rencontre des boutons de la chemise que Black portait. A peine en avait-elle défait un que Black la saisit par les poignés pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

« Non, il ne faut pas. Je suis désolé. »

Il se détachait d'elle, et à regret, s'éloigna d'elle et disparut dans la nuit noire. Elle resta là devant la porte… combien de temps, elle serait bien incapable de le dire. Elle avait certainement dut finir par rentrer car elle se trouvait désormais dans sa chambre, où si tout s'était passé comme elle l'avait souhaité elle aurait été avec Black à ce moment précis. Epuisée et lasse de réfléchir elle s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit aussi tôt.

* * *

**IL EST INTERDIT DE M'ASSASSINER...**


	28. Réveil douloureux

**Chapitre 28:**

"Réveil douloureux."

Le lendemain le soleil la réveilla en frappant sur les carreaux de la vitre. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever, de voir les gens. Ses parents ne reviendraient qu'à la fin de la semaine, mais elle serait sûrement amenée à voir ses amies ou sa famille qui sait. Elle avait mal à la tête comme si elle avait pleuré, mais pourtant… Elle avait passé la nuit à faire de drôles de rêves. Elle se réveillait en sursaut pour mieux se rendormir et, à chaque fois, voir le visage de Sirius dans ses rêves. Il lui souriait, lui criait dessus, la désirait, la rejetait…

Elle avait sûrement dû pleurer. Elle se leva et tout en marchant, plus ou moins droit, vers la salle de bains, elle défit la robe qu'elle portait toujours et la laissa glisser au sol le long de son corps.

Elle ôta bijoux, bas et sous vêtements en une incantation. Elle se plongea alors dans un bain parfumé. L'eau bouillante lui ferait tout oublier pensait elle. Au contraire. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle donc pas s'empêcher de penser à lui? Ne pouvait-elle pas l'oublier 5 minutes ? Non elle ne pouvait pas. Avant cette nuit, et si plus jamais elle n'avait dut le revoir par la suite, elle aurait put l'oublier. Mais désormais c'était impossible. Alors elle repensa à hier soir. Ils avaient faillit couchés ensemble hier soir. Pourquoi l'avait-il ramené chez elle ? Pourquoi avait-il voulut résister ? Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé après qu'elle lui ait fait comprendre, plus ou moins clairement, ce qu'elle avait comme projets et qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour transplaner, elle avait pensé être au paradis. Malheureusement son voyage dans le jardin d'Eden fut de courte durée. Elle avait ouvert les yeux alors qu'il l'avait déposé à terre. Elle s'était alors rendue compte qu'ils étaient devant son manoir. Elle avait de suite comprit qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes projets qu'elle, même si par la suite elle dut bien avouer qu'il donnait plus l'impression de se battre contre ses « projets » plutôt que de les nier totalement. Si il avait voulut qu'il se passe quelque chose de plus sérieux entre eux, que ce qu'il y avait déjà, il aurait transplané chez lui et non chez elle car il ne pouvait pas savoir que ses parents étaient absents. Le fait de se retrouver devant le manoir de sa famille avait, certainement dû, encore plus, le confronter à la réalité. Elle aurait put lui crier après toute la soirée, qu'il avait lui aussi le droit d'être heureux et d'avoir des sentiments, que cela n'aurait rien changé. Se sentait-il coupable, fautif? Ou, finalement ne la voyait-il pas aussi désirable que ce qu'il y paraissait ?

Voila avec quoi elle se débattait dans sa tête, alors que la mousse du bain commençait à disparaître, et, laissait, par endroits apercevoir sa peau nue. Elle parcourait désormais la maison vêtue d'un T-shirt de Bryan qui lui avait donné et un short à elle. Elle cherchait de quoi s'occuper, elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir, ni d'espérer pendant des heures d'avoir de ses nouvelles, ou le revoir. Dans le milieu de l'après midi elle avait donc fait 4 gâteaux, un certain nombres de plaques de cookies et de muffins et enfin de quoi mangé pour quelques jours. Seulement, maintenant qu'elle avait épuisé toutes les réserves de nourriture de la maison, elle tournait en rond. Elle avait bien pensé appeler les filles pour sortir mais rien qu'à l'idée qu'elles allaient lui poser des tonnes de questions Julie y avait renoncé.

* * *

**Je vous met un autre chapitre plus tard dans la soirée**


	29. Soirée au KINGQUEEN

**Salut tout le monde, bientôt arrive le chapitre qui va me délivrer de vos menaces de mort ou autres tortures.**

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

"Soirée au KING-QUEEN."

Julie passa donc un ou deux jours dans cet état et n'y tenant plus un soir de la fin de la semaine, le vendredi plus exactement, Julie envoya un hibou à Marie et Karine, qui passait ses vacances en Angleterre avec sa famille, pour sortir. Elles se retrouvèrent donc ce soir là devant le KING-QUEEN, un des bars à la mode. Ce bar avait une certaine particularité. En effet, il existait autant du côté moldu que du côté sorciers. Seulement peu de gens savaient que cela existait. D'une part tous les moldus, eux, l'ignoraient et d'autres parts peu de sorciers se plaisaient à s'aventurer ou à passer une soirée dans un endroit moldu. Julie l'avait apprit par Karine et quelques uns de ses amis.

Ce soir là, elles arrivèrent du côté moldu. Peut-être une petite escapade en fin de soirée de l'autre côté mais rien d'officiel. Julie portait une robe à paillette noire qui s'arrêtait à mi cuisse et des escarpins de la même couleur, à talons. Marie elle portait un mini short gris, une chemise noire et des bottes à talons. Et pour finir, quand à elle, Karine, portait une minijupe noire et un bustier argenté. Ces trois jeunes filles, pourtant vêtues de manières différentes avaient un point commun dans leur tenue : Une paire de boucles d'oreilles. En effet, depuis leur 4ème année, les filles, déjà inséparables, s'étaient achetés la même paire de boucles d'oreilles. Il s'agissait de petits serpents en argent aux yeux d'émeraude.

Nos trois amies, fin prêtes pour leur soirée, pénétrèrent donc dans le bar, où, déjà, l'ambiance était au rendez vous. Les filles allèrent s'asseoir, après avoir commandé à boire. Après avoir, comme il se doit, attaqué leur bouteille de champagne, nos trois amies allèrent danser. Julie n'avait qu'une envie, tout oublier et cet endroit était le lieu idéal pour cela. Elle dansait… elle ne regardait pas autour, n'écoutait pas les gens qui essayer de parler plus fort que la musique. Elle ne faisait que danser et se laissait porter par les chansons qu'elle entendait. Depuis environ quelques minutes, trois jeunes hommes essayaient DISCRETEMENT de se rapprocher de ces trois charmantes jeunes personnes qu'étaient Julie et ses amies. Des garçons comme ça il y en avait et il y en aurait encore beaucoup. Après que Marie ait fit signe à Julie de leur présence elles retournèrent s'asseoir quelques instants car leur présence devenait gênante. Seulement nos trois Dom Juan les suivirent et s'installèrent à la table à côté. Ils ne cessaient de les regarder, de leur faire des clins d'œil idiots. Quand Marie, Karine et Julie retournèrent danser ils les suivirent de nouveaux.

A ce moment là, elles mirent à exécution leur plan B qui consistait à passer du côté sorcier du bar. En effet, Julie ne voulait pas d'ennui, et même si elle était une sorcière elle ne tenait pas vraiment à se mesurer ce soir à trois jeunes hommes. Ce soir elle passait la soirée avec ses amies et voulait être tranquille. Elles se rendirent alors au comptoir pour demander le mot de passe au serveur. En effet, le serveur qu'il soit du côté moldu ou sorcier était un de ces derniers. Aucun risque ne devait être prit. Le mot de passe changeait tous les soirs d'ouverture de l'établissement. Ce soir le mot de passe était : phoenix. Même si le tableau qui permettait le passage d'un côté à l'autre était dissimulé au détour d'un mur, il n'en restait pas moins invisible aux yeux des moldus. Cela permit donc à nos amis de se débarrasser des trois boulets qui les suivaient partout. Aux vues de l'ambiance côté sorcier, qui ont ne sait pourquoi, était, ce soir, beaucoup plus déjantée qu'à l'accoutumée, les filles décidèrent de passer leur soirée de ce côté.

La fête battait son plein, et nos amies étaient plus que joyeuses grâce à l'alcool qu'elles avaient absorbé tout au long de la soirée. Quelques fois dans la soirée, lorsqu'à plusieurs reprises elles s'étaient arrêtées de danser, Marie et Karine avaient essayé de savoir où étaient passé leur amie le soir du 31 décembre et comment était-elle rentrée. Julie avait été évasive sur ce sujet et n'avait en aucun point aborder le sujet Black de toute la soirée. Au cours de la soirée Julie avait retrouvée des amis à elle du côté sorcier. Tous ces jeunes gens avaient donc passé la soirée ensemble.


	30. Pourquoi résister

**Coucou tout le monde, bonne année à tous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

"Danser pour oublier."

Vers 4 heures Marie et Karine étaient parties du bar et avaient laissé Julie finirent la soirée avec ses amis. Il y avait Tania, Arnaud et Pierre. Nos quatre amis allèrent danser sur la piste alors que la musique devenait plus langoureuse et plus encline à la séduction ainsi qu'aux déhanchés plus qu'éloquants. Tania dansait avec Pierre et Julie avec Arnaud. Ces quatre là, se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et se retrouvaient pour danser, rire et s'amuser faisait partis des choses qu'ils aimaient. Julie ne remarqua pas le regard rêveur, plein d'envie et de jalousie qu'un homme posait sur elle à ce moment là.

A la fin de la chanson Julie et Arnaud rejoignirent Tania et Pierre qui eux avaient déjà retrouvés la chaleur des fauteuils de velours. Tania était assise à côté de Julie ce qui lui permit de lui parler plus facilement.

«Dis donc ma beauté tu fais des ravages ce soir.

-Tu parles d'Arnaud là?» De par l'alcool et la musique Julie n'avait pas dut parler doucement car l'intéressé réagit au même moment:

«De quoi vous parlez toutes les deux?

-De rien, de rien.» Tania fit en sorte qu'Arnaud cesse de les écouter et reprit sa conversation avec Julie qui rigolait encore de ce qui venait de se passer. L'alcool n'aide pas beaucoup lorsque vous voulez faire comprendre quelque chose à quelqu'un qui en a, hélas, trop bu.

«Non je ne parlais pas d'Arnaud mais plutôt de l'homme assis au bar. Attend ne te retourne pas, il nous regarde.

-Il est comment?

-Il est brun, les cheveux aux épaules, il a des yeux et un regard à couper le souffle.

-Montre le moi.

-Il a une chemise noire tu peux pas te tromper. Il est vraiment très séduisant.» Alors Julie se retourna et après quelques secondes le trouva, lui. Elle comprit immédiatement en quoi son amie avait put le trouver «vraiment très séduisant» et pourquoi cet homme l'avait tant regardé. Le soir où elle décidait de l'oublier il trouvait le moyen d'être au même endroit qu'elle. Elle se retourna si vite vers Tania, en espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas vu, qu'elle s'en fit mal au cou.

«Oh non manquait plus que lui.

-Tu le connais?

-Oui et pas qu'un peu je te raconterais.

-TU ne veux pas le voir.

-C'est pas tout à fait ça, heureusement que les filles ne l'ont pas vu.

-Elles le connaissent aussi?

-Oui. Pierre, Julie sortit les deux garçons de leur conversation, tu viens danser.»

Pierre acquiesça et les deux amis partirent rejoindre les danseurs. Elle avait besoin de se rapprocher de lui mais sans pour autant lui montrer dans quel état elle pouvait être à cause de lui. Elle sentait qui la regardait. A un moment Pierre lui dit qu'il allait chercher de quoi boire. Elle lui dit alors qu'elle s'en chargerait et qu'elle le rejoindrait au près de ses amis dans quelques instants. Le jeune homme acquiesça et partit rejoindre ses amis. Julie traversa la foule dans sa direction.

«Un whiskey pur feu, s'il vous plaît.»

Sirius tourna la tête vers Julie.

«Je peux vous l'offrir?

-Il n'est pas pour moi.

-Pourrait-il le devenir?

-...Peut-être. »

Que se passait-il donc? Il refusait ses avances trois jours auparavant et voila qu'aujourd'hui sa proposition, du moins dans l'esprit de Julie, était remplit de sous entendu et de désirs inavoués prêts à être consommés. Julie se fit, soudain, plus féline et manipulatrice. Elle n'avait pas prévu de faire ça, elle avait plutôt envisagé de le remballer comme il avait fait pour elle. Mais non. Etait-ce dû à l'alcool, au fait que ce soit lui, qu'elle avait besoin de lui, de ses lèvres, de son corps… Ou que, à moins qu'elle ne se trompe, cela était dû aux paroles de Sirius? Elle glissa contre le bar à quelques centimètres du corps de Sirius.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il vienne dans ce bar ce soir? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il voulait lui payer un verre? Il voulait lui parler, lui expliquer. Non, il se mentait à lui-même, ce qu'il voulait c'était elle et rien d'autre. Il avait eu envie d'elle depuis cette soirée du réveillon du nouvel an chez les Scott où les choses avaient faillis déraper. Ce soir il n'avait pas la force, ni l'envie de lutter contre le désir qu'il ressentait alors que le corps de Julie n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle était dans ses bras en train de lui chuchoter des pensées qui étaient bien peu catholiques pour une jeune fille. Dans quelques minutes il l'embrasserait et merlin seul savait ce qui se passerait. En même temps, il ne fallait pas s'appeler Merlin pour deviner. Car même lui, avec l'esprit embué par le whiskey, il y parvenait parfaitement bien. Il la tenait dans ses bras et ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses mains découvrirent le corps de Julie.

«Tu sais qu'on a pas le droit de faire ça.

-Je crois que tu me l'as répété un peu trop souvent ces derniers jours.

-Peut-être mais je…» Alors, il vit, au ralentit, les lèvres de Julie se rapprocher des siennes et les frôler si sensuellement qu'il n'y résista pas longtemps et la suivit, elle et son baiser, dans un endroit qui n'appartenait qu'à eux en cet instant.

Au bout d'un moment nos deux tourtereaux s'éclipsèrent et se retrouvèrent chez Sirius, dans son appartement qu'il avait sur le chemin de traverse. Il n'avait en aucune manière souhaité habiter le manoir des Black depuis qu'une partie de sa famille reconnue comme appartenant aux mangemorts avait été envoyée à Azcaban. Ils n'avaient rien dit, ils avaient seulement transplanés. Les caresses et les baisers ne cessaient pas et avaient plutôt tendance à s'amplifier. La chemise de Sirius tomba sous les mains de Julie alors qu'elle envoya valser ses chaussures à talons à travers la pièce, ou était-ce le couloir, peu importe. Sirius venait de la prendre dans ses bras et c'est dans cette position qu'ils passèrent la porte de la chambre, donc il s'agissait bien du couloir, pour se diriger vers le lit. La pièce était remplit du parfum de Sirius et cela ne fit qu'éveiller plus fortement les sens de Julie, déjà malmenés par la situation. La fermeture éclair descendit et la robe s'envola. Leur peau se touchait désormais sans aucune barrière. D'avoir la chaleur du corps de l'autre contre le sien leur fit tout oublier. C'était comme si, au même moment, ils s'étaient libérés d'un poids qui se serait trouvé sur leurs épaules depuis trop longtemps. Cela devint même un besoin au fil des heures, un besoin qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'assouvir à chaque fois qu'ils le ressentaient. Epuisés, ils s'endormirent tout deux sans penser au lendemain. Rien n'importait sauf cette nuit.

* * *

**Alors????**


	31. Lendemains incertains

Salut, salut, tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews, le passage qui vient de passer est un de mes préférés de l'histoire (vu ce qui s'y passe dedans^^)

**Schrou:** Tu ne me découperas pas en tranche cette fois nanana

**Margaux's pen:** ta review je l'adore je crois que je vais l'imprimer et l'encadrer, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as écrit et je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise autant.

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

"Lendemains incertains."

Ses yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir. Elle avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Où était-elle en réalité ? Elle chercherait la réponse à cette question dans quelques instants. Pour le moment elle profitait de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle était calme, détendue, apaisée. Il n'y avait plus de problème. Elle avait l'impression irréelle d'être dans le lieu le plus merveilleux du monde. Elle sentait la douceur d'un drap contre son corps. Le drap en coton lui arrivait au milieu du dos et la matière de la taie d'oreiller lui faisait renoncer à y ôter sa tête. Une minute; pourquoi sentait-elle autant la caresse du drap sur sa peau? Cela ne lui faisait jamais cet effet sauf lorsqu'elle était nue. A voila c'est ça elle était nue. NUE… Elle ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Personne.

Elle respira alors un grand coup avant de se relever et reconnut immédiatement cette odeur. Sirius. Tout s'éclaira dans son esprit et les souvenir de la veille l'assaillirent dans un flot d'image remplit de tendresse, de désirs et d'envie. Elle se releva si vite qu'elle en eu la tête qui tournait. Si elle avait couché avec Sirius où était-il et surtout dans quel état-il? Elle l'imaginait déjà en train de se morfondre. Il devait certainement se dire qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû, qu'il était un professeur et elle, une élève… Elle arrêta de penser à ça, elle y aurait droit bien assez tôt. Elle se leva et chercha de quoi s'habiller, plus décemment, dirons nous. Elle retrouva ses sous vêtements et mit la chemise de Sirius qu'elle se rappela lui avoir elle-même enlevée hier soir. Que cette chambre était paisible et si contradictoire avec le personnage. Le professeur Black…elle ne pouvait décidemment plus l'appelait comme cela. Pourquoi restait-elle dans cette chambre ? Peut-être car elle avait simplement peur de la suite. Elle avait peur qu'il la rejette et qu'il ne veuille pas d'elle. Que pensait-il, lui, de cette nuit ?

Elle laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur les meubles, sur les cadres, sur les murs…et cette odeur, ce parfum si enivrant qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais oublier. Elle sortit à contre cœur de la chambre et alla à la rencontre de Sirius. Il était sur la terrasse, appuyée contre la balustrade. Il n'avait remit que son jean. La terrasse donnait sur un jardin intérieur. Malgré le soleil de ce moi de janvier, le froid était vif mais cela ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Il avait une tasse de café à la main. Julie aurait aimé pouvoir voir son visage, pouvoir l'observer à la dérobée. Comme ça elle aurait peut-être put deviner la suite des évènements? Elle se rapprocha de lui et en en arrivant à sa hauteur, posa sa main sur sa nuque.

« T'étais là ?

-Oui, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air…de respirer.

-Oué, je m'en doutais, grommela-t-elle. »

Il la regarda, elle venait de perdre son regard dans un point invisible sur le minime horizon qu'offrait le jardin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Sa voix était posée, calme et si douce qu'elle avait envie de se blottir dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la rejette mais comment continuer avec l'école et ce que dirait les gens ?

« Tu vas me dire que cette nuit était une erreur, qu'on aurait jamais dû, que cela ne doit pas être… »

Epuisée d'entendre le même discours dans la bouche de l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé cette nuit elle s'éloigna quelque peu de lui et se mit à son tour dans la position dans laquelle elle l'avait trouvé. Il posa l'objet qu'il avait dans les mains et se glissa derrière elle en posant ses mains sur la taille de Julie.

«Pourquoi tu penses ça?»

Elle se retourna, le contact de ses mains sur sa taille lui faisait désormais supportait un peu plus le vent frais de janvier.

«Parce que c'est ce que tu me dis depuis que je t'ai rencontré, depuis la première fois où l'on s'est embrassé.

-J'avoue que vu comme ça, c'est certainement ce que je devrais être en train de te dire. Mais après cette nuit je vois mal comment je pourrais dire une chose pareille. C'était normal que je te repousse, je devais le faire, mais toi et moi ne faisions que lutter contre une chose que l'on savait imminente. Et maintenant…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Que ça s'arrête là, c'est ça?

-Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, je n'en sais rien Julie. Lorsque je t'ai vu partir le soir du réveillon je n'avais qu'une envie te retrouver. Rémus m'a demandé si je pensais que c'était une bonne idée, je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. Je ne sais toujours pas si c'était le bon choix mais je ne le regrette pas soit en sure.»

Ses yeux semblaient sincères et sa voix était si paisible. Il la prit dans ses bras et déposa ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle ne voulait pas quitter ses bras. Il était bien avec elle. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé un tel sentiment de paix intérieure semblable à celui-ci. Elle avait réussit là où d'autres avaient échoués. Chaque fois qu'il était avec elle, il ne pensait à rien d'autre. En sa présence il n'y avait plus ses horribles pensées toutes plus noires les unes que les autres. Aujourd'hui pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait envie d'aller de l'avant. Etait-ce dû à elle, en tant que femme, ou à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble? Etait-ce les circonstances, ou la personne qui le rendait comme cela? Alors qu'il la serrait contre son corps de peur que ce sentiment de paix ne s'envole avec elle, il la sentit frissonner.

«Viens on rentre», dit-il tout en mettant son bras autour de ses épaules. La cheminée recrachait de toutes petites étincelles jaunes voire orange. Les flammes dansaient dans le cloître de la cheminée et Julie et Sirius s'assirent sur la moquette. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre et si proches que Sirius parvenait encore à parsemer la peau de son cou de baisers. Après avoir examiné pendant quelques minutes une flamme qui ne cessait de se dérober sous ses regards passionnés, Julie parla sans pour autant se retourner.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est nous deux à ton avis?» Il la regarda comme si il n'eut pas très bien comprit la question, mais peut-être cherchait-il lui-même une réponse?

«Je veux dire par là que je ne suis pas le genre de fille à coucher avec un professeur et jusqu'à preuve du contraire vu comment tu as…_résisté_ le soir du 31, tu n'est pas non plus fait de ce bois la, je me trompe?

-Non tu as raison. Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer. Après ce que j'ai vu de l'horreur de la guerre, et quand j'ai comprit quel rôle tu avais dans mes propres blessures j'aurais voulut pouvoir t'épargner de tout. J'aurais du être capable de m'éloigner de toi, pour ne pas te faire souffrir encore plus. Quoi qu'il se passe entre toi et moi, il y aura toujours les paroles des gens.

-Tu recommences.

-Quoi donc?

-Ben tu sais bien. Patati, patata…Toi, moi, jamais. » Il rit, elle aima, par dessus tout, le voir en paix et heureux comme en ce moment. Alors qu'elle allait laisser dévié son esprit tout en contemplant le visage de Sirius la voie de ce dernier la ramena à la vie.

«Et toi que penses-tu de tout cela?

-Disons que je t'en ai voulut au début, la copie d'abord, puis la façon que tu avais d'être toujours plus fort que moi, de toujours avoir le dessus…

-Je n'ai pas toujours gagné.

-…c'est vrai, souffla-t-elle, après il y a eu Lucas et j'ai crut que ça pourrait marcher, mais tu étais toujours au milieu, j'avais toujours ton visage à l'esprit et ces deux baisers que je m'efforçais d'oublier. Puis Bryan, puis toi… Je n'aurais jamais agit comme je l'ai fait avec toi si les choses n'avaient pas été ce qu'elles sont, mais j'ai rien put, ni rien voulut, empêché.

-Tu as essayé de résister, comme moi, cela donne une part d'honnêteté à ce qui se passe aujourd'hui.

-Et est-ce que cela le condamne pour autant?»


	32. Lendemains incertains 2

**Coucou tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre,je ne pourvais pas vous laisser reprendre le boulot sans un nouveau chapitre, cela aurait été trop cruel de ma part, non???**

**Bonne rentrée à tout ceux qui reprennent demain**

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

"Lendemains incertains (2)."

-Et est-ce que cela le condamne pour autant?» Julie se releva.

«Tu m'as dit que je n'étais pas la fille d'une nuit, tu te rappelles?» Il se releva à son tour après avoir fait courir ses doigts sur la peau nue de Julie.

«Oui je m'en souviens et je le penses toujours. Malheureusement, tout ceci n'est pas aussi simple que je le voudrais, il y a les gens qu'on connaît, même ceux qu'on ne connaît pas s'en donneraient à cœur joie, un professeur et son élève, et bien évidemment il y a…

-Poudlard!

-Oui, je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Là, si tu me le demandais, je te dirais que je n'ai absolument pas envie de te voir passer cette porte et t'éloigner de moi. Mais Poudlard. Imagine deux minutes ce qui se passerait, le poids d'un secret, les regards au détour d'un couloir, ne pas pouvoir te voir, ni te toucher durant des semaines, et puis toi, cela va t'éloigner de tes amis et de la vie que tu devrais mener, je ne veux pas te priver de tout cela.

-Tu n'aurais pas put trouver un seul argument? De toute façon ce n'est pas grave j'en ai déjà plusieurs contre toi, mais je ne suis pas d'accord sur la vie dont tu crois me priver. J'aime mes amies, sortir avec, passer du temps avec elles, mais en quoi être avec toi me priverait de quelque chose. Réfléchis, si je les ai elles et toi, il n'y a pas de problème. Et puis je finis Poudlard dans environ 5 mois, il y a les vacances. Et dernier argument que fais tu de ta précieuse carte du maraudeur.

-...Comment tu sais qu'elle existe?»

Elle le regarda les yeux pétillants, même si désormais les choses avaient légèrement évoluées, entre eux, elle adorait toujours autant avoir le contrôle des évènements.

«Je suis aller voir Filius (si vous vous en rappelez c'est le portrait au quel parle Sirius lorsque Julie l'espionne dans le couloir) quelque temps après avoir apprit pour « Patmol » et je me suis vite rendu compte qu'en lui promettant un peu d'animation il ne savait pas tenir sa langue.

-Que lui as-tu promit?

-Ah non, je ne te le dirais pas.

-On est pas à Poudlard tu ne crains rien.

-Ca j'en suis pas sur.» Il se mit à rire et d'un coup reprit son sérieux et se mit à fixer la jeune fille dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elle remarqua la lueur dans ses yeux, Julie prit peur. Ils avaient changés. En effet, grâce à son don d'animagus il avait transformé uniquement ses yeux en ceux de Patmol. Elle aurait bien été incapable de dire qu'ils appartenaient à un chien et même si ils possédaient toujours cette couleur si noire, mais il y avait autre chose qu'elle ne sut définir. Pour elle ne sut qu'elle raison, cela fut sûrement instinctif, elle recula et se retrouva adossée au mur de la cuisine. Sirius bloqua la jeune fille en mettant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps. Plus il rapprochait son visage du sien et plus Julie sentait un sentiment étrange l'oppresser.

«Avoue.» Ces mots avaient à peine été murmurés mais ils n'en n'étaient pas moins effrayants pour autant. Il déposa alors ses lèvres dans son cou et tel le vampire qu'il n'était pas laissa sa marque sur sa peau par de nombreux baisers. Julie respirait de bien être, aucune torture au monde n'aurait put être plus douce que celle-ci. A quoi jouait-il? Il voulait qu'elle avoue, mais sa torture ne la poussait absolument pas dans ce sens. A ce moment là et comme si il avait eu le pouvoir de lire dans ses pensées, il releva les yeux vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille:

«Sinon j'arrête!»

Sa main allait caresser la peau de Julie sous la chemise qu'elle portait mais la retira aussi tôt.

Julie déglutit, pourquoi l'avait-elle sous estimé. Même si il n'était pas à Serpentard il avait été un maraudeur, et apparemment il l'était toujours.

«Tu es inhumains, tu le sais ça?

-Alors, j'attends.

-Tu es sur que tu veux pas continuer ce que t'étais en train de faire plutôt?» Il s'éloigna d'elle et elle avoua.

«Les serpents…

-Les serpents? Tiens mais à quels serpents fais-tu allusion?

-A ceux qui poursuivaient tous les gryffondors qui passaient devant Filius.

-Je me doutais bien que c'était un Serpentard mais je n'aurais jamais pensé à toi.

-C'est parce que tu ne me connais pas, tu croyais peut-être que les Serpentards respectaient toujours le règlement.

-Oh non loin de là, et en plus tu t'en prend à ma maison.

-Rectification à ton ancienne maison.

-Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours.

-Après tu peux dire de moi avec Serpentard.

-Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir.» Même si Julie avait entendu ces mots plus vite elle n'aurait guère put bouger plus, que si cela n'avait pas été le cas. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire Sirius avait attrapé Julie et l'avait posé sur son épaule.

«Tu fais moins la fière là, n'est-ce pas?

-Pose moi tout de suite.

-Non miss, vous avez été une mauvaise élève.

-T'as pas le droit de me punir, t'es pas censé être au courant.»

Sirius la fit basculer dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

«Qui t'as dit que j'allais te punir?»

* * *

**Mais quel coquin ce Sirius^^**


	33. un joli rêve qui se fissure

**Chapitre 32**

"Un joli rêve qui se fissure."

Que ressentait-elle exactement pour Sirius? C'est la question qu'elle se posait en ce moment même, alors que le contact de sa peau contre la sienne aurait put facilement lui faire perdre toutes capacités de réflexion. Etait-ce de l'amour? Trop tôt sembla l'expression idéale à Julie. Si cela n'était pas de l'amour, qu'est-ce que cela était? Elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Depuis leur premier baiser elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui. Elle avait rêvé de lui, les avait imaginer dans une situation pareille à ce moment mais un ou deux mois plus tôt. Ce n'était pas uniquement, une envie, un simple désir. Elle avait adoré le voir heureux, le voir rire comme lorsqu'il se trouvait avec ses amis de toujours. Elle avait envie de participer à ce bonheur, d'avoir le pouvoir, elle, de le faire sourire, lui. Elle voulait lui redonner goût à la vie. Elle était si bien dans ses bras qu'elle n'aurait pas voulut être dans un autre endroit pour tout l'or du monde.

«Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je n'ai pas envie de bouger d'ici.» Comment aurait-elle put vouloir ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde changeait d'endroit? Elle était dans les bras de Sirius, dans le lit de Sirius, dans la chambre de Sirius, chez Sirius.

«Moi non plus, mais il va bien falloir pourtant.

-Pourquoi?» Sa voix était celle d'une petite fille à qui on avait l'intention d'interdire quelque chose.

«Parce que je suis en retard.» Il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

«En retard? Tu vas où?» Arrivé à la porte il se retourna vers Julie qui était encore dans le lit le drap blanc contre son corps.

«Je suis invité chez Lily et James pour le déjeuner.

-Alors oui t'es vraiment en retard, je vais y aller.» Elle se leva pour s'habiller. Ces adieux ne lui plaisait pas elle sentait Sirius distant et éloigné d'elle et elle détestait cela. Elle s'était rhabillée en vitesse pour ne pas avoir envie de lui en parler, elle préférait le laisser réfléchir tout seul même si, elle le savait, cela n'était pas non plus une bonne idée si elle voulait qu'il y ait une suite à cette nuit. Elle allait sortir de la chambre sans même lui dire au revoir quand il l'a rattrapa.

«Attend.» Elle se retourna vers lui et sa gorge nouée parvint à prononcer un mot.

«Quoi?

-Tu parts comme ça sans rien dire?

-Peut-être que ça vaut mieux, je suis pas vraiment sure de vouloir entendre ce qu'on va se dire si je reste. Va chez tes amis et on verra pour...ça...plus tard, d'accord?

-Non, je…»

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, puis ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle voulait garder ce souvenir. Elle passa la porte et sortit dans la rue. Elle ne s'arrêta de marcher que lorsqu'il, elle en était certaine, ne pourrait plus la voir si il était sortit sur le perron de la porte. Que la tentation était grande de se retourner, de voir s'il avait réagit, s'il avait voulut ne serait-ce que la voir une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Elle ne résista pas et se retourna une fois arrivée au coin de la rue. Rien, pas l'ombre d'une personne devant la porte fermée. Cette porte s'était refermée sur l'appartement de son amant d'une nuit et mettait, par ce fait, fin à ce qui n'aurait jamais dû commencer. Pourquoi était-elle aussi pessimiste? Qu'est-ce qui lui faisait croire qu'elle n'aurait pas de nouvelles de Sirius avant qu'ils ne repartent pour Poudlard et encore moins une fois qu'ils s'y seraient? Rien, sinon le fait qu'elle était devenue réaliste en quelques secondes, lorsqu'elle s'était sentit si bien entre ses bras, elle avait sut que cela ne pourrait continuer entre eux. Elle se rendait bien compte de tous les problèmes que cela pourrait causer à Poudlard. Si cela avait été sut de l'école tout deux auraient risqué leur place.

Sirius était sous la douche et ne cessait de se répéter les paroles de Julie dans sa tête. Elle avait comprit ce que lui n'arrivait pas à admettre. Il avait été certain que cette histoire ne durerait pas mais avait tenté de l'oublier durant le temps où il s'était trouvé avec elle. Elle lui avait, et de loin, simplifié les choses. Il n'avait plus qu'à reprendre sa vie d'avant avec ses amis, Poudlard et ses souvenirs. Il arriva chez James et Lily vers une heure.

«On désespérait de t'avoir parmi nous Patmol.

-Désolé James, j'ai juste toujours autant de mal à me lever quand je sors la veille.

-T'es sortit hier???

-…oué…» Voyons que son ami n'avait pas vraiment l'air disposé à parler de sa soirée James cessa d'en parler mais se promit d'y revenir plus tard dans la journée. Les autres étaient déjà là quand il pénétra dans le salon. Harry descendit des genoux de sa mère et courut comme ses petites jambes lui permettaient, c'est-à-dire dangereusement et pas si vite que ça, vers son parrain. Sirius l'attrapa et le fit presque volé jusqu'au plafond avant de le caler dans ses bras.

«Alors bonhomme…

-'Irius!!!»

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous un verre à la main en train de parler de tout et de rien quand la conversation s'orienta vers le nouvel an. Sirius ne voulait en aucun cas parler de ça. Il ne voulait pas repenser à Julie pour le moment. Il voulait passer un moment avec ses amis sans se torturer l'esprit en plus. Il savait très bien que James et Rémus viendraient lui poser des questions sur Julie. Selon l'humeur dans laquelle il serait, il leur parlerait. Sirius lança alors un regard à Rémus qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir la conversation déviait sur ce terrain là. Le loup garou parvint à faire dévier la conversation à temps mais le regard qu'il lança à son tour à Sirius quémandait des aveux plus tard dans la journée en bonne et due forme. Durant le temps que dura le repas Sirius fit bonne figure et rigola même à certains moments.

Vers trois heures de l'après midi, Océane et Lily partirent se promener sur le chemin de traverse et laissèrent donc les trois hommes ensembles. Ce à quoi Sirius s'attendait de la part de ses deux meilleurs amis de toujours arriva dès que les filles eurent passer la porte. Rémus et James retrouvèrent Sirius dans la chambre de Harry en train de jouet avec des petits soldats avec celui-ci.

Les deux complices pénétrèrent dans la chambre et James mit son fils dans son lit pour qu'il se repose. A la suite de quoi les trois maraudeurs sortirent sur la terrasse.

«Alors comme ça t'es sortit hier soir?

-Oui je suis allé faire un tour au King-Queen.

-Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit on aurait put y aller tous ensemble.

-Désolé mais j'avais envie d'être seul.

-Seul, vraiment?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Rien, rien…dis nous, au fait, comment va ton élève? Tu sais, comment elle s'appelle déjà? »

Sirius leva les yeux vers ses deux amis. Il avait l'impression de les revoir à l'époque de Poudlard une fois où il était rentré en plein milieu de la nuit dans le dortoir.

«…Shoan, Julie Shoan.

-Ah oui c'est ça. Alors?»

Sirius savait pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer d'éviter leurs questions et qu'ils ne seraient en aucun cas dupes de tous ce qu'il pourrait bien trouver à inventer pour détourner leur conversation.

«J'ai couché avec elle, vous êtes content."

* * *

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il y en a qui vont encore me crier dessus.**


	34. Leçons de morale

**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que cette reprise, pour ceux dont c'est le cas, c'est bien passé. Voici un nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 34**

"Leçons de morale."

«J'ai couché avec elle, vous êtes content.

-Voila qui est franc au moins.

-Et, également, ce que vous vouliez savoir depuis que j'ai passé cette porte, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous ferais attendre plus longtemps.

-C'est gentil, tu ne trouves pas James, notre cher ami Sirius ce soucie de nous.

-Alors c'était comment?

-JAMES!!! je ne pense pas que cela soit le sujet de conversation idéal?

-Ben tant qu'à lui faire la morale dans 5 minute autant avoir tous les détails.

-Vous oubliez une chose, on a plus 15 ans et je suis capable de me rendre compte moi-même de mes erreurs, vous ne croyez pas?

-Certes, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu évites de les commettre.

-Mais pour qui tu te prend James? Sache que tu n'es pas autant parfais que ce que tu veux bien le laisser croire. Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Tu crois que je lui ai sauté dessus la première fois? Tu crois que je n'ai pas résisté autant que j'ai put? Si c'est le cas, détrompe-toi mon frère, sache que je lui ai résisté. J'ai tout fait pour ne pas voir ce qu'elle représentait et ce qu'elle pouvait m'apporter. Tu ne peux pas penser une minute que je me sois dit, de moi-même, sans l'aide de ton précieux petit cerveau parfait, qu'il ne fallait pas. Qu'elle était mon élève et que cela m'était interdit? Je suis désolé de ne pas être aussi parfait que vous deux, ni de ne pas avoir votre capacité à être heureux simplement sans me créer plus de problèmes que je n'en ai. Désolé aussi d'être devenu cynique et de ne pas pouvoir oublier ce que cette putain de guerre a fait comme dégâts, MOI.»

Alors qu'il avait prononcé ces derniers mots ses yeux s'étaient tournés vers James et, uniquement après, vers Rémus.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Sirius?

-Mais regarde-toi avec ta femme et ton fils, on dirait que t'as jamais fait cette guerre, que tu te rappelles même plus dans quelle merde on était il y a encore un an. Et ton fils, tu te rappelles qu'il a faillit mourir quand même ou ton cerveau est plus atteint que ce que je croyais?

-Laisses Lily et Harry en dehors de ça, tu as comprit?

-James, Sirius, ça suffit. On dirait deux gosses. Sirius, comment peux-tu penser que James soit parvenu à oublier ce qu'il s'est passé? ...Et toi James, ainsi que moi d'ailleurs, je dirais que nous n'avons sûrement pas du vouloir voir que la guerre t'avait blessée à ce point.

-Blessé à ce point? Est-ce que tu peux seulement imaginer ce que c'est que de voir son frère assassiner sous ses yeux? TU peux toi?» Sirius et James tentèrent de prendre la parole au même moment mais Rémus les en dissuada.

«Cependant le problème n'est pas là, le problème est avec cette jeune fille qui n'est pour rien dans votre dispute.

-Même si elle y est pour autre chose.

-James tu me fais chier avec tes phrases à deux noises, dit clairement ce que tu penses pour une fois, tu verras ça change.

-Je ne suis pas certain que tu veuilles l'entendre.

-Dit ce que tu penses une bonne foi pour toute, je te jure ça nous fera du bien.

-D'accord, désolé pour ce qu'il va suivre mais permet moi de douter de la nature innocente de cette jeune fille. Tu trouves que c'est vraiment "approprié" pour une fille de 18 ans de séduire un professeur et de coucher avec qui plus est? Permet moi de te faire remarquer que les élèves de Poudlard ont bien changées, si tu vois ce que je veux dire? »

«Malheureusement oui, comment peux-tu la juger sans la connaître? Aucun de nous trois n'est en mesure de le faire, ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et moi vaut tout ce qu'on a fait en étant à Poudlard. Cette histoire nous fera certainement du mal à elle ou à moi, mais cela n'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'on a put faire vivre à Rogue et à tous ces Serpentards, même si à l'époque j'étais persuadé qu'ils le méritaient. Te rends-tu compte de l'enfer que cela a dut être pour lui de nous avoir tous les trois à longueur de journée sur le dos en train de l'emmerder chaque fois qu'on pouvait? Tu t'es jamais demandé ce qu'il se serait passer si les Serpentards et les gryffondors ne s'étaient pas autant haïs? Ne t'es-tu jamais dit que Voldemort n'aurait peut-être jamais put trouver de partisans si les choses avaient été comme cela. Je sais ça semble cinglé mais qu'avons-nous fait, nous, si ce n'est, ne pas cesser de raviver la flamme d'une haine inutile et inhumaine?»

James ne disait rien. Non, était sa réponse, il n'avait jamais pensé à tout cela, du moins il se l'interdisait. Il refusait de penser à ces heures funestes, où il avait faillit perdre tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. Si Lily et Harry avait dut lui être enlevés il n'aurait pas survécut à cette épreuve.

«Une dernière chose, reparle d'elle comme ça et je te garantie que je ne serais pas aussi calme que ce que je l'ai été aujourd'hui. Rémus excuse moi, mais je vais y aller.

-Je comprends, je t'écris toute à l'heure.» Sirius se dirigea vers la porte de la maison et James sortit de sa léthargie à cet instant et se précipita vers le pan de bois mais Sirius avait déjà transplané.

«Je vais le voir.

-Non James, laisse lui un peu de temps, il en a besoin.» Ils retournèrent tous les deux vers le salon et Rémus remarqua l'air accablé de son ami.

«Mais pourquoi je lui ai dit ça, j'ai été horrible avec lui.

-James cesse de torturer avec ça et n'y pense plus.

-NON, non, Sirius à raison, lui essaye d'avancer au moins...et j'ai l'impression que c'est à cause de cette fille.

-C'est plus cela qui t'a gêné n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, je me refuse à repenser à la guerre car j'en ai peur. Toutes les nuits je pense entendre des bruits et je crains un danger, lorsque je n'entend pas mon fils je cours presque dans sa chambre, lorsque Lily est en retard pour rentrer de l'hôpital je me fais un sang d'encre. Je me dis qu'il peut rester un de ces tarets n'importe où à Londres.

-Tu lui en as parlé?

-A qui?

-A Lily, tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais?

-Non j'essaye de la protéger et de la faire repenser le moins possible à la guerre…Dit moi, tu avais déjà pensé à tout ce qu'on a fait à Poudlard comme Sirius en a parlé, surtout en ce qui concerne Rogue?

-Ca m'est arrivé, oui. Il faut dire que nous n'y sommes jamais aller de mains morte avec lui.

-Oui tu as raison. Mais les souvenirs de Poudlard étaient les derniers heureux aux quels je me raccrochais et maintenant…

-James cesse de vivre dans le passé, les souvenirs aux quels tu t'accrocheras tu vas devoir te les créer. Regarder ton fils grandir et ta femme s'épanouir de jour en jour, te réconcilier avec ton ami et accepter d'être le parrain de mon enfant.

-Oui je sais bien…QUOI? Ton enfant? Dis moi que je rêve? Oh Rémus, je suis si heureux.» James se leva et prit son ami de toujours dans ses bras. A ce moment là Lily et Océane passèrent la porte.

«Eh ben c'est du propre laisse deux hommes ensembles un paire d'heure et voila ce que tu obtiens.

-D'ailleurs à ce que je sache nous avions laissé trois hommes, Sirius n'est pas là?

-Non il est repartit…

-Il avait des choses à faire.

-Donc il ne sait pas pour le bébé?

-Non, je…je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lui dire.

-Mais tu devais le faire, c'est important qu'il soit au courant. Sirius est pratiquement la dernière famille qu'il me reste.

-Je sais mon amour et pardonne moi, nous passerons le voir chez lui ce soir, d'accord?

-Moué.»

* * *

**Alors il l'aime pas peut-être Sirius... Et paf dans la gueule de James ^^**


	35. Comment lutter contre l'inexplicable?

**Coucou tout le monde, une nouvelle semaine qui s'achève et voila un nouveau chapitre. Je commence vraiment à désespérer pour certaines de mes fics favorites, pas de suite grrrrrrrrrrrr, mais j'en ai trouvé une ou deux pas mal (sur Sirius bien sur) donc ça va, un peu mieux (si ça vous interresse elles sont dans mes favorites.)**

* * *

**Chapitre 35**

"Comment lutter contre quelque chose que l'on ne peut expliquer?"

Sirius errait dans les rues sans savoir où aller. Son regard s'attardait sur les murs, sur les gens…sur les gens heureux. Tous semblaient paisibles et en paix, ce jour là. La dispute qu'il avait eue avec James toute à l'heure le hantait. Jamais leurs mots n'avaient été aussi blessants, l'un envers l'autre. Même si, il le savait, James ne le pensait pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la manière dont il avait parlé de Julie. Elle était loin d'être telle qu'il la décrivait. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal et jamais cette histoire n'aurait dut débuter. Mais qui pouvait-il, lui, si les choses s'étaient déroulées de cette façon ? Il détesta la tristesse qui s'installa dans son cœur alors qu'il pensait à elle. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas la revoir et pourtant il ne pensait qu'à elle. Il n'avait qu'une envie, la prendre dans ses bras et cherchait au fond de son cœur le réconfort au quel il aspirait.

Sirius était fatigué de devoir lutter contre tout ce qu'il ressentait pour essayer d'avancer dans la vie. Surtout que cela ne le menait nul part. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était ELLE, mais elle ne lui était pas permise. Il n'avait qu'elle en tête, alors, qu'il arpentait les rues du chemin de traverse. Prisonnier de ses pensées qu'il était, il ne vit pas quelqu'un approcher dans sa direction. Cette créature ne voulait voir personne et marchait la tête baissée, sous la capuche de sa cape noire. Mais lorsque ces deux êtres, perdus autant l'un que l'autre, se heurtèrent, dans une des nombreuses ruelles, la jeune fille, quelque peu masquée par ce vêtement, fut bien obligée de lever les yeux. Ce qu'elle découvrit la transporta dans un monde à part. Lui, en chair et en os, devant elle. Il avait l'air triste et désorienté. On lisait en lui une grande lassitude. La jeune fille eut pitié de lui, et souhaita trouver un moyen de le changer, de lui rendre, ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, de lui-même.

Elle ne le lâcha pas du regard plongeant ses prunelles dans ses iris si noirs. Pourquoi aimait-elle autant ses yeux ? Pourquoi l'aimait-elle autant lui, tout autant qu'il était ? Il n'y avait rien qu'elle n'aimait pas chez lui. Elle aimait tout. Son physique, sa personnalité, sa gentillesse, ses faiblesses et son caractère, même lorsque tous les deux entraient en conflits. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas être plus simple pour eux deux ? Elle avait besoin de lui, autant qu'il avait, en ce moment, besoin d'elle et de sa tendresse.

Il ne disait rien, il n'en avait pas la force. Sirius était dépourvu de la moindre énergie, de la moindre envie. Il était perdu mais elle était là, elle était toujours là. Où qu'il aille, où qu'il soit, elle était là. Pour lui, autour de lui, avec lui, contre lui… Même quand elle n'était pas là, il pensait à elle.

Julie posa sa main sur la joue de Black, tout doucement. Le contact de leur peau le fit frémir mais l'apaisa aussitôt. Elle avait un pouvoir sur lui, c'était indéniable. Sirius ferma les yeux. L'Eden avait-il le visage Julie ? Il devait certainement pensait que cela s'en approchait. Elle se rapprocha de lui et déposa ses lèvres au coin des siennes et le prit dans ses bras. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et lui indiqua un lieu quelque peu en retrait où ils transplanèrent chez Sirius. Elle aurait bien aimé transplaner chez elle mais ses parents étaient rentrés en début d'après midi. Elle avait faillit d'ailleurs arriver après eux, après être partit de chez Sirius. Ne pouvant pas penser à autre chose qu'à lui malgré la multitude de question dont l'assommèrent ses parents elle était sortit sur le chemin de Traverse pour s'aérer l'esprit. Elle avait dut se concentrer pour retrouver mentalement le chemin de l'appartement de Sirius pour transplaner.

Une fois à l'appartement, elle l'avait emmené dans la chambre et s'était allongée avec lui sur le lit. Elle lui caressait les cheveux alors qu'il avait posé sa tête contre elle. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps irradier le sien. Pourquoi avait-il constamment ce sentiment qu'elle seule pouvait le ramener à la vie ? Julie était si bien quand elle était avec lui. Bien qu'en ce moment le voir dans cet état lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle ne voulait pas le voir dans cet état et refuser d'imaginer qu'il le reste. Le corps de Sirius se détendit peu à peu. Leur corps étaient serrés, emboîtés comme les deux pièces d'un même puzzle.

Julie somnolait sous la chaleur des bras de Sirius enroulés autour de son corps. Lui, il avait apparemment dû s'endormir car cela devait bien faire une paire d'heure qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé. Elle entendait son souffle calme et reposé, elle en sentait la douce tiédeur sur sa poitrine ou dans sa gorge. Comment arrêter le temps ? Comment figer ce moment pour l'éternité ? Voldemort lui-même ne l'aurait pas put. Elle aurait voulut le garder tout près d'elle pour toute sa vie. Elle n'avait aucune envie de remettre les pieds à Poudlard demain, car elle savait tout ce que cela impliquait. La chose la plus terrible était qu'elle devait abandonner son amour pour Sirius. Elle le refusait de toutes les forces de son cœur mais sa raison lui disait qu'elle devait sérieusement l'envisager si ce n'est s'y soumettre.

Un bruit grinçant la tira de ses rêveries mais ne réveilla pas Sirius. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première chose dont elle se soucia à l'entente du bruit. Elle attrapa sa baguette et un sort plus tard, un hibou se posa sur un perchoir à proximité du lit. Julie tendit la main et le volatile y déposa sa missive. Le hibou regagna les airs en un son aigu. Celui-ci tira Sirius de son sommeil.

* * *

**A demain :)**


	36. Estce la fin?

**Coucou, ça fait un petit moment que j'ai pas trop répondu aux reviews que je recevais et je m'en excuse, Schrou, valabo, merci de vos reviews à chaque fois c'est un plaisir, Margaux's pen, merci aussi pour ta reviews et oui j'ai le libre arbitre et c'est une très bonne chose, je te rassure je ne suis pas toujours aussi sadique...quoi que!!**

**Bon voilà un nouveau chapitre pour lequel j'ai besoin de votre avis. En écrivant l'histoire, à ce moment là je me suis mise à écrire à la première personne, par la suite il y a des retours à la troisième personne. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture ;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 36:**

"Est-ce la fin?"

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il resserra sa prise autour de mon corps alors que j'étais prête à me lever et à me détacher du sien.

« C'est une lettre pour toi, de Rémus.

-Ouvre la », ronchonna-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou. Savait-il à quel point ce geste pouvait me faire fondre ? J'ouvris la missive adressée à Sirius.

« Rémus va passer avec Océane, si tu es d'accord dans un peu moins d'une heure. Il veut t'annoncer une nouvelle et que vous parliez de la dispute que tu as eu avec James à midi et…

-…et quoi ? » Je relus la missive des yeux comme si je m'étais trompée de prénom.

« Et de moi. Rémus veut te parler de moi, pourquoi ? » Sirius se détacha de moi et je sentit alors le froid envahir mon corps, protégé trop longtemps par la chaleur du sien. Il était désormais allongé sur le dos à, juste, quelques centimètres de moi.

« Parce que tu es le sujet de la dispute. »

Je me relevais aussitôt. Si j'étais le sujet de la dispute, c'est que Sirius avait dut leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous.

« Tu leur as dit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Si je ne l'avais pas fait, ils seraient parvenus à me le faire avouer. » Je repensai alors soudain à Marie et Karine qui m'avaient menacée au début des vacances dans ce restaurant.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fâches avec tes amis à cause de moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as été que l'élément déclencheur, James et moi en serions arrivés là d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était inévitable. » Sirius serra les dents à l'encontre d'un souvenir sûrement pénible, cependant il ne dit plus rien.

«Il va falloir que j'y aille.» Je me levais mais il m'empêcha de partir du lit.

«Reste.

-Je ne peux pas Sirius, tu dois parler à tes amis et je dois rentrer chez moi, je te rappelle que demain je retourne à Poudlard au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

-Comment veux-tu que je l'oublie? Mais je n'ai pas envie de te perdre Julie.»

J'avais réussi à me lever, mais uniquement car il l'avait bien voulut et que désormais il m'avait prise dans ses bras.

«Je crois qu'il n'y a malheureusement pas d'autre solution.

-On pourrait continuer, malgré tout ça.

-Si je me souviens bien c'est ce dont tu as essayé de me dissuader ce matin.

-Tout a changé depuis ce matin, oublie ce que j'ai dit. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Mais rien n'a changé Sirius, si ce n'est que désormais tu vois les choses à ma manière. Si tu ne t'étais pas disputé avec tes amis à cause de moi, rien n'aurait changé.

-Détrompes-toi, Rémus et James n'ont rien à voir là dedans.

-De toute façon ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, Rémus et sa femme vont arriver et moi je dois partir.

-Tu préfères sûrement qu'on en reparle à Poudlard ?

-Non sûrement pas, on ne pourra pas et se sera mieux comme ça.

-J'ai peur de ne pas tout comprendre Julie ? C'est toi qui essayais de me convaincre que cela pourrait marcher même avec l'Ecole. Mais là c'est toi qui recules ou c'est toi qui regrette ?

-NON, non, je ne regrette pas, je me dit seulement que cela ne marchera pas et j'ai pe…

-…peur ? Pourquoi as-tu peur ? Je suis là. » Il me prit dans ses bras et posa sa main sur mes cheveux. Le réflexe me fit m'accrocher à ses épaules.

« J'ai peur de Poudlard et de Dumbledore, et puis…je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi.

-Comment voudrais-tu qu'il en soit ainsi ?

-Regarde, tu te dispute déjà avec tes amis à cause de moi et cela ne fait même pas un jour.

-Ne t'occupe pas de ça.

-Puis tu as pensé que je pourrais te faire perdre ton emploi, si cela se découvrait. »

J'avais continué à faire la liste des mauvais côtés à cette histoire entre lui et moi. Sirius me berçait dans ses bras et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux. Toutes ces choses néfastes à notre histoire, à notre « amour » n'existaient uniquement que parce qu'il m'avait choisit, que parce qu'il voulait que je reste auprès de lui. Il avait besoin de moi et je ne voulais pas le laisser. Comment continuer une fois à Poudlard ? J'avais pensé à arrêter mais ce n'était pas moi. Je voulais réussir et intégrer l'école supérieure de Magie, obtenir un diplôme, une profession…Je voulais une vie, à moi. Ce qui était certain était que je voulais que Sirius fasse partit de ma vie, mais comment faire ?

« Il faut que j'y aille, » réussis-je à formuler entre deux sanglots.

« D'accord, je t'écris ce soir. »

Je me détachais de ses bras et m'apprêtais à passer la porte quand sa main attrapa mon bras et m'attira à lui.

* * *

**Bon allez, vous avez été sage, donc vous avez droit à un autre chapitre, enfin si je le temps de le poster.**


	37. La raison, quelle cruauté

**Chapitre 37**

"Le chemin de la raison est parfois bien difficile à emprunter."

Mon corps était bloqué dans l'embrasure de la porte, tout contre celui de Sirius. Il me regarda dans les yeux et ses lèvres fondirent en direction des miennes. Ce moment me fit tout oublier. Il n'y avait que son corps, que ses lèvres avides des miennes, de moi, comme si j'avais été un quelconque trésor précieux. Un seul mouvement de ses lèvres, la seule caresse de sa langue m'arrachait des soupirs de plaisirs. Une vague de chaleur m'emplissait le corps et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y répondre avec la même ferveur si ce n'est plus. Le souffle court nous étions parvenus à nous séparer et je m'étais, alors, dirigée dehors pour rentrer chez moi.

Je n'avais pas la force d'être plus dure et de tout faire pour l'éloigner de moi. Je ne devais pas avoir une aventure avec lui, nous ne pouvions pas. Sirius n'avait certainement pas autant besoin de moi qu'il se l'imaginait en ce moment. Tout avait changé à cause de la dispute entre lui et ses deux amis. Si elle n'avait pas eue lieu, s'il ne s'était pas sentit encore plus mal que lorsque je l'avais quitté ce matin là, il n'aurait pas eu cette envie de continuer, de me garder auprès de lui. Si tout avait été autre, cette histoire aurait prit fin lorsque j'eue passé la porte ce matin.

J'aurais dut être plus ferme. Comment l'éloigner de moi maintenant ? Il faudra que je trouve à Poudlard. Je ne peux pas nous laisser nous embarquer dans cette situation. Nous risquons beaucoup tout les deux : lui son poste, et, moi un renvoi. Un renvoi qui pourrait m'empêcher d'intégrer l'école. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas rencontré en dehors de Poudlard ? Tout aurait été plus simple, ou du moins vers la fin de l'année. Ainsi le temps à attendre aurait été plus court. Si seulement les choses été plus simple, si seulement je savais ce que je voulais.

Voila un point que nous avons tout les deux en commun. Il fallait que j'arrête de me faire des idées et que je sois réaliste, trait de caractère qui ne collait absolument pas à ma personnalité au grand dam de mes amies. J'avais finit par rentrer chez moi. Je ne pouvais tout de même passer ma nuit dehors et puis il fallait que je vois mes parents. Ils m'avaient parut soupçonneux lorsque j'étais partit sur le chemin de traverse toute à l'heure. Il fallait que je fasse bonne figure. Je n'aurais qu'à tenir quelques heures et demain je serais de nouveau à Poudlard.

Ce jour là fut une des rares fois ou le retour dans cette école dans laquelle j'avais passé plus de sept années de ma vie m'angoissait. Mes parents m'avaient questionné de long en large et en travers sur mes vacances, mes sorties et le fameux soir du 31 décembre. J'avais bien sur, dès le début, esquivé cette question et pour le reste je n'avais eu qu'à remplacer Sirius par Lucas ou Karine et Marie, et tout était réglé. Alors que je faisais mes bagages, ma mère, qui vraisemblablement n'avait pas été aussi convaincu par mon discours que ce que je l'espérais, était venue me demander si tout allait réellement bien pour moi. Devant son insistance j'avais finit par lui faire croire que je m'étais disputé avec Lucas. Ma mère n'avait plus rien dit mais n'en était pas dupe pour autant et de cela j'en étais certaine. Gardait-elle ses questions pour plus tard ? Nous verrions bien.

Mes bagages étaient prêts et je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Etendue sur mon lit je ne faisais que penser à l'homme que j'avais quitté quelques heures plus tôt. Même si elle m'était dure à concevoir, je savais que la décision de ne pas continuer était la bonne. Sirius comptait beaucoup pour moi. J'avais cru qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une passade. C'est pourquoi je n'avais pas accordée beaucoup d'importance au premier baiser que nous avions échangé et que je m'étais mise avec Lucas, même si, bien sur, là il y avait aussi d'autre raison. Sirius était presque parfait pour moi, trop peut-être.

Il était doux, passionné, blessé, rebelle, gentil, tendre…toutes ces qualités s'embrouillait dans ma tête ne me renvoyant rien d'autre à l'esprit que des images de lui et moi intimement liés.

C'est alors qu'un bruit me tira de mes pensées. Un hibou. Soudain mon coeur s'emballa en me demandant ce qu'allait contenir la lettre de Sirius, car j'en était certaine elle provenait de lui. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en me rendant compte que l'oiseau tenait en plus du billet une rose dans son bec crochu. L'oiseau envolé, j'humais la rose qui dégagea alors son parfum si particulier. Le billet était simple et promettait de nombreuses discussions entre moi et lui :

« Si seulement tout pouvait être autrement, j'espère pouvoir te voir demain. »

C'est sur ces mots écris de sa main que je m'effondrai sur mon lit et que je plongeai dans un sommeil agité, les doigts enroulés autour de la rose.


	38. Retour en enfer

**Chapitre 38**

"Retour en enfer."

Le lendemain, à mon réveil, j'avais l'impression d'avoir pleuré toute la nuit. Ma tête me faisait souffrir et ni mon cœur, ni mon esprit, n'avait trouvé de solution aux problèmes qui se posaient à moi.

Je décidai alors d'agresser mon corps par l'eau brulante de la douche dans laquelle je m'étais glissée. En jetant un ou deux derniers vêtements dans ma valise je n'avais put m'empêcher d'y mettre la rose de Sirius. Mon humeur n'était pas au beau fixe ce matin là et les pauvres moldus que je croisai, alors, dans King Cross, furent l'objet de mes regards les plus noirs et de mes exaspérations non dissimulées.

Une fois à bord du train j'avais prit le premier compartiment de libre que j'avais put trouver. Un élève de 1ère année qui pensait pouvoir s'y installer avait vite changé d'avis. Je savais que je ne verrais pas Sirius sur le quai de la gare et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le chercher du regard. 10 minutes plus tard Marie entra dans le wagon. Mon visage se ferma et rien de ce que je ressentais réellement ne transpira de mes expressions. Elle était heureuse de me retrouver.

« Au fait, j'ai vu Tania l'autre jour, _à l'entente de ce prénom mon corps se raidit_, elle m'a dit que tu avais fait des ravages.

-Oh… ce n'était que Lucas, je l'ai retrouvé quelques temps après que vous soyez partit.

-Et depuis quand tu ressort avec Lucas ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu l'embrasser.

-…Je…je ne sors pas avec Lucas, j'ai juste recouché avec lui.

-PARDON ???

-Je sais que je n'aurais pas dut mais je ne sais pas, je ne me sentais pas bien et puis il était là, et il me regardait, et…c'était une erreur.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, je croyais que tout était clair entre vous deux ?

-Je le croyais aussi, mais je me suis trompée.

-Et maintenant on en est où ?

-On en est que c'était une erreur et que je n'aurais jamais dut recoucher avec lui. On a décidé de ne pas en reparler, donc si tu le vois n'aborde pas le sujet, s'il te plaît.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je ne dirais rien. »

Je ne pouvais pas avouer à Marie qu'il s'agissait de Black, mais il fallait bien que je trouve quelqu'un pour le remplacer puisqu'elle avait parlé à Tania. Comment faire maintenant? Marie pouvait à tout moment volontairement, ou pas, laisser échapper devant Lucas qu'on était censé avoir recouché ensemble. Je ne pouvais pas non plus demander à Lucas de me couvrir…. Non sérieusement cela était inenvisageable. Je sentais que bons nombres de problèmes allaient arrivés, je devais trouver une solution. Mais laquelle ?

Poudlard, la grille, le château, le porche, la grande salle… Plus nous pénétrions dans l'antre même de Dumbledore et plus l'air y devenait oppressant. Mon souffle s'accéléra, mes mains devinrent moites. J'appréhendais de le voir, de croiser ses yeux, qu'y lirais-je ? Que lirait-il dans les miens ?

C'était malheureusement pire que tout ce que j'avais put imaginer car il n'était pas là. Où était-il ? Ne pas le voir ne fit qu'augmenter l'angoisse qui naissait dans mon esprit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?

Nous étions dans le dortoir quand Marie décida d'aborder le sujet de mon malaise depuis que j'avais passé les grilles du château.

« Bon tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ou je vais devoir attendre que tu te déboîtes le cou à force de regarder partout.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Julie faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de me prendre pour une conne, depuis qu'on est arrivé à Poudlard t'as pas arrêté de chercher quelqu'un, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Mais pourquoi tu fais autant d'histoire, je ne sais pas où tu vas chercher tout ça, je ne cherchais personne.

-STOP, stop, Julie tu crois sincèrement que j'ai crut tout ce que tu m'avais raconté sur toi et Lucas le soir où on est sortit ?

-Tu n'as rien à croire puisque tout est vrai.

-Au cas où tu l'aurais oublier, et cela est visiblement le cas, je te signale que Lucas, et ce depuis le 1er janvier, à passer le reste de ses vacances en France. »

Eh merde la bourde la plus horrible, voila que je la fais. Mais je le savais pourtant qui partait pour la France voir ses cousins.

« C'était qui Julie, c'est lui que tu cherches aujourd'hui ?

-Ecoute, oui ce n'était pas Lucas, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Je…Tu te fais des films ok, c'est rien d'important.

-Il est à Poudlard ?

-…Oui voila, écoute je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

-…C'est un peu juste tu ne trouves pas ? …Tant pis c'est ton choix. J'espère juste que tu ne t'es pas embarqué dans une histoire impossible. »


	39. Premier doute

**Salut tout le monde, partiels terminés et une semaine de vacances cela signifie...publication d'un grand nombre de chapitre en prévision. Que du bonheur pour vous!!! **

* * *

**Chapitre 39**

"Premier doute."

Le soleil commençait à percer à travers les lourds rideaux de velours qui masquaient la fenêtre du dortoir. En avance de dix minutes sur l'heure à laquelle nous étions censées nous réveiller, je pris la direction de la salle de bain en luttant pour ne pas retourner me coucher. J'étais perdue, je ne savais pas quoi faire ni comment réagir lorsque je le verrais. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de lui envoyer la moindre lettre, quelqu'un pourrait l'intercepter. Je ne pouvais pas, non plus, lui parler en plein milieu de Poudlard. Que faire ?

Je redoutais l'instant, où, lui et moi, devrions réellement discuter sans détours, ni sous-entendu. Je finis par sortir de la douche 10 bonnes minutes plus tard. Marie était levée et s'apprêtait, à son tour, à aller dans la salle de bain. Par malchance, j'eu la mauvaise idée d'ouvrir ma valise alors qu'elle passait derrière moi. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, la seule chose qu'elle vit fut la rose que Sirius m'avait envoyée. Elle leva alors les yeux vers moi et tenta d'y lire un quelconque sentiment ou quelque chose comme ça…

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler n'est-ce pas ?

-…Oui, mais je le regrette.

-Je ne te comprends plus Julie.

-Excuse moi. » Ma voie n'avait été qu'un murmure et Marie s'était éloignée sur mes mots d'excuses. Je détestais cela. J'aurais aimé tout lui révéler, lui demander son avis, écouter ce qu'elle aurait à me dire. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Mon angoisse ne faisait qu'augmenter au fil du temps. Les minutes qui nous séparées de la grande salle semblaient durer indéfiniment. Enfin nous y parvenions. Alors que je passais les lourdes portes en bois mon malaise ne fit que s'accentuer.

Toujours rien. Le doute s'empara de moi, puis la peur ainsi que la colère. La colère ??? Pourquoi étais-je énervée alors qu'il n'était pas là? Une multitude de scénarios tous plus inimaginable les uns que les autres se créaient dans mon esprit à la vitesse de la lumière : Sirius en danger, Sirius avec une autre, Sirius partit, Sirius lâche, Sirius découvert, Sirius mort…

Ce fut la main de Marie se posant sur mon bras qui me sortit de ces effroyables pensées.

« Julie…

-Hein quoi ?

-Je crois qu'il faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes de fixer le professeur Mac Gonagal de cette manière, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je fixais la vieille chouette au chapeau. Elle, me regardait comme si j'allais lui sauter dessus à tous moments. Je haussais les épaules et détournait mon regard d'elle.

« Rien, j'étais partit bien loin dans mes pensées je crois.

-J'en ai bien l'impression, je me demandais aussi ce que tu pouvais bien avoir à reprocher à la vieille chouette alors que les cours n'avaient même pas repris. D'ailleurs il faut qu'on y aille. »

Nulle part, il n'était nulle part dans l'école. Mes yeux s'étaient posés sur toutes les salles, dans tous les couloirs, sur tous les visages…

Il se peut qu'à ce moment là, la peur eue prit le dessus, car je me promis de lui écrire d'ici peu si je n'obtenais pas de ses nouvelles. Je décidais donc d'attendre le lendemain, jour où son cours devait se dérouler. Je prendrai mon hibou cela réduirait les risques, je devais savoir. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette situation. Je ne le vis nulle part de la journée. Le soir venu, l'appétit m'avait quitté, il était le seul dans mon esprit. Le lendemain fut semblable à la veille à la différence que je dus affronter Lucas.

J'ignore pourquoi mais au fond de moi à ce moment là, j'eu peur que Marie lui ait révélé le mensonge que je lui avais inventé. Cette peur s'envola bien vite et je retrouvai ainsi la confiance en mon amie. La peur, seule, était responsable de cette défaillance de ma part. Je m'en étais cependant mieux sortit avec Lucas que ce que j'aurais put imaginer. Il était 2 heures de l'après midi environ et une quarantaine d'élève se pressait devant la porte de la salle où devait se déroulait le cour mené par Sirius. Marie et moi nous regardâmes interloquées. En nous approchant nous distinguions ce qui semblait être des cris de joie.

Une de nos amis qui était parvenue à se libérer de la foule nous informa alors qu'une note affichée sur la porte, informait de l'annulation du cours pour aujourd'hui. En une fraction de seconde mon visage se décomposa. Mon amie n'y prêta pas attention à l'inverse de Marie. Nous avions donc été libérés deux heures plus tôt. J'avais laissé passer cette paire d'heures puis j'avais prit la direction du parc où ma chouette m'avait rejoint. Je m'étais éloignée quelque peu des sentiers habituels pour être à l'abri des regards.

« Tiens ma belle, _l'oiseau prit la lettre dans son bec_, trouve le pour moi s'il te plaît. »

Elle s'envola dans les airs et je restais à la regarder voler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus un qu'un point noir. Le message que je lui avais adressé était court et non signée. Cela disait :

_« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ? Je commence à m'inquiéter._

_Ps : Merci pour la rose. »_


	40. Quand on ne peut faire qu'attendre

**CHapitre 40, chapitre 40, chapitre 40....MAis où est donc passé SIrius**

* * *

**Chapitre 40**

"Quand on ne peut faire qu'attendre."

Plus les jours passaient et plus les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je crois qu'il va sérieusement falloir que je me change les idées sinon Marie qui me fixe depuis 5 minutes va appeler Dumbledore pour me faire interner de force à Ste Mangouste. Je n'en peux plus de ce silence, cela va bientôt faire une semaine.

J'essaie de me raisonner, de me dire qu'il a repoussé sa rentrée qu'il a prit une semaine de plus…mais il ne peut pas, il est professeur, et cela n'explique pas ceci, pourquoi il me répond pas ????

« Dis donc Julie ça ne te dirait pas que demain après midi on aille faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard avec Lucas et les autres ? » Trou noir, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de me dire ? Elle à parler de Pré-au-Lard, et …Tout reprend vie dans mon esprit et les mots de Marie reprennent leur place pour que je comprenne leur sens et réponde à mon amie.

« Mais on a cour demain après midi !

- Ben il ne sera sûrement pas encore revenu donc je m…

-QU'EST-CE QUE T'EN SAIS D'ABORD ?

Je n'avais pas crié mais je n'avais pas parlé doucement non plus. Je lui avais coupé la parole et elle était en train de me regarder avec des yeux de poisson rouge, elle me regardait comme si j'avais commit l'irréparable. Mais qu'avais-je donc fait si ce n'est manifester mon opinion. Marie ne parlait plus, elle ne faisait que me fixer et cela devenait embarrassant. J'avais l'impression de rougir, et qu'elle était en train de deviner tout ce que je m'étais efforcée de lui cacher depuis une semaine.

« Tu sais, j'ai souhaité de toute mes forces que ça ne soit pas à cause de lui que tu sois dans cet état, malheureusement je crois que je me suis trompé, non ?

-…je veux p…

-Tu ne veux pas en parler, je sais, je ne te demande pas de me raconter quoi que ce soit, dit moi simplement si c'est lui ou pas, parce que j'en ai marre de me demander lequel des mâles de cette école est responsable du malheur de ma meilleure amie.

-…

-Remarque, tu sais quoi, t'as même pas besoin de répondre, qui ça pouvait être à par lui, pourquoi tu aurais inventé quelqu'un qui n'existe pas pour cacher que tu étais avec lui au bar si ça n'avait pas été LUI… Non mais tu te rends compte dans quel état tu es depuis une semaine ou pas ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé Julie mais ça ne doit certainement pas valoir que tu te mette dans des états pareils… »

Elle parlait, elle ne faisait que ça, parler… Moi je n'écoutais pas ou plutôt j'essayais de ne pas écouter. Alors que je les avais retenues depuis une semaine mes larmes ne me laissèrent aucune chance de les vaincre. Marie s'arrêta net à leurs vues et en oublia sa leçon de morale. La seule chose qu'elle fit, fut de venir me prendre dans ses bras. Je savais qu'elle n'oubliait pas, que l'on en reparlerais plus tard, mais je savais également que lorsque ce serait le cas on pourrait le faire calmement, dans les limites du possible, en parler ensemble.

Jusqu'à présent il y avait cette barrière entre nous, cet espace que mes larmes venaient de combler. Je m'étais laissée tomber sur mon lit et Marie était venue à côté de moi. Elle avait tantôt sa main dans mes cheveux, tantôt ses bras autour de moi. On ne pouvait pas rester fâcher bien longtemps toutes les deux, toutes nos disputes n'avaient durées que quelques heures, au maximum une journée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'avais pleuré ainsi et si Marie était toujours au près de moi mais ce que je savais c'est que désormais je dormais car je voyais Sirius à côté de moi. Il me parlait, m'embrassait, me prenait dans ses bras…

Alors que je sentais le sommeil me quittait, la lumière du soleil agressa mon visage. Marie venait d'ouvrir les volets puis était venue s'asseoir sur mon lit en déposant sur la couverture une boule de serviette. Elle était aller quémandait aux elfes un petit déjeuner. Nous faisions ça chaque fois que l'une de nous n'allait pas bien ou que l'on avait besoin d'être tranquille toutes les trois, et maintenant toutes les deux. Je savais que je devais lui parler et j'étais décidée à le faire, je le lui devais.

« Julie, il faut qu'on en parle…

-Je sais, tu veux tout savoir ?

-Oui je veux savoir pourquoi tu es dans cet état, je ne le supporte pas. » Parlait-elle de Sirius ou de mon état ???

* * *

** A de suite ;-)**


	41. Cruel faux espoir

**Chapitre 41**

"Un cruel faux espoir."

Marie savait désormais tout. Elle pensait toujours que cela était une mauvaise idée de notre part mais au moins, maintenant, elle pouvait se mettre à ma place. Après tout, je n'y pouvais rien, je n'avais pas demandé à tomber…à m'attacher à lui. Ma chouette n'est toujours pas revenue. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Et si il lui était véritablement arrivé quelque chose? L'après midi du vendredi arriva à grands pas et avant de penser à s'enfuir à Pré-au-Lard nous nous rendîmes tous devant la salle. Nous eûmes la surprise de la trouver entrouverte. Nous étions tous surprit. Mais si la porte était ouverte cela signifiait qu'il était de retour. Mon visage s'illumina et un sourire y naquit. J'allais le revoir, j'allais enfin le revoir. On aurait bien put me dire que Voldemort allait ressusciter que cela n'aurait rien changé. IL était là.

Pourquoi la vie s'acharne à tout détruire, à semer le doute partout où elle le peut ? En pénétrant dans la classe ce n'était pas Black que nous avions trouvé mais une femme. A peu près ma taille, sauf qu'elle portait des talons et donc me dépassait d'au moins 10 cm. Tirée à quatre épingles, très class. Le fantasme de base des primates qui peuplaient cette classe en cet instant. Et puis toute gentille avec ça. Elle nous demanda de nous asseoir pour nous expliquer de quoi il s'agissait. Elle nous annonça alors qu'elle allait remplacer Black durant quelques temps. A ces mots mon cerveau s'était bloqué. J'entendais les murmures et les questions qui fusaient.

« Où étaient le professeur Black ? Quand reviendrait le professeur Black ? Que devenait le cours du professeur Black ?... » J'avais réussit à tenir une semaine je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir tenir plus. Pourquoi ne me donnait-il aucune nouvelle, cela était insoutenable. N'étais-je donc rien à ses yeux ? Ce n'est pourtant pas le souvenir qu'il m'en restait.

Tous avaient l'air satisfait de ce nouveau professeur. Pour moi cela n'allait pas du même bois. A peine avais-je posé les yeux sur elle que je l'avais détesté. Elle était dans la classe de Sirius comme si elle était chez elle. Il n'y avait, d'ailleurs, désormais, plus aucune affaire de Sirius sur le bureau. L'étrangère y avait installé les siennes. Elle reprit le cours de Sirius à l'endroit précis où il l'avait arrêté avant les vacances. Cependant elle ne cessait de revenir sur des éléments de bases que tous nous connaissions par cœur. Mais personne ne disait rien, je ne cessais de rouspéter au près de Marie mais la sorcière s'en aperçut.

« Je peux vous aider peut-être Miss ??

-Julie Shoan.

-Bien Miss Shoan qu'avez-vous à dire ?

-Que nous connaissons déjà tous par cœur les sorts dont vous êtes en train de nous parler.

-Certes, je le sais, mais une mise à niveau pourrait s'avérer nécessaire, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Cela me semble inutile.

-Malheureusement pour vous, mais bien heureusement pour vos camarades c'est à moi qu'il revient d'en juger. » J'avais murmuré un faible « comme vous voulez » et elle avait continué son cours comme si de rien n'était.

Plus les jours passaient sans que j'eu des nouvelles de Sirius et plus je devenais désagréable avec le nouveau professeur. Je ne supportais pas l'idée qu'elle soit là alors que je ne pouvais le voir, lui parler ou le toucher autre part que dans mes rêves. Un jour, où j'avais particulièrement craché mon venin de Serpentard sur elle, elle me demanda de rester. Je l'avais rejoint à son bureau en traînant les pieds. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui faire de fleur.

« Je dois dire Miss que je suis particulièrement déçue de l'attitude agressive que vous manifestez à mon égard.

-Comment pouvez vous être déçue de quelque chose que vous ne connaissiez pas jusqu'alors ? Il aurait fallut pour cela que vous m'ayez connu agréable à votre égard. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

-C'est une manie chez vous n'est-ce pas ?

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-De détourner les mots, de jouer avec ?

-Tout le monde sait à quel point la langue des serpents est acérée mais le professeur Black, lui, parlait d'un don, plutôt que d'une manie.

-Il avait mentionné votre niveau quasi excellent mais avait oublié de me dire qu'il serait terni par cette arrogance, j'en conclus donc qu'elle m'est réservée, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact.

-Avez-vous une explication à cela ?

-Aucune, c'est comme cela et je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'hypocrite.

-Je vous félicite pour cela mais je veux que votre comportement change Miss sinon je serais obligée d'en avertir vos parents.

-Avant que cela remonte à Dumbledore vous ne serez plus là.

-Vous vous méprenez jeune fille il se peut que vous deviez me supporter plus longtemps que prévu.

-Pourquoi le professeur Bl…

-Le professeur Black est retenu ailleurs pour une affaire bien plus importante que Poudlard qui ne vous regarde en rien, maintenant veuillez retourner avec vos camarades et faites moi le plaisir de changer votre attitude sinon j'en référerais à vos parents et croyez moi j'en aurais le temps. »

J'avais attrapé mes affaires et j'étais sortit comme une furie de la salle de classe en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. Je m'étais précipitée au septième étage à la recherche de la salle sur demande. Elle était fort connut surtout des 8ème années qui s'en servait à des fins…intellectuelles, voilà c'est ça, intellectuelles et je priais pour qu'elle soit libre. Il fallait que je me défoule sur quelque chose ou cela risquait d'être sur quelqu'un. Tout y passa chaise, cousin... C'est un putching-ball qui eut raison de mon humeur massacrante environ une demi heure plus tard.

J'avais finit par rejoindre les autres. Aux abords de la grande salle j'avais retrouvé Lucas.

« Salut beauté.

-Salut, répliquais-je alors sur un ton des plus froid.

-Oula qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien, excuse moi. » J'avais posé ma main sur son bras et il l'avait de suite prise dans la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce qu tu t'es fais à la main ? »

J'avais aussitôt tenté de retirer ma main de la sienne mais cela était peine perdue. Il me regardait avec un regard accusateur faisant des aller retour entre ma main et mes yeux. Devant son insistance je cédais.

« Je me suis, disons, un peu défoulée sur un putching-ball voila.

-Et tu avais mit qui à la place de ce pauvre putching-ball pour avoir les mains dans cet état ?

-Le nouveau professeur.

-La remplaçante de Black, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait ?

-Rien d'important, elle m'a prit la tête c'est tout.

-Et ça te met dans cet état, hé ben…

-On peut arrêter d'en parler s'il te plaît ? Tu viens manger avec moi, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas fait. »

Il soupira devant mon refus de parler de cette altercation, puis il accepta. Je l'avais invité pour l'empêcher de parler mais je dois bien reconnaître que cela me manquait de ne plus lui parler.

Le dîner fut parfait, Marie tenta de m'interroger sur ma main mais j'esquivais la discussion en reportant à ce soir. Je profitais du repas et pour une fois je me détendis quelque peu depuis lundi. Lucas et moi étions restés ensemble quelque temps avant que je monte dans mon dortoir. On avait parlé de tout et de rien. Cela faisait tellement du bien.


	42. Revelations blessantes

**Et encore un chapitre, petit clin d'oeil en passant à schrou pour sa métaphore que j'ai adorée dans sa review (_Quand le chien n'est pas là, la vipère danse_) Ne t'inquiète il n'en est pas question :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 42

"Révélations blessantes."

Lorsque j'étais revenue dans la chambre ma chouette m'attendait sur le rebord de la fenêtre ? Un nouvel espoir naquit dans mon cœur mais, comme tous les autres depuis une semaine il vola en éclat lorsque je vis que la lettre que l'oiseau tenait, n'était autre que celle que j'avais moi-même envoyé à Sirius. Ma chouette était fatiguée, quelle distance avait-elle bien put parcourir pour être dans cet état ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas trouvé Sirius ?

Je pleurais, je dormais. Je n'avais fait que ça du week-end. Marie ne savait pas comment réagir, elle aurait voulut mettre Lucas dans la confidence pour qu'il me sorte de cet état cadavérique mais cela était pour moi hors de question.

J'avais envoyée une deuxième missive. J'angoissais de voir le hibou revenir avec ma lettre mais rien. On était dimanche soir et j'hérais dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un quelconque réconfort ou alternative à mon état.

« Julie ? »

Qu'était-ce que cette voix ? Je me retournais, personne. Puis à là lumière de ma baguette je reconnus Filius dans son cadre orné de motifs en or.

« Oh ! Bonsoir Filius.

-Je tenais à vous remercier Mlle pour votre petit tour de ka dernière fois. Pour une fois j'ai vu les gryffondors courir et non pas les serpentards. Le changement est parfois bénéfique.

-Vous croyez ?

-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien, puis-je faire quelque chose ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Filius, ce n'est qu'une histoire de jeune fille.

-Peine de cœur n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Si vous saviez combien de couples ce sont faits et défaits devant mon tableau.

-Tant que ça?

-Oui, il semblerait que cet endroit de Poudlard soit propice aux histoires d'amour.

-Vous n'auriez pas quelques histoires à me raconter pour me remonter le moral ?

-Il est vrai que vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin ma jolie. D'accord, voyons voir. Ah oui le plus célèbre certainement. Il s'agit de… » Filius regarda à droite puis à gauche pour être certain que personne ne passerait ou n'entendrait.

« Rapprochez vous jeune fille, ce nom n'est pas pour toutes les oreilles…Il s'agit de Tom jedusor.

-Pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose?

-C'est parce que vous le connaissez sous le triste nom de voldemort.

-Vraiment ?

-Lui-même.

-Vous voulez dire que LUI a connut l'amour.

-Oui et non je ne suis pas certain qu'il l'aurait nommé ainsi.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

- Je l'appellerais Tom, si cela ne vous gène pas, je l'ai connut sous ce nom. Tom plaisait beaucoup, il a brisé de nombreux cœur, personne n'était assez bien pour lui. Il n'avait besoin de personne. Et puis un jour sa théorie a changé. Il a rencontré une jeune femme magnifique. Une Black.

-Black ? Cela à un rapport avec S…le professeur Black ?

-Sa cousine. Elle se nommait Bellatrix. Elle était aussi folle que lui. Elle était fière, orgueilleuse, dure. Ils avaient le même amour du sang pur. Ils se sont donnez rendez vous un jour ici. Et après cela elle l'a suivit dans tous ce qu'il a fait. La pauvre a finit à Azcaban. Elle était quasiment un double de lui, si on peut dire cela comme ça.

-C'est tellement suréaliste une telle histoire.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

-N'avez-vous pas quelques secrets sur les professeurs de Poudlard ?

-Même si cela était le cas, et je ne dis pas que ça l'est, il serait malvenu pour moi de vous les dévoiler.

-Mais vous m'avez bien dit pour Voldemort, s'il vous plaît, je vous en prie. »

Voila autre chose que j'avais découvert l'autre fois : Filius ne résistait pas lorsqu'une jeune fille le suppliait. Je le soupçonne d'avoir été un sacré Dom Juan à son époque.

« Bon d'accord, vous avez gagné. Mais pas un mot, je compte sur vous…bien, cette histoire que je m'apprête à vous livrer concerne deux de vos professeurs.

-Vous voila bien bavard Filius, vous qui refusiez de parler vous vous apprêtez désormais à me conter deux de vos souvenirs, quel est donc ce revirement ?

-Il tient au fait que vous n'écoutez pas ce que je vous dit petit serpent. L'histoire d'amour est commune aux deux professeurs.

-Qui est-ce ?

-En ce qui concerne la demoiselle, il s'agit, de votre nouveau professeur, Mlle Spencer. Et pour ce qui est du jeune homme, qui ce serait sinon votre charmant professeur Black. »

Filius m'avait achevé en quelques mots. Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça. C'était pire que tout. Cette femme ne cessait de m'empoisonner la vie depuis que je la connaissais. J'avais désormais une raison de plus de la détester. Malgré les envies de meurtre qui me passaient dans la tête je devais me ressaisir et écouter l'histoire de Filius. Il fallait que je sache ce qu'il en était aujourd'hui. Oh mon dieu ! Et si cette histoire était toujours d'actualité.

« …Julie, enfin Julie répondez moi…

-Je vous demande pardon Filius, il semble que je me sois égarée dans mes pensées, que disiez vous ? »

Filius se racla la gorge comme s'il s'était trouvé devant un oratoire de personnes importantes or il n'y avait que moi dans le couloir.

« Je vous disais qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux en septième année. »

Je luttais contre les nœuds d'estomac et la boule qui se formait dans ma gorge.

« Leur histoire a-t-elle durée longtemps ?

-2 ou 3 ans. Je trouve cependant que ces deux là étaient faits pour être ensemble.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Sarah, c'est son nom, a été celle qui a réconcilié Sirius avec l'amour. Je pense qu'elle a été la première qu'il ait réellement aimée.

-Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi cela s'est terminé ?

-Vous êtes bien curieuse ce soir Miss Julie ?

-Navrée.

-Ne le soyez pas, je vous taquinais. D'après ce que je sais, Sarah voulait un mariage et des enfants mais Sirius n'était visiblement pas du même avis. » Toute cette histoire me donnait la migraine, il fallait que je parte, que je cesse d'entendre Filius jacasser sur cet amour perdu.

« Il est tard Filius, je dois vous quitter.

-Déjà ? Revenez me voir, j'aurais toujours quelque chose à vous raconter.

-C'est ça, au revoir Filius. »

J'étais entrée dans le dortoir comme une furie tout en claquant la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Il est sortit avec elle, non mais tu te rends compte, avec ELLE.

-Ben déjà si tu me disais de qui tu parles, je pourrais me faire une idée un peu plus précise.

-Mais de qui veux-tu que je te parle, de Sirius bien sur et de cette pétasse qui le remplace.

-QUOI, Black et Spencer ???? Mais quand ?

-Lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

-Mais c'était il y a longtemps...cela n'a pas dut aller bien loin, si ?

-Cela a duré plusieurs années, elle voulait se marier et avoir des enfants. »

Marie n'en revenait pas et moi je bouillonnais de l'intérieur. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi je vivais tout cela ? Pourquoi était-il introuvable ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit son ancienne fiancée qui le remplace ?


	43. De biens tristes retrouvailles

**Chapitre 43**

"De biens tristes retrouvailles."

En tout et pour tout, Sirius fut absent de ma vie durant un mois. Ces jours avaient été les plus horribles de ma vie ? Marie ne cessait de me dire qu'elle ne me reconnaissait plus, que j'avais changée. J'avais maigrit, je déprimais, je ne passais plus de temps avec mes amis… Je passais mon temps à la bibliothèque, à étudier. Sirius me manquait, j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait une partie de moi. Je me rendis compte, alors, que c'était ce sentiment que j'avais cherché en vain lorsque j'étais sortit avec Lucas.

Ma chouette était revenue de nombreuses fois bredouille, en ne cessant de me rapporter les lettres que j'envoyais à Sirius. J'avais quasiment perdu tout espoir de le revoir lorsqu'un jour mon oiseau revint à Poudlard sans la lettre. Il avait enfin reçut une de mes lettres. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Je l'ignorais et je ne cherchais pas à comprendre. Je verrais bien.

Ce vendredi là, pour on ne sut quelle raison le cours que dispensait Spencer avait été annulé. Alors que Marie et moi rentrions de Pré-au-Lard nous avions croisé Lucas dans le hall de l'école.

« Devinez quoi, il paraîtrait que Black est de retour, t'es contente Julie, tu n'auras plus à supporter l'horrible Spencer deux fois par semaine. » Pourquoi la voix de Lucas était-elle bizarre ? Pourquoi semblait-elle si lointaine ? Ma tête me faisait souffrir et tout se mit à tourner autour de moi. Je sentis alors le sol se dérober sous mes pieds, puis, plus rien…. Je m'étais réveillée quelques heures plus tard à l'infirmerie, couchée dans un lit. Mme Pomfresh avait fait un scandale pour me forcer à rester mais il n'en était pas question.

Il était 22 heures et tous les couloirs étaient déserts. Pourquoi mon cœur battait-il à cette allure? J'avais peur de le rencontrer à chaque escalier, à chaque couloir… Pourtant j'étais heureuse de le revoir, c'est même la seule chose dont j'avais envie depuis bientôt un mois, mais cependant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à elle. J'arrivais à la hauteur du portrait de Filius, là où se trouvaient les appartements de Spencer. Je voulais courir pour dépasser cet endroit le plus vite possible. Mais des bruits de pas m'en empêchèrent et je dus me cacher derrière une des tapisseries, qui dissimulait un recoin dans la muraille.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau, même si il paraissait anormalement fatigué. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me jeter dans ses bras et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Au moment où ma main allait écarter la tapisserie il s'arrêta. Je crus tout d'abord qu'il m'avait repéré mais non. Il venait de s'arrêter devant les appartements de Spencer. Il était là pour la voir, ELLE. Je le pleurais depuis un mois, elle l'avait aimé il y a des années. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était elle la première de nous deux qu'il allait voir? Mon cœur se serra puis se déchira lorsqu'elle apparut et qu'elle s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué.

-Toi aussi

-J'ai eu si peur »

Il l'avait serré dans ses bras et il avait enfouit son visage dans son cou comme lorsqu'il l'avait fait avec moi quand nous étions tous les deux chez lui. Puis ils étaient entrés dans ses appartements. Le tableau s'était refermé et mes larmes s'en étaient données à cœur joie. J'étais sortie dans le couloir et à ce moment là, la voix de Filius m'avait tiré de la contemplation du portrait mural :

« Vous voyez qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit? Ils sont faits pour être ensemble. » Je n'avais plus envie de jouer, je m'étais alors retournée, face à Filius, et c'est un visage inondé de larmes que je lui avais offert. Avait-il comprit ? Qu'importe.

J'avais passé toute la nuit à pleurer un rêve perdu, un homme qui ne m'aimait pas comme moi je l'aimais, des sentiments que j'avais cru possible… Tellement de choses que je m'étais sentit prête à affronter pour lui, tellement de chose qui s'étaient effondrées en quelques instants. Mon cœur était déchiré en de miniscules et innombrables morceaux de lui-même.


	44. Face à face

**Bon alors, des remerciements s'imposent et en grands nombres: Merci pour vos reviews, pour vos mots d'exaspération contre Sirius ou autre, même merci de me menacer pour qu'il revienne, j'adore, j'adhère... **

**Donc merci à :_ o-chocola-o_, à _MarianneP_(oui moi aussi un sirius professeur ça me fait grrrr...), à _Margaux's Pen_(pour tes reviews qui aime tant ce que j'écris), à _Schrou _(alors toi, t'es une de mes préférées, j'aime bien toutes tes reflexions genre « la salle sur demande c'est pas fait pour les manchots.»), à _Valabo_ (ne t'inquiète pas il va revenir), à _Kysila_(harry bébé ne reviens pas dans l'histoire pour le moment mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec là où j'en suis moi), à _Twick_(même si cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vut)....**

**Allez allez j'arrête de parler et vous laisse avec les tourments de Julie...**

* * *

**Chapitre 44**

"Face à Face."

Le lendemain je m'étais réveillée tardivement avec un horrible mal de tête qui se chargea de me rappeler ce à quoi j'avais passé toute ma nuit : pleurer. Il devait être environ 11h00 et Marie était déjà partit à Pré-au-Lard. Elle m'avait laissé un mot pour que je la rejoigne, mais je n'en avais aucune envie. Je n'avais qu'une envie, être seule, réfléchir, m'apitoyer sur moi-même, pleurer encore et encore. Poudlard semblait désert. Que ferais-je face à lui ? Comment réagirait-il face à moi ? M'ignorerait-il ?

Il me fallait un bain. Bien sur, j'aurais très bien put me contenter de ma pauvre petite salle de bain, mais j'avoue que celle des préfets me tentait largement plus. Marie étant préfête de Serpentard j'avais, bien sur, le mot de passe. La magnifique Sirène me le demanda en me regardant d'un regard soupçonneux : « bulle de savon ». Je crois sincèrement que cette salle de bain était la plus belle chose que pouvait m'offrir Poudlard en cet instant précis. Seule dans mon bain, mes pensées ne tardèrent pas longtemps à revenir vers Sirius. Je me détendais, comme si c'était possible, au milieu des bulles de savon lorsque j'entendis du bruit. A toute vitesse je parvins à croiser, des yeux, cet étranger qui avait pénétré dans la salle de bain des préfêts et après un cri de surprise je m'étais retournée dans mon bain de façon à être dos à lui. Qui que ce soit je n'allais pas barbotter toute nue face à lui.

« Je suis désolé, la sirène ne m'a pas prévenue qu'il y avait quelqu'un… »

Non mais qu'elle conne cette Sirène, je vais aller lui arracher les écailles moi. Sirius, car c'était lui, ne savait plus quoi dire. Je savais cependant qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnut. Après tout combien y avait-il d'élèves féminines à Poudlard, et puis je n'étais pas préfête et n'était donc pas censée me trouver là. Quand à lui, il n'était pas censé examiner sous toutes les coutures une jeune fille qu'il avait, malencontreusement trouvée nue dans une baignoire, si grande soit-elle. Seulement c'était sans compter sur le mauvais coup de pouce du destin. En effet alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle de bain, Sirius s'arrêta net. Je compris alors qu'il avait prit un objet qui se trouvait sur un meuble. Je réfléchis à ce que j'avais bien put laisser traîner qu'il lui aurait permit de m'identifier. Je portai alors, avec horreur, ma main à mon oreille. Les boucles d'oreilles en forme de serpent. Elles étaient uniques. Marie, Karine et moi avions dessiné le modèle exprès.

Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de sa voix qui prononça alors mon prénom, après tant de temps passé à l'imaginer.

«Julie?» Je ne pouvais décemment pas rester à patauger dans mon bain et faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Je m'étais alors retournée face à lui. Cela faisait un mois que je rêvais jour et nuit de ce moment. Et pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir être autre part qu'ici même à cet instant précis.

«Sirius.» Une joie, que je ne comprenais pas, se lisait sur son visage. Qu'allait-il dire? Qu'allait-il faire?

J'avais les cheveux en arrière à cause de l'eau et la mousse s'arrêtait juste à l'endroit qu'il fallait pour dissimuler ma poitrine, non pas qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu, mais bon.

«Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te revoir, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tu m'as manqué.» S'il n'avait pas été intérieur le rire qui secoua mon cœur aurait certainement effrayé Sirius.

«Tu vas certainement trouver ça bizarre, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à te croire.»

Sirius accusait le choc, je crois.

«Je dois dire que ce n'est pas les mots que je m'attendais à entendre de ta part.

-Tu t'attendais peut-être à ce que je te saute dans les bras en te disant à quel point je t'aimais et à quel point tu m'avais manqué?

-Ca serait très imbu de moi-même que de l'avouer mais oui désolé, c'est ce que je pensais.

-Ah ah…»J'étais sortit de l'eau, je n'était plus à ça près, et je m'étais enroulée dans une serviette, j'étais désormais face à lui.

-Mais ça tu vois, c'était hier, aujourd'hui c'est...différent.

-Tu peux m'expliquer en quoi, j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre.

-Tu n'as qu'à demander à Sarah Spencer.» Je tournais les talons et m'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il m'attrapa par le bras.

-Je pourrais savoir ce qu'elle a à voir avec nous, s'il te plaît.

-Mais il n'y a plus de nous Sirius, _je m'étais dégagée de son bras et je le regardais droit dans les yeux, toute fière que j'étais de parvenir à lui tenir tête_, je commence vraiment à croire ce que Filius m'a raconté.

-QUOI, tu as parlé à ce vieux fou, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ?

-Oh mais la stricte vérité, que tu étais sorti avec elle à Poudlard, que cela avait continué après, qu'elle avait voulut t'épouser et avoir des enfants de toi et que vous étiez faits pour vivre ensemble. Oui je crois que c'est à peu près tout.

-Et tu l'as cru?

-Comment veux-tu que cela ne soit pas le cas lorsque la première de nous deux que tu vas voir en rentrant c'est elle et pas moi, hein?

-Mais de quoi tu pa…

-Ne me dis surtout pas que je me trompe, je t'ai vu avec elle, hier soir, entrer dans ses appartements après que tu l'ait prise dans tes bras. Exactement comme pour nous deux, tu sais le dimanche avant que tu ne disparaisses, mais tu ne dois plus t'en rappeler, elle a sûrement dut réussir à te le faire oublier…

-Je…je ne comprends absolument rien de tout ce que tu me racontes, Sarah et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne, je l'ai aimé, c'est vrai, mais je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle. C'était il y a des années.

-Mais bien sur…»

Il s'était rapproché de moi et nos corps étaient désormais trop proches l'un de l'autre pour que je n'y prête pas attention.

«Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas une chance de t'expliquer?

-Mais parce que je n'en ai plus la force... _les sanglots mouraient dans ma gorge et mes yeux commençaient à s'emplir de larmes..._ j'ai passé un mois à pleurer, à vouloir que tu reviennes, à te rêver toutes les nuits où tu n'étais pas là, et maintenant elle est là au milieu de ce à quoi je me suis rattachée pendant un mois, et c'est trop dur.»

Il ne disait rien, il se contentait de me regarder. Je l'aimais, Merlin que je l'aimais, je n'en avais jamais autant prit conscience qu'en ce moment. Je n'arrivais pas à rester de marbre devant lui, en étant tout contre son corps. Je fis un écart pour m'enfuir mais il réagit. Il resserra sa prise sur mon corps.

«**Mardi 8 janvier**:

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là? Je commence à m'inquiéter.

Ps: Merci pour la rose.

-Quoi...Mais qu'est-ce qu…

-**Vendredi 11 janvier**

La lettre que je t'ai envoyé m'est revenue, j'aimerais tant que tu sois là tu me manques, J'espère que tout va bien.

**Mercredi 16 janvier.**

Tu n'es pas là, tu n'es pas là mais elle oui, pourquoi tu ne fais pas ton cours mais où es-tu, c'est horrible de ne pas savoir, parfois j'ai tellement peur pour toi. Tu me manques.

**Vendredi 18 janvier**

Toutes mes lettres me reviennent, celle-ci est la quatrième et tu ne l'as lieras probablement pas non plus. Je ne fais que penser à toi, si seulement j'avais de tes nouvelles, si seulement une de ces lettres pouvaient te parvenir.

**Mercredi 23 janvier**

Ils sont tous en admiration devant ta remplaçante et moi je ne penses qu'à toi, même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas penser à autre chose.

Reviens vite, je t'en prie.

**Lundi 28 janvier**

Je te déteste, autant que…je te déteste de ne pas revenir, de ne pas me répondre, d'être absent. Si tu savais à quel point je te déteste…

**Jeudi 1 février**

J'ai peur de ne jamais te revoir, tu me manques Sirius, je t'aime. »

Qu'avait-il vécut durant un mois pour se raccrocher ainsi à mes lettres, comment les avaient-ils sues par cœur alors qu'elles m'étaient revenues, sauf bien évidemment la dernière ? Mes larmes coulaient depuis la troisième lettre et mon visage en était inondé, lui, depuis la cinquième où les sanglots s'y étaient mêlés.

Je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux, mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. Mes yeux étaient perdus quelque part sur le mur de faillance blanche derrière lui.

« Regarde moi. »Je n'y arrivais pas cela était trop dur. Comment avais-je put croire qu'il ne m'aimait pas ? Sa main avait enserrée mon menton, et avait tourné de force mon visage vers le sien.

« JE T'AIME Julie, tu comprends, je t'aime. »

Ce n'était plus que ses lèvres qui cherchaient les miennes et mon corps encore plus serré contre le sien si une telle chose était possible. Comment ne pas perdre pieds ? Par Morganne que je l'aimais.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il se détache de moi, je voulais qu'il m'embrasse pour l'éternité. Il s'écarta légèrement de moi et par peur de le perdre une nouvelle fois je m'étais accrochée à lui. Mais cela n'avait été que pour me prendre dans ses bras. Quand j'eu remarqué que d'un coup de baguette il avait ramassé mes affaires je lui avais demandé s'il avait sincèrement eut l'intention de sortir dans le couloir avec moi dans cette tenue et dans ses bras. Il ne m'avait pas répondu et s'était contenté de m'embrasser. Pourquoi faire plus lorsque cela suffisait ? J'avais ouvert les yeux et nous étions dans des appartements inconnus, ses appartements.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale maraudeur. » Il m'avait lâché sur le lit mais était très vite revenu coller son corps au mien.

« Et encore tu n'as pas tout vu. Pour le moment j'ai été sage. » Il me regardait avec une lueur dans les yeux : du défi, de l'envie, du désir.

« Trop sage. ».

* * *

**Alors Heureuses...(heureux si ya.)**


	45. Dans tes bras enfin

**Chapitre 45**

"Dans tes bras, enfin."

Ses lèvres s'étaient retrouvées coller aux miennes par une force et un désir inconnu. Mes mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux, dans son dos, sur son torse. Ses lèvres me brulaient et réveillaient en moi un désir enfoui depuis un mois. Celui de son corps, de sa peau, de lui... Ses mains se perdaient sur ma poitrine ou le long de mes jambes. J'avais désormais son corps sous le mien et alors que ses mains remontaient le long de mes hanches vers la partie de mon corps encore dissimulée par la serviette de bain aux couleurs de serpentards, je l'avais interompu dans son geste. Il m'avait regardé, les yeux perdus. Je lui avais alors murmuré à l'oreille que ce n'était pas bien de tricher. Il avait trouvé des réponses à ses questions lorsque j'avais entreprit de défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Je voulais le faire languir, qu'il ressente l'envie que j'avais ressentit de l'avoir contre moi et l'attente que j'avais dû endurer.

Il s'était alors redressé pour pouvoir ôter sa chemise et alors que je pensais maîtriser la situation il venait de me renverser sur le lit. Ses lèvres se faisaient gourmandes et joueuses et je dû bien admettre que je détestais cela. Je voulais ses baisers, ses lèvres et sa langue sur la mienne. Ses mains se firent alors plus exploratrices et la mienne descendit à la rencontre de son pantalon. Une fois défait le pantalon avait glissé à l'aide de mes soins. Il avait alors d'un geste, que je n'avais pas vu venir, ôter la serviette qui entourait mon corps, dernière barrière de ma nudité.

Sa bouche avait quittée mes lèvres pour ma poitrine. Mon corps se soulevait vers le sien au fur et à mesure de ses caresses. Mes mains avaient parcourues son corps et entreprenaient désormais de lui ôter son caleçon. Je sentais son désir contre ma peau alors que ses mains effleuraient mes courbes. Ses doigts jouaient avec le bas de mon ventre me faisant languir. Ses lèvres revinrent alors à ma bouche en même temps que sa main avait finit par trouver le chemin qui menait au sud. Ses carresses n'étaient que plaisir. Mes mains s'accrochaient à ses épaules et mes ongles s'amusaient à le torturer. Une nouvelle fois sur lui je promenais mes lèvres sur la peau chaude de son cou tout en faisant courir mes doigts sur son torse.

Mon bas ventre collé au sien, nul doute n'étais permit quand à notre désir. Il ne nous en fallut pas plus pour combler ce manque qui nous séparait depuis maintenant un mois. C'était mes hanches au rythme des siennes, et au rythme de notre désir, qui s'accèlerait au fil des minutes unit l'un à l'autre. C'était ses mains qui ne cessaient de parcourir mon ventre tout en s'attardant sur mes seins. C'était mes lèvres qui par moment cherchaient désespèrement les siennes. C'était enfin le même désir qui nous unit l'un à l'autre.

Il dormait, il était tellement beau. Je n'étais pas certaine,en cet instant, de pouvoir un jour me passer de le regarder. Je ne voulais pas me rendormir, j'avais une peur angoissante qu'il disparaisse comme il y a de cela un mois plus tôt. Je ne voulais plus jamais qu'il m'abandonne, je voulais rester avec lui pour toujours, je voulais qu'il m'aime sans faillir, qu'il me regarde tous les jours avec ce même regard brulant dont lui seul avait le secret. Je voulais qu'à tout jamais son corps soit contre le mien.

Plus je le regardais et plus je me rendais compte des cicatrices inscrites sur son corps, cicatrices qui n'existaient pas il y a un mois de cela. Que c'était-il passé? Qu'avait-il dut accomplir? Pourquoi avait-il du prendre autant de risque? Il fallait que je sache, il le fallait. Il avait l'air si calme les yeux clos.

Je voulais savoir pour l'aider. Je voulais chasser ses démons, lui prouver qu'il avait une chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher. Mais qu'avait-il vécut par rapport à la guerre? Quel mal, lui, avait-il subit? Quelle était la perte qu'il avait dut affronter? Famille, ami. Après tout je ne savais rien de lui. J'ignorais que Sirius n'avait pleuré qu'un seul membre de sa famille: son frère. J'ignorais la haine que la mère vouait au fils, j'ignorais que le sang avait regnier la chair. Que Sirius dès qu'il l'avait put avait fuit de chez lui. Il était déshonoré dans ce monde qu'il haïssait depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il n'existait plus pour cette famille de sang pur, enfoncée dans des croyances de supériorité d'une race sur l'autre. Cette certitude d'être supérieur à un autre être que soit mettait Sirius en horreur.

Je laissai une main s'égarait sur sa peau et sur ses cheveux. Je me dis alors qu'il me raconterait plus tard et sortit de la chambre pour me diriger vers la salle de bain. La douche était immense, elle n'avait ni porte, ni rideau, seulement des murs qui par un assemblage empêchaient d'être vu. L'eau chaude frappa délicieusement ma peau. Je ne bougeais pas, me concontentant de laisser les gouttes d'eau parcourir ma peau. L'eau savonneuse glissait, maintenant, sur mon corps. Je sentis alors deux mains carresser mon dos puis venir s'enroulaient autour de ma taille, ainsi que des lèvres venir se poser dans mon cou. Puis c'est ses deux mains qui me retourne vers lui, c'est son regard brûlant dans le mien, c'est les lèvres de Sirius sur les miennes. C'est ses mains dans mes cheveux, les miennes sur son corps. Puis nos corps sous l'eau, cette volupté, cette douceur, cette tendresse. Mais c'est aussi mes larmes de joie, de soulagement, d'angoisse, de peur.

Les doigts de Sirius sur mes larmes, mon sourire, ses yeux qui brillent.

«...Je t'aime Sirius...»

Deux tasses de café, et un copieux petit déjeuner plus tard, j'étais sur le canapé à regarder les flammes de la cheminée qui tentait de rechauffer la froideur du château ancestral. Sirius sortit à ce moment là de la chambre vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise pas encore fermée. Je tournai alors la tête vers lui et lui tendit la main pour qu'il me rejoigne. Il s'assit à coté de moi, je passai mes jambes autour de lui et posa mes doigts sur sa peau que je fis courir sur les cicatrices que j'avais remarquées ce matin.

« Tu m'en parles? » Le regard de Sirius s'assombrit et alla se perdre sur le magnifique tapis brodé de fil d'or. Je lui fis tourner la tête.

« S'il te plaît.

-Je suis plus ou moins repartit en mission pour l'ordre du phoenix.

-Pourquoi, je croyais que cela n'avait de sens qu'en temps de guerre et pourquoi dis-tu plus ou moins?

-Ce n'est rien , écoute... »

Il s'était levé et s'était éloigné de moi. Je le rejoignis, et me mit dans ses bras.

« Je veux savoir...j'ai besoin de savoir. »

«...d'accord. Voilà certaines rumeurs couraient depuis la rentrée selon lesquelles certains mangemorts avaient échappés à la mort ou à Azkaban et s'étaient réfugiés en France. James, Rémus et moi sommes-donc partis en expédition pour savoir ce qu'il en était. »

Les mangemorts, elle les avait presque oubliés ceux la. Mais en même temps cela était impossible. Son propre père avait été accusé de faire partis de ceux qui avaient prétés allégeance à Voldemort. Mais pour lui cela n'avait été que des rumeurs, il n'y avait pas de preuves. Elle n'avait jamais sut quoi en penser. Ses parents avaient tentés de l'épargner le plus possible mais également de l'éloigner le plus possible. L'année de la guerre, elle l'avait pratiquement passé à Poudlard. Elle n'était rentrée qu'une seule fois chez elle.

« ...Excuse mon ignorance mais pourquoi ne pas avoir laisser agir le ministère? » Je compris, alors, que je venais de trouver la véritable raison du départ de Sirius bien que je n'en sus encore rien.

« ...Lorsque Voldemort a décidé de s'en prendre au fils de James nous avons mis sa maison sous le sort de fidelitas.

-Tu en étais le gardien?

-Non,un de nos meilleurs amis.

-Le quatrième?

-Oui, c'est ça, du moins c'est ce qu'il était... ». Sirius ne parlait plus, ses dents étaient serrés, je ne voulais pas le brusquer mais je voulais qui me parle de tout ça, qu'il parle de tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

« IL A ... il nous a trahit, il s'est ralié aux mangemorts, et a vendu James et Lily, C'ETAIT NOTRE AMI, et IL nous a trahit. »

La colère de Sirius, devant laquelle Julie était impuissante explosa et alors tous ses secrets, ses hontes de la guerre, et cette trahison éclata hors de lui. Julie ne dit rien elle ne fit que l'écouter, et attendit qu'il se calme. Alors qu'il revenait vers elle sur le canapé, il se mit à pleurer. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras tout contre son corps.

Elle savait désormais, elle savait tout, jusqu'à la provenance de la moindre cicatrice. Elle savait la trahison de Peter, et le fait qu'ils aient voulus comprendre pourquoi cet homme les avaient trahis. Peter et deux ou trois autres mangemorts avaient été envoyés à Azkaban après une enième bataille. C'est d'elle dont Sirius tirait ses blessures. Il avait lut ses lettres mais avait fait en sorte qu'elles lui reviennent pour qu'il n'y ait pas de fuite. Spencer et lui, même si elle ne pouvait toujours pas supporter cette femme, elle savait qu'il n' y avait plus rien entre eux.

Sirius l'aimait et elle l'aimait. Chaque nuit, ou du moins chaque fois que son corps était unis au sien elle carressait ou embrassait les cicatrices de Sirius comme si elle avait eu le pouvoir de les faire disparaître. Il faudra qu'elle lui demande d'où vennaient les cicatrices plus anciennes, mais plus tard, il fallait qu'ils prennent leur temps. Ils avaient désormais le temps.


	46. Entre blanc et noir

Entre le blanc et le noir.

Les jours passaient lentement, Julie et Sirius ne se voyait que rarement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle avait bien évidemment tenue Marie au courant de ce qu'il se passait entre elle et Sirius mais ne s'étendait pas plus que cela sur le sujet. Se voir était compliqué. Il fallait faire attention aux élèves mais également aux professeurs et non des moindres à Dumbledore qui pouvait renvoyer Sirius en un rien de temps et lui fermer, à elle, les portes de l'Ecole supérieure de Magie à tout jamais.

« Tu es vraiment obliger de faire ça maintenant? »

Julie était assise sur le canapé de l'appartement de Sirius et essayait tant bien que mal de remplir son dossier d'inscription à L'ESM. Elle essayait, mais, était sans cesse ralentit dans sa tâche par les baisers et carresses de Sirius qui trahissaient plutôt bien l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était.

« Oui, il faut absolument que je renvoie ce dossier avant la fin de la semaine, et tu ferais mieux de m'aider au lieu de t'exiter tout seul.

-...Bon d'accord, mais après tu es toute à moi d'accord?

-On verra.

-Ah! » Sirius venait de lui arracher son dossier des mains.

« D'accord, d'accord, mais d'abord le dossier.

-Bon pourquoi tu bloques?

-Je ne sais pas si je prend potions ou défense.

-Tu n'as qu'à prendre potions, cela vaut mieux.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu es très douée dans ce domaine vu la potion que tu as préparée la dernière fois et...

-ET?????

-...Et malgrès que tu y sois douée également je doute que tu es le niveau suffisant pour la défense.

-Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là, que je sais pas me défendre?

-Non, mais le niveau qui est demandé ne peut pas être acquis par le simple enseignement que tu as reçut ici, il faut plus de compétences que cela.

-Et d'après toi je ne les ai pas, c'est bien ça?

-Ne le prends pas mal mais oui.

-Comme tu voudras. »

En moins de temps qu'il ne lui en avait fallut pour penser le sortilège informulable qu'elle venait de lui lancer Sirius se retrouva ligoter, alors qu'il tentait de se rapprocher d'elle. »

Sirius fut surprit par le niveau avancé qu'elle présentait en sortilège informulés, mais se reprit.

« Je n'étais pas près, c'est de la triche. »

Elle le libéra alors toujours sans baguette et s'en suivit un petit duel acharné. Les sorts qu'elle utilisait était inofensif mais tout de même efficaces, et pour la plupart ils descendaient de pratiques de magie noble historiquement parlant, c'est à dire aujourd'hui noire. Ce qui le choqua également fut la force de ces sortilèges et la résistance qu'ils opposaient, tout en tenant compte qu'ils soient effectués sans baguette. Elle parvint à le mettre à terre déloyalement en lui faisant croire qu'elle allait céder sous un de ses sorts et le bloqua de son corps.

« Alors?.... Je n'ai toujours pas le niveau. » Il la serra alors contre lui et la fit basculer sous le poids de son corps.

« Si...Mais maintenant c'est mon tour. » Il se mit alors à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. La façon qu'il avait eu de lui faire l'amour montrait bien à quel point il avait été furieux qu'elle l'ait battut. Il lui avait fait l'amour avec toute la fougue et toute la passion qu'il avait pour elle, pour lui donner l'envie de ne jamais le quitter, comme si le fait qu'elle l'ait battu lui faisait perdre du prestige au près d'elle. Ce n'était que de l'orgueil mal placé elle le savait, il oublierait tout ça demain. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire.

« D'où connais tu ces sorts?

-On me les a appris, pourquoi?

-Qui te les a appris et pourquoi?

-Ca va calme toi, ce sont que des sorts pas très méchants je te rapelle. »

Elle se leva alors et passa un petit pardessus en soie.

« Et puis, d'où te vient ce niveau en défense? Ce n'est pas à Poudlard que tu as appris cela.

-Non, c'est mon père, t'es content.

-Ton père t'as apprit à te battre avec...

-Mon père m'a apprit à me DEFENDRE. Je pourrais savoir en quoi cela te dérange subitement? Je suis sure que si je ne t'avais pas battue cela n'aurait pas eu la même importance.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça, détrompe toi.

-Eh ben alors vas-y, dis moi ce que c'est, hein??? c'est quoi c'est ma famille...mon sang...ou la magie noire.

-Je...

-C'est ça n'est-ce pas? C'est le fait que ces sorts soient de la magie noire?

-...Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Tu savais qui j'étais, et ce que j'étais?

-Oui bien sur, mais j'ai tendance à l'oublier, pour moi la magie noire c'est...

-...Lui. Lui et les mangemorts. » Il la regarda les yeux triste.

-On est pas tous comme eux, je te rappelle, à moins que tu m'ait drolement bien caché ton jeu. Cette magie est une vieille magie, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, avant il n' avait qu'elle et les gens n'en vivaient pas plus mal. Elle n'est noire qu'aujourd'hui, que parce qu'elle s'est vue détournée de sa première utilité: le bien.

-Je sais, excuse moi je suis désolais, je m'emporte toujours vite dès qu'on aborde ce sujet. »

Elle se laissa prendre dans ses bras, elle savait que ses sujets étaient difficiles à aborder même pour des gens comme elle et lui, des gens qui n'avaient pas fait comme les autres.


	47. Ce que j'étais

**Désolais pour le retard...**

* * *

**Chapitre 47**

"Ce que j'étais."

Même si elles n'adhérait pas aux croyances des autres membres de la société sorcière, qui s'étaient fait appelés avec plaisir les sang-pur il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça, elle ne pouvait pas renier ce qu'elle était, ni ce qu'on lui avait enseigné d'ailleurs. Pourquoi devrait-elle le faire? La magie qu'ils appelaient tous la magie noire n'était pas la sienne. La magie que ses parents lui avaient enseignée n'était pas celle que les mangemorts avaient détournée. Sa magie pouvait guérir bien des mals et permettre de nombreuses défenses. Elle ne servait pas uniquement à tuer et à torturer, mais ça ils ne le verraient jamais, IL ne le reconnaitrait jamais.

Jamais son père n'avait parlé, du moins pas devant elle, de l'avada kedavra, du doloris ou même de l'impero. Elle ne connaissait pas ces sortilèges. Elle en avait entendu parler et savait les dommages qu'ils causaient comme tout le monde, mais elle n'avait jamais entendu dire que quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait par ses parents l'avaient utilisés, alors qu'à l'époque de Voldemort les gens s'en vantaient plutôt que de s'en cacher.

Elle tentait parfois de trouver les arguments dans sa tête pour démentir les différentes rumeurs qui couraient sur son père. Elle ne comprenait pas ces rumeurs, elles n'étaient pas fondées. Son père n'était pas un mangemort. C'était impossible. Pour elle, il n'était qu'un père comme les autres, qui travaillait un peu tard le soir, qui la prenait dans ses bras quand elle était petite...Et la le souvenir se rappellait à elle, le souvenir d'un père en plein été sans marque des ténèbres sur son avant bras.

Jusqu'à présent elle s'était satisfaite de cette réponse, mais désormais était-ce suffisant? Voldemort aurait put se servir de son père sans pour autant en faire un mangemort, il aurait très bien put être manipulé. Elle n'avait jamais très bien comprit de quoi son père avait été suspecté. Tout cela s'était passé durant la guerre et elle avait plutôt tenté d'occuluter ces souvenirs plutôt que de se les rappeler un par un.

Elle avait finallement besoin de savoir qu'elle ne se trompait pas, de savoir que c'était toujours son père qu'elle aurait en face d'elle en rentrant chez elle dans quelques temps et non pas une marionnette de Voldemort. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Sirius. Mais avant elle devait se rendre à la bibliothèque, elle savait qu'ils archivaient les anciens numéros de la gazette du sorcier. Si son père avait été suspecté cela avait sûrement dut parraître dans la gazette.

Meurtres, enlèvements, tortures, massacres...Plus elle parcourait des yeux les numéros archivés de la gazette du sorcier et plus elle avait envie d'arrêter de lire toute ses horreurs qu'ils avaient commis. Mais au fond d'elle, elle voulait à tout prix trouver de quoi son père avait été accusé, si cela avait été le cas. En effet, elle n'avait jamais entendu que des rumeurs, elle n'était pas certaine que son père ait fait l'objet d'une enquête. Le temps passait et julie parvenait de moins en moins à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lisait. Lorsque la main d'une personne se posa sur elle pour essayer de la réveiller elle comprit alors qu'elle devait être en train de dormir.

« Julie...Julie, réveille toi ...

-...Marie...ça fait longtemps que je dors?

-J'en sais rien je viens d'arriver, mais un petit moment je pense car Mme pince a parut soulagé quand j'ai voulut te réveiller. » Julie ricana, et commença à ranger ses affaires.

« Tu cherches quelque chose de spécial?

-...hein?Non...je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche.

-Tu vas aller loin comme ça.

-...j'essaye de trouver quelque chose sur mon père.

-Sur ton père?

-J'ai peur qu'il ait été suspecté de quelque chose pendant la guerre.

-Tu crois qu'il aurait put être....

-NON, je ne pense pas, mais j'ai tout de même quelques doutes.

-Et ça t'as prit comme ça de te mettre à chercher?

-...Non, c'est à cause de lui.

-De ton père?

-Mais non de LUI.

-Ah d'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-C'est un peu compliqué, on a fait une sorte de mini duel pour que je lui montre le niveau que j'avais en défense et il a pas apprécié que les sorts que je lui ai lancés soient de magie « noire ».

-Tu lui as tout de même pas envoyé un AVADA.

-Non, je me suis servit du Contagio, du confusius, de l'afalia et des choses comme ça.

-Ben il n'y a rien de bien méchant la dedans. Et quel est le rapport avec ton père?

-Il m'a demandé d'où je connaissais ces sorts et quand je lui ai dit que c'était mon père qui me les avaient enseignés, il est devenu comme fou. Il a commencé à me dire que mon père m'avait apprit à me battre, alors que c'est faux, il m'a juste apprit à me défendre, mais ça il a dut mal à le comprendre.

-Il y va un peu fort tu ne crois pas?

-Si, mais tout ça c'est lié à la guerre, pour lui tous les sangs purs sont mauvais à quelques exceptions près, il a dut mal à revenir à la réalité, j'ai l'impression que parfois il est toujours à l'époque de la guerre. »

Elle avait passé le reste de la journée à attendre la dernière heure de cours. Elle et Marie était revenue dans sa chambre et cherchaient désormais toutes traces du père de Julie dans les évènements que relatait la gazette du sorcier.

Il était 23h30 quand Marie trouva quelque chose.

« Julie?

-Oui?

-Je...crois que j'ai quelque chose. » Le visage de Julie se décomposa et son teint vira au blanc en quelques secondes. Elle avait espérer ne rien trouver du tout sur son père, elle s'en était, malgré elle, convaincue.

C'est d'une main tremblante qu'elle attrapa le journal que Marie lui tendit.

Il s'agissait d'un tout petit article concernant l'effraction d'une salle du ministère. Personne ne savait ce que cette salle renfermait en elle. Le ministère n'avait rien laisser filtrer à l'époque quand à l'utilité de cet endroit. Cette pièce se trouvait dans le département de la justice. Son père en était le secrétaire général. Son nom était cité dans l'article. Il était écrit que cette personne aurait put contribuer à faire entrer les mangemorts au ministère. Rien n'était dit sur la volonté de cette personne, son père avait-il été soumit à l'Impero, rien n'était moins sur.

_Trois hommes en noirs se dirigeaient vers elle, elle se trouvait au centre d'une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle avait envie de fuir mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. L'homme qui marchait en tête du trio noir arriva à sa hauteur et lui tendit les bras. Julie prit dans la sienne, la main du mangemort et à ce moment là le masque du soldat de Voldemort tomba et Julie cria d'effroi en se réveillant. _

C'était le visage de son père qu'elle avait vu. Des larmes coulèrent alors de ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande, à lui.

* * *

**Je vous promets qu'elle aura droit à des moments de repit, mais... plus tard ;-)**


	48. Quand tout s'assombrit

**Salut tout le monde, je m'_excuse_ de vous avoir un peu délaissés ces temps ci mais il faut dire qu'il y a eu quelques _beugs_ avec le site, j'ai reçut des reviews aujourd'hui alors qu'elles dataient de plusieurs jours...enfin bref. **

**Oui je sais c'est un _petit_ chapitre, mais il faut que je ralentisse un peu sinon j'aurais plus rien à poster ^^ mais on n'en est pas encore là.**

**AUtre chose, vous avez été plusieurs à me demander si Sirius allait s'expliquer sur Spencer ou non... A la base non il n'y avait rien d'autre, mais bon, vu que ( PARFOIS) je suis gentille avec mes personages et ceux qui lisent mon histoire, j'ai rajouté ça dans un des chapitres qui suivent, ça collait bien en plus. **

**Donc voila, j'espère que ça vous ira.**

**Bye Bye**

* * *

**Chapitre 48**

"Quand tout s'assombrit."

« Comment tu te sens? » Ca c'était Marie. Elle et Julie venait juste de se réveiller.

« bof, je ne sais plus trop quoi penser?

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Tu vas lui en parler

-A mon père? Non, je ne vois pas vraiment comment je pourrais lui dire ça, peut-être : « hey papa, t'es un mangemort?

-T'es peut-être pas obligée de lui dire comme ça, c'est sur. Mais je pense qu'il faut que tu saches la vérité, tu te sentiras peut-être mieux après.

-...Peut-être. »

La journée avait passée, plus morne que jamais, julie ne cessait de se torturer l'esprit au sujet de son père. Il n'y avait que Sirius qui pouvait l'aider, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait mettre fin à toutes ces histoires horribles que son cerveau était en train d'imaginer.

Julie était dans les appartements de sirius. Il était 22h00. Il était assit dans le canapé et elle dans ses bras.

« Sirius?

-Hmm?

-De quoi a-t-il été accusé?

-...Mais de qui tu parles?

-De mon père.

-...Ah?

-Je suis sure que tu sais quelque chose, la dernière fois que je t'ai parlé de mon père, tu t'es braqué tout de suite sans rien écouter. Je veux savoir ce que sait. J'ai trouvé un article dans la gazette sur l'effraction d'une pièce du ministère mais rien de plus. Il y avait quoi dans cette pièce.

-...Ce n'était pas une simple pièce. C'était des coffre forts.

-Des coffres frots? Mais il y avait quoi dans ces coffres forts?

-Des secrets.

-Oui mais quoi comme secrets?

-Le...fonctionnement d'Azkaban, le système de sécurité de différents lieux du monde sorcier...des choses comme ça.

-Et pour mon père qu'en est-il?

-Il a été suspecté d'avoir aidé les mangemorts.

-Mais jamais arrêté?

n'y a jamais eu de preuves concrètes contre lui. »

Julie était exaspérée, quoi qu'elle fasse, où qu'elle cherche, elle n'avait jamais assez d'éléments pour connaître la vérité. Elle se leva du canapé et commença à marcher dans tous les sens.

« Mais je fais comment, moi? Hein? Je fais comment pour savoir?

-Mais calme toi, voyons.

-Mais comment tu veux que je me calme, mon père a peut-être aidé les mangemorts et je dois rester calme. » Il se leva pour aller la rejoindre et tenter de la calmer.

-Ecoute, le ministère a mit en place des moyens colossaux pour démasquer les mangemorts ou ceux qui les ont aidés, je suis sur que si ton père avait été mouillé dans cette affaire, le ministère l'aurait découvert.

-Tu crois?

-Oui.

-Je...j'espère que t'as raison. »

Julie cessa quelque peu de penser à tous cela. Elle s'en préocuperait lorsqu'elle rentrerait chez elle. Cela allait d'ailleurs bientôt arriver, au cours du mois de février. Pour le moment elle essayait de profiter de ses amis et de Sirius. Merlin, seul, savait à quel point elle pouvait profiter de ce dernier. D'ailleurs cela était particulièrement le cas en ce moment.


	49. Douce alternative à l'angoisse

**Quand je vous avais dit que Julie allait avoir quelques bons petits moments, à savourer sans modération, non le chocolat ne fait pas grossir , et c'est même très bon pour la santé :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 49**

"Douce alternative à l'angoisse."

A la base, elle est Sirius se trouvaient dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger. Le fait est que même si ils se trouvaient toujours en ces lieux, leur but premier allait quelque peu disparaître. Sirius préparait on ne sait quoi et Julie, elle, était en train de faire un gateau. L'odeur du chocolat fondu commença à envahir l'espace se mélant à la douce chaleur qu'avait répendu en eux une bouteille de vin. Sirius ne résista pas à cette odeur. Il se dirigea vers Julie et mit son doigt dans le plat de chocolat et le porta à ses lèvres.

« Hé!!!...J'étais sure que t'allait faire ça, espèce de gamin. »

Il refit alors la même chose mais cette fois-ci elle lui attrapa la main avant qu'elle ne parvienne à ses lèvres et se chargea elle-même d'enlever le chocolat du doigt de Sirius.

« T'as du chocolat.

-Où ça?

-Là... »

Julie venait d'embrasser Sirius comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle voulait jouer à ça. Elle ne savait pas à qui elle faisait face.

Sirius bloqua son corps contre celui de Julie et fit sauter tous les boutons de sa chemise d'un seul coup ce qui la fit sursauter. Ce sous-vêtement noir appelait Sirius d'une manière si indécente qu'il était hors de question qu'il y résiste, mais pas trop vite tout de même.

« Toi aussi.

-Non.

-Si...là. »

Sirius étala alors du chocolat sur la poitrine de julie et de sa langue entreprit de réparer ce qu'il venait de faire. Tout le corps de julie s'arqua contre celui de Sirius lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec sa peau. Une main dans ses cheveux et une en appuie sur le plan de travail Julie gouttait à une gourmandise bien délicieuse. Les lèvres de Sirius remontèrent le long de sa gorge pour trouver ses lèvres. Les mains de Julie passèrent sous le pull de son amant et entrèrent directement en contact avec sa peau dont elle ne pouvait décemment plus se passer. Le pull s'envola, et la chemise de Julie tomba définitivement de ses bras.

Elle le repoussa et le bloqua, à son tour, contre la table derrière lui. Elle attrapa alors un des deux verres de vin qu'ils avaient posés toute à l'heure et le porta à ses lèvres. Sirius voyait les gouttes du liquide rouge s'accrochaient aux lèvres de Julie et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer correctement. Elle fit alors couler sur sa peau, au milieu de son torse nu, un peu de ce divin nectar. Surprit par la fraicheur du vin, il l'oublia bien vite en voyant les lèvres de Julie qui embrassaient à contre sens le liquide qui coulait sur son corps. Elle faisait jouer sa langue sur sa peau, un vrai suplice. Il allait devenir fou si elle n'arrêtait pas tout de suite. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'arrêter, sa peau était si douce.

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était quasiment étouffante tellement qu'elle était palpable. Alors qu'elle l'embrassait, il la souleva du sol et elle vint alors enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Une fois la porte de la chambre passée, Sirius reposa Julie à terre avant de recommencer à l'embrasser. Alors que les mains de Julie qui avaient déviées sur le postérieur de Sirius se rapprochaient dangereusement de la ceinture du pantalon du professeur, celui-ci décida que cette sombre jupe d'écolière n'était plus de mise dans cette petite partie de jambes en l'air. La jolie demoiselle tellement pressée de rejoindre son incroyable amant n'avait pas voulut prendre le temps de se changer.

La fermeture descendit en un éclair et le fin tissus informe et noir des écolières de Poudlard s'écroula au sol en un son à peine perceptible et Julie eut tôt fait de le balancer à travers la pièce. Les mains de Sirius jouaient délicieusement avec sa poitrine alors que les siennes défaisaient ceinture, bouton et fermeture éclair d'un pantalon qui n'exista plus très rapidemment. La vue du désir de Sirius exita encore plus Julie, bien que ceci soit difficile. Elle était folle de lui.

Alors que Julie ne portait plus de soutient gorge, les lèvres de Sirius vinrent s'aventurer sur ses seins et à cette occasion elle enfonça ses ongles dans la peau de son dos. Sirius retint alors la plainte qui allait s'échapper de ses lèvres et s'empressa de l'embrasser tout en la traitant de tigresse. La fièvre et le désir de l'autre s'emparèrent totalement de leur corp et ne leur laissèrent aucune chance, de toute façon ils n'en avaient aucune envie, de résister à cela.

* * *

**Ca c'est fait...**


	50. Adieux et retrouvailles

**Coucou tout le monde, je suis désolais je casse un peu le rythme de croissière pour les posts que j'avais prit mais j'ai eu pas mal de chose à régler ces temps ci voici un nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 50**

"Adieux et retrouvailles."

Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à le quitter cette nuit là car elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le revoir durant cette semaine. Même si elle avait des difficultés à le voir à Poudlard il n'avait jamais autant été séparés depuis son retour, mais là, il aurait sûrement des réunions avec l'ordre et qui sait peut-être des missions, Julie avait peur, elle avait peur pour lui. L'ordre ne marchait qu'en temps de guerre il est vrai, mais Dumbledore envoyait parfois ces hommes là où le ministère fermait les yeux. Julie apréhendait de ne plus le voir, mais il fallait bien qu'elle s'y résoude, elle devait rentrer chez elle pour une semaine. La deuxieme raison qui faisait qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, alors qu'elle était dans son dortoir, était son père. Elle apréhendait énormément de se retrouver en face de lui. Que pourra-t-elle penser lorsqu'elle le verrait? D'ailleurs viendrait-il la chercher à la gare ou y aura-t-il une voiture? Comment faire, comment savoir où se trouvait la vérité? Elle n'avait quasiment pas dormit lorsque le réveil sonna. Elle se prépara, fit descendre sa valise dans le hall et alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de Marie un jeune homme, alors inconnu à Julie, se pencha vers son amie pour l'embrasser, puis discrètement s'éloigner vers la table des serdaigles. Marie avait un nouveau flirt.

« C'est qui?

-...Je l'ai rencontré à la bibliothèque.

-A la bibliothèque, que c'est intéressant, comment il s'appelle?

-Rivers, euh, rivers....Chri...Chros...euh je ne me souviens pas de son nom de famille.

-Mais tu le connais depuis quand?

-euh...hier. » Julie partit alors dans un joli petit fou rire. Sirius prenait son déjeuner à la table des professeurs et la regarda rire. Il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Il allait certainement passer cette semaine sans la voir et cela l'énerverait déjà. Qu'allait-elle faire cette semaine, qui allait-elle voir? Avec qui allait-elle passer ces soirées? Sirius n'était pas quelqu'un d'excessivement jaloux mais Julie était plus ou moins tout ce qu'il avait en ce moment. Il l'aimait et ne voulait pas la perdre. Il avait confiance en elle.

Elle lui adressa un dernier regard en sortant de la grande salle, bien que de véritables adieux avaient été échangés la nuit dernière, puis se dirigea la boule au ventre vers le portail du parc où les diligences les attendaient. Le train roulait et roulait, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de Londres et le stress de Julie augmentait. Marie, sachant très bien les problèmes qui dévoraient son amie, s'était mit en tête d'essayer de lui changer les idées mais la réussite n'avait pas été totale.

Elle descendit du train, fébrile, récupéra ses bagages et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle se retrouva vite en face de sa mère et non pas de son père comme elle l'avait craint. Cet évenement ne fit que repousser le moment à affronter mais elle l'accueuillit de bon grès et se dirigea un peu trop vite dans les bras de sa mère.

« Tout va bien ma chérie? Demanda sa mère inquiète de voir sa fille si démonstrative.

-Oui, oui, tout va bien, papa n'est pas là?

-Non il est toujours au ministère il doit rentrer tard ce soir. »

Depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, à lâge de 11 ans, son père venait toujours la chercher, à toutes les vacances sans exceptions. Aujourd'hui il n'était pas là, aujourd'hui elle ne savait plus où elle était.

Julie était sur son lit. Elle avait espéré, même si elle le redoutait au fond d'elle même, que son père rentrerait pour le dîner mais non, il n'était toujours pas là. Julie était dans sa chambre, elle faisait les cents pas. Son père n'était pas là et elle ne pouvait pas aller voir Sirius. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait beaucoup occupé par l'ordre durant la vacances. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui écrive ce serait lui, il ignorait s'il serait envoyer en mission ou non, mieux valait ne prendre aucun risque. Mais ça c'était sa réalité à lui. Malgrés les doutes qu'elle avait sur son père, et les blessures que la guerre lui avait infligées, pour elle tout était finit aujourd'hui. Le monde sorcier était toujours en fête et ne cessait de retrouver toutes ses libertés les unes après les autres. Elle voulait être avec lui et tentait de vivre une vie autre que Poudlard avec lui, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une soirée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas et cela commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées mais comment?

LES FILLES. Il faudrait qu'elle organise ça dans la semaine. Elle était en train de faire le tri de ses affaire se trouvant dans son placard et celles qu'elle ramenait de Poudlard afin de savoir ce qui était encore mettable et ce qui ne l'était plus, quand le bruit de la porte d'entrée retentit dans le manoir des Shoan. Il était là, elle devait descendre. Elle le devait mais elle ne parvenait pas à bouger, ne serait-ce qu'un pied. Comment faire, comment réagir? Que lui dire? Lui crier dessus? Faire semblant de rien? Etre froide, distante, chaleureuse...?

La voie de son père l'appelant lui permit de se rendre jusqu'aux escaliers menant au hall. Il était là, elle le voyait elle s'approcha de la première marche et entreprit de descendre tout en le regardant. Mangemort, pantin, brave homme, courageux, lâche...C'était son père, tout simplement, et cela elle n'y pouvait rien changer. Quoi qu'elle dise, quoi qu'il fasse, jamais cela ne changerait, elle ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer. Il est son père et elle est l'amour de sa vie. De par ce fait elle se jeta dans ses bras quand elle arriva à la dernière marche.


	51. Une horrible rencontre

**Salut tout le monde désolais pour ce retard au quel je ne vous ai pas habitué mais j'ai pleins de choses à faire en ce moment, notamment réussir à me crueser la tête pour que continuer à écrire cette histoire, chose qui n'est pas si simple car je crois que mon cerveau n'a plus trop d'idées tordues en réserve. Il m'en reste tout de même quelques unes ne vous inquiétez.**

**Merci encore, et encore, pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir.**

* * *

**Chapitre 51**

"Une horrible rencontre."

Sirius après avoir quitté Poudlard, s'était directement rendu au quartier général de l'ordre du phoenix, qui était un lieu isolé au beau milieu de la campagne anglaise, protégé par de nombreux sorts. La réunion tenue par Dumbledore n'avait pas été des plus alarmantes. Il ne s'agissait plus de traquer les mangemorts récalcitrants qui se tapissaient dans l'ombre. Il avait donc hérité de diverses missions de surveillance, certaines en angleterre d'autres en france et même une en Russie. Rien de bien méchant, une semaine riche en déplacements certes, mais pas non plus épuisante. Il avait l'espoir de pouvoir la voir mais il n'était tout de même pas certains d'y parvenir. Même si les missions n'étaient pas lourdes elles n'en était pas moins longues. Les missions de surveillances pouvaient durer tout le jour ou toute la nuit, rien n'était moins sur.

Les jours commencèrent à s'écouler en passant de moins en moins vite. Le temps semblait comme ralentit dans sa course. Julie avait passé ces quelques jours à profiter de sa famille. Elle essayait de chasser toutes ces sombres idées de mangemorisme de son père, de sa tête, et elle y était parvenu jusqu'à ce jour. Elle s'était levée le coeur joyeux, le sourire immuable et une légèreté qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps.

Elle avait passé la matinée sur le chemin de traverse, avec sa mère, à faire quelques achats. Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le manoir, à leur retour, Julie sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle laissa ses yeux vagabondaient sur ce décor si familier mais aujourd'hui si suspect. Alors elle trouva la raison de ce malaise. Une cape était posé sur la banquette de l'entrée. Elle se dit sur le coup que son père avait de la visite mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers elle aperçut deux petites attachent en argents en forme de serpents qui ornaient le vêtement.

Elle porta la main à son oreille, se rappelant qu'elle aussi avait choisit d'arborer avec fierté le signe de sa maison. Mais elle, elle n'était pas comme lui, sa famille n'avait rien avoir avec la sienne. Elle ne cessait de se répeter cette dernière partie de la phrase, les yeux totalement perdus dans le vide quand la porte du bureau de son père s'ouvrit. Elle releva alors ses yeux pour tomber sur les siens, si bleus qu'on aurait dit une mauvaise réplique d'un ange avec ses cheveux blonds presque blanc. Les traits fins mais durs de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle la toisèrent quelques instats avec un regard interrogateur mais bientôt, elle put se rendre compte que son regard devenait de plus en plus appréciateur. Elle bougea alors d'une marche et cela le fit réagir ainsi que son père.

« Est-ce votre fille Hyppolite?

-C'est exact Lucius, voici ma fille Julie. » De par le fait que son père l'ait présentée, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir dans sa chambre et dut descendre à la rencontre de Lucius Malfoy. Elle descendit les quelques marches qui le séparèrent de lui au ralentit et sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il porta sa main à ses lèvres. Si elle ne lui avait pas montré tant de dégout et de haine dans son regard, il se serait contentait de la saluer ou de lui serrer la main, elle venait de s'en rendre compte.

« Vous avez une fille magnifique Hypollite. » Son père prit ça comme un compliment mais Julie, elle, était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il fallait qu'il lache sa main, tout de suite. Il serra sa main dans la sienne, et encra ses yeux gris dans les siens avant de relacher sa captive.

« A bientôt Mlle. »

« Au revoir Monsieur. »

Elle avait essayée de retenir la rage qu'elle ressentait envers lui, tout le dégout qu'il lui inspirait, mais sa voix l'avait trahit et il s'en était rendu compte. Le seul qui n'avait rien comprit, dans ce hall de cette maison familiale, c'était son père. Malfoy prit congé et sortit du manoir. L'air y devint soudainement beaucoup plus respirable pour Julie. Son père referma la porte du manoir et se retourna vers elle.

« Julie? Ma chérie cela ne va pas? »

Elle était complètement ailleurs son cerveau divaguait vers des scénarios tous plus improblables les uns que les autres quand à la présence de Malfoy ici. Malfoy avait été l'un des plus fidèles sergent de voldemort. Tout le monde le savait mais personne n'avait de preuve. Personne n'était jamais parvenue à prouver quoi que ce soit. Elle avait entendut dire que c'était là une des réussites dont se vantait Voldemort lorsqu'il était de ce monde. Ce mec lui foutait une trouille bleu, alors qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre de lui. Voldemort n'existait plus, il n'était rien sans lui, Malfoy n'était plus rien.

« Julie, enfin... » son père venait de la secouer par les épaules et elle sortit enfin de sa torpeur.

« Que faisait-il ici?

-De qui parles-tu?

-Ne prends pas pour une imbécile, tu sais très bien de qui je parle.

-Malfoy était ici pour affaire.

-Parce que tu fais des affaires avec lui maintenant?

-Je te rappelle que cet homme travaille au ministère de la magie.

-Et je te rappelle moi que tu es beaucoup plus haut placé que lui, alors qu'est-ce que cet ordure faisait ici?

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton jeune fille... La justice et l'ordre social collabore sur un dossier en ce moment au ministère, et même si je n'apprécie pas Malfoy moi non plus, je dois travailler avec lui.

-Je ne veux plus jamais le voir ici!

-Mais enfin Julie qu'est-ce... »

Elle tourna les talons et gravit quelques marches puis s'immobilisa. Tout en regardant les marches elle s'adressa de nouveau à son père.

« Aucun mangemort ne mettra plus jamais les pieds dans cette maison. »

Puis elle monta sans un regard pour son père. Elle ne sut jamais qu'elle avait été la réaction de celui-ci. Son visage avait-il été étonné de surprise et d'incompréhension, ou s'était-il décomposé en songeant que sa propre fille avait des soupçons quand à sa vraie nature?

* * *

**TADA!!!!!**


	52. Missions de surveillance

**Chapitre 52**

"Mission de surveillance."

Julie avait tappé dans tout ce qu'elle avait put trouver dans sa chambre pour tenter de calmer la colère qui bouillonnait en elle. Elle avait laissé sa main pendant près de 10 minutes sous l'eau en frottant de toutes ses forces comme si elle avait put effacer l'empreinte des lèvres de Malfoy sur sa peau, elle en saignait presque. Sa mère n'avait pas osé entrer dans la chambre de sa fille, elle attendait qu'elle soit calmée. Elle s'était directement éclipsée à leur arrivée et n'avait pas, de ce fait,j assisté à la rencontre de sa fille et de Malfoy. Ce qu'elle avait entendu par contre c'était la dispute de celle-ci et de son mari. Elle tirerait ça au clair plus tard avec sa fille. Celle-ci sortit à ce moment de sa chambre dans l'espoir de trouver sa mère. Elle lui annonça alors qu'elle venait d'être invitée à passer la nuit et une partie de la journée chez les Huntingam. Il était prévu qu'elle transplanerait après souper directement chez eux. Sa mère acquiessa et regarda celle qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus véritablement appeler « sa petite fille » tellement qu'elle avait grandit.

Julie était calmée et pour cause. Alors qu'elle passait ses nerfs sur les oreillers de son lit un hiboux cogna de son bec contre les carreaux de la vitre de sa chambre. Une lettre, elle était de lui, elle en était certaine. Toute sa colère s'envola alors. Sirius venait de lui donner rendez vous ce soir voilà pourquoi elle avait dit à sa mère qu'elle avait été invitée par les parents de Marie.

Elle avait pensé ne pas pouvoir le voir durant toutes les vacances. Et là, alors qu'elle n'aurait put rêver que de ça, il lui écrivait pour qu'ils se voient. Elle avait sortit l'excuse bidon de l'invitation chez Marie pour éviter les soupçons de sa mère. Il était possible que ça mère ne soit pas dupe et peut-être, la croyait-elle avec un garçon plutôt qu'avec sa meilleure amie, certes, mais jamais elle ne pourrait s'imaginer sa fille dans les bras de son professeur.

Sirus et Rémus surveillait un bar miteux. L'endroit était peuplé d'individus plus louches les uns que les autres. Mais pas de traces de mangemorts ou de détraqués. Rémus se dit qu'il pouvait donc enfin poser à son amie les questions qu'il gardait pour lui depuis le début des vacances.

« Dit moi Sirius.

-Oui?

-Tu te rapelles avant qu'on ne soit envoyés en mission pour ramener Peter...

-Oui, Sirius grogna à l'attente de ce souvenir désagréable.

-J'étais chez toi avec Océane quand on a reçut le billet de Dumbledore, tu te rapelles de quoi nous avions parlé?

-Oui de ta fille. »

Rémus savait depuis peu qu'il allait être papa d'une petite fille et cela le rendait tellement gaga. Alors que la petite demoiselle n'était pas encore là, il en parlait à tout le monde, tout le temps.

« Et tu te rapelles de quoi je voulais te parler également ou tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre?

-...désolais Rémus.

-Où est-ce que tu en es avec elle, ça s'est arrangé?

-Oui et non. »

Sirius voulait absolument éviter le sujet de conversation mais il savait très bien que Rémus ne le lacherait pas de si tôt.

« Tu pourras pas nous cacher la vérité bien longtemps quelle qu'elle soit, t'es au courant?

-Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas le seul à cacher des choses, si tu vois ce que je veux dire? »

Rémus était perdu, mais de quoi parlait-il? Il ne pouvait pas savoir pour le livre c'était impossible, il l'avait fait paraître en France et sous un faux nom pour ne pas s'attirer des ennuis. Il n'avait pas voulut volontairement évincer ses amis de ce projet mais il avait finit par s'avouer qu'il fallait mieux éviter. Il leur aurait dit plus tard, un jour peut-être. Ce livre, c'était lui et tout ce qu'il avait vécut et vivait encore.

« Euh, non je vois pas, je n'ai rien a caché MOI. »

Voilà il allait forcer Sirius à lui parler de lui comme ça il arrêterait de poser des questions.

« Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais dit ça si je ne savais pas que tu avais déjà envers James et un moi un secret que tu gardais pour toi? »

Rémus c'était fait avoir, comme un enfant.

« Comment t'es au courant?

-Une de mes étudiantes que j'ai collé m'a fait part d'une réflexion très particulière sur les loups garous et m'a donné ton bouquin, je n'ai lut que la moitié pour le moment.

-Les élèves de Poudlard ont de biens drôles de lecture, c'est préconisé par Dumbledore cette année?

-Sans rire, lunard, pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit?

-J'en sais rien patmol, je pensais vous le dire une fois finit, et puis il nous est arrivé tellement de chose entre temps.

-Dit moi, vu que c'est toi qui aborde le sujet, tout ce que tu dis dedans est vrai?

-Tu fais allusion à quoi exactement?

-Hmmm, chapitre 12 si je ne m'abuse.

-ah je vois, mais je croyais que t'en étais qu'à la moitié, comment tu peux savoir ce qu'il y a au chapitre douze?

-...euh, j'ai feuilleté un peu.

-Je ne te crois pas. Comment tu le sais?

-Bon d'accord, c'est l'élève que j'ai collé qui m'en a parlé t'es content.

-C'est ELLE, j'en suis sur. Depuis quand on parle de ça en heure de colle?

-Ecoute, ne te mets pas des idées en tête, je l'ai collé et je lui ai fait préparé ta potion et c'est de là que tout est partie.

-Tu lui as fait faire une tue loup???

-Oui, elle était largement assez douée pour ça...comment était la dernière pleine lune?

-Bien...maintenant que tu m'en parles. Alors....comment la conversation a-t-elle « déviée »?

-Elle a évidemment voulut savoir pour qui était la potion et pour que je réagisse elle a insinuée que la potion pourrait être pour moi car selon un livre qu'elle avait lut il y avait des points communs.

-Cela ne nous explique pas le chapitre 12.

-Tu veux vraiment tout savoir?

-Oui.

-Bon, alors, elle m'a énumérée toutes les caractéristiques des loups garous qu'on pourrait trouver dans ton bouquin, et il y en a une qu'elle a prononcée en s'arrêtant immédiatement. Quand elle est partie je l'ai forcée à me dire ce que c'étais. Mais elle m'a pas raconté tout le chapitre, ok?

-Tu es un professeur sadique, tu le sais ça? J'ai encore une petite question?

-Mais t'as pas le droit de parler chez toi ou quoi? Je peux en parler à Océane si tu veux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as collé? »

Sirius regarda Rémus, il avait touché le point sensible. Il avait faillit tuer Scott de ses propres mains ce jour là.

« jelévuembrasséungarçon.

-Quoi?

-...je l'ai surprise en train d'embrasser un garçon en plein milieu des couloirs à 11h30 du soir.

-Et tu l'as collé pour ça?

-Je te signale qu'ils n'en avait pas le droit.

-Et dis moi combien de fois tu as fait la même chose à son âge?

-Ca n'a rien à voir, je suis leur professeur maintenant.

-Simple curiosité, il m'a aussi préparé une tue-loup, l'autre?

-Non,...il a récuré les chaudrons. » Rémus explosa de rire devant son ami.

« J'en étais sur, tu étais jaloux? Vous aviez déjà....

-Non c'était avant les vacances, et arrête de te foutre de moi.

-Bref, ce qui fait que vous en êtes où tous les deux?

-Quand je le saurais, je te le dirais. »


	53. Deux âmes pour un amour

**Salut vous désolais pour le retard, honte à moi, mais honte à vous de ne pas en avoir réclamé d'avantage, oups je m'égare je m'égare. Voici un nouveau chapitre, il y a quelques passages moyen, enfin je veux dire un peu trop sentimentaux, mais bon. Et pour une fois il lui arrive des trucs biens à Julie**

* * *

**Chapitre 53**

"Deux âmes pour un amour."

Il ne voulait pas en parler à Rémus, mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui mentir. Rémus avait comprit que quelque chose se passait. C'était déjà un grand pas. Sirius avait lui avait mentit dans le sens où il savait très bien où il en était avec Julie. Il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle tout simplement. D'ailleurs la surveillance était finit, il avait rendez vous avec elle. A l'heure dite, Julie dit au revoir à sa mère et transplana. Au lieu de transplaner chez Marie elle transplana au fond du parc du manoir où Sirius l'attendait appuyé contre une magnifique moto volante.

Elle se hata d'aller vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. En l'espace de quelques jours, il lui avait énormément manqué. Sirius serra le corps chaud de Julie tout contre le sien et respira son odeur, avant de soupirer de bien être. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et assouvirent, alors, d'un commun accord, une envie irré désigna la moto de la tête:

« On va où?

-Surprise...Tu es ravissante au fait.

-Tu peux le redire encore?

-Tu es ravissante.

-J'adore ça. » Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de mettre le casque qui Sirius lui tendait.

Elle monta à l'arrière et se rapprocha du corps de Sirius. Julie portait une robe grise en manche longue, s'arrêtant aux genoux, une paire de botte et un blouson en cuir. Avant qu'il ne démarre il remarqua la peaux dénudée des jambes de Julie qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier de ses mains.

« Magnifique. » Dit-il, plus pour lui que pour elle, cette fois.

La moto s'envola dans les airs sans un bruit. Julie adorait cette sensation de voler. C'est en partie pour cela qu'elle avait décidé d'intégrer l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison. Sirius fit atterir la moto à l'entrée d'une petite forêt. Sirius devait connaître cet endroit, il n'avait pas hésité une seule minute avant d'atterir. Julie dans ses bras, serrée contre lui pour se protéger du froid de l'hiver, Sirius se dirigea vers l'intérieur du bois. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière. Il y avait une couverture sur le sol et une bouteille de champagne.

« Regarde c'est là. » Julie s'arrêta net de marcher et retint Sirius.

« Il y a déjà quelqu'un. » Sirius l'embrassa et lui susurra à l'oreille.

« Surprise. » Julie lui sourit tendrement et recaptura ses lèvres à son tour.

« T'es un amour. » Julie pénétra dans la clairière et se rendit compte de la différence de température.

« Tu as jeté un sort? » Sirius répondit par l'affirmative et lui tendit une coupe de champagne en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Tchin?

-Tchin. »

Ils levèrent alors tous les deux leur regard vers les étoiles. Le moment était magique à une chose prêt. Elle passa sa main dans sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux. Elle rapprocha son corps du sien et fit courir ses lèvres dans son cou. Il était à elle, uniquement à elle. Sirius soupira de bien être.

« Je croyais que tu voulais regarder les étoiles?

-Ah non. Ca c'était ton idée.» Ils terminèrent leur coupe de champagne et Sirius prit Julie dans ses bras. Tout en l'embrassant il la coucha sur la couverture et entreprit de découvrir et de redécouvrir encore et encore ce corps dont il était fou. Tout son corps lui avait beaucoup trop manqué pour qu'elle reste là, simplement à profiter de ses baisers. Elle en voulait plus.

Cette nuit il n'y eut aucune barrière pour eux, elle s'était donnée totalement à lui. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne ce qu'il était devenu pour elle. Par peur de ne pas arriver à lui dire clairement ce qu'elle ressentait, ou peut-être par peur de ne entendre les mêmes mots de sa part, elle avait préféré les gestes et les marques de tendresse aux paroles. Elle lui avait offert chaque partie de son corps et lui avait donné tout le plaisir dont elle capable.

Elle dormait dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et serein qu'en ce moment. Il voulait le lui dire par ses mots et non par ses baisers. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui il n'était pas parvenu à trouver les mots parfaits. Elle était tellement belle endormie tout contre son corps. Il se dit soudain que plus jamais il ne voulait vivre un seul matin sans elle. Il voulait la voir tout près de lui chaque matin, sentir son corps contre le sien, sa peau si chaude mélée à la sienne. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement son corps qui le rendait fou. C'était elle, tout autant qu'elle était.

Il l'aimait pour tout ce qu'elle était, tout ce qu'elle lui apportait et tout ce qu'elle lui avait donnée sans barrière. Il hésitait encore à lui parler lorsqu'ils avaient pénétrés dans la clairière mais là il était sur de lui. Mais elle dormait. Il repoussa alors son corps contre la couverture et pencha ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quelques instants plus tard elle ouvrit les yeux se demandant toutes sortes de choses. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, la tenant toujours dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime....je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi...tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux mon amour. »

Elle sentit alors les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux mais elle savaient qu'elle ne pouvaient rien contre elles. Les doigts de Sirius entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, puis ses lèvres sur ses joues. Devant cet aveu qu'elle avait, elle même, eu du mal à faire, elle ne put que le rejoindre, et ainsi lui faire comprendre ce qu'il était devenut pour elle.

« Tu...tu es la plus belle chose qu'il me soit arrivée...et malgré tout ce qu'ils pourront dire je sais que ma place est au près de toi...je t'aime. »

Ils étaient rentré chez Sirius aux lueurs de l'aube. Julie était en train de gouter à un tout nouveau bonheur. Nouveau bonheur tout simple mais qui pour elle avait son importance. Elle savait à quel point elle comptait pour lui et vice versa. Elle était parvenue à lui dire ce qu'elle redoutait, elle avait eu peur de l'avouer, mais finallement cela avait été si naturel. Elle savait que désormais ils regardaient tout deux dans la même direction.

* * *

A bientôt


	54. Journée dans tes bras

Salut tout le monde désolais pour ce gros retard mais vacances oblige bye bye la France et VOyage... Voilà un 'ti chapitre et j'en mettrai certainement un autre d'ici ce soir histoire de rattraper mon retard et de palier à celui de la semaine qui arrive vu le boulot qui m'attend. Voila

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

**Chapitre 54**

"Journée dans tes bras."

Ils étaient assis sur le tapis du salon, devant la cheminée. Le petit déjeuner sur la table basse à proximité, Julie et Sirius étaient, aussi simplement que l'on puisse l'être, heureux. Julie prit un bout de fruit entre ses doigts pour le porter à sa bouche, puis à celle de son amant. Sirius, les yeux fixée sur la main de sa chère et tendre remarqua alors une chose qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'alors. Le dessus de la main droite de julie avait été comme griffée. Il prit alors la main de Julie dans la sienne pour regarder la micro blessure de plus près. Lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il était en train de faire, elle se raidit au souvenir que ce geste venait de lui rapeler. Elle revoyait Malfoy et ses cheveux blonds, Malfoy et ses yeux bleus, Malfoy et sa peau froide, Malfoy et ses lèvres glaciales sur sa peau. Devait-elle lui en parler?

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la main?

-Ce n'est rien, c'est mon chat.

-T'as pas de chat. »

Quand elle disait qu'elle faisait toujours les pires gaffes, il fallait la croire.

« Oui,...bon...je me suis fait ça toute seule.

-Tu vois c'était pas la peine d'inventer le chat, ça arrive à tout le monde de se blesser même aux jeunes filles serpentardes et caractérielles.

-Exact. » Elle se leva et s'éloigna de lui.

« Je vais prendre une douche. »Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas répondu. D'habitude Mme-je-suis-fiere-d-etre-à-serpentard aurait répondu du tac au tac et là rien, cela ne pouvait qu'en même pas venir de cette griffure. Il était resté sur le tapis à cogiter quelques instants et puis s'était soudainement levé. Il avait du mal à comprendre et détestait cela. Ce fut la raison du pourquoi il se leva sur le champ pour aller lui demander des explications.

Je sortais juste de la douche et me dirigeais vers la chambre lorsque je l'ai vu entrer dans mon champ de vision. J'ai sû, rien qu'en le voyant, que cela n'avait pas marcher, qu'il ne m'avait pas crut. En même temps, pourquoi lui avais-je mentit? Ce qui s'était passé n'était rien, n'est-ce pas? Et pourtant il s'agissait de Malfoy, Malfoy qui m'avait baisé la main et Malfoy qui était dans le manoir de mes parents. Et on en revenait donc ainsi aux problèmes déjà posé: Que faisait-il ici? Qu'est-ce que son père faisait avec lui?

« Tu pourrais me dire la vérité s'il te plaît?

-...Hier matin je suis allée avec ma mère sur le chemin de traverse et...et quand je suis revenue chez moi il y avait...

-Il y avait qui?

-...Malfoy. Il parlait avec mon père, j'aurais put le tuer quans il est sortit de son bureau. Au lieu de ça cette ordure a posé ses lèvres sur ma main. » Il savait que toute cette histoire me mettait mal à l'aise,il me prit alors dans ses bras comme si par ce simple geste il avait put enlever ce poid de mes épaules

« Tu vas leur dire?

-Je pense, ce n'est peut-être rien cette fois.

-J'aimerais en être sure, mais on parle de Malfoy.

-Mais tu parles aussi de ton père.

-Je sais au début des vacances j'ai essayé d'oublier en me disant que ce serait toujours mon père quoi qu'il ait fait mais maintenant je n'en suis plus aussi sure. J'en peux plus, Sirius.

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais arranger tout ça. Croit moi, si il y a le plus petit moyen pour stopper malfoy je ne vais pas hésité...Allez viens. »

On est partit à Liverpool là bas personne ne nous connaissait, on a put aller manger dans un petit restaurant charmant, puis on s'est promené, on a fait le tour d'un lac, on y est resté quelques heures, on a but un verre. J'ai passé une journée merveilleuse avec l'homme que j'aime. C'était la seule chose qu'il me fallait. On se quitta sur les bords de ce lac pour lequel nous avions tout deux craqués. Lui se rendait au quartier Général de l'ordre et moi je rentrais chez moi avec une boule au ventre.

« Je t'aime Sirius.

-Je t'aime aussi. » Ses lèvres sur les miennes et il avait disparut. Ce que je fis à mon tour.

J'ai reçut le lendemain une lettre de Sirius qui me disait que mon père allait être mit sous surveillance au ministère. Il n'avait pas dit d'où il tenait les informations qu'il avait transmises à l'ordre. D'ailleurs l'ordre n'était pas entièrement au courant. Seules les personnes chargées de la surveillance de mon père avait été informé. Ce n'était pas la peine de jeter de l'huile sur le feu, du moins tant que rien n'était avéré. Bien sur c'était posé la question de ses sources. Il n'avait rien dit et cela se comprenait. Durant la guerre beaucoup d'informations que l'ordre avait put recevoir avaient été anonymement communiquées.

* * *

**A dans quelques heures ;-**)


	55. Confrontation Malfoyenne

**Chose promise, chose due, voici un nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 55**

"Confrontation Malfoyenne."

Plus que quelques jours et je retrouverais Poudlard et Sirius. J'ignorais s'y je pourrais le voir avant de repartir à Poudlard. Non pas que nous n'arrivions pas à nous voir une fois à l'école, car tel n'était pas le cas, mais se voir ici présentait moins de désagréments qu'à Poudlard. Je n'avais pas à faire autant attention qu'à Poudlard.

Même si je ne le voyais pas, je recevais de nombreux courriers de Sirius, il pensait à moi, je l'aimais, je lui manquais, j'avais envie de lui, il me racontait des choses, moi d'autres. Ma mère avait remarqué cet afflut de courrier plus ou moins inhabituel et m'interrogea à ce propos. Avec un regard de petite fille sage je lui répondais tour à tour Marie, Karine, Lucas... Un soir alors que le dîner prenait fin, et, que je m'apprêtais à remonter dans ma chambre, ma mère me rappela que demain une reception était donnée par la ministre de la magie pour tous les employés du ministère, et qu'ils y étaient tous conviés avec leur famille. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y aller et commencer à râler contre vents et marées que je n'irais pas.

« JULIE KAITLIN MARY SHOAN, vous irez à cette reception. »

Et là seul un petit « oui maman » parvenait à franchir mes lèvres. Ma mère était intrinsigeante sur certains point et lorsque mon nom était prononcé dans son intégralité c'est que je n'avais que peu de chances d'échapper au sort qui m'attendait.

20 heures, le lendemain soir, pas une nouvelle de Sirius de la journée, mais cela ne m'étonnait pas plus que cela. Ma robe noire épousait toutes les formes de mon corps. C'était une robe longue, sans manche, au joli décolleté et fendu jusqu'à mi cuisse. Une étole sur les épaules, une pochette et c'était bon. J'aurais aimé qu'il me voit dans cette tenue.

Mon père me regarda des étoiles plein les yeux et je lui rendis alors un petit sourire timide. Nous montions alors dans la voiture (à chevaux bien sur) et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ce domaine où la reception était donnée. J'avais obtenus de mes parents de pouvoir m'éclipser à partir de 10 heures et qui sait peut-être avoir la chance de voir Sirius. La réception était banale et d'un ennui mortel. Je me levai et, après avoir saisit une coupe de champagne qu'un serveur me présenta, je me dirigeai vers une des grandes terrasses. A notre arrivée j'avais été soulagée d'une chose, que je me dis alors, avoir penser trop vite, aux vues des événements qui n'allaient pas tarder à se produire.

En effet, alors que mon regard se perdait dans la nuit claire j'entendis quelqu'un arriver derrière moi, mais étant de dos je ne sus pas de suite de qui il s'agissait. Mon sang se glaça au son de cette voix si froide.

« Miss Shoan, quelle agréable surprise. »

Je me retournai horrifiée par l'homme que j'avais en face de moi et me resaisit aussitôt. Cet homme n'était rien. Je redressai alors mon menton de Shoan et le regardai dans les yeux. Je ne m'écraserais pas devant lui. J'avais mieux à faire.

« Malfoy. » Je tentais alors de le contourner pour m'éclipser mais alors que j'arrivais à sa hauteur il me barra le passage.

« Je pensais que vos parents vous avez élevé mieux que cela, Miss, quelques formules de politesse s'imposent, ne croyez vous pas?

-Je vous interdit de parler de mes parents, et laissez moi vous dire que mon éducation vaut cent fois la votre. »

Sa force me colla d'un seul coup contre le mur du batiment et je sentis, alors, les pierres du mur heurter la peau des mes épaules. Malfoy était très près de moi et j'avais du mal à respirer. Je voulais qu'il me lâche.

« Votre fierté et votre arrogance vous vont à ravir, elles ne font qu'ajouter à cette beauté que vous possédez... »Son regard se faisait lubrique et ce sale porc louchait sans retenue sur mon corps. La tête de Serpent en argent de sa canne s'abatit alors sur ma gorge et je frissonais.

«...Mais vous mériteriez bien des suplices pour votre insolence.

-Mon insolence? Je ne vous dois aucun respect...vous n'êtes...RIEN, je tentais de conserver mon calme pour ne pas lui donner plus d'armes qu'il n'en avait déjà contre moi, mais au fond je n'en menais pas large. Si jamais vous me faisiez du mal...

-Mais lorsque je parlais de suplices je ne pensais pas à cela.

-Lâ-chez-moi!

-Je ne crois pas, non. »

Alors que je songeais sérieusement à lui envoyer mon genoux là où il fallait, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. A la vue de la jeune femme qui venait d'apparaître, Malfoy s'éloigna de moi. Je comprit qu'un quelconque lien de parenté, renié, les liait tous deux aux vues de la conversation qui suivit, et de par les dires inombrables sur les Malfoys.

« Tonks!

-Malfoy! » Leur voix était mutuellement remplit de dégoût.

-Comment se porte le côté traitre à son sang des Black?

-A merveilles je dois dire, autant que cela doit être le cas pour le côté vermine de la famille, non? » Malfoy grogna de mécontentement et s'apprêtait à avancer vers la jeune femme qui s'y le champagne n'y était pour rien venait de changer la couleur de ses cheveux.

« Vous ne voudriez pas faire un esclandre ICI n'est-ce pas?...Partez maintenant.

-Miss Shoan et moi étions en pleine conversation. » Sa main chercha à se refermer sur mon bras mais je m'éloignai de lui.

« Je ne crois pas non, et Miss Shoan est attendue à l'intérieur. » Elle me tendit un bras et je m'empressais de lui emboiter le pas. A l'abri du regard de Malfoy, la jeune femme me fit entrer dans un petit bureau. Elle me tendit une main chaleureuse que je serrais en pleine confiance:

« Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, mais personne n'a le droit de m'appeler comme cela.

-Julie Shoan.

-Ca je sais, c'est même pour toi que je suis là.

-Pour moi? Mais je ne vous connais même pas, bien que votre nom me dise étrangement quelque chose.

-L'ainée des filles black, Andromeda, a épousé un moldu du nom de tonks, ce sont mes parents.

-Mais c'est vrai, je suis ravit de vous rencontrer. » Elle sembla me sourire de bon coeur.

« Mais comment ce fait-il que vous soyez ici pour..

-Pour toi? C'est simple ton père est sous surveillance à cause de Malfoy et moi je dois garder un oeil sur toi car tu es celle qui a transmit l'information.

-Je vous demande pardon, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

-Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça beauté, c'est Sirius qui m'envoit.

-Sirius?

-Oh joue pas à ça avec moi, vu ce qu'il m'a demandé ça m'étonnerait que tu l'apelles professeur Black, mais cela ne me regarde pas. Je suis la petite cousine de Sirius et ce soir il apprit que Malfoy venait à la réception, il ne savait pas si tu y serais ou non, mais sachant que je m'y rendais moi aussi et que je fais partit de l'ordre il m'a demandé de garder un oeil sur Malfoy.

-Il vous a dit quoi sur moi?

-Bon déjà tu vas me tutoyer et on va s'asseoir discuter un peu. »

Sirius lui avait dit que j'étais quelqu'un d'un peu plus spécial qu'une élève mais s'en était tenu là. Elle n'avait pas poser de question mais n'en était pas duppe pour autant bien qu'elle ne chercha pas à obtenir d'autres informations sur le sujet. Nous parlions alors de Malfoy, de la guerre et puis de l'ordre. Je buvais ses paroles. Les actes qu'avaient put accomplir ces hommes et ces femmes durant la guerre pour sauver ce en quoi ils croyaient étaient quelque chose d'absolument incroyable. Je pris congé de mes parents et Tonks insista pour transplaner avec moi, par « souci de sécurité » me dit elle le sourire aux lèvres. A ma fenêtre un hiboux attendait.


	56. Déclarations

**Salut tout le monde, je tenais à vous remercier d'être toujours là derrière cette histoire, merci pour vos messag, voici un nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 56**

"Déclarations."

Une lettre de Sirius me demandant si je pouvais le voir ce soir. Ni une ni deux je transplanais. Sirius m'avait transmit les contre sorts de protection pour pouvoir transplaner dans son appartement. Il dormait sur le canapé. Sa beauté me frappa de plein fouet, et un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. Je m'assis à côté de lui et lui carresa les cheveux tout en déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément, et ses mains glissèrent dans mon cou puis dans mes cheveux. Sa langue forca mes lèvres, faible forteresse, une vai douceur.

« J'ai crut que tu ne viendrais pas.

-Désolais, j'étais occupée. »Il me regarda d'un oeil bizarre puis avisa ma robe.

« Soirée du ministère. » Il se leva et me prit la main pour que j'en fasse autant.

« Tu es magnifique mon amour. » C'est dans une douceur incroyable, comme le frottement d'une aile d'un precieux papillon que ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes.

« Au fait j'ai rencontré ta cousine, elle est chouette. » J'enlevais mes talons et lui demanda muettement de défaire la fermeture de ma robe. Je la laissai glisser au sol et me dirigeai vers sa chambre pour lui prendre un T-shirt. Je revins dans le salon alors que Sirius tenait ma robe dans les mains l'air rêveur.

« Je suis là tu sais. » Il se tourna vers moi et me tendit la main. Je me raprochai de lui et nos lèvres furent scellées.

Chaque fois que je retrouvais son corps c'était la même chose. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il n'y avait pas que son corps. Derrière tous ses gestes je sentais son amour pour moi. Je me demandais souvent si cette envie, irrépressible, d'être dans ses bras chaque fois que je le voyais s'amenuirait un jour. Pour le moment cela n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, lorsqu'il n'était pas là, j'attendais ces moments avec impatience. Pas seulement pour faire l'amour avec lui, non, mais pour lui parler, pour rêver, pour dormir dans ses bras, ou juste pour l'embrasser, lui dire que je l'aimais.

J'avais eu peur que ce soit lui qui se lasse de moi, de moi qui ne pouvait être avec lui dans le monde sorcier, de moi qui pouvait tout lui faire perdre. Aujourd'hui je me demande comment j'ai put oser croire que je parviendrais, si tel était le cas, à m'éloigner de lui. J'aime cet homme. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'aimer comme cela. Je le suivrais n'importe où les yeux fermés.

D'ailleurs lui les a fermés, il dort, contre moi, nu contre ma peau. Je ne veux pas le réveiller, mais je ne veux pas non plus bouger. Alors je reste là et je m'endors avec ses bras autour de moi. Quand je me suis réveillée Sirius n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, mais cette fois je me suis levée. Je suis partit dans la douche avant d'avoir jeter un sort pour que le petit déjeuner se prépare tout seul. Je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer dans la salle de bain du fait de l'eau et ne l'ai pas vue du fait de la buée. L'eau était chaude, presque brûlante, j'adorais cela. Il est entré dans la douche. Il a posé ses mains sur ma taille et a commencé à carresser mon ventre, mes hanches. Il a posé ses lèvres sur ma nuque.

Ses mains sont remontés de plus en plus haut et encore de plus en plus haut jusqu'à atteindre ma poitrine, je lachais un gémissement et je le sentis sourire contre ma peau. Je ne rougi pas, il me faisait du bien je voulais qu'il le sache. Il avança et forca mon corps à avancer avec le sien pour se retrouver contre le mur de la douche. Les carreaux froids et sa peau d'une telle chaleur. Il prit alors mes mains dans les siennes et les fit remonter le long du mur, il les garda dans les siennes et colla son corps contre le mien. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière pour chercher ses lèvres. Lasse de ne pouvoir profiter autant de lui que me l'aurait permit une autre position je lachais ses mains non sans peine et me retournais pour coller mon corps contre le sien. Mes lèvres parcouraient sa peau alors que l'eau chaude ruisselaient sur son corps, j'encrais de ça et là mes ongles dans sa peau.

J'arrêtais mes mains sur son postérieur et en un mouvement lent et tortureux je collai son désir au mien pour lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais ici et tout de suite. Mais Sirius n'avait pas que ça en tête. Il voulait me faire languir. Ses lèvres entreprirent une descente de mon corps par tous les endroits possibles. Ma gorge, ma poitrine, mon ventre, mon bas-ventre, Puis ses lèvres partirent de ma jambe, pour remonter sur mon genoux, à l'intérieur de ma cuisse pour finir par là où il aurait directement dut commencer, (patiente moi, NON). Le plaisir avait prit possession de tout mon corps et j'allais défaillir s'il ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt. Je murmurais son prénom dans un cri de plaisir et le froça à se relever, mais peine perdue, il ne voulait que mon plaisir, pas le sien. Nous sommes sortit un quart d'heure plus tard de la douche. J'avais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et une expression de bien être inimaginable sur le visage qui ne partirent que lorsque je dus le quitter.

Bien sur j'avais dut lui raconter pour hier soir et je crois sincèrement que si Malfoy s'était trouvé devant lui il serait déjà mort, dommage. Il m'avait fait prommettre de me tenir à distance de cette ordure, de faire attention et déviter les soirées où il était succeptible de s'y trouver. Il lui fallut quelques temps pour se calmer et pour relacher l'étreinte possessive et puissante qu'il avait sur moi.

« Au fait, que t'as dit ma cousine?

-Qu'elle était là pour Malfoy et que dans le cas ou j'étais à la soirée elle avait ordre...non demande expresse, de veiller sur moi par rapport à Malfoy. Elle est très clairevoyante, quoi que vu ce que tu lui as dit, je crois que moi aussi j'aurais comprit.

-Je voulais qu'elle te protège, elle n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions et me menaçait de filer sa mission à quelqu'un d'autre pour que je lui avoue quelque chose. Je lui ai juste dit que...

-Que j'étais quelqu'un d'un peu spécial, je sais elle m'a tout racontée.

-Elle n'a jamais put se taire.

-Remarque elle a bien fait, parce qu'avant qu'elle me dise « je viens de la part de Sirius, et ne me regarde pas comme ça tu dois certainement pas lui donner du professeur Black vu ce qu'il m'a demandé. » je n'oasais rien lui dire et j'ai bien crut qu'on allait avoir des problèmes.

-J'aimerais tant qu'on puisse vivre tous les deux, devant tout le monde.

-Ca sera le cas, du moins une fois que tu ne seras plus mon professeur. Enfin en ce qui me concerne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Tu leur diras une fois qu'on sera libre?

-Bien sur que je leur dirais, je ne te perdrais pas pour eux.

-Mais ils sont tes amis.

-Oui, mais tu es la femme de ma vie, je t'aime plus que tout, et ils seront bien obligés de l'accepter. Et puis rémus et quasiment au courant pas de tout bien sur, il n'en imagine pas autant, sinon il m'aurait déjà tué, mais il se fait des petites idées. Je te signale que le problème viendra sûrement du fait qu'un jour tu devras l'annoncer à ta famille.

-Je ne te perdrais jamais pour eux... . Rien ne m'empêchera une fois cette année achevée d'être la femme de ta vie. Je t'aime. »

Nous avons passé toute la journée ensemble et je suis repartit le soir même. Le lendemain c'était retour à Poudlard.

* * *

**A plus...**


	57. Une journée qui avait bien commencée

**Coucou tout le monde, ça y est je retrouve enfin internet et la civilisation, j'ai des problèmes d'ordinateur depuis une semaine environ et ça commence sérieusement à me prendre la tête mais bon. Maintenant que c'est bon je vais en profiter pour réparer mon absence.**

**Tout d'abord encore et toujours merci de lire cette histoire merci aux premières posteuses de reviews (je ne savais pas trop comment le dire) telle que Schrou, Margaux's pen o-chocolat-o...tout comme aux nouvelles telle que ichina63, skiiiiiie ou encore lounna.**

**Bravo d'avoir bravé les 50 et quelques chapitres déjà existant lorsque vous avez commencé à lire. Félicitations, générallement c'est parfois des choses qui me rebute mais je pense suivre votre exemple maintenant ^^**

**J'aime beaucoup vos message surtout lorsque vous y allez de vos prévisions sur la suite de l'histoire, il y en a qui ne sont pas très loin et d'autre un peu loin, mais c'est aussi laisser un commentaire, parler de l'histoire dire ce qu'on imagine ou qu'on aimerait...**

**Bon je crois que j'ai assez blablaté pour aujourd'hui, donc voici un nouveau chapitre avec un nouveau rebondissement pour la fin du chapitre et unnouveau personnage.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 57**

"Une journée qui avait bien commencée."

Je m'étirais, heureuse, dans mon lit,. Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas après tout? J'étais amoureuse d'un homme pratiquemment parfait, j'avais mes amis et une scolarité poudlarienne bien remplie qui s'achèverait dans quelques mois. J'avais tout pour être heureuse, si on faisait abstraction de l'ignorance dans laquelle j'étais par rapport à mon père. J'allais retrouver Marie dans deux heures et j'allais pouvoir tout lui raconter.

J'ai donc rejoint mon amie sur le quai de King-Cross à 9 heures ce matin là. J'étais heureuse de la voir et j'avais d'ailleurs bon nombre de choses à lui raconter. Nous sommes montées dans le train afin de trouver une place, mais au lieu de cela on y a trouvé une bande de gryffondor aussi bête que leurs pieds qui se sont mit à parler de mon père.

« Alors Shoan, Papa fricotte avec les mangemorts? »

Cette remarque me fit atrocement mal, même si c'était moi qui avait parlé de mon père à Sirius, il n'en restait pas moins mon père et quelqu'un à qui on ne s'attaquait pas impunément. Cette petite merde de Gryffondor n'était pas grand chose mais si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, d'autres auraient agit de même et jamais cette histoire n'aurait prit fin. Comme quoi il fallait toujours réfléchir avant d'agir à Poudlard. Je me retournais pour faire face à cet idiot flanqué, bien évidemment, de toute une clique de rouge et or, plus froussard les uns que les autres.

« Voyons voir, tu m'as parlé peut-être?

-Bien sur que c'est à toi que je parle et je disais...

-Pas la peine le débile, j'ai entendu. Tu te crois malin, peut-être? Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose. Quand on ignore de quoi on parle on se tait. Quand on base ses accusations sur des bruits de couloirs et autres ragots on se tait. Quand on est un petit gryffondor froussard on se tait. Mais tu sais quoi il y a pire, la prochaine fois que tu oses parler sur mon père avec de tels propos, tu ne parleras plus jamais de ta vie, c'est clair?!? »

Je m'apprétais à méloigner quand ce petit merdeux m'interpela de nouveau.

« Tu crois que tu me fais peur Shoan? »

Je regardais alors dans la direction de Marie d'un air blasé, cet imbécile n'avait rien comprit, j'avais tenté de parler pour ne pas m'énerver et faire ce qui me démangeait.

« _Serpentida! » _Un nuage vert aveugla les gryffondors. Ils crurent que le sort que nous avions lancé ne les avaient pas atteind. C'était énervant cette manie des gryffondors de toujours sous-estimer serpentard.

Celui qui m'avait abordé le premier voulut parler mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche un serpent s'en échappa. Bien sur celui-ci se désintégrait en tombant au sol, mais c'était assez gênant pour celui de qui il s'échappait. Les gryffondors partirent en courant dans tous les sens. Je savais qu'en arrivant à Poudlard j'aurais des problèmes mais je n'en avais que faire pour le moment. Marie et moi rigolions comme des folles. Nous avions put trouver un wagon et après un sort d'insonorisation je m'étais mise à tout lui raconter, surtout en ce qui concernait Malfoy.

«Par le balai de Merlin, tu me donnes la chaire de poule, il m'est arrivée de le croiser deux ou trois fois ce mec m'a toujours parut louche, j'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passer si cette femme n'était pas arrivée.

-Oui moi non plus, mais d'un autre côté, il n'aurait pas put faire grand chose en pleine soirée du ministère.

-T'as surement raison, mais dit moi c'est très prévenant de la part de Black d'avoir prévenu sa cousine. T'en es où avec lui? »

Je tournais alors le regard vers Marie l'air songeur, rêveur.

« A ce point?

-Oui, je...je l'aime, y'a pas d'autre mot.

-Et lui?

-Lui aussi.

-Et ben, si quelqu'un m'avait dit ça au début de l'année je crois que je l'aurais envoyé à Ste Mangouste.

-Moi aussi. » Un nouvel éclat de rire plus tard.

-Mais dit moi, comment va Rivers? » Les joues de Marie s'empourprèrent alors.

« Ben je suis toujours avec lui...

-Et ça à l'air de te convenir à ce que je vois.

-J'avoue que oui, ça ne fait que deux semaines mais pour le moment tout se passe bien, et même...très bien. »

Les filles profitèrent du voyage pour rattraper le temps perdu des vacances et autres. Rivers vint rejoindre Marie à mi trajet, mais aussi Lucas et d'autres amis aux jeunes filles.

Lucas, à mi voix, s'adressa à Julie:

« Dit moi, c'est quoi toutes ces histoires qui circulent sur ton père?

-Oh des conneries comme d'habitude. » Lucas allait insister mais devant le regard de Marie il se ravisa. Les jeunes gens débarquèrent sur le sol poudlarien deux heures plus tard. Il était l'heure de déjeuner. Tous les élèves se rendirent alors dans la grande salle. A peine était-elle assise qu'un hiboux lui emmena une lettre, ainsi qu'à Marie.

« Sales petits cafards.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Demanda Lucas

-Ces abrutis de gryffondors sont allés caftés pour le coup des serpents, retenue.

-Quand la fais-tu, toi? L'interrogea Marie, moi c'est demain soir.

-Ce soir, 19h30, en salle de cours d'intro aux sortilèges, mais c'est pas dit avec qui? »

Marie baissa d'un ton, et Lucas s'écarta lui même de la conversation, ne trouvant sur le coup aucun intérêt digne de ce nom à la retenue dont Julie et Marie venait d'écoper.

«Je pense que ce n'est pas si difficile à trouver.

-Je me fie pas à ça, la dernière fois c'était lui et c'était en salle de potions, oh non! Je vais la faire avec Twicker, je vais faire ma retenue avec le prof de potion. » Je commençais sérieusement à déprimer aux vues de ma retenue de ce soir et de cette sale journée quand Marie nous proposa à tous une ballade en balai. Nous sommes tous partis, Marie, moi, Lucas, Jane, Rivers, Nate, Emilie et Mathew. On a bien sur pas put sortir de l'enceinte du parc, mais le ciel de poudlard est assez vaste. En plus parmis la bande qu'on était 4, dont moi, faisions partit de l'équipe de quidditch, l'an dernier.

Et oui, en tant que huitième année nous n'avions plus le droit de faire partit de l'équipe. Cela nous fit du bien de retrouver ces bons vieux réflexes de quidditch. Il était 6 heure lorsque nous sommes rentrés au château. Je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelle de Sirius. Nous pénétriames dans le château balai à la main, il nous fallut quelques instants pour que nos yeux se réhabituent à la différence de lumière. Soudain alors que nous alions monter les escaliers, la main de Marie s'abbatit sur mon bras pour me retenir.

« C'est pas ta soeur en haut des escaliers?

-QUOI? » J'avais crié, oui crié. Pourquoi me direz-vous? Mais parce que Marie avait tout dit, cétait ma soeur. Kimberley Jane Shoan. Ma soeur que je...non pas que je détestais, mais disons que j'avais beaucoup, mais alors vraiment beaucoup de mal à encadrer, donc moins je la voyais et mieux je me portais. Mais que faisait-elle à poudlard? C'est ce que j'allais bientôt découvrir, car mon cri qui évidemment n'avait pas été discret l'avait alerté de ma présence et elle se hatait vers moi.

* * *

**Après le père voila la soeur !!**


	58. Une revenante non désirée

**Salut tout le monde désolais pour le retard mais CA Y EST je n'ai plus aucun problème d'ordinateur et même une nouvelle box. ^^**

**voici un nouveau chapitre, je vais vous mettre un petit résumé, j'en faisais pas au début car les chapitres étaient très proches mais là vu que c'est plus long ça fera pas de mal.**

**Résumé: Julie rentre de vacance, elle prend le poudlard express avec Marie et tombe sur une bande de petits gryffondors plus bêtes les uns que les autres. Une fois à Poudlard elle apprend la venue de sa soeur en ce lieu.**

* * *

**Chapitre 58:**

Une revenante non désirée

Ma soeur arriva en face de moi, et je l'accueuillis du mieux que je pus. Si elle ne parlait pas et ne se mettait pas à partir dans des délires où elle se croyait la seule à connaître la vérité et ne se comportait pas en sale peste, j'appréciais ma soeur (Je ne pouvais tout de même pas aller jusqu'à dire que je l'aimais) Cependant le problème avec Kim c'est que cela arrivait très rapidemment dans une conversation.

Elle arriva à ma hauteur et me prit dans ses bras. Ma soeur était persuadée que je l'aimais, que je l'adulais serait plus exact. Or, il n'en était rien.

« Julie!

-Kimberley, dis-je faussement enjouée. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? T'es pas censée étudier à Londres?

-Si justement, et tu sais que je souhaite devenir enseignant en sortilège, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, mais en même temps l'an dernier c'était auror et l'année d'avant médicomage, désolais je perds pieds. » Ma soeur rigola de ma « boutade » et renchérit sur l'histoire, non pas de Poudlard, mais de sa vie.

«Bref j'ai commencée la première année et je dois remplacer un professeur de Poudlard durant une semaine.

-Pardon??? Quel professeur?

-Je ne sais plus son nom, il fait les sortilège de la première à la quatrième année. »

Intérieurement je soupirais et mon coeur ralentit sa course folle. J'ignore pourquoi je mettais affolée si vite il eut été impossible que ma soeur remplace un de mes professeur car bien que brillante élève elle n'en avait pas le niveau.

J'écourtais la conversation autant que je le pus.

« Il faut que tu viennes dans mes appartements qu'on passe une soirée entre soeurs.

-Kim je n'ai pas le droit d'aller à Londres, je ne peux pas sortir de Poudlard au cas où t'aurais oublié.

-Mais je vais vivre à Poudlard pendant une semaine ma chérie.

-Ah bon? » Avec moi c'était ajouté la voix de Marie

« Eh oui!

-Bon écoute, je ne te promets rien, j'essaierais de passer mais là je dois te laisser, j'ai une...enfin un engagement et je vais être en retard donc à plus. » Je m'éloignais sans plus de cérémonie et montai les marches trois par trois pour mettre le plus de distance entre nous, Marie sur les talons.

« Putain mais quelle conne! » Autant dire que si je me permettais d'hurler ces mots c'est que nous étions rentrés dans notre dortoir. Je pris mes affaires pour me dirigeais vers la salle de bain où Marie me suivit.

« Mais calme toi, enfin.

-Marie, on parle de ma soeur, de ma soeur!! On parle de Kimberley, ma soeur est une peste et tu le sais. »

J'entrais dans la douche mais je repris ma tirade sur ma soeur une fois sortit, alors que je m'habillais pour ma parenthèse en regardant ma garde robe: Je ne me vêtirais que d'un simple jean et d'une chemise au cas où je ferais ma retenue avec twicker mais je mettrais les sous vêtements adéquate au cas où cela fut avec Sirius.

« Tu vas voir qu'elle va me pourrir la vie, non mais, tu te rends compte elle veut que je passe une soirée avec elle, une soirée entière avec elle.

-Ca peut être pas mal.

-Mais j'ai rien à lu raconter moi, c'est pas ma faute si elle a pas d'amis.

-Bon julie ça suffit, arrêtes de parler de ta soeur, respire, doucement, voilà bon maintenant tu vas finir de te préparer et tu vas aller à ta retenue ou prendre ton pied appelle ça comme tu veux. Si jamais ce n'était pas Black, démerde toi pour le rejoindre ou va squatter chez Lucas mais tu as interdiction formelle de passer la nuit dans ce dortoir.

« J'y crois pas tu me vires pour t'envoyer en l'air avec Rivers?

-Et oui ma vieille que veux-tu c'est la vie!

-Remarque si c'est pour la bonne cause, je veux bien déserter le plancher. » Je partis alors à travers les couloirs en direction de la salle de classe où j'étais soit censée exécuter ma retenue soit comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Marie prendre mon pied. En marchant dans les couloirs je rencontrais l'objet des pensées de ma meilleure amie.

« Tiens Rivers?

« Hey Julie, tu devrais pas être dans la grande salle à cette heure là?

-Non j'ai une retenue, mais je te signale que si tu ne te dépêches pas elle va t'attendre.

-Mais de quoi tu parles? Fit-il en essayant de cacher, je ne sais pourquoi, le fait qu'il allait voir Marie.

-Oué c'est ça allait passez une bonne soirée et pas de bétises. »

J'étais presque arrivait à la porte, et ma journée horrible allait s'achever quand je verrais Sirius devant moi. Manque de bol quelqu'un cria mon nom dans les couloirs. Oups, qu'est-ce que j'avais bien put encore faire?

Ma soeur arriva à ma hauteur.

« JULIE!

-Kim! » Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore l'autre folle?

« Je viens t'apprendre que t'avais une retenue ce soir, à peine rentrée de vacances. » Ah, ce n'était que ça. Ma soeur venait d'apprendre pour les serpents et allait se permettre de me donner une leçon de morale ou sur la vie ou sur quoi que ce soit d'autres. Elle commença à déblatérer, mais lasse de cette journée pourrie, je la coupais.

«Non mais de quoi je me mèle, de quel droit tu viens me faire la morale, que je sache les heures de colles et toi vous n'êtes pas si inconnues que ça, si ? Tu te permais de me parler comme à une gamine mais tu vaux pas mieux que moi.

-Tu ne me parles pas comme ça, je suis ta grande soeur, regarde le souci que tu donnes à papa et à maman.

-T'inquiète pas pour eux, ils vont très bien au fait, c'est sur que tu aurais put t'en rendre compte par toi même mais il me semble que cela va faire 10 mois que t'as pas passée le sol de ta propre maison. Ah si, si, tu es venue une fois, pour te servir généreusement dans les caisses de la famille et faire je ne sais quoi de merdeux avec. Quan tu auras les pieds sur terre et que t'arrêteras de te comporter comme celle que tu n'es pas et que tu ne seras jamais, alors là on pourra peut-être discuter, en attendant, salut. »

Je laissais ma soeur plantée au milieu du couloir et me dirigea vers la porte de bois et y frappai. J'entrai et refermai la porte derrière moi, et levai mes yeux vers les siens.

« Sirius! »Je me précipitais alors dans ses bras. Quel bonheur après cette journée ignoble, d'abord mon père, puis ma soeur, il ne me fallait que lui et il était là. Je le serrais contre moi à l'étouffer, je m'en foutais, il était là, pour moi, à moi, mais mieux valait, à la réflexion qu'il ne meurt pas d'asphixie. Je cherchais alors ses lèvres dans un baiser qui me fit tout oublier des galères de la journée. Mes mains cherchaient son corps, et les siennes n'étaient pas en reste. Je passais mes jambes autour de sa taille et il me prit dans ses bras. Il s'pprêtait à transplaner.

« Non! Ici!

-Quoi dans la salle?

-Sur ton bureau, lui murmurais-je alors à l'oreille. »Sirius grogna de plaisir, de désir ou de fantasme qui sait, et après quelques bons sorts bien lancés sur la porte ses pas nous menèrent vers son bureau où demain il se trouverait pour nous faire cours. Mais pour le moment il n'y avait pas délèves, ni de professeur, il n'y avait pas ma soeur, pas les mangemorts, pas mon père, il n'y avait que lui. Que lui qui m'emmenait au septième ciel par ses carresses, par ses baiser. Et ses lèvres, Morganne, ses lèvres.

Nous avions finit par transplaner dans son lit avouant que ce lieux était bien plus confortable pour passer une nuit.


	59. Console moi

**Coucou tout le monde, bien profiter des chocolats du weekend??? Je sais pas ce qu'il en est pour vous mais moi demain: REGIME lol. VOila un nouveau chapitre, un petit résumé?!?**

**_Résumé:_ Julie envoie chier sa soeur sur le chemin de sa retenue et part rejoindre Sirius.**

* * *

**Chapitre 59**

"Console moi."

Nous étions tous les deux l'un contre l'autre, le draps sur nos corps nus. Je m'étais callée dans ses bras et ne voulais plus jamais en bouger.

« Si tu savais comme cela fait du bien d'être avec toi, dis-je plus rêveuse que cherchant véritablement à m'adresser à Sirius.

-Je te signale qu'on c'est quitté hier mon amour.

-Oui, mais j'ai passé une journée affreuse et tu es ma seule consolation de la journée.

-J'adore te consoler tu devrais le savoir. »

Pourquoi cette phrase me semblat-elle soudain plus malsaine que son sens premier? Peut-être parce que Sirius m'embrassait et que lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il aimait me consoler, en fait c'était plutôt qu'il aimait me donner du plaisir. J'acceptais cette alternative, bien évidemment. Il était rare que je passe toute la nuit dans ses bras, et surtout si j'avais cours à 9 heures le lendemain. Il s'en étonna donc.

« Tu ne repars pas?

-Voudrais-tu m'éjecter de ton lit Black?

-Non mais d'habitude je ne peux pas souvent te garder dans mes bras toute la nuit.

-Oui mais là, en fait c'est moi qui me suis fait éjecter de mon dortoir par Marie.

-Oh je vois. Au fait que c'est-il passé aujourd'hui pour que tu sois énervée comme cela?

-Que des petits trucs mais tout ça m'a énervé.

-Du genre?

-Dans le train je suis tombée sur des abrutis de gryffondors à qui j'ai fait regretter d'avoir traité mon père de mangemort, après à cause de ça j'ai eu une retenue, vous êtes très rapporteur messieurs les gryffonds, et pour finir mon adorable soeur va remplacer un des professeur de Poudlard et va donc vivre ici pendant une semaine.

-De une nous ne sommes pas rapporteur, nous sommes contre l'injustice...

-C'est ça fout toi de moi, en plus...

-Pour ce qui est de la retenue et arrête moi si je me trompe, mais cela ne semble pas être le pire chatiment que tu es reçut. » Une lueur de désir s'éclaira dans mes yeux au souvenir de tout ce que ses draps pourrait un jour raconter s'ils venaient à savoir parler.

« Et pour finir c'est si horrible que ça pour ta soeur?

-Pire que ça, c'est inhumain de me faire vivre ça, ma soeur est une sale peste, qui se croit tout permis et qui croit tout savoir.

-Elle a quel âge?

-Le tien, elle était à Poudlard, ça te dit quelque chose peut-être, elle s'appelle Kim.» Il sembla réfléchir mais non cela ne lui dit rien.

«Une fille avec un caractère comme le tien je m'en serais souvenu.

-Le problème est là justement, ma soeur n'est pas du tout comme moi, au contraire. Elle ne fait que manipuler les gens, et mes parents y compris, et elle que croit qu'elle est mon modèle sur terre.

Une vrai cinglé.

-...OK, bon je crois qu'on va arrêter de parler de ça, d'accord.

-T'as raison, chaque fois que je parle d'elle je m'énerve pour rien.»

Je me blottis alors dans les bras de Sirius et je m'endormis aussi tôt.

J'avais regagné mon dortoir le plus discrètement possible, environ une heure avant que le château ne se réveille. En entrant dans le dortoir, j'avais remarqué que le charmant Rivers de Marie était toujours là. A pas de loups je m'étais dirigée vers la salle de bain et m'étais glissée dans un bain. Lorsque je sortie de la salle de bain, Rivers était partit. Marie révassait dans son lit, loin, bien loin du monde terrestre.

« Alors????

-T'es déjà là? Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer.

-C'est que je sais être discrète MOI.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, je suis discrète.

-C'est pas ce qui se dit dans la salle commune, il paraît que vos cris ont réveillés tous le dortoir.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai, mais c'est horrible, on avait pourtant jeté un sort, je suis sure qu'il est nul en sortilège... »

Marie devenait de plus en plus rouge et je m'esclafais alors de rire

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, c'est pas toi qu'on va regarder comme une nympho.

-Mais je te faisais marcher! Mais toi tu marches pas, tu voles carrément. »

Je me lançai alors dans une imitation d'oiseau qui perdit son équilibre sous les oreillers envoyés par Marie en signe de vengeance. Fin prête Marie et moi étions descendues déjeuner. Nous étions désormais dans la salle du cours de Sirius. Toutes les deus nous avions un bureau tout au fond de la salle. Nous avions ensorcelé deux parchemins vierges, comme beaucoups d'autres avant nous, pour nous parler.

Ca donnait à peu près cela:

« Au fait, ta retenue?

-C'était bien lui.

-Donc t'as pas eu besoin d'aller chercher refuge chez les serdaigles?

-Exact et cela valait 1000 fois le détour

-Bande de petits dégoutant, en plus de « ... », pas de chaudron, pas de potions à faire?

-...Disons que son bureau avait besoin de changement.

-??? C'est une métaphore salace pour dire que tu y es passée dessous.

-Ah non plutôt dessus et avec lui. ». Marie ouvrit de grands yeux aux vues de la phrase écrite puis les releva sur Sirius qui parlait à la salle les mains appuyées sur le bureau.

« Beurk! « Au bruit que venait de produire Marie toute la salle se tut et tout le monde sans exception se retourna vers nous.

« Un problème Miss Huntigam?

-Euh...je...ça m'a échappé.

-Bien, bon reprenons, comme je le disais le sortilège de... »

Marie entreprit de me parler à voix basse, voire très basse, voire carrément inaudible.

« Sur le bureau???

-Oui

-Vous pouviez pas faire ça ailleurs, tu m'as traumatisée.

-Oh ça va, chochotte, comme si toi et Rivers aviez passé la nuit uniquement dans ton lit, hein? »

Marie bafouilla des paroles incompréhensibles et reporta son attention sur Black.

« ...Bon ils me faut deux élèves, voyons, Miss Shoan et Miss huntigam ça sera parfait, venez ici. »

Nous étions à quelques centimètres du bureau. Je voyais le regard de Marie allait de la table de bois à moi et à Black. La situation était bien comique, elle évitait au plus de se rapprocher du bureau alors que j'y faisait courir ma main sans gêne.

Le cours s'acheva et Marie et moi retournâmes à nos heures de cours lentes et monotonnes. La journée passa plus ou moins vite, cela dépendait. Nous sortions de la salle d'étude quand nous avons rencontré ma soeur. Cette dernière commença à nous parler comme si de rien n'était, sans s'excuser de ce qui c'était passée hier soir. Je le lui aurais bien renvoyé dans sa tête mais bon ce n'était pas le moment de faire un esclandre.

A la place elle nous invita, Marie et moi à passer la soirée dans ses appartements avec elle. Elle partit sans me laisser l'opportunité de refuser en me donnant rendez-vous à 20 heures. A la place elle se dirigea vers le professeur Mc. Gonagall qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. Cette dernière avait l'air fuyante face à ma soeur. Qui aurait put la blammer quand on savait l'harpie qu'elle pouvait être. Marie et moi étions retournées dans notre dortoir.

« Elle fait chier ta soeur, j'avais un truc de prévu moi ce soir, et puis j'ai aucune envie d'y aller moi.

-Désolais mais si je dois affronter ma soeur le temps d'une soirée, tu viens! Même si c'est seulement pour attester que je l'ai tué sous l'emprise de la colère...Et puis t'as qu'à le retrouver après ton Rivers. On restera 2 heures grand maximum avec ma soeur et après bye bye la timbrée.

-Moué, ça va. Ca m'embêterait que tu sois envoyée à Azkaban pour le meurtre de ta soeur, je viens comme ça je t'aiderais à planquer le corps. »


	60. Comme une envie de meurtre

**Salut à tous, c'est un petit chapitre je sais mais il y en aura un autre dans quelques jours. **

**(Margaux's pen: tu m'as demandé il y a quelques temps si je savais combien il y aurait de chapitre ou pas: réponse un peu tardive mais je n'en sais rien, j'étais un peu bloqué ces temps ci mais là je pense avoir retrouvé l'inspiration pour un petit moment, ce qui est sur c'est que je ne la continuerais pas _ad vitam eternam _mais j'en ai encore pour un moment.) **

**Sur Word pour moi vous en êtes au chapitre 72/73 or je suis en train d'écrire le 80 et j'ai encore de l'inspiration donc on verra bien ^^)**

**Encore et encore .merci pour vos messages, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur**

**Résumé: La soeur de Julie l'invite ainsi que Marie à diner dans ses appartemments:ATTENTION à la casse.**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 60**

**"Comme une envie de meurtre."**

20 heures, il était temps de rejoindre Kim. Nous arrivions devant le tableau de ses appartements. Celui-ci représentait une elfe ou une fée qui chantait. Une très jolile silouhette à la voix envoutante mais à l'air hautain au possible.

« Le mot de passe, fille de morganne.

-Essaye « Sale peste » me souffla Marie.

Je rigolais mais prononçait le mot de passe véritable et la chanteuse s'écarta pour nous laisser passer.

Ma soeur me suprit dans tous les sens du terme. Elle avait commandé un excellent menu aux elfes de maison, elle s'était excusée pour tout ce qu'elle avait put me dire et s'était montrée, ma foi, sociable durant 2 heures. Mais bientôt ce que je redoutais arriva. Ma soeur ne pouvait dépasser deux heures de bonimies et de gentillesse, c'était impossible et j'allais dans quelques instants en avoir la preuve cuisante.

Je ne me souviens pas du comment du pourquoi mais le fait est que la conversation avait déviée sur les cours et nos professeur. Marie prit le relais dans la conversation car elle voyait que malgrès les boniments de ma soeur, elle commençait à m'enerver légèrement.

« Dit moi Kim il y a encore des professeur que tu as eu quand tu étais à Poudlard?

-Pas tous non, beaucoup sont partis, mais il y a bien évidemment Mc gonagall, Twicker...La plus grande surprise a été de retrouver Black.. »

Mon esprit bloqua mes pensées. C'est rien, elle dit juste qu'elle a été surpsie de le voir professeur. Respire.

« Ah bon, comment ça?

-Back était dans la même promo que moi quand j'étais à Poudlard, disons que pour qui l'ait connut à l'époque, il était un de ceux que l'on imagine pas enseigner à des élèves. Il passait son temps à faire n'importe quoi avec ses amis et à courir après tout ce qui bougeait. C'était un vrai dom juan.. »

Premier point pour ma soeur. Je me levais tout en continuant d'écouter la conversation.

« Il enchainait les filles comme des chemises, Quasiment toutes les filles de ma promo sont passées dans son lit, moi y comprit. » Je lâchai mon verre alors sous le coup de la surprise et de la colère qui commençait à m'envahir.

Marie et Kim s'était retournée vivement vers moi et un elfe apparut aussitôt pour ramasser les débris.

« Oups. »

J'étais incapable de lacher ma soeur des yeux, alors que mes ongles s'enfoçaient dans le moelleux du canapé, le bout de mes doigts devenait blanc, et rien n'aurait put me calmer pour le moment.

Marie reprit la conversation pour s'assurer que ma soeur n'avait pas mentit.

« Ah! Donc toi et lui vous avez...

-Oui, quelques fois, rien de sérieux, il n'y avait rien de sérieux avec lui, c'était à chaque fois pareil, sauf avec cette fille, oh je ne sais plus comment elle s'appellait: Ponder, sponder...

-Spencer, Sarah Spencer. »

Ma voix était froide, grinçante, mais seule Marie remarqua cela.

« Ah oui, c'est ça, alors elle, elle a réussit où toutes avaient échouées, mais bon ça reste quand même un très, très, bon souvenir si tu vois ce que je veux dire Julie. » Je restais une minute de plus et je la crucifiais sur son mur.

« Marie on s'en va.

-...Ah Ah oui c'est l'heure, désolais Kim... »

Marie continuait de parler à ma soeur alors que je la trainais presque de froce par le bras. Nous marchions le long des couloirs. Enfin quand je dis nous marchions, c'était assez vite.

« T'es en colère? Question con,bien sur que t'es en colère. Ta soeur est vraiment née pour te pourrir la vie, moi qui ne voulais pas te croire. »

Des larmes de rage coulaient de mes yeux et j'allais bientôt ne plus pouvoir rien contenir. Il fallait que j'arrive à la salle sur demande, où était donc ce maudit troll? Une fois entré dans la fameuse salle, Marie me prit alors dans ses bras et je m'effondrai en pleurs. Je restai ainsi quelques instants, Marie essayait de me calmer, de me rassurer. Il se pouvait très bien que ma soeur raconte des mensonges, mais même si c'était le cas, elle n'avait sûrement rien été pour lui, vu qu'apparemment il ne s'en souvenait même plus. Elle fit apparaître deux petits verres de tequila et m'en tendit un.

« Il n'y a rien de mieux contre les larmes, me dit-elle alors. »

Je portais le verre à ma bouche et laissa le précieux liquide réchauffait tout mon coeur meurtrit. Je vis Marie regardait sa montre et me souvint alors de son rendez vous avec Rivers. Je la mis dehors sous ses protestations. Elle voulait rester avec moi, mais je n'en fis rien. Qu'elle vague à ses amours, une bouteille de téquila suffira.

* * *

**Comme je l'ai promit plus haut je vous mets la suite dans quelques jours. Que celui qui voudrait une frangine pareil lève la main ^^**


	61. Quel amer refuge que l'alcool

**Chapitre 61**

**"Quel amer refuge que l'alcool."**

1...2....3...4...5...6...7...Qu'est-ce que ces nombres? Rien de plus que les 7 petits verres de tequila que je viens de boire après avoir essayer de réduire en poussière tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi, à part la bouteille d'alcool translucide, qui depuis 20 minutes venait de prendre une place très importante dans ma vie. Malheureusement je n'ai pas assez bu, je pense encore à ma soeur et à lui, Beurk. Mon dieu quel bonheur que cet alcool qui coule dans mes veines. Et de 8.

« Tu crois pas que t'as assez but?»

J'aurais put métouffer avec mon neuvième verre si seulement j'avais eu le temps de le boire. Remarque, j'allais en avoir besoin...ça y est 9. Bon je me lève et je lui en colle une, oui vous l'avez comprit c'est bien Sirius devant moi. Je me lève, ouïe, j'aurais peut-être pas dut. Je tangue fortement et risque de m'écrouler sur le sol, mais alors que Sirius vient vers moi pour me rattraper, je parvins à m'éloigner de lui, sans heurts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? »

Je vais pas être gentille en plus, non, monsieur se tape ma soeur et moi je devrais rien dire. Ah mais c'est vrai MONSIEUR à oublier....

* * *

_**Flash back -20 minutes:**_

Marie savait ce qui allait se passer, une fois qu'elle serait partie, Julie descendrait la bouteille d'alcool et se réveillerait le lendemain avec une horrible gueule de bois et ferait la tête à celui qu'elle disait aimer pendant des jours. Marie n'avait rien contre le fait que son amie boive, elles avaient d'ailleurs de nombreux souvenirs sur le sujets avec Karine, mais dans le cas de Julie c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle n'aimait pas voir son amie dans cet état, et, c'est pour cela qu'elle prit la direction des appartements de Sirius, son visage caché légèrement par la capuche de sa cape, avant d'aller retrouver Rivers, chaque chose en son temps.

Tout en marchant, Marie se maudissait d'avoir décidée d'aller chercher Black, après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que cet homme irait voir son amie, peut-être même qu'il ne lui parlerait pas, ou ne voudrait pas l'écouter. Après tout elle ne savait rien de sa relation avec Julie, ou si peu. Elle savait bien sur tout ce que Julie lui racontait, certes, mais elle n'avait pas la version de Black. En même temps comment aurait-elle put l'avoir.

Malgrès tout Marie se trouvait désormais devant la porte des appartements de son professeur et frappa contre la lourde porte de bois. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte elle dégagea son visage et il put alors reconnaître son élève.

Marie lui avait rapporté les déclarations de la soeur de Julie, Black avait bien essayé de se rapeler, mais il ne se souvenait pas d'elle, il était même quasiment certain de ne jamais s'être interressé à elle.

« Le problème, commença Marie, c'est que Julie, même si elle la déteste, croit sa soeur.

-Pourquoi?

-Ne me le demandez pas, je n'en sais rien, je suppose qu'elle n'a pas assez confiance en elle ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Ou en moi, répliqua-t-il plus lui que pour elle.

-Ecoutez, je n'en sais absolument rien et cela ne me regarde pas, mais je sais que mon amie ne va pas bien, elle est dans la salle sur demande, si jamais vous l'aimez comme elle me le dit, allez lui parler, s'il vous plait? »

Elle venait de prendre un risque et elle le savait. Si cette histoire d'amour partagé n'était pas vrai elle enfonçait son amie. Et puis elle était tout de même en train de parler à un professeur.

"Tu n'as pas à me le demander Marie, je vais y aller.»

Ils sortirent tous les deux des appartements et après lui avoir dit au revoir Marie sans y prendre garde se dirigea sur un chemin qui n'était pas celui de son dortoir, or il était 11heures du soir.

« Miss Huntigham, ce n'est pas là le chemin des cachots me semble-t-il? »

Marie se figea sur place, elle avait tout gaché, elle pouvait enfin aller voir Rivers et elle gachait tout. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se retourner face à lui qu'il reprit la parole.

« On dira que je n'ai rien vu, pour cette fois. Bonne soirée. »

Marie partit sans demander son reste rejoindre les bras de son beau beau blond alors que Sirius lui s'apprétait à affronter une tornade.

_**

* * *

**_

_**FIn du Flash Back: 20 minutes plus tard**_

« Marie est venue me voir, tu voudrais bien arrêter avec cette bouteille, s'il te plait?

-NON! L'alcool me fait...oublier certaines CHOSES, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Julie arrête, je t'ai dit que je ne me souvenais pas de ta soeur et d'ailleurs ça m'étonnerait que ce qu'elle t'ait confié sur elle et moi soit vrai.

-Pourquoi? Tu te rappelles de TOUTES celles que t'a mit dans ton lit?

-Oui, et puis désolais de te décevoir mais il n'y en a sûrement pas autant que ce tu crois.

-...c'est ça. »

Je me dirigeais vers le bar et servit un verre de tequila. Il me rejoignit et posa sa main sur ma taille et approcha son autre main du verre. L'alcool décuplait tout ce que je pouvais bien ressentir et sa main sur ma peau était une brulure douloureuse mais envoutante. Je portais un jean, au colori suspect aurait dit ma mère, et un débardeur blanc. J'avais envoyé valser mes chaussures quelques part dans la pièce. J'éloignais le verre de sa main.

-Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas?...Tu n'arrives pas souvent à le faire d'ailleurs.

-D'quoi tu parles?

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, ou en toi, je n'en sais rien...Ecoute, oui j'ai eu cette réputation que ta soeur me prète, c'est vrai qu'il y en a eu un certain nombre, mais rien d'affolant non plus. Je suis sur qu'elle a dû te dire que presque tout Poudlard y était passé.

-...Plus ou moins. »

Pourquoi se rapprochait-il de moi? L'alcool ne me donnait pas la force de bouger, et, son corps, proche du mien, m'enlevait toute volonté d'y songer.

« Julie, c'est ce que j'étais d'accord, je n'en suis pas fier c'est vrai, j'étais jeune et con dis-toi,je ne me posais pas de questions. Lorsque je revenais à Poudlard, je vivais à fond tout ce que je pouvais pour oublier ma m... »

Il s'interrompit brusquement dans ses paroles, ce qu'en bonne serpentarde que j'étais, je ne manquais pas de remarquer.

« Pour oublier quoi?

-Rien, oublie ce que j'ai dit. »

«Tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime.

-Oui je le sais, je me levais, un verre dans la main, mais moi je ne sais rien de toi, apprendre que ta remplaçante est ton ex de but en blanc par un portrait, c'est pas génial... entendre de ma propre soeur qu'elle est peut-être passée dans ton lit et qu'elle en garde un très très bon souvenir, c'est...HORRIBLE. Je ne suis pas comme ELLES, je ne leur ressemble pas...je suis plus jeune...différente. »

Je posais mon verre sur le bar en bois. Je ne voulais pas lui dire tout ça, je ne voulais pas lui réveler ces doutes qui me rongeaient. Mais visiblement j'avais, lamentablement, échoué dans ma tentative de dissimulation d'états d'âmes, et en beauté qui plus est.

Il arriva derrière moi.

« Alors c'est ça? Tu te crois moins bien qu'elles, n'est-ce pas?

-Pour toi, oui...la preuve en est que c'est l'autre con... l'autre... que t'es allé voir en rentrant et pas moi, pourquoi, hein? Sinon qu'ELLE est faite pour toi, comparé à MOI. »

Il prit alors mes mains dans les siennes et fit en sorte, de force, que je m'assoie sur le canapé.

« Eoute moi bien, maintenant. Une bonne fois pour toute met toi bien dans la tête qu'il n'y a rien entre elle et moi et qu'il n'y aura plus jamais rien...

-Mais... »

J'essayais de me relever mais peine perdue.

« ...et ce depuis que notre histoire c'est terminée quelques temps après Poudlard. Oui je l'ai aimé, c'est vrai, mais pas suffisament pour accepter de l'épouser ou d'avoir des enfants, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Et puis tu te trompes, la première que je suis allé voir c'est toi.

-Non c'est faux.

-Si, mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé. J'ai apprit le lendemain que l'on t'avait emmené à l'infirmerie la veille mais quand j'y suis allé tu n'étais plus là. Si je suis quand même allé la voir, continua Sirius qui vit que la question me brulait les lèvres, c'est qu'elle compte pour moi. Je ne parle pas de notre histoire, c'est du passé, mais c'est avant tout une de mes amis. Aujourd'hui elle n'est plus que ça pour moi, UNE AMIE. C'est avec toi que je suis maintenant, non?

-Oui, mais...

-Je me fiche que tu ne leur ressembles pas, au contraire même. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, ton sale caractère, ta force, tes yeux, ta peau, tout ce que tu es, fait que c'est toi et pas une autre. Je n'en voudrais pas une autre pour tout l'or du monde.

-Mais je ne suis tellement pas faite pour toi.

-Et moi? Je suis fait pour toi? Laisse moi te dire une bonne chose, on est fait l'un pour l'autre, tu m'entends. Je t'aime. »

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et il me prit dans ses bras. On s'allongea tous les deux sur le canapé, enlacé l'un à l'autre.


	62. Son passé, lui

**Un petit chapitre sans prétentions à la fin duquel on en sait un petit plus sur Sirius, voili voilou.**

* * *

**Chapitre 62**

**"Son passé, lui..."**

Prise d'une soudaine envie je me séparai du corps de Sirius et me dirigeai vers le bar.

« Mon amour, ça suffit l'alcool maintenant.

-Avec tout ce que tu m'as dit j'ai dessoulé, t'en veux un? » Je le vis hésitant, puis, il se leva et s'assit sur un tabouré. Je remplis les deux verres et frappai légèrement le mien contre le sien avant de l'embrasser et de boire le contenu du petit récipient. Nous bûmes encore quelques verres. Je réprimais une envie depuis que Sirius était arrivé dans la salle sur demande. L'alcool avait toujours cet effet sur moi. J'avais chaud, et pas qu'un peu, beaucoup même. Je bouillonais. Seulement je n'allais pas enlever mon jean en pleine discussion. Je décidai donc que le moment était venu.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, non pas que cela ne me plaise pas, au contraire.

-hmm??...J'ai chaud...c'est l'alcool qui fait ça. »

Je me trouvais désormais en petit shorty noir et débardeur blanc. Je rejoignais Sirius qui but d'un trait un nouveau verre de tequila. Je me glissais entre ses bras, chose à laquelle il n'opposa aucune résistance. Sa main se posa sur ma taille et je sentis sur chaque micro morceau de ma peau la carresse de celle ci. Je passai ma lanque sur sa lèvre et les siennes se collèrent aux miennes. Ses deux mains étaient dans le bas de mon dos.

J'ai rapproché mon corps du sien et j'ai fais dévier mes lèvres, après un baiser profond, de ses lèvres jusqu'aux contours de son visage, son cou. Mes mains descendirent à la rencontre des premiers boutons de sa chemise que je défis. Ses mains s'étaient désormais posées sur mes fesses et ses doigts jouaient avec les bords de la piece de lingerie que je portais. Alors que ses mains se reposèrent autour de ma taille, j'embrassais la peau de son torse, la peau de l'homme dont j'avais envie, de l'homme que j'aimais.

Nous étions allongés tous deux allongés dans un lit, lui sur le dos, un bras replié derrière la tête, et moi sur le ventre face à lui, un draps sur nos deux corps.. Ma main courait sur son torse, sur toutes ses petites cicatrices dont je mourrais d'envie de percer le mystère.

« C'était comment Poudlard pour toi?

-Un paradis...C'était James et Rémus et puis Lily, plus tard, et malheureusement Peter. Les sorties en cachettes, les nuits dehors...

-T'en gardes un très bons souvenir apparemment...Qu'est-ce que...tu voulais oublier?

-Des bétises, laisse tomber. »

Il se raidit, la conversation le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Elles viennent d'où ces cicatrices sur ta peau?

-Je te l'ai dit c'est quand on est repartit au début de l'année pour chercher Peter.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi, il y en a des beaucoup plus vieille.

-...Ce ne sont que des mauvais souvenirs.. »

Je me rapprochai de lui et mis mes mains dans ses cheveux avant de poser me lèvres sur les siennes.

« J'ai envie de savoir, je veux tout savoir de toi, même les choses qui t'ont fait mal. Je t'aime. »

Mes doigts repassèrent ses cicatrices les unes après les autres, j'y laissai mes lèvres de temps à autres.

« ...Tu sais qui est ma famille, et quelles idées ils peuvent avoir sur le rang, le sang, le respect et toutes ces conneries, nest-ce pas?

-Oui je vois très bien.

-...Disons que je n'ai jamais voulut voir les choses comme eux. Dès que j'étais en âge de comprendre un tant soit peu les choses, je me suis très vite écarté de leurs idées et de leur avenir tout tracé. Ils ne l'ont jamais accepté et disons que j'ai subit leur colère jusqu'à qu eje m'en aille de chez eux.

-J'ai peur de comprendre...Tu veux dire que ce sont tes parents qui ont fait ces marques sur ta peau?

-Plus ma mère que mon père, mais oui, c'est ça.

-Qui peut oser faire ça à son enfant?

-Lorsqu'un sang pur refuse de se comporter comme tel il n'est plus rien, il est renié, chassé, déshérité. Il n'est plus rien pour les siens. Malheureusement après cela, la vie n'est pas facile, ma cousine en a bavé aussi.

-Andromeda, c'est ça?

-Oui.

-Comment tout cela s'est terminé?

-Disons que vu qu'à chaque fois que l'on rentrait des vacances j'avais de plus en plus de marques, James a finit par ne plus pouvoir le supporter et m'a dit de venir chez lui. J'ai refusé mais un jour j'ai craqué et je me suis enfuit, je n'y suis jamais retourné depuis. »

J'avais envie de pleurer mais je retenais mes larmes c'est lui qui avait eu mal, si il y en a un qui devait pleurer c'était lui. Mes lèvres dévièrent sur les siennes et une goutte d'eau salé s'y écrasa. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et sa tête se nicha à l'intérieur de mon cou alors que je passai mes bras autour de son corps.

Je fus bien forcée le lendemain de le quitter et de rejoindre ma horde de serpent. Lorsque Marie me vit elle fut rassurer.

« Merci.

-De quoi, fit-elle faussement étonnée.

-Tu sais très bien.

-Il est venut donc?

-T'en doutais?

-Pour tout te dire oui. Ne le prend pas mal, mais jusqu'à ce que tu me dises qu'il était réellement venu te rejoindre il me restait au fond de moi même une petite voix qui me disait de faire attention à votre histoire, tu comprends maintenant j'ai sa version à lui. Je sais que tu l'aimes et tu m'avais dit qu'il en était de même pour lui, mais maintenant je ne peux plus doutais de lui. »

* * *

**Il y a mieux qui arrive , bye bye**


	63. 19 ans

****

Coucou alors voila un nouveau chapitre, désolais pour le retard mais j'ai voulut prendre un peu d'avance sur la suite de l'histoire avant de remettre un chapitre. C'est chose faite. Puis faut dire qu'il y a les partiels qui arrivent alors le tout combiné c'est un peu chaud mais bon, on va s'y faire.

* * *

**Chapitre 63**

**"19 ans."**

On était le 14 mars au matin. C'était le jour de mon anniversaire, j'avais 19 ans. J'étais dans mon lit en train de me réveiller. Je repensai alors à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début de cette année. Si quelqu'un m'avait révélé tout ça je l'aurais réellement traité de fou. D'abord j'avais rencontré le professeur Black, je l'avais apprécié autant qu'un autre, puis je m'étais retrouvée confrontée à lui. Là, il était devenu Black, celui qui m'avait embrassé pour que je me taise, celui que j'avais embrassé pour oublier. Et puis il y avait eu le jour de l'an, où, là, il était devenu Sirius, les vacances, la première fois, le retour à Poudlard, sa disparition, son retour... Et tout ce qui s'en est suivit.

Même si de ce côté là tout s'est arrangé depuis, le problème reste mon père. J'ai quelques nouvelles par Sirius qui en a de l'ordre et de sa cousine mais rien de bien concluant, on ne voit plus trop mon père avec Malfoy, mais il parraîtrait que le dossier qui liait, soit disant, l'ordre social et la justice magique soit clos. Ou peut-être est-ce un stratagème pour éloigner les soupçons. Je sais que je ne devrais peut-être pas réagir aussi violement, cette histoire n'est peut-être rien. Après tout celui qui se faisait appelé le seigneur des ténèbres est mort, et ça personne ne peut rien y changer.

Je doute que Malfoy puisse rivaliser avec lui, même si sa cruauté n'est plus à démontrer. Cet homme n'en aurait pas le courage. Malfoy est bien trop installé dans son petit confort de sang pur et toutes ses autres conneries pour risquer de tout perdre, cet homme est bien trop lâche. Mais peut-êre n'est-il pas seul, peut-être cherche-t-il à faire comme lui? A recruter des sorciers? Est-ce pour cela qu'il chercherait la compagnie de mon père?

J'avais 19 ans et je me posai beaucoup, décidemment, trop de question pour ma santé mentale. J'arrêtais alors les question là, pour repenser à Sirius. Les choses n'avaient pas été si faciles que cela pour nous deux, et ne l'étaient toujours pas d'ailleurs. Si Poudlard venait à être au courant, ce serait horrible, personne ne devait être au courant avant la fin de l'année. Mais que se passerait-il une fois l'année finit? Que se passerait-il au mois de juin?

Les questions tourbillonaient dans sa tête et la jeune demoiselle allongée dans le lit aux tentures de velours verte et argent semblait perdue. Devait-elle en parler ou laisser faire les choses? Ses parents, que dire? Etait-elle d'ailleurs obligé de leur en parler? Elle le lui devait s'il en parlait à ses amis. Le ferait-il? Elle avait envie que tout le monde sache qu'elle l'aimait. Elle voulait que toutes ces cruches sans cervelles de Poudlard qui se retournaient sur le passage de Sirius sachent que la seule qu'il aimait c'était elle et personne d'autres.

Elle voulait que les amis de Sirius sachent à quel point il était bien avec elle. Ce n'était pas de la vantardise, ou même, de la jalousie, mais elle voulait qu'ils se rendent compte que durant trop longtemps leur bonheur parfait avait fait du mal à leur ami et que désormais celui-ci avait trouvé quelque chose qui commençait à y ressembler réagirait ses parents? Mal? Certainement, sembla alors la réponse la mieux adaptée. Quand on regardait bien, Julie et Sirius n'avait que 6 ou 7 ans d'écart, cela n'était pas grand chose, ni même monstrueux. Enfin en son sens. Car après cela elle devrait bien leur dire qu'il était son professeur.

Tout le monde savaiet que Sirius Black était l'un des professeurs de Poudlard, même la propre famille du jeune homme le savait. Et puis sa soeur le savait. Le jour ou Kimberley apprendrait qu'elle sortait avec Sirius Black depuis le début de l'année, celle ci se ferait une joie de balancer les pires choses qu'elle savait, ou inventerait, sur lui. De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas espérer que sa soeur réagisse autrement, après lui avoir fait croire qu'elle avait couchée avec lui. Chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Sirius, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de songer à ce qu'elle avait apprit quelques jours plus tôt sur ses parents et tout ce qu'ils avaient put faire subir à leur fils. La haine montait en elle comme une flamme et cela lui faisait mal. Elle l'aimait trop pour supporter. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elle secoua la tête et se sortit toutes ces questions ennuyantes de son esprit et se dirigea d'un bond vers la salle de bain, mais une tornade, identifiée quelques secondes plus tard, comme étant son amie Marie, la propulsa sur son lit en lui criant Joyeux anniversaire dans les oreilles. Les deux jeunes filles partirent alors dans un rire franc. Marie offrit à Julie de sa part et de celle de Karine un cadre ensorcelé ou apparaissaient la photo des deux jeunes filles. Marie expliqua, alors, à celle qui fêtait ses 19 ans aujourd'hui, qu'elle et Karine possédaient un cadre similaire et qu'il permettait de communiquer entre elles, en lançant un sort sur la, ou les, photos.

Marie et ses amis lui avait organisé un véritable match de quidditch avec uniquement des élévès de leur année. Ca lui faisait du bien, cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas fait un vrai match. A la fin de cette journée parfaite Julie rejoignit les appartements de Sirius, elle savait qu'il n'y serait pas avant une heure mais qu'importe. Dissimulée sous un sort d'illusion, elle attendit d'être certaine que le couloir était désert pour se glisser dans l'ouverture laisser par le tableau. Même si on ne la voyait pas, une porte qui s'ouvrait et se fermait sans que personne ne se montre restait suspect, même dans le monde de la magie. Elle se glissa donc à l'intérieur des appartements du professeur d'introduction aux sortilèges de hauts niveaux. La demoiselle était arrivée en avance car elle avait une idée bien précise en tête. En effet même si c'était le jour de son anniversaire elle avait décider de faire une surprise à Sirius.

Lors de sa dernière sortie avec Marie à Pré-au-Lard elle avait passée une heure si ce n'est plus dans une boutique de lingerie. Elle y avait mit le prix mais adorait le résultat. Elle portait un guépière noire et rouge, un shorty du même accalmie et une paire de talons. Elle se refit une beauté adéquate et après cela se dirigea vers le canapé. Cela faisait désormais plus d'une heure que Julie l'attendait, non seulement elle commençait à somnoler à cause de la journée qu'elle avait passé mais elle commençait aussi à se geler.

Il savait qu'elle devait venir pourquoi n'était-il pas là? Sirius daigna enfin passer la porte de ses appartements et se dit alors qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux du monde en voyant ce qui l'attendait sur son canapé. Elle avait l'air de dormir. Il posa le sac qu'il tenait dans les mains à terre et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un soupir lui échappa et elle prononça le nom de Lucas. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, horrifié, elle tendit les bras vers ce corps qu'elle pouvait certainement sentir, ou dont elle rêvait, en reprononçant une nouvelle fois le nom de son ancien amant. Elle entendit alors Sirius se levait et frappait de rage un pauvre fauteuil qui n'avait rien demandé. Elle se mit alors à rire. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il tomberait dans le piège, lui ayant fait le même coup il y a de cela quelques mois. Elle se moquait de lui, et lui s'était fait avoir comme un bleu.

« Tu mériterais que je ne te parle plus... mais vu ce que tu portes cela semble difficile. » Elle tendit la main vers lui et il vint alors s'assoir avec elle. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes profitant du bien être que cela procurait.

« Tu aimes?

-J'adore et encore plus si cela pouvait être le nouvel uniforme de Poudlard. »

Il passa alors ses mains sur sa peau, lui procurant de doux frissons.

« C'est en quel honneur?

-Il n'y en a pas en particulier. J'avais juste envie de te faire plaisir.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est le cas, même si je ne devrais plus t'adresser la parole pour ce que tu as osé faire. »

Julie sourit puis le regarda une lueur carnassière dans les yeux. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et passa une jambe sur les siennes.

« Mais tu n'es pas obligé de parler, tu peux juste rester là, sans rien... »

Julie l'embrassa, un baiser auquel il ne tarda pas à répondre passionément. Leurs carresses augmentaient la chaleur de la pièce. Ils étaient allongés l'un sur l'autre, leur corps emmélés. Les mains de Julie se trouvaient au sud des reins de son délicieux amant alors qu'elle avait également enroulées ses jambes autour de sa taille. Les lèvres de sirius la dévoraient littéralement tandis que de ses mains il ôtait la guepière que Julie portait. Julie défit la boucle de la ceinture du pantalon et tout ce qui allait de paire avec, pour le sentir plus près, toujours plus près d'elle, de son désir de son corps.

Elle était dans ses bras, tout contre lui, un moment parfait comme d'habitude. Il se releva quelque peu et elle s'accrocha à lui. Il n'était pas question qu'il bouge ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre.

« Où tu vas?

-Nulle part, j'ai juste besoin d'attraper quelque chose. »

Elle le relacha quelque peu croyant qu'il s'apprêtait à attraper un paquet de cigarette ou autres mais à sa grande surprise il lui tendit un petit paquet qu'elle identifia comme un cadeau. Il l'embrassa dans le cou en lui disant bon anniversaire. Il y avait pensé, elle en aurait presque eu les larmes aux yeux si elle n'avait pas eu un cadeau à ouvrir. Il s'agissait d'une paire de boucle d'oreille en argent, en forme de goutte d'eau à l'intérieure desquelles il s'en trouvait des véritables.

* * *

**Ce n'est pas le meilleur passage de l'histoire que j'ai écrit, qui plus est j'ai repris le coup que Julie fait à Sirius en prononçant le nom de Lucas (lui le lui avait fait par rapport à Sarah.) LE fait est qu'en réalité j'avais d'abord écrit le passage avec Julie et pas SIrius mais il collait pas à ce moment là dans l'histoire, donc j'ai quand même tenu ) le mettre.**

**Bon allez elle est trop heureuse là non, vous trouvez pas??? Ne vous inquiétez je vous promets le retour des ennuis bientôt, très bientôt même,**

**Bonne lecture, **

**Ps: Merci pour les messages.**


	64. C'est quand le bonheur

Salut tout le monde voila la suite (je vous rapelle vite fait ce qui se passait, les 19 ans de Julie viennent de passer, sIrius lui offre un cadeaux.)

voila j'écris toujours la suite de l'histoire ne vous inquiétez pas mais en ce moment je pars un peu dans tous les sens mais bon, on va s'en sortir.

* * *

**Chapitre 64**

**"C'est quand le bonheur."**

Les jours et les semaines s'enchainèrent pour nous rapprochés au plus près des examens d'entrée à l'ESM. J'avais finallement opté pour la branche défense. Lorsque le formulaire affichait « défense » cela visait un ensemble assez large. En effet, autant que des postes d'aurors, il y avait aussi des postes de direction, d'assistance, de relations... Le choix était tout de même varié.

Deux semaines avant les examens nous avions eu droit à un weekend de liberté. Je n'en ai rien dit à mes parents et Sirius et moi sommes partis en Italie pour le weekend. On est allé à Rome, et on a passé la nuit dans une chambre d'hôtel à venise. La chambre avait de hauts murs blancs, tout de bois moulû, le lit de maître trônait au milieu de la pièce. Un petit homme d'une soixantaine d'année nous y a conduit en nous racontant on ne sait quoi en italien sur les murs ou les tapisseries. On ne pouvait que rire!

On s'est réveillé le lendemain, en entendant les cloches des églises sonner, et avec le soleil qui filtraient à travers les persiennes. On est allé se promener dans les rues de la ville sur l'eau. Sirius collait à merveille dans ce décor italien, avec sa chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse, ses cheveux noirs aux épaules, sa peau halée. Une question se posait: Etait-il réellement anglais?!? Plus anglais que Black tu meurs, mais si je me souvenais bien de ce que j'avais entendu dire, il y avait une branche italienne ou espagnole dans leur famille.

Moi je mettais plutôt rapproché du style marin, ou disons de celui des gondoliers de venise. Petit haut léger rayé blanc et bleu et une jupe blanche**(1).** Je marchais contre lui, sa main dans la mienne, dans ses bras. On était bien, heureux, libre...Tout ce que l'on était pas à Londres.

Dans le londres moldu ça allait, mais le londres sorcier c'était autre chose. Un fléau sévissait dans le Londres sorcier de cette époque: cela s'appelait les conventions sociales. Heureusement la guerre avait fait flanché les bases pas du tout solide de cet imondice. Le problème restait que sortir avec son professeur même si on était majeur autant dans le monde sorcier que moldu, cela restait mal vu. Peut-être faudrait-il cacher cette relation même après la fin de l'année? Peut-être que, même si Dumbledore apprenait cette relation une fois que je serais sortie de Poudlard il renverrait quand même Sirius. Il faudrait sûrement laisser passer l'été et mentir à certaine personne sur le début de nos relations.

Il fallait que j'arrête d'y penser. On était sur la Place Saint Marc, merveille à l'état pur. Sirius m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a fait tourner dans les airs. On est allé boire _« un espresso italiano »_, s'il vous plaît, dans l'un des cafés de la place. Il y avait un homme qui jouait du piano et un autre du violon, une vrai merveille. On s'est promené ainsi de ruelles en ruelles toutes la journée. J'ai passé un des plus beaux moments de ma vie à venise. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ces deux jours. Lui et moi le plus simplement du monde.

Ce dont je me rapellerais également, mais dans un tout autre registre, c'est de la lettre qui m'attendait à mon retour à Poudlard. Une lettre de ma mère trônait dans mon dortoir certainement déposée là par un elfe du château.

« Ma chérie,

Ton père et moi avons été très surpris d'apprendre votre permission pour le weekend lorsque les Scott sont venus nous rendre visite dans la soirée de vendredi. Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé? Tu aurais quand même put revenir, ton père et moi te voyons si peu, tu sais que cela est dur. J'espère au moins que tu es restée à Poudlard?

Je t'embrasse tout de même, malgrès la déception que ton absence nous a causé.

Ta mère. »

Saleté, elle me faisait culpabilisé par dessus le marché. J'aimais ma mère plus que tout, elle comptait énormément pour moi et naturellement comme toutes les personnes que vous aimez à ce point vous détestez leur faire de la peine. Rester à Poudlard sans les voir autant que je le voulais a été assez, pour moi, au début. Et puis j'ai rencontré mes amis et j'ai apprit à supporter l'absence de mes parents.

Je détestais être loin de ma mère autant que je détestais lui mentir. Lui cacher la relation que j'avais n'étais pas un problème en soit au début. Lorsque j'ignorais où j'allais, où cela allait nous mener. Le problème c'est que maintenant cette relation était tout pour moi et je me voyais mal lui cacher encore longtemps. Le fait qui faisait que je lui mentais était également la peur que j'avais de sa réaction.

Ma mère n'était pas quelqu'un de conservateur au plus profond de son être, mais il y avait tout de même des limites, et imaginer sa plus jeune fille dans les bras de l'un de ses professeurs de Poudlard où elle l'a placé pour son éducation et la poursuite de ses études en est une qui sera assez difficile à surmonter.

* * *

**(1) J'ai écrit ce passage avant que ne commence la mode du haut bleu rayé, je voulais l'enlever parce que tous ces t-shirt me sortent par les yeux, mais bon ça colle bien. JE vous jure quand je fais les magasins j'ai le tournis à cause des rayures ^^ (mais ils sont jolis, mais j'ai fait une overdose)**


	65. Dernière fête poudlarienne

Coucou tout le monde, voila la suite

;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 65**

**"Dernière fête Poudlarienne."**

La semaine d'examen était d'une lenteur atroce, la pression reignait en maître parmi la huitème année, toutes maisons confondues. L'incertitude, le stress, l'angoisse, et tout ce qui allait avec, étaient plus que palpables dans l'air. On passait nos journées dans des salles lugubres à plancher sur des sujets d'examens et quand ce n'était pas le cas, on était à la bibliothèque pour réviser ceux du lendemain. Mme Pince était dans un autre monde, jamais il n'y avait eut si peu de bruit, pour ne pas dire aucun, de puis la nuit des temps que cette école était là.

Je n'avais pas le temps de voir Sirius, Marie et moi n'avions pas vraiment le temps de discuter, c'était assez éprouvant comme semaine. Heureusement elle touchait à sa fin. Lorsque nous sommes tous sortis de l'examen final on est quasiment tous partis voler dans le ciel de Poudlard. Ce sentiment de plénitude, de puissance, mais avant tout de liberté était une des plus belles choses qu'il puisse exister.

Nous n'avions tellement pas envie de redescendre que nous en avons oublié le temps, à un point tel que Dumbledore a envoyé le professeur de vol nous chercher. Nous n'avons pas été réprimandé mais pas félicité non plus. Une efferscence exitante reignait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Les huitième année était en train de dérailler, nous aussi d'ailleurs. Tout le monde se parlait, riait aux éclats...

Des fêtes étaient organisées dans toutes les maisons. Nous en avions finit, il fallait fêter ça. Marie et moi sommes rentrées dans notre dortoir, on est allé prendre une douche puis on s'est changé et on est parties s'amuser. Il était prévut que je vois Sirius ce soir là, et je savais également que Rivers et Marie devaient se retrouver dans la soirée.

Mais d'un commun accord nous les avons occultés de nos esprit pour cette soirée, bien que l'envie de les voir était présente en nous, et l'on a profité d'une de ces dernière soirées et sûrement une des plus belles qui se déroulerait, pour nous, à Poudlard. On a retrouvé nos amis. On allait de salle commune en salle commune, on voyait des sorts fusaient de partout autour de nous, ou de nos baguettes. L'alcool, la musique, l'amitié. La soirée ne s'est terminé qu'avec les lueurs de l'aube et c'est vers 6h30 que Marie et moi sommes rentrées dans le dortoir des serpentards.

Sans se vanter la fête des serpentards avait été une des plus réussit, la poufsoufle n'était pas nulle en soit mais virait vers le n'importe quoi, la serdaigle était pas mal du tout mais les discussions sur les examens était un peu trop présentes, quand à la gryffondor elle rivalisait, comme de coutume, et semblait à certains moments égaler serpentard. Mais en bon membre de la maison du serpent je n'avouerais jamais cela à quiconque oserait me le demander. On ne s'est levée que midi passé et quasiment de concert. Il nous fallait une douche et des vitamines. On avait un peu la tête là où il ne fallait pas, mais le sourire aux lèvres quand à la soirée d'hier. Marie et moi avions des étoiles plein les yeux, l'une rappelant à l'autre certaines choses qu'elle avait oublier ou pas vus.

Un hiboux attendait Marie sur la fenêtre, de Rivers. Quand à moi pas de hiboux mais je le savais, nous n'avions jamais prit ce risque et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que nous allions commencer. Certes c'était finit Poudlard pour moi mais tant que je serais dans ce château personne ne devait savoir quoi que ce soit. Nous étions d'ailleurs en train d'en parler Marie et moi. Elle avait mené la conversation sur ce sujet là lorsqu'elle avait vu mon regard sur le hiboux qui venait de lui délivrer un courrier de Rivers.

« C'est dur pour toi, n'est-ce pas?

-...Je ne dirais pas dur mais pas simple non plus, ce n'est pas une chose que j'aurais imaginer, cette relation, tu le sais?!?

-Bien sur que je le sais.

-J'aimerais que tout soit plus simple.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant, le dire à tout le monde?

-Surtout pas. Même si Poudlard est finit pour moi, il reste Sirius, et cette nouvelle maintenant ne lui servirait pas. Ca se saura, c'est certain, mais pas comme ça, pas demain, pas à peine passé les portes de Poudlard. Dumbledore n'est pas un imbécile de premier ordre et est capable de comprendre que cette histoire ne dure pas que des quelques jours suivant les examens de fin d'années.

-Qu'est-ce que tu feras en septembre, t'iras vivre chez lui?

-Ben non pourquoi, j'irais au campus.

-Mais Julie la fac est à londres et que je sache son appartement aussi n'est-ce pas?

-Oui mais et toi, la fac c'est toi et moi, non?

-Oui, c'est ce qu'on avait dit mais les choses changent autant pour toi que pour moi. Et puis même si tu n'étais pas là je suis une grande fille.

-C'est sur, mais on en a pas encore parlé, et on a tout le temps de vivre ensemble plus tard, j'en sais rien moi. Et puis pour que cela arrive il faudrait que mes parents soient au courant, je ne pourrais tout de même pas leur faire croire que je vivrais sur le campus alors que je serais dans l'appartement de Sirius toute l'année.

-Oui c'est sur, tu comptes leur en parler ou pas?

-Oui certainement, mais on verra, pas de suite en tout cas. Et Rivers alors qu'est-ce que tu en fais l'an prochain?

-Il part à Luton suivre une formation en sortilège, il veut continuer dans cette branche là, enseignement, recherche...Donc je serais certainement sur le campus et lui chez lui. »


	66. SOirée entre amis

**COucou tout le monde, voila la suite de l'histoire, les huitièmes années de Poudlard ont passés leurs examens pour l'ESM et MArie et Julie ont eu une petite discussion sur ce qui allait se passer l'an prochain pour elles deux.**

**Voila, la suite est toujours en écriture, n'ayez crainte pour ceux qui s'en inquiète dans leur message par contre je suis en train de partir dans un délire un peu bizarre mais bon , ça va devenir pire que les feux de l'amour je crois (mdr) Non je ne ferais quand même pas ça à mon histoire ^^**

**Allez bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 66**

**"Soirée entre amis."**

Certes je ne recevais pas de hiboux de la part de Sirius, mais, j'avais un autre moyen de communication, qui se rapprochait de celui que Marie et moi utilisions pour nous parler en cours. Un petit carnet noir: je n'avais qu'à écrire pour qu'il me réponde, il n'y avait là aucun risque ni pour lui ni pour moi, les phrases s'effaçant instantanément. C'est comme cela que je lui avais demandé si je pouvais passer, comme cela aussi que javais appris que Rémus allait lui rendre visite d'une minute à l'autre.

Il m'avait dit, il n'en était pas certain, qu'il se pouvait très bien que James l'accompagne. Même si James avait, quelque peu, parlé avec Sirius et lui avait demandé pardon pour leur dispute du début de l'année, je savais que Sirius gardait cela quelque peu en travers. La réaction de James n'était pas honorable, mais compréhensible, dirait-on.

J'ignorais ce qui allait alors se passer, je ne l'apprit que plus tard dans la soirée. Rémus lui avait annoncé qu'il devait passer le voir pour une affaire de l'Ordre sur laquelle il voulait son avis ou un renseignement. A l'inverse de ce à quoi il s'attendait, Sirius vit arriver dans son appartement de Poudlard, qu'il occupait encore jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, Rémus mais également James, Lily, Océane et Tonks. Ils étaient arrivés des bouteilles de champagnes dans les mains et de quoi faire un véritable festin. Sirius n'avait pas comprit sur le coup. Ils étaient venus le féliciter des résultats qu'il avait obtenu avec ses premiers élèves de Poudlard. Aucun de ses élèves n'avait échoués à l'examen qui sanctionnait l'apprentissage de la matière qu'enseignait Sirius.

Sirius avait mit de côté le fait que la venue de ses amis l'empêchait de voir Julie pour tenter de savourer ce moment avec eux. La soirée allait bon train et les discussions s'enchainaient. LE sujet de conversation c'était les vacances d'été. Qui allait faire quoi? Avec qui? Qui avait des congés? Qui n'en avait pas?

Sirius s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour aller chercher une autre bouteille d'alcool et ainsi tenter d'éviter d'avoir à inventer un nouveau mensonge à ses amis pour leur cacher l'existence de Julie. Au final cette situation était étouffante. Il aurait voulut qu'elle soit là, à ses côtés, qu'ils voient, tous autant qu'ils étaient, le bonheur qu'il pouvait vivre avec elle aujourd'hui, mais non...pas encore...pas maintenant.

A ce moment là une présence se fit sentir derrière lui. Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Tonks. La jeune femme affichait un sourire sadique, ou du moins calculateur, sur le visage.

« Alors, mon cousin, qu'as-tu prévut pour tes vacances, puisque tu vas être le seul d'entre nous à en avoir autant?

-Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai promit à Dumbledore de lui donner un coup de main, et puis j'irais 2 ou 3 jours par ci, par là.

-...Avec...ELLE? »

La voix de Tonks n'était pas sarcastique ni moqueuse, juste curieuse.

« Oui, répondit-il sur un ton qui ne prouvait que l'évidence de la réponse à cette question.

-Quelle assurance, ça a évolué depuis la dernière fois?

-Non, seulement je t'en dis un peu plus, c'est tout.

-Elle a quelle âge exactement? »

Sirius regarda sa cousine d'un air réprobateur qui signifiait que si elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire que de chercher des informations pour les autres elle n'avait qu'à aller se faire voir chez Voldemort.

Comme si la jeune femme aux cheveux colorés avait sut lire dans les pensées du jeune professeur elle continua:

« Sirius, je veux juste savoir, c'est tout...je ne vais rien leur dire, j'aimerai juste savoir ce que tu vis et essayait de comprendre...tu veux bien?

-...Elle a 19 ans.

-Ce qui vous en fait 7 d'écart, c'est ça?

-Oui.

-Si on y regarde bien 4 ans sépare Océane de Rémus, cela ne vous en fait que 3 de plus, prit comme ça, ça n'a rien d'horrible.

-Tu as raison...mais l'âge n'est pas tout. Ca irait mieux si je n'avais pas été son professeur cette année.

-Oui mais dans ce cas tu ne l'aurais pas rencontrée.

-C'est sur...tu es un peu trop logique parfois.

-Et toi trop pessimiste, trève de plaisanterie, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais?

-Je suis sûr d'une seule chose, c'est que je l'aime.

-Même en comparaison avec Sarah?

-Pourquoi remets-tu ça sur le tapis, ça n'a rien à voir.

-Tu as pourtant bien été amoureux d'elle à ce que je sache non?

-Oui je l'étAIS...mais pas comme elle...je n'imagine personne à sa place, tu comprends?

-Je n'avais pas comprit que tu autant à elle...

-Si cela n'avait pas été le cas je n'aurais jamais prit autant de risques. Même si les deux autres m'en croient incapables, j'aurais sut l'arrêter, mais ce n'était pas possible...En parlant de ça, tu n'aurais pas suprit une ou deux conversation entre James et Rémus sur le sujet?

-Ah non désolais, mais de toutes façons ils n'en savent pas autant que ce que tu viens de me raconter, si?

-Par Merlin non! Mais le problème c'est Rémus, c'est quelqu'un d'intelligent et la pleine lune n'est plus que dans quelques jours, lui cacher quelque chose n'est pas facile.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas vus de petits dessous affriolants qui trainait dan sun coin de la pièce.

-Qui a des petits dessous affriolants? »

Comme ils s'étaient rapprochés du salon sans pour autant l'atteindre et que Rémus le loup avait les oreilles baladeuses monsieur avait put entendre la dernière phrase.

« Tonks bien sur » balança Sirius, qui se reçut un bon coup de coude dans les côtes.

Rémus les rejoins alors dans la cuisine à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Il posa les yeux sur tonks, charmeurs, mais sans arrières pensées.

« Oui, mais ça, je l'ai toujours sut. »

Tonks lui rendit son petit sourire mais Sirius lui ne comprenait vraiment plus.

« Hep hep hep, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me faire tous les deux? Je te préviens Rémus si tu as fait à Océane je te casse la figure...

-Calme toi Sirius, cela remonte à bien plus loin, c'était avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit avec Océane.

-Ah! mais oh!

-Disons, reprit Tonks, qu'on a voulut tester le chapitre...12, c'est ça non? Demanda-t-elle à l'intention de Rémus.

-Beurk, beurk, je vous regarderais plus jamais comme avant.

-Petite nature, lui assena Tonks alors qu'en rejoignant la table elle fit claquer sur la joue de son cousin un baiser sonore.


	67. Prit sur le fait

**Chapitre 67**

**"Prit sur le fait."**

Tous les élèves du majestueux château britannique avaient déserté les lieux pour enfin entamer les grandes vacances. 2 mois d'été, de vacances, des voyages pour certains, des sorties pour d'autres, des projets pleins la tête... Julie vivait et revait tout ça. Elle allait profiter de cet été avec lui. Ils avaient décidé de partir, ils ne savaient pas trop où, mais ce qui était certain c'est que là où ils iraient, personne ne les connaitraient. Ils seraient libres de se promener main dans la main dans la rue, ils pourraient aller où ils voudraient tous les deux.

Ils savaient que cela ne suffirait pas, qu'une ou deux semaines de liberté n'étaient pas assez pour leur histoire. Ils en étaient conscient et désiraient plus pour eux deux, mais les choses n'étaient pas si simple. Ils fallaient encore attendre quelques temps avant de pouvoir rendre leur histoire publique. Bien sur aucun des deux ne lâcheraient cela comme une bombe. Il faudrait d'abord qu'elle le dise à ses parents, puis lui à ses amis, même si Tonks savait déjà tout et Rémus se doutait de certaines choses. Après cela ils pourraient s'affichait dans le Londres sorcier, petit à petit, au fur et à mesure. Et puis il leur faudrait avoir la tête dure contre les railleries, les moqueries ou les rumeurs que cela allait engendrer.

Love is not a game, isn't true? Pour le moment ils étaient dans l'appartement de Sirius, une musique aux airs latinos s'élevait dans l'appartement à un niveau sonore assez élevé. C'était la dernière destination en date qu'ils avaient choisit. Julie dansait tout contre Sirius. La musique était tantot velours tantot chaloupe, et suave. Le son des guitares guidait chaque déhanché du cors de la jeune femme. Elle défit le corsage qu'elle portait et le fit tomber à terre.

Elle colla son corps à celui de Sirius. L'homme commençait à faire courir ses lèvres sur la peau de ses épaules. La cuisse de Julie effleura celle de sirius, et sa jambe remonta le long de la sienne que sirius bloqua de sa main tout en carressant cette peau si douce. Sirius approfondissait ses baisers sur la gorge de la jeune femme qui cambra son corps en arrière pour mieux profiter des carresses de son amant.

La femme au ventre bien arrondit, pour ses 6 mois de grossesse, se promenait sur le chemin de traverse à la recherche de mille et uns trésor pour sa fille à qui elle donnerait le jour dans environ 3 mois. Cette jeune femme avait décidé d'aller voir son cousin qui habitait à Londres. Elle voulait qu'ils parlent de cette jeune femme qui apparemment prenait une place grandissante dans la vie de ce dernier.

Rémus lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il savait de leur histoire d'après ce que Sirius lui en avait dit. Elle ne voyait pas tout ça d'un très bon oeil pour plusieur raison. Tout d'abord l'âge de la demoiselle la chagrinait. Le fait qu'il soit professeur à Poudlard interferait peu pour elle et son opinion. En effet, elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir été à la place de cette fille sur les bancs de Poudlard et d'avoir souhaité de toutes ses forces qu'un professeur de sortilèges la remarque et voit en elle plus qu'une élève. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle avait été longtemps éloigné de son cousin et que désormais il était plus ou moins la dernière famille qui lui restait et qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas perdre cela.

En effet, elle et sa famille étaient une branche française des Blacks. Elle n'avait retrouvé Sirius qu'à la mort de sa mère lorsqu'elle et son père étaient revenus en Angleterre. Son père avait voulut, alors, rapprocher sa fille d'une partie de sa famille qui restait insensible à toutes les théories de suprématie de l'époque, au cas où quelque chose lui arriverait. C'est à partir de là qu'elle avait rencontré Sirius, par l'intermédiaire d'andromeda Tonks anciennement Black. Il s'était déjà enfuit de chez ses parents et vivait alors chez cet ami si cher pour lui, James Potter.

Elle s'était très vite attaché à ce cousin pourtant jamais connut. Il n'avait jamais cessé de se comporter en grand frère avec elle et elle dut bien reconnaître qu'elle avait énormément adoré cela. Elle s'était ainsi lié d'amitié avec Rémus et James et bien sur avec Sarah. Elles étaient devenues amies, même très amies, et continuaient toujours d'ailleurs de se rencontrer pour aller manger un morceau ou pour une sortie shopping. A l'époque elle avait eu l'impression que ces deux là finiraient leur vie ensemble, mais ils étaient alors bien jeunes pour que le destin décide d'un sort pareil. Aujourd'hui Sarah était passé à autre chose mais cela n'avait été si simple. Sarah avait beaucoup souffert de cette rupture. Il avait fallut du temps à la jeune femme pour accepter la situation. Et puis elle avait continué à avancer et avait poursuivit sa vie tant bien que mal. Océane savait que désormais Sarah avait qu'elqu'un dans sa vie, mais elle savait aussi que la jeune femme gardait pour son cousin une immense tendresse.

Elle franchit la porte de l'immeuble de Sirius et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Arrivée devant la porte de l'appartement une musique lui parvint alors aux oreilles, elle frappa à la porte mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Ayant réitéré son geste par deux fois et n'obtenant toujours pas de réponse elle poussa la porte certaine que son cousin était là mais ne l'entendait pas. L'image qui se dessina devant ses yeux la laissa pantoise.

Julie qui goûtait sans retenue aux carresses de Sirius ouvrit les yeux au moment même où la cousine de celui-ci passa la porte. Elle se détacha de l'homme qui faisait courir ses lèvres sur sa peau, et, celui-ci, étonné de ce geste, se retourna vers ce qui semblait détourner Julie de lui et de ses baisers. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut sa cousine dans l'embrasure de la porte. Aprés quelques secondes de silence Julie rammassa son corsage.

« Je crois que je vais y aller. »

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, qui lui promit de lui écrire ce soir, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

Océane s'attendait à ce que la jeune fille quitte l'appartement toute timide comme prit en faute mais non. Elle partit sans vitesse, et sans baisser les yeux, au contraire même, car elle fixa la jeune femme enceinte lorsqu'elle passa la porte, comme pour tenter de deviner le tour qu'allait prendre la conversation entre Sirius et sa cousine.

* * *

**Je sais que je vous ai habitué à un peu plus de suspens mais ne vous inquiétez de rien tout ça arrive. :-)**


	68. Un Pub, Un Verre, Des Amis

**Salut tout le monde. Ca y est je suis de retour. Désolais d'avoir interrompue cette histoire pendant aussi longtemps mais je me suis dit que ça serait pas trop mal que je me consacre à mes examens un petit peu. Maintenant c'est finit donc retournons à nos amoureux et tout ce que je vais leur faire subir (niark niark ^^)**

**Donc voila un petit résumé ça vous dit: "on a laissé julie et Sirius prit en flagrant délit de bécotage par la cousine de Sirius, Poudlard est finit pour Julie, elle se demande comment parler de ce qu'elle vit à ses parents, Sirius se posait la même question en ce qui concernait ses amis. Cela a été réglé par l'arrivée imprévue d'Océane..."**

**Allez pourquoi vous faire languir plus longtemps, _il y a deux nouveaux chapitres en plus_.**

**:-)**

**_Ps:_ Petite nouveauté, à un moment j'ai inscrit le nom des personnes qui parlait. Ca ne resterait pas pour la suite, c'est juste qu'il y avait un peu trop de personnage à un moment donné pour s'y retrouver clairement.**

* * *

**Chapitre 68**

**"Un pub, un verre, des amis..."**

Le soir même Julie retrouva Marie et Karine dans un Pub asez connut de Londres. La discussion tourna autour de tout et de rien, karine et les français, Marie et son anglais et enfin Julie et Black. Au bout d'un certain moment Karine remarqua le regard insistant et régulier d'une jeune femme. Le Pub où les trois amies se trouvaient possèdaient un étage qui donnait sur la salle du bas.

«Les filles! Quelqu'un connait cette femme là haut, celle qui à l'air enceinte? Elle arrête pas de nous regarder depuis toute à l'heure. »

Marie et Julie intriguées par cette déclarations tournèrent, alors, la tête, de concert.

« Oh bordel! »

« Qu'y a-t-il?

-Ce sont ses amis!

-Mais de qui tu parles?

-De Merlin...mais de sirius tient!

-Aïe. »

Julie ne tournait plus la tête vers eux et Karine remarqua que la jeune femme avait cessé de la regarder mais que les autres personnes, présentes à la même table, jetaient, désormais, quelques coups d'oeil vers leur table.

« Il n'est pas avec eux? demanda alors Julie à l'adresse de Karine qui les avaient dans son champ de vision.

-Non. »

Julie fut surprise d'un tel rassemblement sans la présence de Sirius mais elle comprit bien vite que devant être le sujet de la conversation il n'était certainement pas prévut que Sirius soit là. La soirée continua et Julie raconta alors à ses deux amies l'épisode de l'après midi même.

Au fil des heures Julie se sentait de plus en plus mal d'être observée de cette façon. Elle avait pensé qu'elle se faisait des idées mais Karine lui confirmait à chaque fois que ce n'était pas le cas. Julie avait voulut partir mais Karine et Marie l'en avaient disuadé en lui disant qu'il n'en était tout simplement pas question.

Vers 23h30, Julie vit alors Sirius franchir les portes du pub dans lequel elles étaient. Il la repéra de suite, elle lui sourit et leva les yeux vers le premier étage et il comprit. Il vit également Océane en train de fixer celle qu'il avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt, mais remarqua que sa cousine ne pouvait le voir lui. Il monta alors à l'étage pour retrouver ses amis.

« Faudrait peut-être arrêter de la regarder comme une bête de foire vous croyez pas? dit-il en prenant une chaise et se joignant à la table. »

Tous évitèrent de croiser les yeux de leur ami pour ne pas voir en eux tout ce que Sirius aurait à leur reprocher.

« Faites pas cette tête là, finalement c'est pas plus mal que vous l'ayez apprit, même si j'aurais aimé vous l'apprendre autrement. »

Il y eut un silence puis le rire d'Océane se fit entendre suivit de ceux des autres. La conversation put ainsi continuer sur le même sujet mais avec un ton un peu plus léger. Oui il l'aimait, cela durait depuis le début de l'année, non personne ne le savait à par eux et ses amies à elle...

_**Rez de chaussée:**_

**Julie**:« Ils rigolent comment ça ils rigolent? Si ils rient c'est qu'ils ne doivent pas parler de moi.

**Karine**: On dirait au contraire. »

**_Premier étage:_**

**James**: « Tu sais, dit-il, on voulait tous plus ou moins te demander pardon ici, et surtout moi, pour notre réaction. On a vu que le mauvais côté des choses dans cette histoire, votre position, vos âges, les problèmes que cela allait entraîner...

**Sirius**: Merci, mais je vais t'avouer quelque chose...je ne suis pas certain que je n'aurais pas réagit de la même manière que toi si j'avais été à ta place. Je sais aussi que ce qui se passe peut sembler inacceptable pour beaucoup de gens mais j'ai besoin d'elle, j'aimerais réussir à vous faire comprendre à quel point que je l'aime mais quelque chose me dit que vous pouvez comprendre par vous même. »

A ces mots sont regard alla de James à Rémus puis sur les femmes assises à côté d'eux.

**James**: "On a pas sut vraiment voir qu'elle comptait autant pour toi.

**Sirius**: Le passé est le passé. Faisons simplement en sorte que cela ne change rien entre nous, et, ne la jugeait pas, elle n'a rien fait qui le mérite.

**Lily**: Je veux pas jouer la raba-joie de service, et je suis entièrement d'accord avec tout ce que t'as dit James mais tu penses que sa famille pensera comme nous, on parle quand même des Shoan et je te rappelle que son père fait hautement partie du ministère de la justice, il n'a pas la réputation d'un homme souple, du moins pas au ministère.

**Sirius**: Je sais bien mais bon, elle ne m'en a jamais trop parlé...enfin je sais certaine choses sur son père c'est un fait, à cause de l'ordre. Cependant elle ne m'a jamais parlait du reste de sa famille, sa soeur à l'air d'une folle. Elle était avec nous apparemment à Poudlard, elle est allé lui dire que je lui avais sauté dessus à l'époque.

**Tonks**: Elle lui a dit ça à elle? »

Le fait d'appeler la jeune femme dont Sirius était visiblement amoureux par son prénom avait encore du mal à être prononcé.

**Sirius**:«Oui, ça à l'air d'être une jolie menteuse, je ne me rappelle même pas d'elle et en plus elle était à Serpentard.

**James**: Alors, foi de maraudeurs, tu te l'est pas faite, sinon tu t'en rapellerais...tu t'en est pas tapé beaucoup des Vertes et argent à l'époque.

**Sirius**:Exact. Seulement elle l'a pas crut aussi facilement que toi.

**Océane**: C'est compréhensible je pense, à sa place j'aurais hurlé à la mort si j'avais apprit que Rémus s'était fait ma soeur.

**Rémus**: T'as pas de soeur mon amour.

**Océane**: Et alors, je pourrais très bien en avoir une, et si c'était le cas, même pas en rêve que tu l'aurais approché d'un peu trop près, c'est comprit! »

Tous regardèrent Océane interloqué.

**Rémus**: « C'est rien, c'est les hormones, dit Rémus. »

**Rez de chaussée:**

**Karine**: « Oula ça chauffe.

**Julie**: Ah bon? Quest-ce qu'il se passe?

**K:**C'est celle enceinte, elle a pas l'air contente.

**Julie**:Oh putain, c'est vraiment la merde cette soirée.

**Karine**:Ah mais apparemment c'est pas contre lui.

**Julie** et **Marie**: Comment ça?

**Karine**: On dirait qu'elle parle à l'homme en face d'elle, il est grand, et très séduisant d'ailleurs, chatain blond...

**Julie**:Ouf ça va, c'est son mari. »

_**Premier étage:**_

**Sirius**: «Vivement que t'accouches ma chère cousine, ne serait-ce que pour les nerfs de notre cher mumus.

**Rémus**: Sirius je t'ai dit mille fois d'arrêter avec ce surnom débile.

**Sirius**: Et au fait comment elle va s'apeller la petite demoiselle, dit-il en fixant le ventre d'Océane.

**Océane**: On ne sait pas trop encore. »

Chacun il y a alla de son idée. Parmis tous les noms, un seul avait retenue l'attention des futurs parents sans même s'être concertés. C'est Sirius qui l'avait prononcé. « Lou ». Ce serait le prénom de leur fille...Lou, c'était parfait.

* * *

**There is a Next Chapter :-)**


	69. La malédiction de l'homme blond

**Chapitre 69**

**"La malédiction de l'homme blond."**

La soirée touchait à sa fin et nos trois amies s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez Marie, dont les parents avaient désertés la maison. Après un sourire en direction de celui qu'elle aimait, Julie et ses deux amies prirent la décision de partir. Le temps de payer leur consomation et de parvenir à traverser la foule retarda bien leur sortie de 10 bonnes minutes. Les filles se dirigeaient vers le lieux de transplanage le plus proche quand Julie heurta quelqu'un de pleine fouet.

Elle allait s'excuser mais la formule de politesse moururt dans sa bouche quand elle reconnut l'homme en question. Il aurait put parraître séduisant pour qui ne le connaissait pas, mais pas en ce qui la concernait. Cela aurait même été le contraire, il lui donnait envie de vomir. Du fait que quelqu'un lui soit rentré dedans, l'homme aggripa de ses mains tueuses, les épaules de la personne pour la sermoner sur l'ignoble faute qu'elle venait de commettre. Reconnaissant la jeune femme devant lui il ne la lâcha que d'un bras.

« Je supose que vous n'allez pas vous excuser, n'est-ce pas?

-Pour quelqu'un d'autre je l'aurai sûrement fait, mais pas pour vous. »

Lucius Malfoy ressera sa prise sur le bras de Julie et la raprocha de lui. Marie et Karine firent un pas en avant mais Julie leur intima de ne pas bouger.

«N'oublier pas ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois que l'on s'est rencontrés...

-Allez vous-en et lâchez moi.

-Je vais le faire mais croyez moi... »

Un regard lubrique et pervers passa dans ses yeux au moment même où des pas se firent entendre.

« Lache là , Malfoy!

-Black! Quelle...surprise. »

Il lâcha alors Julie qui recula vers ses amies qui s'étaient repliées vers le groupe qui avait suivit.

« Pourquoi faut-il que chaque fois que je parle à cette jeune demoiselle un membre de la famille Black m'empêche de terminer cette conversation.

-Parce que tu es une ordure Malfoy et qu'il faut bien que certaines personnes veillent à ce que tu ne nuises plus à quiconque en ce bas monde.

-Ah ah! Tu ne peux rien contre moi, Black.

-Mais tu n'es plus rien Malfoy, relegué dans un service minable du ministère, ta soit disant splendeur n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Maintenant dégage!

-Comme tu voudras, mais on se reverra, il se tourna alors vers Julie, Mlle Shoan c'est toujours un plaisir, mes amitiés à votre père. »

La jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux et cracha par terre. Une lueur de rage déforma le visage de l'homme blond, puis il disparut.

« Ca va tu n'as rien? »

Sirius se dirigea vers Julie qui ne savait plus très bien comment réagir avec tout ce monde là.

« Oui oui, ça va.

-Ce mec est vraiment barje, reprit Karine.

-Un salop de la pire espèce tu veux dire, oui! répondit Tonks. »

Des présentations s'imposaient. Sirius allait devoir s'en charger, c'est en tout cas ce que lui fit comprendre le regard de Julie. Il se tourna alors vers s'est amis.

« Je vous présente Marie huntigam et Karine Williams, deux de mes élèves. Mesdemoiselles, voici James potter et sa femme Lily, Rémus lupin et sa compagne Océane et Tonks, ma cousine. »

Julie leur avait raconté ce que Tonks lui avait confié de l'ordre du phoenix et des missions de ses hommes et ses femmes. Elles savaient que les personnes devant elles en avaient fait partie. Julie reprit alors la parole.

« Bon, excusez nous, mais on va rentrer, maintenant.

-On vous emmène jusqu'au lieu de transplanage c'est plus sur, précisa Rémus.

-Ca va aller ou tu veux que je te ramène?

-Non, c'est bon ça ira, et puis je dors chez Marie ce soir.

-D'accord on se voit demain alors?

-Oui. »

Ils arrivèrent au lieu de transplanage et après l'avoir embrassé Sirius laissa partir Julie et ses amies.

Nos trois amies étaient chez Marie dans la chambre que la jeune fille occupait depuis dix neuf ans. Elles adoraient ces soirées passées toutes les trois où elles pouvaient parler de tout et de rien. Tout ce qu'elles disaient rester entre elles, c'étaient leurs secrets, et pour rien au monde elles ne se seraient trahies l'une l'autre. Les filles avaient magiquement agrandit le lit de Marie et passaient en revue leurs années à Poudlard, leur amitié, leurs bêtises ou leurs folies, leurs heures de colle, leurs soirées, les jours où elles avaient séchés les cours, les fois où elles y étaient allés mais en retard, leurs excuses sans queue ni tête, leurs tours aux gryffons... Et puis la conversation dévia sur la soirée, sur Malfoy...

« N'empêche, commença Karine, cet homme est vraiment fou, je te jure, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand il t'as attrapé, il est complètement dérangé, on dirait qu'il a vu Merlin.

-Pire, repris-je, Voldemort...

-N'empêche j'ai bien crut qu'il allait te bouffer s'il l'avait put...

-Surtout que c'est déjà arrivé, continua Marie.

-MARIE! interrompis-je.

-QUOI? s'indigna Karine, ce mec s'est déjà comporté comme ça avec toi? Et vous pensiez me le dire dans 30 ans?

-Ce n'est rien d'accord...je gère.

-Tu ne gères rien du tout, s'énerva Marie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-...C'était à une soirée du ministère.

-Tu y étais toi? S'adressa Karine à Marie.

-Non, sinon je crois bien que je l'aurais tué de mes mains.

-Calme toi, dis-je alors à Karine, en voyant sa mine affolée. J'étais sur un balcon et disons que...enfin il...qu'il m'a très bien fait comprendre ce que je lui inspirais.

-Hein?

-Et il t'a légèrement fracassé le dos contre le mur.

-«Fracassé» de suite, il m'a poussé contre le mur.

-Et t'as eu deux superbes bleus pendant 2 semaines, pourquoi tu lui cherches des excuses?

-Je ne lui cherche pas des excuses mais j'essaye de ne pas trop lui accorder d'importance. C'est en faisant parler d'eux que les hommes dans son genre gagne en influence et en faisant peur aux gens. Je ne suis pas folle au point de me comporter comme quelqu'un d'irresponsable mais Lucius Malfoy ne me fait pas peur.

-Eh ben moi il me fout la trouille acheva Karine.

-De toute façon regarde, je n'ai pas grand chose à craindre, les deux fois où il a tenté quelque chose il y a eu quelqu'un.

-C'était qui la première fois?

-La cousine de Sirius.

-Et t'imagine, si hier, ils n'avaient pas débarqués.

-Mais arrête un peu, par Morganne, on vient de passer 8 ans à étudier les forces du mal et comment les combatre, et, qui plus est, on va entrer à l'ESM, on aurait très bien put repousser Malfoy sans eux.»

Marie sembla désemparé et ne sut plus trop quoi dire.

* * *

**Je reconnais amplement que le titre du chapitre est nul à ...**


	70. Quand le courage manque au serpent

**Chapitre 70**

**"Quan dle courage manque au serpent."**

Cela faisait seulement une semaine que j'étais rentrée et ce définitivement de Poudlard. Chaque matin je me décidai pour avouer à ma mère ma relation avec Sirius, et bien évidemment, chaque matin, et ce indéniablement, je me dégonflai. J'avais trop peur de ce qu'elle me dirait, de comment elle pourrait réagir. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'énerve contre quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait. Je ne voulais pas qu'une fois énervé, et cela serait son droit, malheureusement, elle dise des choses sur mon amour pour lui que je n'avais nullement envie d'entendre.

Le choix-peau magique ne m'avait pas envoyé à Serpentard pour rien, je n'avais pas son courage. Cependant je me devais de le faire, pour lui, pour nous. Pour lui, dont les amis étaient désormais au courant, même si cette annonce ne s'était pas faite de la manière souhaitée. Mais que dire, que faire lorsqu'ils s'énerveront ou lorsqu'elle me regardera d'un air qui signifiera que je l'aurais déçut.

J'étais dans ma chambre en train de finir de ranger des affaires que j'avais rammenées de Poudlard. Une semaine ne m'avait pas suffit pour tout ranger, il faut dire que j'avais eu également d'autres préocupations. Ma soeur était là, elle avait regagné le domicile familiale depuis quelques semaines à ce qu'il semblait. Elle avait quelque peu perdu de son arrogance mais, en habituée des tendances caractérielles de ma soeur, je veillais à ne pas trop m'y fier car cela n'allait pas durer bien longtemps.

Je pliais des affaires dans mon armoire lorsqu'elle entra dans ma chambre. On se mit alors à discuter. Même si j'avais beaucoup de mal à supporter ma soeur, je pouvais parfaitement souffrir une conversation avec elle, elle n'était pas si horrible que ça au final, elle n'avait seulement, absolument pas, les pieds sur terre.

« Au fait, me dit-elle, je n'ai jamais trop prit le temps de te demander comment ça allait pour toi depuis...heu...depuis la mort de Bryan. »

Premier choc ma soeur s'interressait à ça. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle en avait sut autant car de moi même je ne lui en avais quasiment jamais parlé, elle avait dut apprendre les choses par ma mère. Mes histoires de coeur ou de tout autre chose d'ailleurs, étaient vraiment les derniers de tous les soucis que pouvaient avoir ma soeur, mais bon.

-Euh oui, oui, ça va.

-Non, mais sérieusement?

-Ecoute ça va, j'ai tourné la page mais je n'aime pas en parler.

-Et sinon depuis, t'as rencontré quelqu'un, ou d'autres?

-C'est ça alors? Tu veux savoir si ma vie sexuelle et sentimentale est plus ou moins remplie que la tienne, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, je veux savoir parce que tu es ma soeur et que même si tu n'y crois pas je m'interresse à toi. »

Elle avait au moins raison sur un point, j'avais beaucop trop de mal à y croire . Deuxième choc, ma soeur en avait quelque chose à faire de moi. Après m'être remise du choc, car à vrai dire celui-la était tout de même plus important que le premier, je décidai de confier une ou deux choses à ma soeur en fonction de comment se déroulerait la conversation.

« Il y eu Lucas, le fils des Scott, précisais-je devant son air interrogateur.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Je suis pas une nympho moi!

-Je te vois pas comme cela, mais ça fait deux ans maintenant ce serait tout à fait légitime qu'il y en ait eu plus d'un.

-A vrai dire il y en a un...depuis 6 mois maintenant.

-Tu l'as rencontré à Poudlard?

-Je te signale que je viens d'y passer huit années de ma vie, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais put le rencontrer ailleurs.

-C'est qui?

-Si je te le disais tu te moquerais de moi...

-Non!

-Si et tu redeviendrais cette sale peste que tu es parfois.

-Non, allez dit moi? »

L'air pensif je lui rétorquai alors qu'elle le serait bien assez tôt. Je n'avais presque pas dormit de la nuit. Depuis cette discussion avec ma soeur, de l'autre jour, j'avais revu Sirius. J'avais eu peur qu'il m'en veuille, qu'il me reproche le fait que je n'avais toujours rien dit pour nous deux. Cela aurait été légitime de sa part. De toute façon même s'il le pensait, il ne m'en a rien dit, il n'y pouvait pas grand chose d'ailleurs. Et puis même si je tardais à en parler, le problème n'était pas là. Sirius voulait que ma famille soit au courant pour qu'on puisse s'afficher tout les deux. Mais lui n'ayant pas le même rapport avec sa propre famille, n'accordait que peu d'importance à ce que la mienne pourrait penser.

Moi aussi, c'était certain. L'opinion de ma famille compte pour moi, mais rien ne me ferait m'éloigner de Sirius. La seule chose dans toute cette histoire qui pourrait le perturber serait la réaction de mon père à son égard. Mon père pouvait faire beaucoup de mal à la situation de Sirius. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très bien vut dans cette chère et conne de bonne société sorcière, alors si en plus il couchait avec une élève, et qui plus est la fille d'un des membres du ministère de la justice, cela ne pourrait que lui apporter des ennuis.

Même si elle ne l'acceptait pas ma mère ne réagirait pas violement ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Le problème c'est que les relations entre moi et mon père c'étaient quelque peu dégradée cette année. Il avait, bien évidemment, sut qu'il avait été placé sous surveillance de l'ordre du phenix mais heureusement ne savait pas que j'en étais la cause. S'il l'avait sut je crois que d'une certaine manière je n'aurais plus était vraiment sa fille. La concordance est que si cette histoire de mangemorts était avérée il n'aurait plus été autant mon père qu'avant.

Je savais que mon père m'aimait, même s'il me le disait moins qu'avant, je le savais.


	71. Aveux

**Chapitre 71:**

**"Aveux."**

On avait programmé notre voyage pour dans une semaine. Je m'étais promit de parler au moins à ma mère avant ce départ. Officiellement pour le moment je partais avec Marie et Karine en Espagne dans une ville très prisée de la jeunesse sorcière. Ma mère était dans le jardin derière le manoir, en train d'arranger une plante, la fontaine, la verranda. Ma mère ne travaillait plus.

Elle avait reprit les entreprises de ses parents à la mort de mon grand père mais après ma naissance elle avait prit un peu de temps pour elle et gérait désormais, ses affaires, de loin, mais d'une main de fer. Elle me vit descendre dans le jardin pour aller à sa rencontre, je sut alors qu'elle avait commander des boissons fraiches en voyant apparaître kisha, l'elfe. La chaleur de la fin juin commençait à écraser la population anglaise et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

Je m'assit en face d'elle, tout en la regardant. Ma mère avait été une très belle femme, elle l'était encore c'était certain, mais ce n'était pas la même beauté. Aujourd'hui elle avait une certaine classe et cette beauté mature, hier elle devait être resplendissante. A l'ombre d'un parasol je tentais désespéremment de prononcer ces quelques mots qui allait me condamner soit aux foudres de ma mère, soit à un semblant de compréhension. Car même si ma mère ne m'engueulait, pas je doutais, alors ,qu'elle l'accueuille à bras ouvert le lendemain.

**«** Maman je... » _Ma voix hésita_. « ...il y a quelque chose dont il faut que je te parle. »

**«** Je crois que j'avais deviné ma chérie. »

Je levais alors les yeux vers ce regard complice et mutain qui dans quelques instants ne serait plus.

**« **Je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça...je...

**-**Ce n'est pas grave tout de même? Tu n'es pas enceinte ou malade ou recherchée? »

Pourquoi allait-elle chercher si compliquer. Mais bizarement il me semble que j'aurais préféré.

« Non, non, maman calme toi ce n'est pas grave, du moins pas dans ce sens là.

-Parce que ça peut l'être?

-Tout dépend de comment tu verras les choses.

-Et donc je supposes que pour toi elles ne sont pas graves.

-En quelques sortes.

-Il s'agit d'un garçon, n'est-ce pas? Celui là même avec qui tu pars en Espagne la semaine prochaine? »

Ma mère m'avait scotchée et grillée en moins de temps qu'il ne me fallut pour dire Merlin.

« Comment tu le sais?

-Jeune fille je ne suis pas ta mère pour rien, et disons, que j'ai eu ton âge, moi aussi.

-Tu serais partis avec un homme contre l'avis de tes parents ou sans leur dire, toi?

-Je ne l'aurais pas fait, je « l'ai fait ».

-C'était qui?

-Ton père, par Merlin!

-Mais pourquoi?

-Ton grand père n'aimait pas ton père au début, mais bon, je suppose que si tu fais autant de détours et de secrets sur cet homme mystère c'est qu'il y a un problème quelque part et que tu penses que l'on ne va pas l'aimer? »

J'acquiesais de la tête un peu perdue.

« Allez vas-y je t'écoute.

-Il est plus vieux que moi.

-...Et de combien s'il te plait?

-...Il a 26 ans.

-Tout de même.

-Papa est plus vieux que toit, aussi vous avez bien 5 ans d'écart.

-Tut tut change pas de sujet jeune fille. Et ça dure de puis longtemps cette histoire, non parce qu'avec une telle différence, on peut vraiment penser que ce n'est pas sérieux et que cette personne ne veut de toi que... tes charmes.

-Ca fait 6 mois. »

Ma mère laissa échapper un « Ah? », un peu pantoise devant toutes ses déclarations.

« Tu l'aurais rencontrer à poudlard? Ce n'est pas possible, si ? Enfin je veux dire il a l'âge de terminer de hautes études et même celui d'avoir commencé un travail, il ne peut pas être de poudlard.

-...En quelques sortes si.

-Ca me paraît louche tout ça et je t'avoue que ça commence à ne plus trop me plaire, donne moi son nom.

-...

-...son nom Julie !

-...Black

-Black?

-Sirius Black.

-Pardon? Dit moi si je me trompe mais cet homme n'est pas un de tes proffesseurs?. »

Ah ma mère ne s'attardrait que sur le fait qu'il était mon professeur, et pas sur sa réputation, une chose de gagnée, petite certes, mais gagnée tout de même.

« Qui plus est cet homme a une horrible réputation. »

Et merde

« Maman écoute...

-Mais tu es folle? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as prit d'aller te...t'en...pff...avec lui, il n'y en avait pas d'autres à poudlard, hein?...Comme tient ton ami lucas par exemple.

-Oui, non mais j'ai bien essayé, mais, ca a pas marché, le problème c'est que...

-Evidemment! Mais cela n'arrange pas tout. Tu te rends compte si tout le monde le savait et ton père, julie tu dois arrêter cette histoire ça ne peut pas continuer, cet homme n'est pas fait pour toi, il ne veut sûrement pas de toi dans sa vie durablement alors tu dois tout arrêter. »

Mes yeux me piquaient, je savais que ma relation avec Sirius pouvait lui parraître insuportable, mais pourquoi régissait-elle comme ça? Pourquoi ne cherchait-elle pas plutot à comprendre? Savait-elle au moins le mal qu'elle me faisait.

« ..J'peux pas.

-Comment ça tu ne peux pas?

-Je l'aime.»

Je sentais ma mère perdue face à cette déclaration, je crois qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que les choses soient si profondes en ce qui me concernait.

« ...Ecoute nous en reparlerons plus tard, je... je dois aller régler des affaires.

-Non maman attends.

-Je dois y aller Julie, nous parlerons ce soir. »

Je vis alors ma mère s'éloignait vers la maison. Je me levais, shooter dans le premier pot de fleur et me rassit lourdement sur le transat, la tête dans les mains. Ma gorge se nouait et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer, je sentais les larmes me montaient aux yeux quand une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je vis alors ma soeur assise à côté de moi et j'éclatai, à l'instant même, en sanglots dans ses bras.

* * *

**et voila ^^ alors cette soeur qu'est-ce que vous en pensez!**


	72. Larmes, pièges et délices

**Saaaaaaaaaaaalut, oui je sais je suis impardonnable, je suis en retard, j'avais promit de poster plus maintenant que les vacances étaient là mais je pensais pas avoir autant de choses à faire (résultats à fêter, enterrement de vie de jeune fille, naissance dans la famille et tout le tralala...)**

**Donc me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre, pour ce qui est du rythme de croisière pour les prochains chapitres je n'en ai aucune idée ( car je n'ai pour le moment que 5 chapitres d'avance donc bon on verra bien)**

**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, on y retrouve Julie juste après la conversation qu'elle a eut avec sa mère... JE vous laisse découvrir et apprécier comme il se doit.**

* * *

**Chapitre 72**

**Larmes, pièges, délices...**

Elle aurait aimé que sa mère revienne pour lui parler. Elle aurait voulut lui faire comprendre tout ce que cette relation représentait pour elle, mais sa mère n'était pas rentrée et Sirius l'attendait. Elle partit à regret de chez elle pour se rendre chez cet homme, sujet de discorde entre elle et la femme qu'elle admirait le plus au monde, sa mère.

Elle avait remercié sa soeur d'avoir comprit qu'elle avait eu besoin d'une épaule toute à l'heure. Sa soeur n'avait rien dit, ni chercher à savoir qui c'était d'ailleurs. Elle avait tout de même comprit que les larmes de sa soeur n'étaient pas l'oeuvre de cet homme, mais provenaient, plutôt, de la réaction de sa mère. Si leur mère avait réagit de cette façon c'est bien qu'il devait y avoir une réponse suffisament importante, ou alors, qu'elle avait été surprise et qu'elle n'avait pas trouver d'autre moyens de réponse que le fait de partir régler des affaires.

Leur mère ne s'occupait que, très peu, de ce genre de chose, personellement. Lorsqu'elle se rendait elle même sur place c'est qu'elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et dans ces jours là elle était intraitable avec les gens qui travaillaient pour elle. Ce n'était pas souvent arriver ces dernières années, Alicia Shoan s'était énormément occupé de ses filles et de toutes autres activités en tous genres pour la société sorcière.

Julie était partie de chez elle, la gorge serrée et les yeux rouges. Elle frappa à la porte. Sirius ouvrit la porte de bois de son appartement derrière laquelle, il le savait, se trouvait Julie. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, en revanche, c'est à la voir les yeux rougis. Elle avait pleurée, pourquoi? Il ne dit rien et la laissa entrer après qu'elle l'ait embrassé et qui l'ait serrée dans ses bras. Elle partit alors dans la salle de bain et revint les yeux tout frais, tout maquillés.

Elle n'avait pas voulut arriver les yeux rouges chez sirius, mais le fait est que, partit dans l'état dans lequel elle était, les choses étaient allées d'elles mêmes, et elle n'avait rien put faire pour retenir ses larmes. Elle retrouva Sirius dans la cuisine occupé à préparer on ne sait trop quoi. Elle s'approcha alors de lui, et porta à ses lèvres le verre de vin qu'il venait de lui tendre. Elle colla, alors, son corps au sien. Elle passa ses mains sur son torse, ses hanches collées aux siennes, et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Hmm, j'ai faim! »

Sirius luttait contre l'envie de lui faire l'amour maintenant et ici, surtout avec des paroles si pleines de sous entendus. Il voulait qu'elle lui parle, il voulait savoir, il l'aimait trop pour la laisser comme ça. Il lui dit alors, simplement, qu'elle n'avait qu'à s'occuper de la salade si elle avait si faim que ça. Elle s'éloigna froidement de lui et vida son verre de vin dans l'évier d'une traite. Le verre manqua de peu de se briser, mais résista.

Elle coupait des morceaux de tomates mais les mouvements du couteau étaient trop incontrolés pour parraître normaux. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Il s'approcha d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa.

« Lache moi! »

Il ne la lacha pas pour autant et alors qu'elle allait à nouveau se dégager de ses bras il lui dit:

« Arrête...Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

Il attendit qu'elle se calme et posa ses lèvres dans son cou, respirant son odeur.

«Elle est partie!

-Qui est partie?

-...Ma mère.

-Tu lui as dit?

-Oui. »

Même s'il était mal à l'aise elle savait qu'au fond il était heureux qu'elle ait enfin réussit à le faire.

«Qu'a-t-elle dit?

-Rien, enfin quasiment rien, à part qu'il fallait que j'arrête tout, que je n'avais rien à faire avec toi, que tu ne voudrais certainement pas de moi indéfiniment dans ta vie...

-Et elle est partie?

-Oui, je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais rien arrêter du tout car je t'aimais, elle m'a dit qu'on en reparlerait et elle est partie »

Une larme roula alors sur sa joue et Sirius prit la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Elle resta un long moment contre ce torse qu'elle connaissait si bien, dans ses bras qu'elle aimait tant. Sirius savait la calmer et faire fuir ses pluls gros doutes comme personne d'autre n'en était capables. La présence de Sirius à ses côtés finit par faire disparaître, tant bien que mal, la boule au fond de sa gorge.

« Tu sais, lui dit-elle, j'ai vraiment faim, en fait. »

Il rigola et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Justement il faut que tu m'aides. »

Julie regarda autour d'elle les plats et ingrédients disiminés, de ci, de là ,dans la cuisine.

« Mais tu fais à manger pour un régiment, ou quoi?

-Pas un régiment non, mais bon...

-Mais bon quoi?

-Disons que j'ai invité une ou deux personnes à dîner.

-Tu te fiches de moi...Sirius! »

Elle le fit se retournait face à elle, et il la regarda tout sourire.

« Par Morganne tu es sérieux.

-Oui.

-Qui?

-Qui quoi? Fit-il faisant style de ne pas comprendre.

-Qui tu as invité?

-...Ma cousine...

-Laquelle?

-Les deux... » Julie ouvrit de grands yeux de surprise.

« Et rémus bien sur.

-Evidemment, rétorqua-t-elle ironiquement.

-Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit?

-Tu serais venue?

-Peut-être pas.

-Alors t'as ta réponse.

-Je te le ferais payer, tu l'emporteras pas chez Merlin celle la. »

Sirius cessa toute activité culinaire pour se concentrer sur la jeune femme qui se trouvait dans sa cuisine.

« Et puis-je savoir comment vous compter vous y prendre mademoiselle pour vous venger d'un tel maitre en la matière?

-Rien que ça...J'ai des moyens que tu ne soupçonnes même pas, **e_lle se raprocha de lui aussi félinement qu'aurait put l'être une panthère, elle dut d'ailleurs admettre qu'elle ne se connaissait pas ce talent_**, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable pour arriver à mes fins, **_elle colla son corps aux siens laissant ses doigts carresser son torse, son autre main carressant son épaule_**, tu serais surprit de voir jusqu'où je peux aller. »

Sirius qui voulait savoir ce que la jeune femme lui réservait ou plutôt de quoi elle était capable renchérit sur la situation au lieu de rester impassible. Surtout que le fait que Julie soit aussi proche de lui, lui aurait fait céder à une quelconque torture.

« Montre moi alors, je n'attend que... »

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge alors que les lèvres de Julie prirent violement possession de ses lèvres. D'un seul coup la chemise de Sirius n'eut plus aucun bouton pour la retenir fermée, et alors qu'il prtotesta de surprise la langue de la jeune femme partit à la recherche de sa rivale. Julie fit disparaître la chemise du jeune professeur et descendit ses mains sur le torse de l'homme pour aller défaire la ceinture du panthalon qui commençait à être de trop. Elle défit la boucle et les 4 boutons qui retenaient le jean de Sirius fermé, tout en faisant courir ses lèvres sur sa peau puis s'éloigna de lui et continua à préparer la salade. Sirius était sur un petit nuage mais en dégringola bien vite. Elle n'oserait pas, elle reviendrait, elle ne revenait pas.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse là, si? »

Julie luttait parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle n'avait qu'une envie: lui sautait dessus et continuait ce qu'elle avait commencé, mais non! Elle ne craquerait pas, il l'avait bien mérité. Vite un verre d'eau glacée. Oh c'était pas glacé ça, mais qu'était-ce donc? Ah, les mains de Sirius. Les mains de sirius?

« Ma chérie... »

Sirius était collé à elle d'une manière plus qu'indécente, son désir clairement identifiable. Les mains de l'homme partirent à la découverte de ce corps. Julie tenta, tant bien que mal, de repousser ses assauts mais à chaque carresses à chaque baisers sa résistance s'amenuisait. Elle parvint à se détacher de lui et à saisir la bouteile d'eau posée sur le bar mais voyant qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps d'en boire, elle la renversa sur Sirius pour, à défaut de ne pouvoir se calmer elle, le calmer lui. Peine perdue cela ne fit qu'augmenter son désir et sa volonté de vaincre. Julie céda lorsqu'il bloqua son corps contre le frigo et que le haut de sa robe tomba comme par magie en se disant qu'après tout elle n'était pas Morganne, par Merlin.

* * *

**Sadique? MOI? :-)**


	73. Se battre pour elle

**Coucou, voici un tout petit chapitre alors peut-être qu'il y en aura un deuxième aujourd'hui car franchement j'ai jamais posté aussi petit.**

* * *

**Chapitre 73**

**"Se battre pour elle."**

La soirée ne s'était finallement pas si mal passée. Cela aurait put être pire. Cependant elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans le comportement des amis de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle ne serait jamais une « Sarah », modèle féminin unique qu'ils avaient attribué à Sirius. Au fond cela la touchait mais d'un autre côté elle savait que Sirius la voulait elle, et pas Sarah.

Lors de cette soirée c'est avec Tonks que Julie s'était le mieux entendue. Elle n'avait pas eu ce sentiment d'être jugée lorsqu'elle parlait avec l'auror aux cheveux multicolores. Elle était différente des autres amis de Sirius, du moins en ce qui concernait son comportement envers Julie. Elles avaient discutées sur un bon nombre de sujets et même, ries.

La soirée s'étaient achevées vers minuit Sirius raccompagna ses amis à la porte de l'appartement tandis que Julie s'asseyait sur le canapé tout en terminant un verre de vin qu'elle avait à la main. Après avoir refermé la porte Sirius revint vers le canapé pour s'y assoir à son tour.

« Alors? Tu m'en veux toujours? Ce n'était si affreux finallement.

-Ce n'était pas horrible je te l'accorde, mais j'ai connut mieux tout de même.

-Que veux tu dire?

-Pour Tonks ça va, il n'y a pas de problème, Rémus m'accepte car il te sait heureux mais ta cousine ne m'apprécie pas, du tout.

-Ce n'est pas ça, tu te trompes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors?

-C'est à cause de Sarah, elles étaient très amies, elles sont d'ailleurs, toujours.

-Je comprend mieux. »

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme brun. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, et serra son sorps contre le sien. Son coeur battait grâce à elle, il le savait.

Il se disait parfois que la vie de la jeune femme qu'il aimait serait plus simple sans lui, mais il savait aussi, sans vantardises qu'elle en soufrirait. Et puis quel bel exemple de lâcheté pour eux qui avait déjà tant supportés pour être ensemble, s'il s'en allait. Il devait se battre pour elle, parce qu'elle était celle qu'il voulait dans sa vie, alors il resterait. Et même s'il le fallait il irait voir Dumbledore et lui avouerait leur situation. Après tout, quel meilleur moyen que celui d'avoir l'accord, s'il parvenait à l'obtenir, de cet homme là. S'i Dumbledore décider de renvoyer Sirius, ce dernier était condamné, mais si au contraire, le vieux mage lui laisser ses fonctions, il lui sauverait la mise, en partie du moins.

Le mouvement du corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras le ramena à la réalité.

« A quoi penses-tu?

-A rien, si ce n'est à toi. »

Ses lèvres épousèrent alors parfaitement les siennes.

* * *

**Vraiment trop court j'en met un autre petit**


	74. Réconciliation

**Chapitre 74**

**"Réconciliation."**

Julie rentra chez elle le ledemain. Il le fallait bien après tout. Car cette fois ses parents ne savaient même pas où elle se trouvait. Lrosqu'elle sortait pour voir Sirius elle disait toujours être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais parès les évènements de la veille, elle était partie sans dire un mot, même pas à sa soeur qui l'avait consolé, si ce n'est merci. Sa gorge est nouée et son ventre se tord dans tous les sens.

Comment sa mère avait-elle réagit? L'avait-elle dit à son père? Dans ce cas Julie redoutait doublement de rentrer chez elle. Elle tenta de passer la porte l'air de rien, mais ne put savoir si son masque qu'elle avait tenter de s'imposer juste avant de rentrer avait fonctionnait car elle trouva la demeure ancestrale de Shoan quasi déserte. Elle trouva cependant sa mère au deuxième étage, dans sa chalbre.

La porte de la pièce était entrouverte et Julie vit sa mère qui regardait par la fenêtre. Avant d'entrer Julie tenta d'observer sa mère, pour deviner ce que la femme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, pensait désormais de sa propre remarqua sur une table en bois un album photo ou des bébés animés souriaient et gazouillaient à l'objectif. Les bébés, c'étaient elle, et sa soeur.

La jeune femme passa , alors, la porte, sans bruit et prit l'album photo dans ses mains. Sa mère se retourna à ce moment là et Julie décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

« J'ai bien grandit je crois. »

Alicia Shoan posa alors sa main sur la joue de sa fille.

« Oui ma chérie, la femme avait les yeux brillants, je l'ai un peu oubliée ces derniers temps.

-Maman je sais que je t'ai déçue, que je n'ai pas fait ce que tu aurais voulut mais je n'y peux rien. Cet homme fait partie de ma vie, c'est comme ça.

-Ne dit pas ça ma chérie, voyons tu ne m'as pas déçue, je n'aurais pas dut réagir comme ça, j'ai juste eu un peu de mal à entendre la nouvelle c'est tout.

-Je sais, mais ce que je vis ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais.

-Je ne veux que ton bonheur ma chérie, du moment qu'il te rend heureuse et que c'est quelqu'un de bien, je ne lui demande rien d'autre. »

une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune femme qui devant sa mère redevint la petite fille qu'elle avait toujours été.

Alicia Shoan n'en pensait pas moins. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit à sa fille, elle le pensait. Mais elle avait également prit le temps de réfléchir. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire pour s'assurer du bonheur de sa fille. Elle irait rencontrer cet homme, ce Sirius Black.

* * *

**Et voila deux petits chapitres qui font un grand...**


	75. Quand la peur revient

**Salut à tous. Manque de motivation sérieux et week end de mariage oblige cela fait un petit bout de temps que je ne me suis pas illustrée sur ce site, alors rémédions-y avec ce chapitre qui je le dis marque le débt de nouveaux rebondissements, je ne vous en dirais pas plus, mais je pense que cela ira de soit.**

**BOnne lecture à tous (s'il y en a ) et à toutes.**

* * *

**Chapitre 75**

**"Quand la peur revient."**

Ce qu'Alicia Shoan avait prévu, elle dut, malheureusement, le reporter. Sa fille lui annonça son départ pour le lendemain même. Sirius et Julie allaient s'envoler en Espagne pour deux semaines de vacances, rien que tous les deux. Le voyage n'était à la base que d'une semaine, mais Sirius avait suggéré une semaine suplémentaire, et Julie, qui redoutait de parler à son père, aux vues de la réaction de sa mère sur son histoire d'amour, avait bien évidemment accepté cette offre.

Le voyage avait été parfait, une fois éloigné, les conversations sur ses parents, sur Malfoy, l'Ordre, les mangemorts... En attendant elle profitait de tout ce que ces deux semaines pouvaient lui offrir. Cette maison louée à flan de falaise ,surplombant une crique à l'eau si bleue qu'on aurait eu envie de s'y noyer, des restaurants, des promenades, mais aussi de ses nuits dans les cabarets espagnols, de ces bains de minuit, de cette nuit d'amour sur la plage. Ils avaient visités les parties, autant moldues, que sorcière de ces villes. Autrement dit le Barcelone sorcier valait autant le détour que le Madrid moldu.

Alors, évidemment, lorsque nos deux amoureux rentrèrent à Londres tout leur sembla bien morne sous cette pluie de juillet.

Lorsque Julie passa la porte du manoir familial, elle fut assaillit par un étrange sentiment, lour et angoissant. Pourtant il n'y avait personne. Elle tenta d'occulter ce sentiment et monta dans sa chambre. Une pile de courrier l'attendait sur une jolie table de travail en bois de cerisier. Parmis elles, une en particulier attira son attention. Elle provenait de son amie, Tania Kyron.

Les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient depuis leur enfance. Tania, avait, pendant, longtemps, habitée à côté du manoir des Shoan. La jeune Kyron et sa mère avaient déménagé par la suite. Julie n'avait jamais rencontré le père de Tania, son amie ne lui en parlait que rarement. La seule chose qu'elle savait était qu'il était mort quand elles n'avaient, toutes deux, que trois ans.

Dans sa lettre Tania proposait à son amie de passer une soirée ensemble comme au bon vieux temps. Elles avaient beaucoup de choses à rattraper. En effet, Tania n'étudiait pas à Poudlard mais à Salem aux états unis. Bien évidemment la jeune fille avait pour unique priorité de revenir pour toutes les vacances pour revoir ses amies. Et puis le fait est qu'elle ne supportait pas de rester si loin de l'angleterre si longtemps. Tania ne pouvait se passer de sa terre natale, surtout quand elle sentait que ce pays avait encore des secrets à lui révéler.

Alors qu'elle tendait sa réponse pour Tania à Greenott, le hiboux, des bruits se firent entendre dans le hall du manoir. Du devant de sa porte ,à l'abri des regards elle reconnut les voix de ses parents. Alors qu'elle allait descendre, leur conversation ne lui dit rien qui vaille et elle préféra restait en retret.

« Je te conjure d'entendre raison, tu ne peux pas y aller.

-As-tu oublier ce qui se passera si je n'y vais pas?

-Mais ce n'est qu'un chantage, cet homme n'a rien contre toi.

-Maloy dit qu'il a un témoin...

-Qu'il a payé ou menacé, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, j'irais ce soir à ce rendez vous au ministère avec Malfoy et je récupèrerais tout ce qu'il pourrait bien avoir soit disant contre moi.

-Tu n'oseras pas céder à son chantage.

-Bien sur que non!

-Que feras-tu alors?

-Le nécessaire.

-Je déteste quand tu parles ainsi, tu n'as pas à y aller, contacte au moins les gens de l'ordre.

-NON! Que se passera-t-il, à ton avis, si les hommes de dumbledore croyaient le témoignage de cet homme?

-Tout le monde sait que la sele priorité de l'ordre est de capturer Malfoy. Maintenant cesse de te trouver des excuses et protège toi.

-C'est elles que l'on doit protéger et je ferais tout pour ça, maintenant laisse moi s'il te plait. »

Alicia, qui n'avait jamais perdu son sang froit depuis bien longtemps, s'approcha de son mari et le giflla. Elle sortit après l'avoir embrassé.

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Je sais c'est pas très très long mais bon.**


	76. Ramène le moi s'il te plaît

**Salut salut! ne croyez pas que si je poste moins souvent qu'avant c'est que je suis en train de bronzer au bord de l'eau, (enfin il y a de ça, mais il y a pas que ça). Le probleme était un manque total d'imagination ces derniers temps et une flemme d'écrire mais ne vous inquiétez tout va mieux, je nous ai fait quelques petits chapitres d'avance. **

**Le problème est que je ne les écrit pas sur l'ordi mais sur un cahier. Donc ce qui me semble parfait (niveau longueur) pour un chapitre ne l'est plus une fois retranscrit sur l'ordi. Donc soit je continue avec des petits chapitres soit j'en mets deux en même temps ce qui bien sur prendra donc plus de temps.**

**MAis bon on verra ça plus tard, allez bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 76**

**"Ramène le moi s'il te plaît."**

Affolée par le discours qu'elle venait d'entendre à l'instant, Julie transplana chez Sirius, sans même chercher à savoir si il était seul, ou, si cela aurait put représenter un quelconque danger. Sirius qui revenait de l'extérieur de la maison eu la surprise de sa vie en voyant Julie apparaître au milieu du salon.

Il s'avança alors vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, être séparée d'elle devenait vraiment difficile, surtout après les deux semaines qu'ils venaient de passer rien que tout les deux, et même si cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils étaient séparés, mais quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait.

« Sirius! Soupira-t-elle de soulagement.

-Julie! Tu vas bien?

-C'est mon père, il a un rendez vous avec Malfoy, ce soir, au ministère, malfoy aurait un témoin contre mon père, il le fait chanter, mais mon père a dit qu'il ferait le nécessaire, il ne veut pas avoir à lui céder, Sirius je t'en prie il faut faire quelque chose si malfoy n'est pas seul il risque de se faire tuer, quelqu'un lui a dit de contacter l'ordre mais il refuse, il est persuadé que vous pourriez croire ce faux témoin au lieu de lui , il faut le ramener, Sirius c'est mon père il faut le ramener... »

Julie ne s'arrêtait pas de parler et son visage était ravagé par les larmes. Sirius comprit qu'elle était dans une sorte d'état de choc. Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, mais n'y parvint seulement qu'après deux échecs. Il la fit alors asseoir sur le canapé et lui apporta un verre d'eau.

« Ecoute moi, je vais aller prévenir l'ordre, on va s'en occuper d'accord? Toi tu restes ici...à moins que tu ne préfères retourner au près de ta mère?

-Je sais pas, elle ignore que je suis ici, j'ai entendu leur conversation depuis l'étage, ils ne savaient pas que j'étais là et...

-Chut, calme toi.

-Je...je crois que je vais retourner chez moi.

-Bien, mon amour, je te jure de tout faire pour que ton père ne soit pas confonfu avec...

-Vivant! Je veux juste que tu me le ramène vivant.

-Je te le promets mon amour. »

Sirius tira la jeune femme dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il s'éloigna d'elle. La dernière phrase qu'il entendit fut celle de Julie:

« Fais attention à toi, je t'aime! »

Julie ne put s'empêcher de fixer, durant quelques instants encore, l'endroit d'où Sirius venait de disparaître, pour allait seul Merlin savait où! Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur qu'en ce moment même.

Jamais elle n'avait étré confronté, à ce point, à la peur de perdre un être cher. Si elle devait perdre son père, elle avait l'impression que le monde s'arrêterait également, en même temps que sa propre vie. Au fond d'elle même elle savait qu'elle n'y survivrait pas. Comment pourrait-elle vivre en sachant qu'il ne serait plus jamais là, que plus jamais elle ne pourrait le voir, ni lui parler, que plus jamais elle ne pourrait lui demander pardon de ne pas l'avoir crut.

Elle l'aimait plus que tout et se maudissait de ne pas avoir était capable de le lui dire plus tôt. Son père était toute sa vie.

Elle sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle elle s'était elle même plongée et se releva. Sa mère, elle devait voir sa mère.


	77. Le bien contre le mal

**Youhou, salut à tous c'est moi. Suite de l'histoire, petit résumé pour ceux qui en ont besoin. Julie prévient SIrius et par conséquent de la rencontre qu'il doit y avoir entre son père et Malfoy au ministère.**

**BOnne lecture, rendez vous à la fin du chapitre pour une surprise :-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 77**

**"Le bien contre le mal."***

William Shoan, tout de noir vêtu, baguette dissimulée dans un pli de sa robe de sorcier, marchait le long du dédale de couloirs du ministère. Malfoy lui avait dit de venir seul, auquel cas, cela aurait des répercusions sur sa famille. Il voulait à tout prix protéger ses filles, il se l'était promit le jour de leur naissance, rien ni personne ne leur ferait du mal. Et certainement pas Malfoy, certainement pas un mangemort à la solde de feu Voldemort. Il n'avait pas souhaité convoquer l'ordre du Phenix pour cette raison. Si tout était découvert, il les mettait en danger. Il se devait de l'affronter seul, quelqu'en fut le prix.

A la suite de la nuit, au cours de laquelle les coffres forts du ministère avaient été cambriolés, William shoan avait perdu tout souvenir de celle-ci. C'était là le problème, si William s'était souvenu, s'il n'avait pas oublié, jamais il ne se serait retrouvé dans ces couloirs, à ce moment précis. Au fond de lui, cet homme qui avait passé sa vie à faire triompher la justice, savait qu'il n'avait rien put faire de mal de par lui même, mais il savait également que rien n'arrêtait jamais les forces du mal. Le père de Julie s'était attendu à toute sorte de traque nar(**) ou de tentative d'intimidation de la part de Malfoy. A sa plus grande surprise il n'y eut rien de tout cela.

Malfoy l'attenfait, simplement, seul, trop seul...Shoan avança de quelques pas en direction de cet homme blond si cruel et s'arrêta à une distance raisonable.

« William! Vous voila!

-Malfoy »

Le ton de Malfoy était miéleux, et sur de lui, en comparaison avec celui de Shoan qui était froid, grinçant et haineux. Les deux hommes étaient à une distance raisonable l'un de l'autre, séparés par une sorte de puit en pierre. C'est en le voyant que William reconnut la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Le ministère la nommait chambre des aveux, car quiconque se retrouvait propulsé dans le puit en resortait en disant toutes les vérités le concernant. Ce que William comprit également c'était que Malfoy n'avait put avoir accès à cette pièce uniquement par ses propres moyens, il avait des complices! Très bien il les trouverait, mais pour le moment il avait d'autres problèmes à régler. William Shoan fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Malfoy.

« Willima Shoan, l'homme de la loi à la merci de ceux qu'il a combattut!

-Cessez ce monologue tragique Malfoy, il n'y a que vous et moi...

-Peut-être mais...

-Règlons cette affaire une fois pour toute, que voulez-vous?

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que quoi que je vous dise, vous ne céderez pas?

-Car il en va de même pour vous, cette histoire me fatigue, vous n'avez rien contre moi, sinon vous l'auriez déjà fait savoir, après tout je suis un de vos principaux ennemis encore en vie.

-Tout cela est vrai, mais je n'aurais pas eu le plaisir de vous voir vous débattre avec un scandale prêt à éclater.

-Vous êtes inhumain Malfoy, comme tout ceux de votre espèce.

-Faites attention à ce que vous dites, Shoan, cela pourrait avoir des répercusions sur votre famille, ne l'oubliez pas.

-Si vous touchez ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de leur cheveux, Malfoy, je jure que...

-Que quoi?

-Je vous tuerais de mes propres, j'y passerais ma vie s'il le faut.

-Rien que ça. »

Un démon passa dans le ciel et les deux hommes dégainèrent leur baguette.

« J'avoue avoir un faible tout particulier pour votre plus jeune fille, nos rencontres m'ont laissé un souvenir...

-Laissez moi vous dire une bonne chose, plus jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais vous ne l'approcherez de nouveau. »

Le premier sort fusa durant les quelques secondes qu'il fallut à Malfoy pour comprendre le sens de cette phrase.

Les sortilèges de toutes magies se succèdaient et raisonnaient depuis une dizaine de minute lorsque des bruits de course se firent entendre dans les couloirs encerclant la pièce où les deux adversaires se trouvaient.

« Vous n'êtes pas venu seul à ce que je vois...

-De quoi parlez vous!

-Cela tombe bien, moi non plus! »

Au même moment une dizaine de membres de l'ordre du Phenix ainsi qu'une dizaine de mangemorts pénétrèrent dans cette salle perdue du ministère.

* * *

***: oui je sais encore un titre bidon mais que voulez-vous je ne peux pas, et trouver l'inspiration pour les chapitres, et à la fois pour les titres, je n'ai pas cette option ^^**

****: je n'ai pas trouver l'écriture exacte, j'ignore si celle la.**

**La surprise c'est que vous pouvez appuyez sur le bouton NEXT ;-)**


	78. Le courage des gryffonds

**Chapitre 78**

**"Le courage des gryffondors n'est pas qu'une légende."**

L'homme au coeur de loup marchait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans les rues de Londres. Non pas qu'il ait envie d'arriver à destination. Au contraire, même. S'il l'avait put il aurait déléguer cette « mission » à un autre et serait resté au près de son ami, mais voilà il ne pouvait pas.

Le fait est qu'il ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à la jeune femme qu'il rejoiganit, car il savait, qu'une fois fait, la réalité de ce cauchemard serait avérée. Il allait devoir affronter ses pleurs ou ses cris alors qu'il ne rêverrait que d'une chose, s'enfuir, et retourner veiller son ami à sainte mangouste.

La nouvelle qu'il devait annoncer était des plus horribles et le plongeait dans les ténèbres les plus profondes. Tout recommençait. Tout comme il avait faillit perdre James, il fallait désormais que ce soit Sirius qui fut en danger de mort. Rémus ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir l'horrible possibilité de le perdre, lui qui avait faillit passer sa vie à Azkaban pour trahison, lui que tout le monde avait désigné comme coupable, lui qu'on avait rejeté. La phrase du médicomage raisonnait à ses oreilles, « il se peut qu'il ne survive pas à demain. »

Il refusait de le perdre, c'était inconcevable. Sirius et James étaient ses deux meilleurs amis de toujours. Rémus Lupin voyaient en ses deux jeunes hommes la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu, lui, loup garou orphelin, abandonné sur la pelouse verdoyante d'un majestueux château enchanté. Rémus aurait préféré restait au près de lui mais il ne pouvait pas , il lui avait promit de la prévenir et de l'emmener au près de lui, de veiller sur elle s'il le fallait. Alors Rémus revit le combat se déroulait devant ses yeux.

**Au ministère: Flash Back**

La résistance des anciens soldats de Voldemort s'amenuisait au fil des minutes. Alors que Lucius Malfoy lança un sort en direction de William Shoan, Sirius, prêt à tout pour tenir la promesse faite à la femme qu'il aimait, s'interposa entre les deux sorciers et ne put contrer le sort qui l'atteignit de plein fouet.

Alors qu'il retombait au sol, et grâce à la surprise qu'avait été son geste irréfléchit, Rémus projeta Malfoy dans le puit de vérité. Le loup garou se précipita, alors, vers son ami à terre et tenta de le relever mais rien n'y fit, Sirius black n'en n'avait pas la force.

« Rémus...parvient-il à articuler.

-Sirius, reste avec moi, hé! Sirius.

-Rémus...

-Ne parle pas, calme toi. »

La main tremblante de l'homme dont le corps était parcou de parts et autres de douleurs attrapa celle de son ami.

« Julie...préviens...Julie... »

Après cet effort Sirius sombra dans l'inconscience avant d'êre transporter à sainte mangouste.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Les hauts murs de pierres du manoir des Shoan se dressaient désormais devant lui, et son coeur n'était plus qu'un champ de guerre dévasté par un sentiment d'impuissance et de peur. Se rappelant qu'un jour un chapeaux miteux doté de parole avait lu en son coeur de jeune loup garou assez de courage pour l'envoyer rejoindre la maison du courage, du lion, des rouges et or, il avança d'un pas décidé vers la lourde porte de bois.

**Quelques instants plus tôt:**

Juli entra en trombe chez elle à la recherche de sa mère.

« Maman? Maman où es-tu? » Ses cris étaient affolés, apeurés même.

Elle trouva sa mère alors que celle ci sortait du bureau de son mari, alertée par les cris de l'une de ses filles.

« Julie? Mais qu'est-ce que tu...

-Oh maman! Je suis au courant pour papa et Malfoy...

-Mais enfin comment...pourquoi...que...

-J'ai prévenu l'Ordre maman, ils sont partit le chercher.

-Oh par merlin Merci. »

Alicia Shoan prit sa fille dans ses bras.

« Mais comment? Comment as-tu fait?

-Oui! Comment? »

Julie se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec sa soeur. Elle avait les yeux rougis et la mine pas très fraîche, nul doute que sa mère l'avait mise au courant de ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Personne ne sait exactement qui fait partie de l'ordre de Dumbledore, Comment as-tu fait pour non seulement les prévenir, et qui plus est à les envoyer sur les traces de papa sans plus de cérémonie?

-T'as qu'à me le reprocher tant que tu y es! »

Kimberley allait répliquer quelque chose mais sa mère l'en empêcha.

« Julie, ta soeur ne te reproche rien mais j'essaie moi même de contacter Dumbledore depuis que ton père est partit, sans succès. Tu connais quelqu'un de l'ordre? Qui plus est assez bien pour qu'il te révèle son appar... »

Alicia Shoan interrompit là son discours et regarda attentivement sa fille.

« C'est lui n'est-ce pas? C'est cet homme que tu aimes?

-Quel homme?

-Oui c'est lui. »

Kimberley n'arrivait plus vraiment à comprendre tout ce qui se passait. L'homme que Julie disait avoir dans sa vie il y a de ça quelques jours était celui là même qui faisait partie de l'ordre du phenix et qui désormais pouvait sauver la vie de son père.

« Je voudrais bien savoir qui peut sauver papa! »

Julie regarda alors sa soeur, au même moment la cloche de la porte retentit. Julie se dirigea vers la dite porte mais avant d'ouvrir se retourna vers sa soeur:

« Sirius Black. »

* * *

**Alors ça le fait non!**


	79. Chapter 79

**OUF qu'elle frayeur, j'ai crut que je n'avais plus de chapitre à poster, or il m'en reste, et donc oui pour le moment je dois me remettre à écrire, j'ai écrit des futurs chapitres mais j'ai pas la liaison entre eux et celui là donc on va se faire ça un peu au jour le jour.**

**Ps: Merci d'être toujours au rendez vous, ça fait plaisir**

* * *

**Chapitre 79:**

Julie ouvrit d'une main tremblante la porte du manoir après avoir éconduit l'elfe de maison qui allait s'en charger. Elle savait que derrière cette porte se trouvait l'objet de ses plus grandes craintes. Elle savait aussi que ce ne serait pas Sirius, elle s'attendait à quelqu'un de l'ordre mais pas à lui. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle dut admettre qu'elle ne s'attendait pas non à Rémus Lupin. Son visage était complètement fermé mais il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur d'affolement. Rien qu'en le regardant elle sut que quelque chose était arrivé.

« Julie...

-Mon père..

-Votre père est à sainte mangouste, il va bien... »

Alors elle comprit, et elle eu le sentiment que tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle s'écroulait, au même instant, sous pieds. Elle le perdait ou l'avait déjà perdu, voilà ce qu'était venu lui annoncer Rémus. L'homme qu'elle aimait, celui qui venait de sauver le deuxième homme de sa vie...

« Non! Pas lui... » Les sanglots mourraient dans sa gorge et ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

« Il faut faire vite, Julie, il est à sainte mangouste. »

Ni une ni deux elle sentit la main de Rémus s'emparait de son bras et tout deux coururent, alors, à en perdre haleine jusqu'au point de transplanage. Elle crut alors entendre la voix de sa mère lui dire qu'elle la rejoignait mais rien n'était moins sur.

Julie vivait tous ces évnèments surréellement sans pouvoir les arrêter. Les mots de Rémus lui vrillaient la tête. Il était tellement impensable pour elle de l'abandonner, d'être séparée de lui après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé qu'il put être en danger. Il n'était pas question qu'elle le perde, c'était l'amour de sa vie, celui qu'elle aimait par dessus, envers et contre tou**s.**

Ce fus une nouvelle fois la présence de Rémus à ses côtés qu'il la ramena à la réalité. Ils étaient dans le hall de sainte mangouste. Julie suivait désormais Rémus en courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait tout en tentant d'éviter les medicomages et les soigneurs présents dans les couloirs. Ils passèrent alors la porte et ce qu'elle vit la colla sur place, elle ne pouvait plus parler, ni avancer.

Le voir dans ce lit, ces appareils magiques autour de lui, ce bruit magique ignoble qu'était celui de son coeur, ces perfusions qui allaient du mur jusqu'à la peau de son bras... Cette fois, ce ne fut pas Rémus qui la ramena parmis le monde des sorciers, mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. Devant elle se tenait Océane la cousine de Rémus. La jeune femme plus enceinte que jamais avait le visage ravagé de larmes et regardait Julie avec tant de haine que Julie écarquilla les yeux juste à temps pour voir, mais non pour arrêter, la gifle qu'elle reçut d'Océane.

« OCEANE! » La voix de Rémus résonna dans la chambre.

« Tout ça c'est de votre faute! Vous entendez c'est à cause de vous si il est là auourd'hui, vous n'êtes qu'une... »

Rémus saisit sa femme par les bras et la força à sortir de lachambre. Sans prêter attention à la douleur, ni à la plaie naissante au coin de ses lèvres, Julie parvint à saisir la main de Sirius et en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallut pour sentir sa peau sous ses doigts elle s'effondra en larmes.


	80. Toujours rien

**Chapitre 80**

**"Toujours rien."**

Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était là? Depuis quand était-elle dans cette chambre d'hôpital, a espéré, en vain, qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux? Elle n'aurait sut dire si cela faisait une heure ou un jour. Elle avait vu des médécins entraient dans la chambre, observer, noter puis repartir. Elle sait que les amis de Sirius sont venus et sont peut-être d'ailleurs toujours présent dans la pièce. Elle ne sait plus et ne veux pas le savoir. Elle ne veut qu'une seule chose: qu'il se réveille et elle restera au près de lui jusqu'à que ce soit le cas.

Elle n'avait pas rêvé en entendant sa mère lui dire qu'elle les rejoindraient à l'hôpital. Sa mère et sa soeur avaient retrouvé son père. Sa mère avait envoyé un infirmier la chercher, chose qu'elle avait refusé. Elle ne quitterait pas cette chambre, un point c'est tout. James qui arriva à ce moment là, tenta de convaincre la jeune femme, mais rien n'y fit.

Elle ne disait rien, ne prononçait jamais le moindre mot, ne bougeait presque plus. Cela faisait plus de 17 heures qu'elle était au chevet de Sirius, et rien, toujours rien. Il ne se réveillait toujours pas, les battements de son coeur n'amplifiaient pas sur l'écran magique. Elle était là à ses côtés, elle lui parlait, lui tenait la main.

Malgré l'état de demi inconscience, voir de choc, dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle se rendit compte que, parmis ses amis, Tonks manquait à l'appel. En effet, la jeune auror était en mission dans le nord du pays, il lui avait fallut le temps de revenir, c'était désormais chose faite car elle passa la porte à cet isntant. La tristesse de la jeune femme faisait peine à voir. Elle parla quelques instants avec Lilly , présente dans la chambre, tout en désignant Julie de tant à autres.

Tonks s'approcha de son cousin et rendit à Julie le triste sourire que celle ci lui adressa. Julie était dans un sale état et Tonks prit la jeune femme en pitié. L'auror aux cheveux, désormais, noirs, se fit comme mission de parvenir à faire sortir Julie de cette chambre d'hôpital, qu'elle n'avait pas quitter depuis plus de 15 heures, pour qu'elle prenne l'air et aille voir son père.

Après de longues minutes de discussion et de refus Tonks obtint de Julie ce qu'elle attendait. Alors qu'elle se levait elle se sentit soudain très faible et vacilla légèrement sur ses jambes avant de se retenir au pied du lit. Lilly la prit pas le bras et l'emmena dehors. Elle était assise dans le hall de sainte mangouste, un verre d'eau à la main, Lilly à ses côtés.

« Je vous remercie...vous n'êtes pas obligez de rester, vous savez. »

Julie n'aimait pas la pitié qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Lilly Potter et tenta de la renvoyer au près de ses amis, au plus vite.

« Et si pour commencer, on se tutoyait?

-Vous êtes sérieuse là? Je ne pensais pas avoir été si bien accepté. »

Julie grimaça à cause de la douleur naissante dans le coin de ses lèvres. Douleur à laquelle elle n'avait prêté attention jusque là car cela faisait près d'une demi journée qu'elle n'avait pas dit un mot.

« C'est une question à laquelle on répondra plus tard, mais oui je suis sérieuse, du moins en ce qui me concerne, et puis j'aurais juste aimer m'assurer que Sirius te retrouve en un seul morceau quand il se réveillera plutôt que dans un lit à côté du sien.

-Je suis capable de me débrouiller toute seule...Tu sais!

-Et ta lèvre? Que t'est-il arrivé?

-Disons que je sais désormais qu'une femme enceinte est bien plus dangereuse que ce qu'elle laisse parraître.

-Tu veux dire que c'est Océane qui...

-Peu importe, je m'excuse, je dois aller voir mon père...merci. »

Julie Shoan traversa les couloirs de sainte Mangouste sans faire attention à qui ou à quoi que ce soit. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle ne remarqua, ni n'entendit, son amie Tania Kyron présente dans les dits couloirs. Trop absorbée à son tour à chercher une explication au pourquoi du comment son amie ne l'avait pas remarqué, Tania ne prêta nullement attention à la personne qui, l'ayant vu, stoppa, sans savoir pourquoi, son chemin et ne put s'empêcher de regarder cette inconnue, avec la désagréable et bizarre impression de la connaître depuis toujours, alors que cela était impossible.

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce qu'on en dit?**


	81. Direction Azkaban

**Chapitre 81 **

**Direction Azkaban.**

Il avait un bras en écharpe et une plaie sur la joue droite. Il était en train d'être interrogé par un homme du ministère qu'elle reconnut à son insigne. Sa mère, après l'avoir serré dans ses bras, s'être assurée que sa fille allait bien, et devant son état pitoyable, demandé comment allait cet homme, lui confirma ce à quoi elle était en train d'assister. Le ministère vérifier la véracité des faits rapportés par l'ordre afin de blanchir totalement son père.

Elle remarqua également à quelques mètres sur la droite une pièce hautement gardé. Elle apprit que Lucius Malfoy était en ce moment examiné par un médicomage avant d'être envoyé à Azkaban. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. S'en était finit pour lui. Cet homme que tant d'autres avaient cherchés à emprisonner, à coincer, à attraper, cet homme était enfin hors d'état de nuire. Quand Sirius saurait ça, il fallait qu'elle aille lui dire...mais il n'était toujours pas réveillé.

Mais comment une telle chose était possible? Un des membres du personnel du ministère présent sur les lieux et l'ayant reconnut comme la fille de William Shoan lui en révéla les tenants. Elle apprit alors, que lorsque Lucius Malfoy avait jeté un sort quasi mortel à son père, Sirius s'était interposé entre les deux sorciers, et que devant cela, un des membres de l'ordre du phenix avait put neutraliser Malfoy en le projetant dans le puit de la vérité. Elle ne savait même pas qu'un tel puit existait mais en bénissait les inventeurs.

Depuis qu'on l'en avait tiré Malfoy ne cessait d'affirmer réellement qui il était et toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait fait pendant la guerre. C'est alors qu'elle parlait à cet homme que la porte de cette chambre s'ouvrit et qu'en sortit 4 hommes du ministère encadrant de très près un Lucius Malfoy au visage décomposé. Alors que le groupement allait transplaner pour mener Malfoy à Azkaban, elle se décala de quelques mètres pour l'apercevoir.

L'homme blond tourna la tête à cet instant. Malfoy regarda alors Julie comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Si elle avait eu des baguettes à la place des yeux, Malfoy serait mort au moins 10 fois. Elle le haïssait et lui souhaitait de vivre à Azkaban les pires souffrances qu'un homme put endurer sans trépasser. Cet homme n'était plus ce qu'il était. Il avait perdu de sa superbe mais aussi de tout ce qui faisait que le monde sorcier l'avait craint presque autant que voldemort lui même durant la guerre. Il n'était plus rien...Enfin!

A ce moment là, la porte de la chambre où son père était interrogé s'ouvrit. Elle pouvait désormais aller voir son père, elle devait aller voir son père. Comment réagirait-il? Que lui dirait-il? Et si elle voyait dans ses yeux de la déception? Que se passerait-il si elle avait déçut cet homme, ce père, celui sans qui rien n'aurait de sens...

« Julie! »

La voix de sa mère résonna et elle avança de concert, et entra dans cette chambre. Alors que sa mère refermait la porte derrière elle, Julie ne put qu'avancer vers son père. Elle vit, alors, pour la premiere fois de sa vie, les yeux de celui ci, laissaient échapper des larmes, alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

Elle avait enfin retrouvé son père, l'homme de sa vie. La triste ironie était telle, qu'elle était peut-être en train de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que sa vie. William Shoan prit alors entre ses mains le visage en pleurs de sa fille et la força à la regarder dans les yeux:

« Et maintenant tu me racontes tout d'accord?

-...d'accord! »

Alors elle lui raconta tout et dut bien évidemment abordait le sujet de Sirius, mais aussi celui des deux rencontres avec Malfoy.

« Donc il a risqué sa vie pour me sauver par amour pour toi?

-Oui! »

C'est à cet instant que William Shoan comprit qu'il était en train de perdre sa fille et qu'il devait maintenant faire face à la femme qu'elle était en train de devenir. Mais il avait comprit également le lien fort et précieux qui l'unissait à Sirius Black. Bien sur il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter et concevoir les circonstances de cette relation et cela devrait peut-être donner suite à quelques sanctions ou conversations.

Mais lorsqu'il apprit que cet homme était entre la vie et la mort il laissa sa fille s'éloignait de lui en se disant que cet histoire ne serait peut-être pas sujette à faire exemple en matière de sanction du corps professoral de Poudlard et s'empressa de trouver un médecin afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur cet homme et son état de santé.

Il remarqua également que son intérêt pour cet homme ne trouvait pas le même écho chez son épouse. Il était certain qu'elle n'appréciait pas la situation autant que lui. Son mari se demanda bien pourquoi la femme qu'il avait épousé il y a de cela près de 30 ans faisait tant de manière après la manière dont ils avaient eux mêmes vécut le début de leur relation et la réaction de ses beaux parents. Le père de sa femme lui avait au début mené la vie bien dure parce que celui-ci ne l'acceptait dans son monde. Il ne laisserait pas le même schéma se reproduire, mais, bien sur, nous en étions pas encore là.


	82. Quand dormir nous fait peur

**Nouveau chapitre désolais pour le retard!**

* * *

**Chapitre 82**

**"Quand dormir nous fait peur."**

« Bien, à nous Mlle Kyron. J'ai les résultats de vos examens. »

Tania Kyron, jeune femme à la chevelure dorée, à la taille fine et aux yeux verts se trouvait dans le bureau du médicomage Hunsterd.

Alors que Tania se trouvait avec Pierre, avec qui elle sortait depuis deux mois, chose qu'elle n'avait toujours pas dite à Julie, elle avait fait un malaise. Si Pierre n'avait pas été là elle ne se serait certainement pas rendu à sainte mangouste mais vu que c'était le deuxieme qu'elle faisait en sa présence, il la força presque à se rendre à sainte mangouste. Alors qu'elle parlait avec le médicomage Pierre l'attendait de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Vous êtes venue seule?

-Je vous demande pardon.

-Je veux dire, dois-je attendre quelqu'un pour vous parlez? Je vous voie fixer cette porte depuis 5 minutes, un de vos parents doit-il nous rejoindre?

-Non et cela vaut mieux, pouvez-vous...

-Bien sur, je ne vois rien d'anormal si ce n'est quelques carences à ne pas négliger et une tension assez faible. Vous avez des soucis en ce moment?

-Pas plus que d'habitude mais je ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment et n'est pas beaucoup d'apétit.

-Savez-vous pourquoi vous dormez si mal, car cela pourrait, effectivement, être lié à votre état de santé.

-Je crois savoir mais je pense que cela concerne plus un psycomage qu'un médicomage.

-Je ne peux vous dire qu'une chose, vous avez besoin de dormir, Miss, alors trouvez le moyen adéquat. Voici l'adresse de quelqu'un qui pourrait vous être utile si vous ne trouvez pas le sommeil dans les jours qui viennent.

-Merci beaucoup, au revoir Mr. Hunstred.

-Au revoir Miss Kyron. »

La jeune femme sortit pour rejoindre son ami.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

-Je...je suis enceinte.

-QUOI?

-Moins fort, et puis du calme c'est pas vrai, c'est une blague.

-TU trouves ça drôle?

-Très! Tu aurais dut voir ta tête.

-Alors, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit?

-Rien de bien grave, faut juste que j'arrive à dormir tout y est lié.

-Et comment il veut que tu y arrives, chaque fois que tu fermes les yeux tu fais ce cauchemard.

-Il m'a donné l'adresse d'un psycomage si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas, ça vaut peut-être le coup.

-Tu es sure? Tu m'as dit toi même d'être quasiment sure que tout était lié à ta mère.

-Oui mais je ne trouve rien, elle ne dit rien, j'ai cherché la trace d'un indice quelconque chez moi mais je n'ai rien trouvé de notre passé qui puisse être relié à ce cauchemard, peut-être que j'ai tort après tout. Et puis son état ne s'améliore pas.

-C'est plutot elle qui devrait aller consulter un psycomage car en attendant c'est toi qui ne va pas bien. Tu ne peux même pas lui parler de ton cauchemard, elle te fait une crise à chaque fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que ça me plait? J'ai tout essayé, elle ne veut rien savoir, ni parler à qui que ce soit.

-Excuse moi, dit le jeune homme en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est pas grave. »

Tania profita quelques instants du réconfort des bras de son petit ami avant de lui parler de Julie qu'elle avait croisé quelques instants plus tôt.

«Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Julie?

-Si justement j'attendais de savoir comment tu allais pour t'en parler.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-J'ai rencontré sa mère au 3eme étage, elle m'a confié que le père de Julie et une équipe de l'ordre du phoenix avait été attaqué par des mangemorts.

-Des mangemorts mais comment est-ce possible? » Alors le jeune homme lui confia ce que la mère de leur amie lui avait raconté.

« Son père est donc à l'hopital?

-Oui, dans une chambre au 3eme étage mais il va bien ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu es sûr de l'étage?

-Ben oui pourquoi?

-J'ai croisé Julie toute à l'heure près d'une chambre mais c'était au 1er, elle était complètement bouleversé en regardant un homme inconscient dans un lit et ce n'était pas son père.

-Mais qui cela peut-il bien être alors?

-Je n'en sais rien et si on allait la voir!

* * *

**et voilà, désolais du retard mais j'essayais de prendre de l'avance**


	83. Cauchemardement cauchemardesque

**Eh bien il y a beaucoup de monde en vacances.**

**

* * *

****Chapitre 83**

**Cauchemardement Cauchemardesque**

Julie croisa donc comme cela était « prévu » Tania et Pierre au détour d'un couloir.

« Salut Julie!

-Salut vous deux!

-J'ai croisé ta mère toute à l'heure, commença Pierre, elle m'a dit pour ton père, on est désolais.

-Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu. Mon père va bien, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tout les deux.

-Tania a eu un malaise.

-Oh!

-Rien de grave, il me manque juste un peu de sommeil...bon on va te laisse, au fait ça tient toujours pour cette soirée? »

Avec tout ces événement Julie avait complètement oublié ce détail.

« Oui bien sur, je te tiens au courant, car en ce moment c'est un peu compliqué.

-Oui oui je comprend, tu me diras, faut que je te raconte certaines choses. » Son regard se tourna vers Pierre.

« Oui, je vois. Allez au revoir vous deux ».

La jeune femme s'éloigna et les deux autres prirent la décision de la suivre. Ils arrivèrent au 1er étage comme l'avait supposé la jeune Tania Kyron. Sur chaque porte de chambre un dossier contenant des informations sur la personne qui l'occupait était accroché. En voyant cela, les deux jeunes amoureux se demandèrent donc ce que pouvaient bien faire leur amie au chevet du fils, renié, des Black qui plus est professeur à Poudlard. Ce n'est que lorsque Tania le vit qu'elle comprit. Le 1er étage était celui des soins de premières urgences et de cas très préocupants, une partie du mur de la chambre était vitré. Par peur d'être remarquée Tania et Pierre s'éloignèrent, non sans que la jeune femme est reconnue l'homme inconscient dans ce lit comme celui là même avec lequel Julie avait terminé la soirée lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés au King Queen. Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses mais surtout le fait que Tania devait avoir une discussion avec son amie.

Les jours passaient et Sirius ne se réveillait pas. Il était dans une sorte de coma avait déclaré le médicomage qui s'occupait de son cas. Il était le seul à pouvoir en sortir, il ne fallait faire qu'attendre. Donc elle passait ses journées au près de lui, avec chaque matin une boule au creux du ventre et le coeur serré en espérant qu'il s'était réveillé. Pour ce qui était des amis de Sirius elle leur parlait légèrement d'avantage, bien que cela ne fut pas chose difficile aux vues de ses relations passés avec ces individus. Bien sur entre elle et Océane rien ne s'était arrangé. Julie n'était pas de celle qui pardonnait facilement, et ce, surtout si Océane ne faisait rien pour. En définitive les deux jeunes femmes ne s'adressaient aucunement la parole.

Alors qu'elle prenait un café et par la même occasion un peu l'air hors de la chmabre de Sirius Julie recroisa son amie, Tania, comme il y a de cela quelques jours.

« Tania?

-Julie? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici je croyais que ton père était rentré chez vous?

-Euh...oui...mais...enfin...

-...Voila une explication tout à fait satisfaisante. Ecoute on va dire que j'ai comprit certaine chose en te voyant la dernière fois dans ce même couloir et que le reste tu me l'expliquera plus tars non?

-Oh Tania, s'il te plait...

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien.

-Merci...mais et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? Ca va pas mieux cette histoire de malaise?

-En quelques sortes, c'est aussi pour cela qu'il faut qu'on se voit, je viens voir un psycomage tous les deux jours.

-Un psycomage, c'est si grave que ça? C'est lié à tes cauchemards? Je croyais que c'était finit cette histoire. »

En effet les cauchemards dont Tania était victime lui revenait par période plus ou moins longues et les deux jeunes femmes avaient déjà eu à ce sujet bon nombres de conversation mais aussi sur d'autres qui touchaient plus particulièrement la famille de Tania mais jamais sans lien avec ces cauchemards.

« Oui, ça ne s'arrête pas.

-C'est toujours le même?

-Oui.

-Et t'en sais pas plus du côté de ta mère? Comment va-t-elle au fait?

-De pire en pire, je ne sais plus très bien quoi faire.

-Tu aurais dut me le dire, tu sais que je suis toujours là.

-Merci...la dernière fois elle m'a prise pour sa soeur mais je savais même pas qu'elle en avait eu une, elle ne sort plus, ne reçoit plus personne. De temps en temps son esprit s'égare et on dirait qu'elle part ailleurs, elle parle de chose qu eje comprend.

-Oh mon dieu, mais c'est horrible, ne devrait-elle pas voir quelqu'un, au moin un médicomage?

-Si, mais elle refuse et je n'ai pour le moment pas le courage de la forcer, donc à défaut c'est moi qui vait voir un psycomage.

-Mais enfin c'est incompréhensible, ces cauchemards sont trop bizarre pour que ce petit garçon soit une simple invension de ton imagination.

-Je sais bien , mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux!

-Et avec le psycomage qu'est-ce que ça donne?

-J'en sais trop rien on verra bien. »

A ce moment là Rémus pénétra dans le hall de sainte mangouste et après qu'elle lui ait fait signe il se dirigea vers Julie et son amie.

« Tania je te présente Rémus Lupin un ami de...euh..enfin tu sais qui, Rémus voici Tania Kyron une de mes amies. »

Les deux personnes ainsi nommées se serrèrent la main non sans une gène apparente lorsque leur peau se touchèrent. Tous deux mirent alors cela sur le gênant de la situation actuelle.

« Ecoute Tania, je dois retourner voir...enfin là bas, je te promet qu'ons e verra et qu'on s'occupera de cette histoire de cauchemards. »

Elle serra son amie dans ses bras et partit avec Rémus rejoindre Sirius laissant son amie en proit à de nombreuses questions et impressions plus floues les unes que les qutres face à cette rencontre.


	84. Rencontre au sommet

**Chapitre 84**

**"Rencontre au Sommet."**

Alors qu'elle venait de rentrer chez elle, après avoir passé la journée à Sainte Mangouste, comme elle le faisait tous les jours depuis environ une semaine, un majestueux hiboux cogna contre la fenêtre. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait des résultats des examens qu'elle avait passé juste avant de quitter Poudlard. Elle savait que Marie les avait déjà reçus, mais son amie ne lui avait aucunement parlé d'une lettre qui allait avec. Il s'agissait d'une lettre du directeur de l'école. En la lisant elle comprit pourquoi son amie ne lui en avait pas parlé, la lettre lui était personellement adressée.

_

* * *

__Miss Shoan_

_Je suppose, à raison, j'en suis sûr, que c'est avec surprise que vous lirez cette lettre. Et pourtant je suis certain qu'au fond de vous la raison de celle-ci va vous paraître d'une évidence indéniable. Je souhaiterais vous rencontrez pour vous parlez d'évenements particuliers qui vous lient à l'ordre du Phenix mais également, et surtout, à l'un de ses membres._

_Je vous attend le surlendemain de ce même jour à Poudlard, pour les deux heures de l'après midi._

_Cordialement Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

Lorsqu'elle retourna à l'hôpital sorcier le lendemain, elle tenta d'obtenir quelques précisions au près de Lilly sur ce que savait ou non Dumbledore. Qu'avait-il été dit à Dumbledore? Quels mensonges Sirius avait-il inventés pour la couvrir? Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore savait exactement?

« Sirius ne lui a sûrement rien dit de lui même, mais cela n'a jamais empêché Albus de savoir ce qu'il désirait.

-Peut-être n'a-t-il que de légers soupçons?

-Peut-être, mais je crains qu'il en sache plus que ce tu crois. »

La jeune femme, après un dernier regard et un dernier geste de tendresse envers celui qu'elle aimait transplana à Poudlard. Elle passa les grilles du château, une fois que Rusard eut bien voulut, malgré lui, les lui ouvrir, tout en maugréant seul Merlin savait quoi.

Retrouvez cette vieille école lui mettait du baume au coeur, malgré la situation. Une foule de souvenir l'envahit et elle reconnut alors un banc, un arbre, le terrain de quidditch au loin, un recoin qui avait sûrement abrité quelques révélations...

Au final elle se retrouva devant la gargouille qui gardait lebureau du professeur Dumbledore, plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut ou cru. Alors que celle ci vérifiait au près du directeur, si oui ou non la jeune femme était réellement attendue par celui-ci, Julie commençait à stresser et son estomac s'en donnait à coeur joie, en se tordant dans tous les sens.

Après quelques instants, la gargouille lui céda le passage et Julie entreprit de gravir les marches d'escaliers qui la séparaient du bureau directoral. La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune femme entra à la rencontre du professeur Dumbledore.

« Miss Shoan, asseyez vous, je vous en prie...Merci d'être venue.

-Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir eu le choix!

-Vous l'aviez, mais votre refus aurait compliqué les choses...Dite moi comment va votre père? » Julie chercha, quelques instants, un piège sous les paroles du directeur mais, n'en trouvant pas, elle se contenta de lui répondre simplement.

« Il va bien je vous remercie, il est sortit de l'hôpital il y a quelques jours.

-Bien...bien, et maintenant dites moi comment va Sirius? »

La gorge de Julie se noua instinctivement lorsque Dumbledore s'exprima.

« euh...je...pardon! »

Elle ne parvenait pas à cacher son trouble devant le vieil homme. Qui plus est elle était toujours mal à l'aise lorsque quelqu'un lui parlait de Sirius, d'autant plus qu'en ce moment personne ne savait s'il allait vivre ou mourir.

« Vous avez bien passez la semaine à son chevet? Alors dites moi comment va ce cher Sirius? »

Les paroles de Dumbledore la blessaient. Elles donnaient l'impression que le vieil homme n'avait que faire de la vie ou de la mort de Sirius. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas cela. Il voulait découvrir des choses, la faire parler sur ce qui la liait au professeur Black.

« Comment vous savez?

-Je sais beaucoup de choses Miss, donc si vous ne niez pas vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer comment cela se fait qu'une des élèves de cette école se retrouvent au chevet d'un de ses professeur, qui se trouve entre la vie et la mort.

-...Je croyais que vous saviez beaucoup de choses.

-Certes mais j'aurais aimé avoir votre version de l'histoire.

-Devra-t-il perdre son travail? »

La jeune femme était désemparée et cela se voyait. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper aux questions de Dumbledore et qu'elle serait bientôt obligée de lui dire la vérité.

« J'en aviserais, mais pour prendre une telle décision, il faut que je sache un maximum de chose. Alors, s'il vous plaît dites moi depuis combien de temps dure cette histoire, ou quoi que ce soit, avec le professeur Black.

-Depuis les vacances de noël.

-Je vois, dite-moi, si je vous demandais de cessez toutes relations avec le professeur Black, faute de quoi les portes de l'ESM vous serez définitevement condamnées, qu'en...

-C'est hors de question...Ecoutez, je sais que tout est contre moi, et que ce que nous avons fait, nous n'en avions pas le droit, mais je n'y peux rien et lui non plus. Si vous saviez tout, si je pouvais vous racontez tout ce qu'il s'est passé, toutes ces choses qu'il m'a dites, toutes celles qui nous lient. Je l'aime sincèrement et je sais qu'il en est de même pour lui. Je ne dit pas que cela excuse quoi que ce soit mais je... »

La jeune femme interrompit son discours car quelqu'un venait de pénétrer à grande vitesse dans le bureau.

***Quelques instants plus tôt***

« Non Rémus tu ne peux pas passer!

-Gargouille je dois voir albus c'est urgent.

-Je suis désolais, il est déjà en réunion avec quelqu'un.

-Ecoute gargouille, ça fait presque 20 ans que je te connais alors tu vas me laisser passer et plus vite que ça, c'est très important. »

La gargouille céda et Rémus s'engouffra dans les escaliers qu'il gravit quatre à quatre. Les 2 occupants du bureau se levèrent instinctivement suite à l'entrée du loup garou.

« Professeur! Julie!

-Mais enfin Rémus qu'y a-t-il? »

Le loup garou se raprocha de la jeune femme dont le coeur ne cessait de battre de plus en plus fort.

« Il s'est- réveillé.

-Non!

-Si, il est réveillé, Julie il est réveillé. »

Les deux jeunes gens laissèrent éclater leur joies malgrè la présence du directeur. Après quelques instants Rémus relacha l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur la jeune femme , au visages beigné de larmes.

« Il faut que tu ailles, il t'attend, t'es la première qu'il ait réclamée.

-Oui, oui j' y vais...professeur je suis désolais mais on peut remettre ça à plus tard? »

Dumbledore d'un petit sourire inconscient acquiesça et la jeune femme s'élança aussi vite qu'elle pouvait vers la sortie pour parcourir, comme si sa vie en dépendait, les couloirs de la vieille école anglaise. Jamais ces couloirs ni ceux de saintes mangoustes ne lui avaient parut aussi longs.


	85. Le passé oublié

**Salut tout le monde voici le chapitre n° 85. Désolais mais les retrouvailles entre Julie et SIrius ne sont que pour le prochain chapitre, et oui, il y a d'autres choses qu'il ne faut pas perdre de vue. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Ps: Merci d'être toujours là quoi que apparemment beaucoup d'entre vous on profiter de ce mois de vacances.**

**;-)**

* * *

**Chapitre 85**

**"Le passé oublié."**

A la grande surprise de Dumbledore, Rémus Lupin ne prit pas conger à son tour comme il s'y était attendu, ce dernier demeurait toujours dans le bureau.

« Rémus! Tu ne retournes pas à l'hôpital voir Sirius?

-Non j'y retournerais ce soir, d'ailleurs les autres ont fait comme moi, il voulait être seul avec elle. Et puis il fallait que je vous parle.

-De cette jeune personne, je suppose.

-En partie, je vous parlerais d'autre chose après. Vous avez décidé de le renvoyer?

-Je n'en sais rien, il le faudrait c'est certain.

-Mais peut-ête y a-t-il une autre solution.

-J'aimerais bien tu sais, j'apprécie énormément Sirius, mais cette histoire...argh, je ne peux tout de même pas rester sasns rien faire, cela va se savoir.

-Oui, déclara le loup garou comme si cela avait été la chose la plu snaturelle du monde.

-Merci de ta franchise mon garçon, répondit le vieux directeur ironiquement.

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que désormais nous sommes tous au courant et...

-Tous?

-Oui, autant les amis de Sirius que ses parents à elle.

-William Shoan est au courant de ça?

-Oui, d'après ce que m'a dit Sirius ils avaient décidés de garder ça secret encore un peu après Poudlard, et une fois qu'ils nous auraient mit au courant, ils l'auraient vécut pleinement.

-Est-ce vraiment si sérieux?

-Oui, au début Jame et moi refusions d'y croire mais cette jeune femme est réellement très importante pour Sirius. Elle l'a changé, c'est indéniable, ces derniers temps il était plus joyeux et commençait à oublier la guerre et le reste.

-Donc ce que tu veux dire c'est que je devrais ne rien faire?

-Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'ils sont amoureux et aucun des deux ne sacrifiera l'autre pour une quelconque carrière.

-Sirius a réellement toujours eu le don de s'attirer des ennuis.

-Il y a une solution, vous a-t-il dit ce qu'il comptait faire pour l'an prochain?

-Comment ça?

-Reste-t-il professeur, après tout son poste était en essai pour un an avant d'être définitif, non? Peut-être ne voudra-t-il pas continuer à enseigner?

-Oui, ça serait une solution, mais cela m'étonnerais. Sirius est un très bon professeur.

-Malheureusement oui...

-Mais laissons cela veux tu, De quoi d'autre voulais-tu me parler?

-...D'il y a 15 ans. »

Ce n'était jamais simple pour Rémus de parler du fait qu'il était orphelin, et pire encore, qu'il avait été abandonné. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de sa vie d'avant était de s'être endormit, à l'âge de 10 ans, dans un lit d'enfant.

Après cela, tous les souvenirs qu'il avait c'était Poudlard. Dumbledore aurait put mettre cet enfant dans un orphelinat, mais il n'en fit jamais rien. On lui avait confié cet enfant, alors il s'en était occupé et avait toujours fait en sorte que l'enfant ne manque de rien et se sente comme chez lui dans le vieux château anglais.

A son arrivée, ils avaient comprit que l'enfant avait subit un sort d'oubliette. Il avait apprit le nom du garçonnet dans une lettre qui lui était adressée. Elle indiquait son véritable nom, Rémus Lupin, mais également sa condition de loup garou. Cette lettre émanait de la mère de l'enfant qui suppliait Dumbledore de prendre soin de l'enfant car elle n'en avait plus la force.

« Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on a pas parlé du passé.

-Et vous savez très bien que j'en ai horreur.

-Certainement, alors pourquoi en parler aujourd'hui?

-Je ne sais pas trop, le bébé d'abord, et puis... »

Rémus repensa à cette jeune femme, l'amie de Julie, comment s'appelait-elle déjà...Tania...Ky...Kyron, Tania Kyron. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait été obligé de s'arrêter et n'avait put s'empêcher de la regarder prenant le risque de se faire remaquer par cette demoiselle.

« Rémus!

-Il y a une jeune femme que j'ai rencontré, elle m'intrigue...j'ai l'impression bizarre qu'elle pourrait faire partie de ma vie avant que j'arrive à Poudlard, je n'ai jamais ressentit quelque chose de smblables envers quelqu'un croisé au hasard d'un couloir.

-En es-tu sûr? Qui est-ce?

-Elle s'appelle Tania Kyron, c'est une amie de la jeune femme qui vient de nous quitter. Je l'ai vu à l'hôpital.

-Kyron tu dit, ce nom me dit bien quelque chose, il me rappelle une vieille famille de la région. Mais je ne sais plus du tout ce qu'ils sont devenus. Je crois d'ailleurs que plus personne ne porte leur nom aujourd'hui. Ne sais-tu rien d'autre à son sujet?

-Non et vous?

-Pourquoi en serais-je plus que toi?

-Poudlard bien sur.

-Mais cette jeune personne n'en a jamais fait partit.

-Vous êtes sûr?

-Absolument, en ce qui concerne mes élèves je suis catégorique!

-...Avez vous cette lettre?

-Tu parles de celle qui t'étais adressée et que tu n'as jamais lu.

-Oui...il n' y a que les trolls qui ne change pas d'avis.

-Certes, tiens répondit-il, en tendant au loup garou une lettre quelque peu jaunit d'avoir dut attendre 15 ans avant d'être ouverte.

-Vous ne l'avez donc jamais lut?

-Non jamais. Es-tu sûr de vouloir la lire aujourd'hui, après tout ce temps?

-Oui, il le faut. »

Le loup garou abandonna le vieil homme, qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était devenu, pour rejoindre le parc du château, sa maison.

_Liverpool, le 20 août_

_Mon fils,_

_Peut-être ne liras-tu jamais cette lettre et sache que je le comprends. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner ce que je t'ai fait, mais je l'ai fait pour toi. Ne crois pas que je ne t'aimais pas, mais les choses étaient trop difficiles. Je te demande pardon de t'avoir effacé tes souvenirs mais il le fallait, c'était le seul moyen. Me retrouver ne t'apporterais rien. Je ne vis plus à Liverpool et ne porte plus le même nom que le tien._

_Le professeur de Dumbledore à qui je t'ai confié est un homme bon, et je sais qu'il te donnera la vie que je n'ai pas sut t'offrir. Pardonne moi, un jour, si tu le peux, de ce que je t'ai fait, mais je l'ai fait pour toi, et elle avait besoin de moi._

_Ta mère, qui s'en voudra toute sa vie_

_Je t'aime mon fils_

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Rémus Lupin, choses très rares pour cet homme. Alors c'était tout il avait été abandonné parce qu'une femme qui se disait être sa mère n'avait pas eu le courage de l'aimer malgré ce qu'il était. Il avait été victime de la lacheté de la femme qui l'avait mit au monde.

Soudain son esprit se brouilla et de drôles d'images défilèrent devant ses yeux, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulut. Une femme grande et belle, dans une robe bleue, des cris, des rires d'enfants, et un bébé dans un lit.

Rémus resta interdit un long moment avant de revenir à la réalité. Il se leva et prit une deuxième fois la direction du bureau de Dumbledore.


	86. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 86**

**"Retrouvailles."**

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre d'hôpital elle fut surprise de ne voir personne d'autre que Sirius, mais une fois que ce laps de temps, qui n'avait duré qu'un quart de seconde fut écoulé, elle se dirigea vers l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Vivant, il était vivant. Il était encore faible mais la lueur qu'elle lisait dans ses lorsqu'il la regarda lui affirma qu'il était bien vivant, Réveillé...enfin!

Une fois dans ses bras elle laissa alors ses larmes coulaient sans chercher à les dissimuler. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle tenait bon sans craquer. Elle avait eu tellement peur qu'il ne s'en sorte pas. Qu'aurait-elle fait alors? Comment aurait-elle put continuer à vivre sans lui? Elle se dégagea de ses bras et il fit ce à quoi elle s'apprêtait. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et alors qu'elle céda volontiers à cette brulante carresse, Julie sentit des larmes qui ne lui appartenaient pas.

« J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.

-C'est finit souffla-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

-Mais je suis là maintenant mon amour.

-Oui...Je t'aime. »

La voir dans cet état la chamboula. Il repensa alors aux paroles de Rémus. Il était resté une semaine dans le coma. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, ils étaient tous là, autour de lui, tous, sauf elle. Ils lui avaient alors expliqué où elle se trouvait et pourquoi. Elle avait dut affronter ça toute seule.

Son coeur se serra et il se promit désormais d'être là et d'assumerce qu'ils vivaient. Il l'aimait et elle était certainement la femme de sa vie. Il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse, se dit-il, alors qu'il réalisait soudainement les problèmes qui allaient bientôt se poser devant eux, Dumbledore, son père, le ministère peut-être...

Les larmes de Julie cessèrent et il ne put s'empêcher de rapprocher son corps du sien et de chercher à nouveau cette bouche. Comment avait-il put dormir alors qu'elle l'attendait. La confrotnation au ministère n'avait pas dut être une partie de plaisir.Rémus ne lui avait pas tout raconter, il savait juste que le père de Julie allait bien. Il se sépara à nouveau d'elle et elle le regarda l'air déçut.

« Le ministère? Malfoy?

-A Azkaban! Pour le reste de sa vie!

-C'est vrai?

-Oui, Rémus a réussit à le projeter dans le puit de vérité après que tu ais prit ce stupide sort à la place de mon père...J'ai tellement de chose à te dire, tellement à te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour mon père et...

-Pour toi, uniquement pour toi. »

Le coeur de Julie battait de plus en plus fort. Elle savait qu'il l'avait fait pour elle mais l'entendre de cette façon si sincère, si amoureuse la remplissait de joie et de bonheur indefectible.

L'heure à laquelle Julie dut partir arriva beaucoup trop vite au goût des deux amoureux. Elle avait passé la journée avec lui, si rassurée de le savoir enfin au près d'elle. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, fait des projets pour quand il sortirait de cet hôpital, pour l'an prochain, profitant d'être réunis tous les deux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une infirmière fit son entrée dans la chambre que les deux amants comprirent qu'ils allaient devoir se séparés, encore.

« Je suis désolais mademoiselle mais les visites sont terminées. »

Sirius commençait à râler comme un gamin alors que Julie acquiesait aux paroles de l'infirmière.

« Ne peut-elle pas rester?

-Non, Sirius...

-Non Mr Black, je regrette mais vous êtes toujours en soin intensif et cela n'est pas possible dans ce service. »

Julie en était sure l'infirmière ne céderait rien mais elle savait malheureusement que l'homme qu'elle aimait était du genre entêté.

« Et d'ailleurs combien de temps je vais encore y rester?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais ce n'est pas parce que vous ne serez plus en soins intensifs que vous sortirez plus vite de cet hôpital.

-Mais enfin... »

Sirius ralait, grognait, pester mais rien n'y fit.

« Je vous laisse 5 minutes pour dire aurevoir à votre amie. Si quand je reviens vous n'êtes pas calmé je vous donne une potion qui vous fera dormir un jour entier. »

L'infirmière sortit de la chambre alors que Sirius la traitait de vieille folle, laissant seuls les deux amants qui en profitèrent une dernière fois.

Lorsqu'elle revint elle trouva les deux occupants plus qu'occupés.

« MR BLACK! »

Julie se sépara de Sirius tant bien que mal et s'éloigna de lui en lui disant à demain, tout enrigolant de son attitude de gamin envers l'infirmière.


	87. Séance psycomagique

**Chapitre 87**

**"Séance psycomagique."**

* * *

**Résumé: Sirius s'est enfin réveillé, Julie a eu un entretient avec Dumbledore auquel Rémus a parlé de son passé.**

« Bien allongez vous, voilà, et maintenant je veux que vous fermiez les yeux et que vous vous détendiez. Maintenant racontez moi votre rêve dans les moindres détails. »

Tania n'était pas très rassurée de venir consulter un psycomage mais au fond d'elle elle savait qu'il le fallait. Elle ne pouvait désormais plus avancer de la sorte. Ce cauchemard était une pourriture pour elle. Elle devait comprendre. Le cabinet du psycomage était assez accueuillant pour un endroit d'analyse.

La jeune femme se demandait où tout cela allait bien pouvoir la conduire. Elle n'avait pas 20 qu'elle consultait déjà un psycomage, elle avait une mère quasi inexistante, et des problèmes qui semblaient décider à la hanter. Tania prit une grande inspiration et se lança comme elle le put dans la description de son rêve.

« D'accord, ça se passe il y a longtemps...Je suis une petite fille..et je suis dans mon jardin.

-Quel jardin? celui de votre maison de Londres?

-Non.

-Mais vous sentez que c'est votre maison n'est-ce pas?

-Oui

-Très bien , continuez.

-Je rentre dans la maison et il y a ma mère.

-Que fait-elle?

-Elle sort de la cuisine...et vient vers moi.

-Comment savez vous qu'il s'agit de la cuisine?

-Je le sais c'est tout...Elle me prend dans ses bras et me pose dans mon lit d'enfant...elle s'éloigne...il y a une petit garçon...

-Un petit Garçon? Qui est-ce?

-Je n'en sais rien...il me regarde...elle lui carresse les cheveux et lui dit d'aller dormir. Le petit garçon disparaît après m'avoir embrassé.

-En quoi ce rêve est-il un cauchemard pour vous?

-Lorsque le petit garçon disparait j'entend des bruits.

-Quels bruits?

-Des pleurs je crois.

-Les siens.

-Non...ceux de ma mère et des cris...des cris de...de...

-De qui Tania?

-De mon père. »

La jeune Tania Kyron parut horrifié lorsqu'elle prononça ses mots. Elle n'avait jamais réellement comprit qu'il s'agissait des cris de son père. Son père était mort lorsqu'elle était enfant, il y a des années de cela, d'une grave maladie. Certes le rêve avait lieu dans son passé mais c'était tout de même bizarre pour elle, car elle n'avait aucun souvenir de son père vivant.

« Parlez moi de vos parents?

-Mon père est mort il y a des années et ma mère...ma mère est...

-Quel est le problème?

-...J'ai l'impression qu'elle a autant sa place que moi sur ce canapé. »

Cet entretient dura deux heures durant lesquelles tania parla de tout ce qui la faisait souffrir, de sa mère, de son père, de ce rêve...

Tania était la dernière cliente du psycomage ce qui fit qu'elle rencontra Julie dans le hall de l'hôpital sorcier et qu'elle décida de passer sa soirée avec son amie. Les deux jeune sfemmes purent enfin se retrouver comme elles en avaient l'habitude et cela leur fit le plus grand bine. Elles parelèrent de Sirius et de Pierre, ce qui les laissa respectivement sur le cul en ce qui concernait l'autre, mais aussi du rêve, de l'an prochain de la mère de Tania, de Dumbledore...

Tania passa finalement la nuit au manoir des Shoan et pour la première fois depuis longtemps ne fit pas de cauchemards.

* * *

**Petit chapitre je sais mais c'est comme ça, je suis en panne totale d'imagination.**


	88. QU'y atil?

**Chapitre 88**

**"Qu'y a t-il?"**

Rémus et James se trouvaient dans la chambre d'hôpital de Sirius, lieu que ce dernier avait envie de quitter plus que tout au monde. Chose qu'il ferait très bientôt lui promettaitt les infirmières. Seulement « bientôt » ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire de Sirius.

Mais bon, monsieur avait quand même 26 ans et avait donc décidé de ne pas passer ses journées à s'appitoyer sur son sort. Il profitait de ses amis et de la femme qu'il aimait, bien que coincée dans un hôpital n'était pas chose facile. C'est en leur prêtant une plus grande attention qu'il remarqua un certain malaise chez rémus.

« Hey Lunard, si tu nous disais ce qui te tracasse.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Quelque chose ne va pas, on le sait, reprit James, on est pas tes amis pour rien.

-Alors dis nous ce qui se passe.

-...Je voulais attendre que tu sois sortit de l'hôpital pour vous en parler. »

A l'entente de ce fait qui l'énervait au plus haut point le dit patmol se mit à raler de plus belle comme un enfant à qui on aurait interdit un jouet.

« ...Façon, vu que je suis COINCE ici, tu peux y aller.

-SI c'est pour le livre, laisse tomber, patmol m'a déjà tout expliqué.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça...vous vous souvenez qu'à 10 ans je me suis réveillé à Poudlard sans aucun souvenir de ce que j'avais vécut avant?

-Oui mais pourquoi tu nous parles de ça, tu n'aimes pas d'habitude?

-Les choses ont changées...

-Tu te rapelles! »

James et Sirius savait que Rémus n'aspirait qu'à retrouver ses souvenirs même si apparence il prêchait le contraire à qui voulait l'entendre. Seulement les deux meilleurs amis du loup garou ne l'étaient pas pour rien. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient apprit James avait été triste et plaignait Rémus alors que Sirius l'avait envié quelques instants avant de le soutenir. Il aurait aimé aussi pouvoir tout oublié de son enfance, ses parents, les sortilèges reçut, les corrections, la prison qu'était une cave ou une chambre, la seule compagnie des elfes et encore pas tous.

« J'ai des flashs, je pensais bien qu'il s'agissait de mon passé mais je suis quand même aller voir Dumbledore pour en être sur.

-Et alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

-Il en a déduit que la puissance magique de la personne qui m'avait lancé ce sort d'Oubliettes était en train de diminuer et qu'en conséquences je voyais des choses...Si les choses continuent en ce sens je pourrais même retrouver des souvenir entiers.

-Oh lunard! C'est génial, s'exclama James.

-Oui!

-Mais attend, si la puissance magique de cette personne diminue ça veut dire que...qu'elle

-Que soit elle est en train de mourir, soit elle n'est plus tout à fait elle même.

-Oh merde.

-Non mais quelle connerie ces sorts d'oubliettes, je te jure que si je croise celui qui les a inventés, je ...arghh

-DU calme patmol, sinon ils vont te garder un jour de plus.

-Ah non! »

Les 3 amis rigolèrent avant de poursuivre leur conversation par l'initiative de James.

« Et tu t'es souvenue de ça comme ça ou il s'est passé quelque chose?

-A vrai dire c'est à cause d'une jeune femme qui...

-De quoi?

-Patmol, arrêtes, c'est pas ce que tu crois. En plus c'est une amie de Julie

-Julie? Ma julie?

-Oui, lorsque tu étais dans le coma je l'ai croisé avec ta chère et tendre.

-Et?

-Et c'était vraiment très bizarre, je ne lui ai quasiment pas parlé mais j'ai eu une drôle d'impression...

-Genre quoi?

-Comme si je l'avais déjà vu, comme si elle faisait partie de mon passé.

-Et c'est tout?

-Je suis aller chez Dumbledore et je lui ai demandé de me donner la lettre...

-Oh! LA lettre, s'exclamèrent de concert James et Sirius.

-Oui c'est une lettre d'une...femme

-Ta mère?

-Oui. »

L'homme au coeur de loup sortit alors de la poche arrière de son pantalon un bout de parchemin jaunit qu'il tendit à ses deux amis.

A la lecture, il furent horrifiés et interrogatifs.

« C'est qui « ELLE » quand elle dit « elle avait besoin de moi »?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais?

-Tu penses que cela pourrait être cette jeune fille?

-Peut-être...

-Comment elle s'apelle déjà?

-Tania Kyron.

-Je pourrais en parler à Julie, c'est son amie après tout non?

-J'en sais rien patmol, Vous avez peut-être plus important à vous occupez en ce moment vous deux, tu crois pas?

-Peut-être bien, mais si je peux savoir quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne tenterais pas. Tu es mon ami.

-Allez lunard t'ionquiète pas on va trouver nous.


	89. 2 semaines

**Oyé Oyé, mes cheres lectrices (désolais de le mettre au féminin mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de garçon, quoi que s'il y en avait je serais heureuse de le savoir )**

**VOus avez le droit de me lapider et de m'infliger les pires tortures (uniquement dans votre esprit bien sur) pour mon irréparable erreur qu'est l'abandon de cette fic depuis un petit moment.**

**JE n'ai pas d'excuse si ce n'est...(réflexion) non pas d'excuse. MAis ça y est je suis de retour je ne garantit pas un postage de chapitre aussi soutenue que lors des heures de gloire de cette fic mais bon on va s'y remettre.**

**Alors sans plus attendre voici un nouveau chapitre. Très petit je sais mais un deuxième arrive (ce soir si mon ordi fait pas des siennes)**

* * *

**Chapitre 89:**

**"2 semaines c'est long."**

Sirius sortait aujourd'hui de l'hôpital. Elle pensait à ce jour, depuis qu'il y était entré, avec tant de joie et d'impatience que savoir qu'enfin cela allait arriver était chose peu croyable.

Julie parcourue les couloirs de l'hôpital aux murs blancs immaculés qui la menaient à la chambre de Sirius. Désormais, elle aurait été capable de faire le chemin les yeux fermés.

Elle allait entrer dans la chambre quand une ifirmière en sortit, le rouge aux joues et l'air minaudant. Surprise, elle comprit pourquoi une fois qu'elle fut entrée dans la pièce et qu'elle eut vu Sirius. Il ne portait que son jean noir, torse nu, magnifique. En cet instant Julie le maudit d'être aussi attirant. Elle n'avait jamais put lui résister.

Elle se dit soudainement que cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était à l'hôpital et donc deux semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas touché.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi cette infirmière avait l'air d'une gamine à son premier rendez vous!

-Je n'ai rien fait, lui assura-t-il en souriant, les yeux brillant de plaisir qu'elle soit là devant lui.

-Ca j'en suis moins sure, répondit-elle en l'embrassant, si t'arrêter de te balader comme ça aussi!

-Tu es jalouse mon amour?

-Non, répondit-elle un peut trop vite et trop fort à son goût. »

Sirius la regardait et ses yeux la faisait fondre. Elle aurait put lui avouer tout ses plus beaux fantasmes et tout ce qu'elle pensait faire avec lui à ce moment là. Qui plus est, il la tenait dans ses bras, noués autour de la taille de la jeune femme, les mains quelques peu baladeuses.

« C'est juste que ça fait deux semaines que t'es ici et que...

-Et donc deux semaines qu'on a pas fait l'amour, termina-t-il à sa place en l'embrassant.

-Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça mais oui...alors tu mets une chemise sinon je ne réponds plus de rien...Et cette infirmière non plus. »

Au lieu d'écouter et de faire ce qu'elle lui disait il préfera rapprocher le corps de Julie du sien et tout en l'embrassant la repoussa contre un des murs de la chambre.

« On s'en fiche d'elle, elle t'arrive même pas à la cheville et puis... »

Sirius faisait courir ses lèvres dans son cou et ses mains les long de son corps. Elle halletait de plaisir.

« Et puis? Parvint-elle à demander.

-Elle n'a pas tes seins.

-Quoi? »

Il défit alors les boutons du chemisier qu'elle portait et sa main trouva agréable de carresser cette poitrine qui n'attendait que ses baisers. Sa voix était grave, chaude, envoutante.

« Ca fait deux semaines que je ne peux pas te toucher, je me suis rendue compte à quel point ton corps me rendait fou et tout particulièrement tes seins. »

Ses lèvres remplacèrent alors ses mains, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer quoi que ce soit quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Frustrée Julie remit en place les boutons de son chemisier et Sirius enfila se chemise avant d'autoriser le visiteur à entrer.

C'était le médicomage qui venait informer Sirius que tout les papiers étaient en règle il était désormais libre de partir. Pour un peu il aurait presque voulut rester encore cinq minutes de plus pour poursuivre ce que lui et Julie avait commencé. Mais bon il se ratraperait plus tard.

* * *

**Et voilà**


	90. Le crime d'une mère

**Chapitre 90**

**"Le crime d'une mère."**

Le jeune garçon s'était fait mordre par un loup garou à l'âge de 10 ans. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva, et à la première pleine lune, le petit garçon blondinet se transforma en loup garou. Le petit était perdu, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il se savait différent. On lui avait interdit de parler de ces transformations, personne ne devait savoir, cela devait rester un sercret.

La mère élevait seule ses deux enfants, suite à la mort de son mari, il y a de cela quelques temps. Cette femme est perdue devant la vie ignoble, et le sort funeste qui attend son enfant. Comment pourrait-elle se faire des illusions sur ce que sera réellement la vie de cet enfant? Elle n'arrive pas à assumer cette tâche trop lourde pour ses épaules de pauvre femme veuve, mère d'un autre enfant en bas âge. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire et ne peut compter que sur elle même? Elle n'a plus personne à qui parler de ses problèmes.

Elle sait que les choses ne dureront, qu'elle n'y parviendra pas toute seule, qu'elle ne pourra bientôt plus le supporter. Supporter de voir son fils, sa propre chair, devenir une bête tous les soirs de pleine lune. Au début l'enfant n'était pas dangereux, un loup garou inofensif. Mais rien n'est éternel, et surtout pas cela.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle avait prit cette décision. Celle qu'elle regretait chaque minute de plus que durait sa vie. A cause de cela, de cette horrible faute qu'elle avait commit il y a de cela maintenant plus de 15 ans, elle s'enfonçait lentement, certes, mais surement dans une torpeur, une passivité à toute épreuve. Ceci la mènera-t-il à la folie? Peut-être, surement même. Elle ne s'était jamais pardonné d'avoir abandonné son enfant, comment l'aurait-elle put? Il n'existait aucune raison valable au monde.

Alors que son fils se glissait dans son lit d'enfant, elle lui avait jeté un sort de sommeil pour s'assurer de celui ci. Elle avait enveloppé l'enfant dans une grande cappe noire puis elle l'avait prit dans ses bras. Elle avait transplané assez loin de sa petite maison du nord de l'angleterre et ceci, ajouté au poid de l'être, magiquement endormit dans ses bras, obligea cette femme au visage ravagée de larme, cette femme qui croyait bien faire, celle qui allait faire la plus horrible des choses, à lever les yeux vers la nouvelle demeure qu'elle avait choisit pour son fils.

Ici, il serait mieux, elle savait qu'on aiderait le petit garçon, qu'elle avait bien fait, qu'elle ne l'abandonnait pas dans les rues de londres sous un pont anonyme... Mais même ça, ça ne pouvait faire cesser, ou du moins, amoindrir le flot d'eau salée qui provenait de ses yeux. Elle déposa le petit corps à terre, là où l'herbe était la plus douce et fit apparaître un patronus.

« Va le prévenir, s'il te plaît. »

Le cygne argentée qui était appraut en ce lieu s'éloigna à la vitesse de la lumière ne laissant derrière lui qu'une fine et quasi invisible trainée étincelante. La femme, après un dernier baiser déposé sur le front de son enfant, posa dans un des plis de la cape en velours une fie enveloppe. Lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette du viel homme appraître dans le parc, et avant qu'il ne la voit, elle disparut.

A partir de ce jour là, elle fit comme si son fils n'avait jamais existé. Elle dissimula toute trace de lui et fit en sorte que sa fille ne se rappelle jamais qu'elle eut, il y a de cela un temps passé, un frère.

Le lendemain de cette nuit horrible, la jeune mère et sa fille déménagèrent de New castle pour se rendre à Londres. Elles s'installèrent tout près du manoir des Shoan et changèrent de nom. La femme prit le nom de jeune fille de sa mère, à savoir Kyron.

Le deuxième enfant, la petite fille, n'a jamais rien sut de tout cela, elle ignore qu'elle ne porte pas son vrai nom. Elle ignore que son père, qu'elle n'a pas connut, de par sa mort prématurée, ne s'appelait pas John Kyron mais bien Jhon Lupin, nom que portait également l'enfant à sa naissance au lieu de Rémus.

C'est pour éviter qu'un jour le destin se retourne contre elle, que Rose Kyron envoya sa fille étudier la magie aux Etats unis et non en Angleterre. Elle avait toujours eu peur qu'ils se retrouvent et que les sorts ne fonctionnent pas. Ce n'était pas une femme sure d'elle, ni de sa magie.

L'envoyer à Poudlard aurait été pire que la jeter dans la gueule du loup ( passer moi l'expression) car elle avait abandonné son fils à nul autre endroit que ce même vieux château anglais. Près de 15 ans avait passé elle ne savait rien de ce fils perdu. Elle l'avait peut-être déjà croisé dans la rue sans le savoir, sans le reconnaître. Si tel était le cas, cela serait sans doute sa plus grande honte.

Elle aurait aimé savoir, quelque part. Connaître sa vie, être sure que tout allait bien pour lui et qu'il n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Elle avait pensé plusieurs fois, depuis cette nuit là, à écrire à Dumbledore pour savoir ce qu'était devenu son enfant. Elle avait écrit et re écrit 1000 fois cette lettre mais jamais elle ne l'avait glissée dans le bec d'un hiboux.


	91. Des remords bien cachés

**Chapitre 91**

Une fois sortit de l'hôpital, Sirius et Julie s'était enfermés durant 2 jours entiers dans l'appartement du jeune homme. Ils avaient tellement de choses à oublier, tellement de chose à partager, de chose à fêter, de chose à planifier.

Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver autant sur le point physique que sentimental. Désormais ils étaient plus fort que tout. Sirius avait vaincut la mort, il s'était réveillé et avait désormais décidé de vivre pleinement cette nouvelle chance que Merlin lui offrait.

Il allait tout assumer, parler à Dumbledore sil le fallait, au conseil de l'école. Il irait jusqu'au ministère de la magie si cela était nécessaire pour que son bonheur soit parfait. S'ils l'exigeaient il quitterait son emploi et changerait de acrrière professionnelle. Il pourrait devenir auror, après tout le jeune professeur Black avait toujours hésité entre les deux.

Et puis il y avait Julie. Il ne pouvait désormais plus rien planifier sans penser, d'ailleurs il n'en avait aucune envie. Elle était tellement devenue vitale à ses yeux en quelques mois que, parfois, cela l'effrayait. Il était réellement amoureux d'elle et savait que si un jour elle devait le quitter il ne le supporterait pas.

Alors il lui avait demandé de jurer. Alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour, alors qu'elle enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau de ses épaules sous la force de son plaisir.

« Dit le moi.

-...Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

-Jure que tu ne me quitteras jamais...jure le moi.

-Je te le jure mon amour. »

Bien sur Julie et Sirius n'avaient pas décidé de vivre en totale otarcie et de se couper du monde. Alors un soir quand Sirius lui annonça qu'il avait invité ses amis à manger le lendemain, cela ne la surprit pas ni ne la gêna. Le fait est qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'assister à ce repas.

La jeune femme appréciait et connaissait désormais mieux les amis de Sirius mais elle avait toujours en mémoire cette giflle reçue par Océane et les paroles de la future mère.

Car au final, bien plus que la giffle, les paroles l'avaient blessées au plus profond d'elle même. On dit que seule la vérité peut blesser, c'est vrai. Ce qu'Océane lui avait dit ce jour, alors qu'elle restait impassible devant le corps de Sirius inerte, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait, ce de quoi elle s'accusait.

Mais bien sur Sirius ignorait tout cela et la marque à la lèvre de Julie ayant disparut il ne pouvait bien évidemment rien soupçonner de semblable. Il fut donc surprit quand Julie lui annonça qu'elle ne pourrait pas assister à ce repas.

« Comment ça tu ne peux pas?

-Je dois rentrer chez moi demain soir.

-Attend t'es pas rentrée chez toi depuis 3 jours.

-Justement, faut que j'aille voir ma famille, et mon père surtout, Sirius grinça des dents, il faut que je sache si Dumbledore lui a parlé...Tu n'as toujours rien reçut de lui?

-Non, pas même une visite quand je suis sortit du coma. Mais tu évinces le sujet, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose pour ce repas.

-Tu te racontes des histoires, je dois juste rentrer chez moi.

-C'est à cause de mes amis c'est ça?

-Qu'est-ce que vas chercher, je les aime bien tes amis. »

Autant dire que l'art du mensonge et de la dissimulation que sont censés possédés les serpentards faisaient défaut à Julie Shoan.

« Oui mais pas tous autant les uns que les autres.

-Et alors! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire? Je ne peux pas assister à ce repas un point c'est tout.

-C'est à cause de James, c'est ça? Je suis sûr que c'est à cause de lui.

-Ecoute Sirius, c'est idiot. Tu ne vas pas accuser tout tes amis un par un uniquement pour savoir pourquoi je ne veux pas venir à ce dîner.

-Ah ah...j'avais raison tu ne veux pas venir, alors vas-y, facilite moi le travail et dit moi de qui il s'agit. »

Dans ces moments là elle commençait à se rendre compte que Sirius agissait comme un gamin qui voulait à tout prix avoir raison. Voyant qu'elle ne pourrait espérer de sa part qu'il abandonne cette histoire elle finit par céder.

« ...Océane, t'es content.

-Océane?...C'est parce que c'est une amie de Sarah, tu sais je...

-Non c'est pas pour ça.

-Alors c'est quoi?

-Tu veux vraiment savoit? »

Sirius voulait comprendre pourquoi la femme de savie ne s'entendait pas avec un des seuls membres de sa famille envore en vie, ou du moins qu'il considérait comme tel.

« Oui!

-Même si après tu lui en voudra?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit que je lui en voudrait d'abord?

-Mais parce qu eje te connais, rigola-t-elle.

-...bref, alors?

-...C'était pendant que tu étais dans le coma...Rémus et venut me prévenir et je suis partit à sainte mangouste avec lui. Quand je suis arrivée Océane était là, en larmes. J'étais incapable de bouger et elle a... »

Sa gorge se nouait et ses yeux brillaient non pas de joie mais de douloureux souvenirs.

« Dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'Océane avait bien put faire ou dire à Julie pour que plus de deux semaines après, la femme qu'il aimait soit dans cet état rien qu'en en reparlant.

« Elle m'a...gifflée, et elle m'a dit...que c'était de ma faute si tu étais en train de mourir. »

Sirius resta interdit un instant faisant soudain le lien avec une chose dont Lilly voulait lui parler et qui, lui avait-elle dit, concernait Julie et Océane.

« C'est de ça dont Lilly voulait me parler et qui vous concernait toutes les deux?

-C'est possible, elle est arrivée juste après. »

Julie leva les yeux vers Sirius et vit son visage fermé.

« J'avais raison tu lui en veux autant que je m'en veux.

-Mais de quoi tu parles? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher dans cette histoire, c'est Océane qui...

-Et tu y es arrivé comment à l'hôpital, hein? Par l'intervention de Merlin peut-être?

-Arrête!

-C'est à cause de moi si tu as faillit mourir.

-NON, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire des choses pareilles.

-Mais je...

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Je l'ai fait pour toi, c'est vrai, mais tu n'es pas Morganne. J'ai protégé ton père autant que j'aurais protégé une autre personne. La guerre je connais et ce n'est pas à cause de toi que j'ai faillit y rester. Personne n'y pouvait quoi que ce soit, d'accord?

-... »

Julie ne répondait rien, seuls quelques sanglots s'échappaient de sa gorge.

« D'accord?

-...oui d'accord »

Julie pleurait et Sirius l'a prit dans ses bra savant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	92. Cousin contre Cousine

**Salut à tout le monde. Petite forme ce soir alors que je poste ce chapitre, c'est frustrant de ne pas avoir de vos nouvelles. J'espère que c'est pas parce que l'histoire perd de l'intérêt en tout cas.**

**bref nouveau chapitre.**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 92:

Julie n'abandonnait pas l'idée de ne pas assister à ce reoas. Surtout que si Sirius décidait de s'expliquer avec sa cousine il vallait mieux qu'elle ne soit pas au milieu. Pour l'heure, elle était rentré chez elle et cela avait commencé par une réunion de famille digne de ce nom. Ses parents, sa soeur et elle. Cela faisait des années que cela n'était pas arrivé.

Ils avaient parlés pendant des heures, et rien n'avait été oublié. Leurs parents n'avaient jamais autant parlé franchement à leurs filles. Ce qui avaient surprit les deux soeurs Shoan était le fait que leurs parents avaient exigés d'elles la même franchise, l'une envers l' avait froler l'incident mais tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Et puis bien sur on avait abordé LE sujet: Sirius. A sa grande surprise Kimberley n'avait rien dit, elle n'était pas partit dans un de ses nombreux délires, n'avait pas enfoncé Black, n'avait pas raconté tout ce qu'elle savait de lui. Peut-être se rendait-elle compte que lorsqu'elle avait prétendue avoir finit dans son lit sa petite soeur sortait déjà avec lui et que par conséquent, elle lui en avait forcément parlé, et donc qu'il avait bien évidemment dut démentir de la manière la plus crédible qu'il soit, puisque tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge?

C'est ce que Julie pensait, et ce que Kimberley lui confirma le soir même. Julie se trouvait dans le salon quand sa soeur la rejoignit.

« Tu sais, je n'ai pas couché avec lui à Poudlard.

-Il me l'a dit...pourquoi tu m'as mentit?

-J'en sais trop rien...je me suis dit que tu trouverais ta soeur plus interressante en voyant que j'avais été populaire et que j'avais énormément de choses à raconter.

-Et tu as pensé que je t'apprécierais plus en sachant que tu avais cédé à un homme qui, à l'époque, n'avait presque pas de morale quand il s'agissait des filles avec lesquelles il sortait?

-C'est sur que dit comme ça. »

Les deux soeurs Shoan écatèrent d'un même rire, franc et jovial.

« Pourquoi tu as crut devoir mentir sur l'époque où tu étais à Poudlard?

-Car ce n'était pas rose tous les jours...Vivre la guerre contre Voldemort à l'extérieur de Poudlard devait être bien horrible, mais vivre le début de ce conflit à l'intérieur de ces murs étaient assez éprouvant. La suspiçion était de toutes les conversations, de tous les comportements. Qui plus est étant Serpentarde je ne pouvais me permettre trop de libertés quand à mes convictions, je les ai toujours défendues, mais pas au péril de ma sécurité, ni de ma vie une fois que je serais à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Lorsque je t'ai parlé de Black, sache qu'à l'époque lui et ses copains avaient un discours assez basique. Black plaisait à beaucoup de filles, même aux serpentardes, mais il avait décidé que jamais il ne poserait ses yeux sur les filles de salazard et que celle ci n'était pas digne d'intérêt. Il n'était pas le seul, rassure toi et peut-être que j'aurais agit comme lui, si j'avais été à sa place. Toutes les maisons nous tournaient le dos, ne cherchant pas à savoir si, dans le lot des vert et argent, certaines personnes valaient la peine qu'on leur adresse la parole. Voilà en partie pourquoi je mentais. Je ne garde pas de très bon souvenirs de la fin de mes études. »

Elles discutèrent comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant, ce soir là. Elles parlèrent de Kimberley. Julie appréciait cette soeur qu'elle redécouvrait, une soeur qui ne se croyait pas supérieure aux autres, et qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de savoir où elle allait, ni ce qu'elle était censé faire, désormais.

Elles reparlèrent également, plus longuement, de ce début d'année qui venait de s'écouler à une vitesse fulgurante. Julie lui parla alors de Sirius, du nouvel an, de sa disparition et de l'horeur qu'elle avait vécut ces derniers temps.

Elles abordèrent également la question de leur avenir respectifs. Kimberley terminerait-elle sa formation d'enseignement des sortilèges? Celle ci pour une fois avait la chance d'attirer la jeune fille plus qu'aucune autre. Et Julie, qui avait choisit la filière défense pour son entrée à l'ESM, continuerait-elle dans cette voie? Elle savait désormais que le métier d'auror n'était pas fait pour elle. L'objectif lui plaisait, c'était certains, mais pas la manière. Elle ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ce qu'elle avait éprouvé lorsque Sirius était partit chercher son père. Mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait trouver une autre voie où elle pourrait défendre ses idéaux. C'est sur cette note d'optimisme que les deux soeurs Shoan terminèrent leur soirée.

Sirius ruminait sa rage dans son appartement, rage qu'il avait contre sa cousine. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça? Comment avait-elle put lui dire toutes ces choses horribles? Océane et Nymphadora était quasiment tout ce qui restait de sa famille. En effet, vivant il en restait un certain nombre, après il faudrait plus d'une guerre pour éradiquer tous les Black adorateurs de sang pur, ils n'avaient pas été une des premières familles craint pour rien pendant la guerre. Mais des membres de sa famille qu'il estimait, il ne restait que sa cousine Andromeda, son mari, Tonks et Océane, ainsi qu'un ou deux oncles et tantes, par ci par là, qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais vu.

Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit d'agir ainsi? Julie était la femme de sa vie, celle qu'il aimerait, qu'il épouserait, à qui il ferait des enfants. Peut-être qu'Océane n'avait pas comprit, peut-être aurait-il dut prendre plus de soins à expliquer véritablement à sa cousine ce que représentait la jeune femme pour lui.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'agir ainsi en ce qu'il s'gissait de Tonks car la jeune femme était quelqu'un de particulièrement ouvert sur les autres mais il en allait pas du tout, de même, pour Océane. Il était possible qu'Océane en veuille à Julie car Sirius n'avait pas prit le temps de lui parler, de lui raconter ce qu'il vivait. Océane était quelqu'un de très possessif en ce qui concernait sa famille qui se résumait pratiquement à Sirius.

En effet elle n'était pas la cousine de Nymphadora. Alors que Tonks était la fille d'Andromeda, qui était elle même, la fille d'un des frères d'Orion Black, Océane, elle, était la fille du frère de Walburga Black. Donc la colère qu'elle avait à l'encontre de Julie, était peut-être, tout simplement, dirigée contre Sirius, pour peu qu'elle ait eu la sensation que celui ci voulait s'éloigner d'elle.

Las de tourner en rond en attendant le dîner de ce soir, et se disant qu'il vallait mieux qu'il en soit ainsi, Sirius transplana chez Rémus et Océane.

Il passa la porte de la petite maison londonienne que Rémus lui ouvrit, saluant à peine ce dernier.

« Où est ta femme?

-C'est bizarre mais chaque fois que tu as quelque chose contre elle, elle devient ma femme et plus ta cousine. »

Le loup garou indiqua à son ami de toujours la direction de la cuisine. Il avait comprit que Sirius avait dut apprendre l'altercation qui avait eu lieu entre Océane et Julie.

« Toi, t'as de la chance d'être enceinte? »

La future mère sursauta, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquait son cousin de nulle part.

« Tu te sens pas bien ou quoi?

-Comment as-tu put me faire ça? Comment as-tu osé lui faire ça, à elle?

-Tu peux être plus précis.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Océane. Je sais tout ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital entre toi et Julie.

-Elle te l'a dit, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Dit plutôt que j'ai réussit à lui faire avouer quand elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester dîner avec nous ce soir. Elle ne voulait pas me dire quoi que ce soit, elle ne voulait pas que je puisse te reprocher quelque chose.

-Sirius...

-Eh ben c'est loupé! Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux lui reprocher mais tu vas devoir oublier tes rancoeurs, qu'elles soient liées à elle, à moi ou pire à Sarah. C'est la femme de ma vie, tu entends, c'est elle que j'aime, elle avec qui je vivrais, elle que j'épouserais un jour. Il est hors de questions qu'un des rares membres de ma famille encore vivant et digne d'intérêt la traite de cette manière, c'est clair? »

La jeune femme n'obtempéra qu'après que Sirius ait réitéré son interrogation.

« Est-ce que tu te rends comptes de ce que tu as osé lui dire? Tu croyais peut-être qu'elle ne s'en voulait pas déjà assez comme ça, que madame Océane et ses grots sabots devaient passer par là et en rajouter une couche, hein?...Je veux que tu lui présentes tes excuses...et il y a pas de mais. »

Sirius prit congés des ces hôtes et partit faire quelques emplètes sur le chemin de traverse qu'il avait en tête depuis quelques temps. Parler ainsi à Océane lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

"Cousin contre cousine."


	93. Délicieux moments

**Hello Everybody,**

**Eh oui ça y est vous l'attendiez tous, mon retour et bien le voici le voila...oula l'absence m'aurait-elle rendu narcissique? SI peu. Je ne peux que me confondre en excuses lamentables pour ce retard atrocément long. QUe dire, les cours, le boulot, le stage, la famillle...Mais bon je suis revenu ET avec deux chapitres en plus. **

**Un peu spéciaux c'est chapitre, c'est à cause d'eux que j'ai mit un certain temps à revenir je n'arirvais pas à les écrire, j'avais la suite dans ma tête et encore c'est pas tout clair, c'est qu'il y a déjà plein de choses dans ma tête ^^ (ah oui peut-être que l'absence m'a rendu un peu dingue aussi.)**

**Bon allez j'en dis pas plus, vous voulez pas un résumé quand même si ? bon ok un résumé, le voici:**

_**SIrius, Julie ça c'est bon, quand même. Lors d'un attaque de mangemorts au ministère, Sirius qui tente de sauver le père de Julie reçoit un sort de Lucius Malfoy qui le plonge dans le coma durant deux semaines. Malfoy est projeté dans le puit de la vérité est envoyé à azkaban, et Julie pleure SIrius et s'explique avec ses parents. Elle reçoit également une giflle d'océane et une lettre de Dumbledore. En parallèlle on a l'histoire de son amie Tania Kyron qui souffre de troubles du sommeil à cause de mystérieux cauchemards dans lesquels revient constament un petit garçon. Rémus quand à lui ouvre une lettre vieille de 15 ans, dernier adieu de sa mère qui l'a abandonnait devan la tâche d'élever un enfant loup garou et le soin que quelqu'un lui réclamait. Lorsqu'il apprend pour ce qu'a dit, et fait, Océane lorsqu'il était dans le coma par rapport à Julie, il se rend chez Rémus pour l'engueuler et lui ordonne de venir s'excuser, on termine sur un repas qui doit avoir lieu entre SIrius et ses amis et au quel Julie n'a pas voulut assister et à préféré rentrer chez elle. Elle ne a profiter pour se réconcilier avec sa soeur et tout mettre à plat avec ses parents.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 93:**

**Délicieux Moments**

J'ignorais comment c'était déroulé ce fameux repas. J'avais eu peur que la dispute entre Sirius et sa cousine ait gaché cette réunion d'amis. C'est en voyant voler un hiboux dans la direction de la fenêtre de ma chambre que je sortie de mes pensées. La lettre était de Sirius. J'avais rendez vous à 19 heures chez lui pour passer la soirée. Bien sur j'y passerais la nuit, et le jour suivant, jusqu'à ce que je décide de rentrer chez moi. Cette période de notre relation était bizarre, nous ne vivions pas officiellement ensemble mais je ne passais guère de temps chez moi. Et d'ailleurs mes parents commençaient à me le reprocher.

Pour finir nous n'avions toujours pas de réelles nouvelles du professeur Dumbledore. Sirius avait reçut une courte missive émanant du vieil homme qui se réjouissait de son retour parmit les vivants et l'informait d'une prochaine rencontre entre les deux hommes pour régler certaines histoires. J'avais, bien sur, reçut la même. Notre conversation devait reprendre, mais sans plus de précisions. Ni date, ni lieu...

Enfin bref, je laissais ces problèmes derrière moi afin de me glisser sous la douche avec aucune autre préocupation que celles que j'avais alors que je pensais à Sirius. J'en sortis une demi-heure plus tard et après avoir enfilé une petite robe légère et blanche je parti chez Sirius.

Je ne le savais pas encore mais Sirius m'avait fait une suprise. En effet, je croyais qu'on allait passer la soirée tout les deux chez lui comme depuis qu'il était sortit de l'hôpital, mais non. Heureusement d'ailleurs car je commençais à en avoir marre au fond de moi.

Notre relation faisant, nous n'étions jamais trop sortit en amoureux. Nous étions partit en Espagne, en Italie, à Liverpool, mais jamais nous ne sommes allés manger sur le chemin de traverse, je ne m'y suis jamais promenée avec lui. On allait quelque fois dans le Londres moldu, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs c'est là où nous nous rendions ce soir, mais ça bien sur je ne le savais pas.

Lorsque je suis arrivée, j'ai été surprise de le trouver dans une certaine tenue. Et non pas nu, j'aurais préféré, quoi que... Il portait un pantalon de costume noir et une chemise blanche pas encore totalement fermée. Il lut alors dans mon regard toute l'incompréhension que j'avais pour la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux.

« Je t'emmène dîner, me dit-il tout sourire.

-Et où? Chez Merlin? Désolais, mais dans ce cas je crois que ma petite robe d'été n'ira pas. »

Il s'approcha alors de moi pour m'embrasser.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, me souffla-t-il à l'oreille, j'ai déjà tout prévut. »

Il a, alors, prit ma main dans la sienne et m'a guidé jusqu'à sa chambre où des bougies remplaçaient la lumière magique. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais j'étais sure d'une chose, j'allais être conquise comme à chaque fois que Sirius me sortait son numéro de grand séducteur. Je l'ai alors vu prendre dans ses mains un foulard en soie noire. Une lueur d'apréhension et désir passa dans mes yeux, j'étais dans le flou complet.

« Tu me fais confiance? Me demanda-t-il, alors que son visage arborait un air des plus suspect.

« Jusqu'à présent oui, répondis-je méfiante. » Il raprocha le foulard de mon visage.

« Détend toi, murmura-t-il dans mon cou, juste là où ça vous fait tout oublier. »

Je l'ai alors laissé nouer ce tissu sur mes yeux, et j'aurais put le tuer pour ce qui s'en est suivit. Il a posé ses mains sur le bas de mes reins et ses lèvres sur ma peau, mon corps était collé contre son torse. Je me laissais faire et marchais vers le désir au rythme de ses baisers. J'avais totalement oublié le fait qu'on devait aller dîner quelque part, pour moi la suite de ce qui était en train de se passer impliquait forcément un lit et deux corps enlacés.

Il a défait le noeud de ma robe et ses mains ont carressé ma peau maintenant dénudée de mes seins à mon ventre. Le bout de tissu blanc est alors tombé au sol alors que je me retrouvais face à lui et qu'enfin ses lèvres venaient à la rencontre des miennes. Embrasser quelqu'un les yeux bandés, sans pouvoir voir... C'est comme un interdit, comme un fruit délicieux auquel vous savez que vous n'êtes pas censé avoir accès. Alors que mes mains affichaient la même volonté que celle qu'il avait à mon égard, il m'en empêcha.

«Plus tard, se contenta-t-il de répondre. »

Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais envie de poursuivre les choses, mais je voulais en même temps savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Ses mains ont glissées dans mon dos et mon soutient gorge blanc et allé rejoindre ma robe. Au moment où ses mains se sont posées sur mes hanches, je ne voyais vraiment plus comment attendre « plus tard », comment résister. Alors j'ai vécut le supplice le plus délicieux. Il a fait descendre mon sous vêtement blanc le long de mes jambes tout en les embrassants et jouant avec chaques points sensibles qu'il pouvait y trouver. J'étais nue tout simplement.

Je l'ai alors entendu prononcer un sort et à peine une minute après, il m'ôtait le bandeau des yeux. J'ai alors découvert que je portais une magnifique robe de cocktail noire au dos nu, et fendu sur le devant jusqu'à la hauteur de la cuisse. Je portais également une parrure de bijoux qui me coupa la respiration. Au bout d'une chaîne en argent se trouvait un diamant. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

«Tu es fou...c'est magnifique. »

Je ne savais pas comment le remercier.

« Je t'aime mon amour, tu ne fais que rendre ma vie plus belle de jour en jour. »

J'avais pleuré, il avait rit. Il a finit de se préparer et moi aussi, j'avais mit les boucles d'oreilles qu'il m'avait offerte pour mes 19 ans, et j'avais relevé mes cheveux. Il m'avait alors amené dans un des plus chics salons londonien moldu. Je n'étais pas au courant de toute l'actualité moldu mais je reconnue ce soir là, un bon nombre de personnes connues. C'était magique et parfait. Tout était parfait, de la musique au vin en passant par le repas et la soirée à elle seule était un émerveillement. J'ai passé une soirée de rêve avec l'homme de ma vie.

On a parlé de nous deux, de l'avenir, de l'avenir proche dans un premier temps autrement dit Dumbledore, la découverte de notre relations etc..., et puis l'avenir plus simple, lui, moi, dans un an, dans deux. Sans rien planifier on a parlé mariage pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas ce genre discussion qui donne pour résultat une demande en mariage une semaine plus tard, non c'était simplement une discussion pour en parler, car il est vrai que nous n'avions jamais abordé ce sujet. Je savais bien que l'accident lui faisait se poser un nombre incalculables de questions, et qu'il avait désormais envie de profiter de tout, mais je savais Sirius capable de faire la part des choses. Je savais qu'il fallait attendre qu'on soit prêt pour ça, et c'était loin d'être le cas. Notre histoire était parfaite vue de l'intérieur, mais pour ce qui était de l'extérieur c'était une tout autre histoire.

Bref la soirée avait été magique dans tous les sens du terme, car même si nos tenues ne s'y prêtaient pas vraiment nous avions finit cette soirée par une ballade dans les étoiles sur la moto de Sirius.

Je ne raconterais pas la fin de cette soirée mais le fait est que le lendemain lorsqu'on s'est réveillé et pas volontairement, on était tout les deux allongés sur l'épais tapis du salon, nus, l'un contre l'autre, recouvert d'un drap qui ne sortait dont on ne sait trop où.

* * *

**Désolais s'il y a des fautes, je suis un peu naze ce soir.**


	94. Alerte au réveil

**Chapitre 94**

**Alerte au réveil**

Alors que je dormais à poings fermés, tout contre le corps de Sirius, un bruit sourd et de plus en plus fort me tira des bras de Morphée. Le fait est que je n'avais pas du tout envie de me réveiller. C'est alors que retentit cette phrase à travers la porte.

« SIRIUS, JE VAIS ACCOUCHER ! »

C'est ce cri de détresse, provenant, visiblement d'Océane qui acheva de me réveiller. Sirius subit le même réveil en sursauts. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire Sirius et moi avions attrapé des vêtements que l'on avait put trouver de ci de là, ce qui donnait un jean et une pauvre chemise avec un short. Sirius se rua sur la porte pour l'ouvrir.

« Oh par Merlin Océane…Oh par Merlin ! »

Sirius et Océane semblait autant perdus l'un que l'autre.

« Sirius, il faut l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste tout de suite, répliquais-je alors.

-Oui…Ah oui, l'hôpital !

-Non Rémus, faut prévenir Rémus !

-Océane on n'a pas le temps.

-JE VEUX REMUS ! »

Je me rapprochai d'Océane avec l'impression que j'allais devoir jouer les saint-bernards pour la bonne cause.

« Sirius, va chercher Rémus je ahhhhhhhhhhhhh,

-Désolais ».

Océane que je tenais par le bras venait de me broyer la main sous le coup de la douleur.

« Ce n'est rien, grinçais-je alors des dents, je m'occupe d'elle.

-Mais enfin tu ne vas pas partir dans cette tenue.

-Tu préfères qu'elle accouche ici?

-Mais t'as même pas de sous vêtements, l'entendis-je alors hurler, avant de transplaner. »

J'avais bien sentit durant le transplanage que la douleur que pouvait ressentir Océane s'intensifier au fur et à mesure. J'atterrie alors à l'étage réservé aux accouchements.

« S'il vous plaît un médecin, cette femme va accoucher ! »

Immédiatement, je vis deux médicomages venir vers moi, qui firent léviter Océane pour lui éviter d'avoir à marcher. Alors que les médicomages se mettaient en route pour la salle d'accouchement la plus proche, et que je pensais attendre l'arrivée de Sirius et de Rémus bien gentiment assise dans la salle d'attente, je fus happée par le convoi. Je compris pourquoi lorsque je vis ma main toujours scellée à celle d'Océane.

« Océane, lâchez moi maintenant, je vais aller attendre Rémus et Sirius pour leur dire où vous êtes.

-NON !

-PARDON ?

-Tu viens avec moi, je ne veux pas être toute seule.

-Vous…enfin tu ne crains rien... ces gentils messieurs sont là pour toi.

-Je t'en prie Julie, le ton de sa voix était suppliant au possible et son regard semblait quelque peu effrayé. Viens avec moi, ne me laisse pas.

- …Bon c'est d'accord, fis-je en regardant les médicomages qui se demandaient encore combien de temps nous allions débattre du sujet au beau milieu du couloir. Je viens avec toi. »

On s'est donc retrouvées dans une chambre rose, à vomir, mais bon passons. J'étais assez gênée de cette situation, et la tenue dans laquelle je me trouvais n'arrangeait rien, car comme l'avait fait remarqué Sirius, dans un moment non à propos, je ne portais qu'une chemise et un short, et pas de sous vêtements. Je ne m'entendais pas du tout avec Océane et j'étais là près d'elle parce qu'elle avait peur d'accoucher, non mais, dans ces cas là elle avait qu'à pas tomber enceinte.

Le cri de douleur me vrilla les oreilles et me fit revenir dans le monde des sorciers. Océane souffrait et cela me poussai à mettre tous mes ressentis de côté. J'essayai alors de la soulager comme je pus, verre d'eau, éponge mouillé, sort d'aération…La venue du médicomage à l'instant même, me devança d'aller en chercher un moi-même.

Il parla cinq minutes avec la future mère avant de l'examiner. L'accouchement s'annoncer bien, mais les douleurs ne cesseraient pas jusque là. Il décida alors de lui prescrire un calment.

Alors que je parlais avec Océane que j'essayais de lui raconter quelque chose pour la distraire un infirmier arriva pour donner le calment que le médicomage avait prescrit. Je le reconnue comme étant un des deux médicomages de toute à l'heure. Je me rendis compte que la tenue dans laquelle je me trouvais causerait bientôt des soucis quand je du rappeler au médicomage que c'était mon amie qui avait besoin de soin et pas ma plastique. Oui bon ce n'était pas mon amie, mais que pouvais-je dire d'autres. Donnez ces cachets à cette endouille qui me casse les pieds depuis que je la connais. Il s'exécuta puis partit. Mais que faisaient Rémus et Sirius.

« On est déjà amies ? »

J'entendis alors la voix d'Océane me sortir de mes préoccupations.

« Alors vous, n'en rajoutez pas, c'est clair ?

-Je suis désolais Julie.

-Et puis ça vous arrive souvent de venir chez les gens pour accoucher.

-Je venais vous voir.

-Qui ça ?

-Toi. »

Océane reprenait des couleurs et bizarrement je me sentis mieux également.

« Pourquoi ?

-Il fallait que je te demande pardon.

-J'en étais sure, il est venu vous voir.

-Oui.

-J'ai pas besoin de tes ex…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. » Et oui j'avais laissé ma main dans celle d'Océane donc quand elle avait une contraction, bien qu'elle commençait à avoir moins mal, ma main en subissait toujours les frais.

« Ecoute moi, j'ai été bête. Tu sais, Sirius c'est tout ce qui me reste, je n'ai plus de famille à par lui.

-Ah bon ?

-Non, je suis désolais de t'avoir fait du mal, mais quand je l'ai vu sur ce lit…c'était trop dur et tu as malheureusement jouée le rôle de défouloir.

-De puntching-ball tu veux dire ! »

La future mère souria alors, et moi aussi.

« Tu n'approuves pas que je sois avec lui, tu préfèrerais qu'il retourne avec Sarah, n'est-ce pas ?

-…Je…Je l'ai voulut oui…mais au final je ne voulais que mon bien être...Sirius avec Sarah j'étais assurée que jamais il ne me quitterait. Je te demande pardon Julie.

-…Allez c'est bon... Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux, enfin si on veut, pourquoi Rémus n'est pas là ?

-Je vais aller voir.

-Non tu reste avec moi, prononça-t-elle alors sur le ton d'une petite fille. »

Je crus alors que la situation y était pour quelque chose, mais j'aurais dut me méfier. Je du me résoudre à rester au près d'elle. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'une ou l'autre ne parle.

« N'empêche, me dit Océane, vous êtes des petits lapins toi et Sirius.

-Qu…qu…QUOI ?

-Oui, des petits lapins tu sais, me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Tu te sens pas bien ou quoi ?

-Si, je vais très bien, je me sens toute légère. »

Ces mots firent tilt dans mon esprit, Océane ne supportait pas le médicament, le médicomage avait prévenu que cela pouvait être un effet secondaire, il n'y avait aucun danger mais bon, mieux valait aller le prévenir.

« Qui a deux heures de l'après midi, serait encore endormit sur le sol à moitié à poil, si vous n'étiez pas des petits lapins.

-Ca ne te regardes pas, et tient toi tranquille je vais chercher ton médecin.

-C'est comme Rémus et moi !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ben tu sais, clin d'œil, les petits lapins, clin d'œil.

-Et cela ne me regarde pas moi! Tu te tais maintenant!

-Ah oui ! Chuchota-t-elle….chut ! continua-t-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres comme une petite fille. »

Le médecin confirma ma pensée et rappela l'infirmier pour qu'il change le traitement, puis repartit. L'infirmier rigola devant la situation et j'eue alors envie de lui arracher les yeux, je n'en pouvais plus, je n'avais qu'une envie que Sirius arrive.

« Hé psiiit. »

Océane attrapa l'infirmier par son uniforme pour lui parler.

« Elle est belle ma copine, hein ? »

J'étais affolée, elle, était morte de rire et l'infirmier ne semblait pas plus gêner que ça.

« Euh…oui très belle, dit-il tout en ne se privant pas de contempler ce qui lui plaisait, je commençais vraiment à me sentir mal à l'aise.

« En plus, elle porte pas de culotte !

-OCEANEEEEEEEE ! »

Je ne l'avais pas vu venir celle la.

« Et ça vous arrive souvent, me demanda l'infirmier. »

Il commençait vraiment à m'échauffer celui là.

« Ecoutez ça suffit maintenant, vous lui donnez son cachet et vous nous laissez. »

L'infirmier me regarda comme si j'avais commis un crime mais s'en alla s'en en rajouter, heureusement.

* * *

**J'hésite entre le space et le bof ou le passable, je voulais que ça ait l'air drôle, je ne sais pas si j'y suis arrivée. je verrais bien**


	95. Parlemoi d'elle

**Chapitre 95**

**Parle moi d'elle**

Sirius arriva à l'hôpital près d'une demi heure après moi. Il est arrivé avec Rémus, flanqué de James, bien sur inséparables ces trois crétins. Non mais franchement sa cousine accouchait et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de parcourir Londres pour ramener son pote, mais ça existe les hiboux non d'un chien.

Sirius avait passé la porte de la chambre tout sourire. J'allais l'avadakedavriser si Océane n'avait pas hurlé sur Rémus avant moi.

Ce dernier était mi euphorique mi affolé ce qui était très étrange à observer, alors que Sirius se dirigeait vers moi en tentant de déchiffrer l'image que pouvait bien renvoyer mon regard, James me regarda bizarrement.

« Mais où vous étiez, bon sang ?

-Mais calme-toi enfin.

-Que je me calme, QUE JE ME CALME !

-Oui.

-Comment tu veux que je reste calme, tu me laisses poiroter trois quart d'heure avec une femme enceinte sur le point d'accoucher, qui ne m'aime, qui est shootée, dans un hôpital où tous les infirmiers sont bizarres, et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que vous n'êtes pas foutu de rappliquer en deux deux, lorsqu'elle accouche. Et qu'il vous fallait aller chercher à tout prix le troisième…

-Mais non, écoute je t'expliquerais après, Sirius grinça des dents sous un cri d'Océane, sur laquelle les effets du calment commençaient à s'estomper. Je te promets qu'il y a une bonne raison.

-T'as intérêt. »

Alors enfin le médecin arriva pour emmener Océane en salle d'accouchement et alors que je sentais que mon cauchemar allait prendre fin, c'est avec horreur que je vis entrer dans la chambre de la future maman, l'infirmier.

« Oh ! La demoiselle qui n'a pas de culottes a des amis à ce que je vois.

-ET COMMENT IL SAIT CA LUI ? hurla Sirius qui était à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus

-Mais c'est ta cousine! Elle était complètement droguée à cause des calmants.

-Mais enfin Océane on ne dit pas un truc pareil !

-Désolais, furent les dernières paroles d'excuses de la jeune femme qui disparaissait avec le médecin. »

Il ne resta bientôt plus dans la chambre que Sirius, James, moi et l'infirmier. Celui-ci s'apprêtait à partir mais se retourna pour me regarder encore une fois. Alors que j'allais lui en coller une, Sirius marcha vers lui, l'air furieux mais fut retenu par James.

« Sérieusement, vous ne pensez pas que devriez vous en aller...MAINTENANT ! »

Sous ses paroles l'infirmier disparu enfin. James partit prévenir les autres, Tonks, Lily et compagnie, tandis que Sirius et moi avions transplanés à l'appartement pour que je me change, et puis d'un autre côté cela ne servait à rien d'attendre à sainte mangouste.

« Bon et maintenant tu peux m'expliquer s'il te plaît, et je te préviens, soit convaincant sinon je t'assomme.

-Mais oui, mais tu pourrais aller te changer d'abord ?

-PARDON ?

-Ben oui, dans cette tenue…humm…ça me donne des idées.

-ESPECE D'HYPOGRIFFES EN RUT !»

Bon, ni une ni deux je réenfilais ma petite robe blanche que je portais en arrivant chez Sirius hier soir. La remettre me rappela des souvenirs et c'est non sans surprise que je vis Sirius apparaître derrière moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et je m'y abandonnais quelques instants.

« Ca va mieux, murmura-t-il ?

-Oui...alors qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

-C'est un peu compliqué en fait, lorsque j'ai débarqué chez Rémus pour lui annoncer qu'Océane accouchait, je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir besoin de James. Mais le fait est que Rémus a fait une sorte de crise…oui une crise d'angoisse à l'idée qu'il allait être papa.

-Attend une crise d'angoisse, tu me prends pour Morgane ou quoi ? Rémus était heureux comme tout de devenir papa.

-Oui, je sais mais il y a autre chose concernant Rémus dont je ne t'ai jamais parlé, tout simplement car c'est sa vie privée. »

Je voyais Sirius hésitant.

« …Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, je peux juste essayer de comprendre que Rémus ait eu un moment d'égarement.

-Non… non, et puis de toutes manières j'avais prévu de t'en parler.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui...voila Rémus n'a jamais connut ses parents. Il faut qu etu saches qu'il a été abandonné dans le parc de Poudlard à 10 ans, après qu'on lui ait effacé ses souvenir.

-Oh par Merlin c'est horrible. Mais qui a fait ça ?

-Sa mère visiblement, elle avait laissé deux lettres, une pour Dumbledore à qui elle disait confier l'enfant et une autre destinée à son fils. Il ne l'a ouvert que le jour où je suis sortit du coma.

-Pas avant ?

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il été abandonné ? On n'abandonne pas un enfant comme ça.

-Rémus est…enfin il n'est pas…

-Quoi ?

-Rémus n'est pas comme toi et moi.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-...Le surnom de maraudeurs de Rémus c'était Moony, Moony-Rémus…ça ne te dit rien?

-Oh non, Rémus est un… un...loup garou ?

-Oui, il s'est fait mordre quand il avait 9 ans. D'après la lettre qui lui a été laissée, sa mère prétend n'avoir pas réussit à s'occuper de lui toute seule, que la charge était trop dure à assumer etc etc…La raison pour laquelle je devais t'en parler est assez délicate à expliquer.

-Comment ça ?

-Voila Rémus a reçut un sort d'oubliette, celui-ci est permanent sauf si le sorcier qui l'a lancé meurt ou perd sa magie ou n'est plus tout à fait lui-même.

-Oui jusque là je te suis.

-Rémus commence à se rappeler des souvenirs d'avant…On ne sait pas si sa mère est morte ou autre chose dans le genre, ça le perturbe assez.

-Je le comprends…Mais attend il n'y aucun rapport avec moi, tu voulais juste m'en parler c'est tout, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, en fait il y a bien un rapport avec toi. Dans la lettre de celle qui se prétend sa mère, il est écrit qu'elle ne pouvait plus assumer ce qu'il était devenu et que « elle » avait également besoin d'elle.

-ELLE ?

-Oui, on pense que Rémus aurait eu une sœur, un bébé à l'époque.

-Mais…

-Laisse-moi finir. Les souvenirs de Rémus ont commencé à lui revenir lorsqu'il a rencontré ton amie, Tania Kyron, quand j'étais dans le coma.

-Tania ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans cette histoire ?

-Ce ne sont peut-être que des élucubrations, et c'est pour cela que je voulais t'en parler, pour que tu m'en dises plus sur elle, mais Rémus à de très étranges intuitions la concernant, il ressent vraiment qu'elle lui est liée.

-Oh ! Oh ! Oh !...T'es en train de me dire, que grosso-modo, mon amie, Tania, qu'aucun de vous ne connaît ni de Morgane, ni de Merlin, serait la sœur de Rémus Lupin ?

-Oui.

-C'est impossible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais parce que ! Tania a une vie, une famille, certes très spéciale, mais elle a une histoire je ne vois vraiment pas comment une telle chose serait possible. »

J'étais complètement perdu, ce que me racontait Sirius n'avait aucun sens, c'était tout bonnement impossible que j'ose penser ça. Je connaissais mon amie, et sa mère, si ce n'était sa famille. Mon amie avait assez de souci pour ne pas lui rajouter un frère de 26 balais sur le dos… et pourtant…

« Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu sais sur elle, s'il te plaît. »

Leurs présomptions me troublaient et je souhaitais connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, mais je devais avant tout protéger mon amie.

« Oui, bien sur, mais avant toute chose, il est hors de question que toi ou Rémus, ou qui ce soit d'autre, parle à Tania, c'est clair?

-Pourquoi ? Sans preuves je ne dis pas, mais avec ?

-Le fait est que vous ne les avez pas et que Tania traverse une passe difficile en ce moment, même très difficile, il n'est pas question qu'on lui rajoute ça sur les épaules, d'accord ?

-Oui bien sur, mais il y a un souci, je veux dire ton amie va si mal que ça ?

-Disons que c'est assez compliqué comme situation, que veux tu savoir sur Tania ?

-Ca fait longtemps que tu la connais ?

-On avait à peu près trois ou quatre ans. Je l'ai connu lorsqu'elle est arrivée à Londres. Lorsqu'elle et sa mère ont emménagées à côté de chez moi.

-Elle n'a pas de père.

-Il est mort d'après ce que je sais, Tania, elle-même, ne sait presque rien de lui, elle n'a d'ailleurs aucun souvenir.

-Donc il serait mort avant qu'elles viennent à Londres.

-Oui, d'une maladie visiblement. Tu vois Tania à un père et une mère comme tout le monde, enfin comme tout le monde c'est vite dit, mais bon, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un fr… »

Alors, soudain le souvenir de ce petit garçon blond me revint en mémoire. Qu'est-ce que Tania disait-elle voir ? Elle, dans un lit d'enfant, et un petit garçon blond qui l'a regardait. C'était impossible, si Tania avait eu un frère il y aurait eu des photos, des souvenirs, des traces, c'était certain, cela ne pouvait pas être.

« Julie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? A quoi penses-tu ?

-Je pense simplement que cette histoire est complètement tordue. Même si elle n'avait eu que trois ans, Tania se souviendrait d'avoir eu un frère, ça ne s'oublie pas une chose comme celle là.

-Non mais ça peut se faire oublier.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que si la mère de Rémus a jeté un sort d'oubliette à l'enfant qu'elle a abandonné elle a très bien pu en jeter un à l'enfant sur qui elle avait décidé de veiller. Maintenant dit moi pourquoi tu penses à une telle chose.

-Je…non…enfin, Tania fait régulièrement des cauchemars depuis qu'elle est petite.

-Et alors ?

-Ces cauchemars reveniennent tous les deux mois environ, mais elle en fait de plus en plus souvent et elle voit d'ailleurs un psycomage tellement que ça lui pourrit la vie. Elle voit…

-Oui ?

-Un petit garçon, et elle dans un lit d'enfant, sa mère, des cris et d'autres choses comme cela. Ce petit garçon l'obsède, elle essaye de savoir qui c'est, parce qu'à ce point ce n'est pas qu'un simple rêve.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait ?

-Rien, sa mère refuse de lui parler, et en plus, sa mère est malade, elle devient folle. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'un de vous lui parle. Tania voit sa mère devenir folle et sait qu'elle n'aura jamais de réponses à ses questions.

-Mais attend, tu me dis que ton amie est seule à s'occuper d'une femme qui perd la raison ?

-Oui, sa mère refuse tout contact avec un médecin, et elle n'a pas le cœur de l'emmener à sainte mangouste. Elle confond les gens, elle se perd dans ce qu'elle dit, parle de gens que Tania ne connait pas.

-Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle vivait aux états unis ? Comment fait-elle tout au long de l'année ?

-Elle avait une dérogation de Salem pour rentrer dès qu'il le fallait, mais jusqu'à présent sa mère s'en sortait plus ou moins, et puis elles ont un elfe entièrement dévouée à Tania. Mais depuis le début de vacances la situation a changée. Ce n'est plus possible pour Tania d'assumer ça.

-Elle n'a plus personne ? Un oncle, une cousine ?

-Non, sa mère parle parfois d'une sœur mais elle a toujours dit à sa fille qu'elle était fille unique, que c'était pareil pour son père. Tania a bien essayé d'en savoir plus sur son père, mais elle n'a trouvé aucun John Kyron dans aucun registre, que ce soit au ministère ou à Gringots.

-Comment a-t-elle put faire ses recherches, le ministère encore je comprends mais Gringots ils sont connus pour être imperméables en ce qui concerne leurs « clients ».

-Le directeur de Salem a prit Tania en affection, c'est lui qui a contacté Gringots.

-D'accord.

-Tu crois que ça serait possible toute cette histoire ?

-Je n'en sais trop rien il ya certaines coïncidences…comment tu as dit que s'appelait le père de Tania ?

-John, pourquoi ?

-C'est le deuxième prénom de Rémus, tu sais comme moi que le fils premier né prend souvent en deuxième prénom…

-...celui du père.

-Oui, et ce petit garçon et ses cauchemars, si on en savait un peu plus on pourrait prouver que Tania vit la même chose que Rémus en ce moment.

-Il faudrait que j'aille la voir, je lui enverrais un hibou. »

Quand on parle du loup, une chouette de sainte mangouste arriva avec un pli dans le bec. Sirius hurla de bonheur et me souleva quasiment de terre. La fille de Rémus était née. Son visage rayonnait de bonheur, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que cela lui cause une aussi grande joie, mais bon. Je le laissais partir tout seul à l'hôpital malgré ses protestations pour que je le suive. Après son départ j'étais sortit sur le chemin de traverse me changeait les idées. Il fallait que je fasse le point sur ce qui était en train de se passer, sur ce que Sirius croyait, sur ce que je savais et ce que j'imaginais.


	96. Escapade énervante

**Chapitre 96**

**Escapade énervante**

Me voila donc partie sur le chemin de traverse, histoire de me changer les idées, de souffler un peu après tout ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui alors qu'il n'était que 5 heures de l'après midi. J'avais été tiré d'un très beau rêve de force par les cris d'une femme ressentant les premières contractions d'un futur accouchement, j'avais passé près d'une heure avec elle, toute seule, à sainte Mangouste, alors qu'elle était sous l'emprise de médicaments, et qui plus est la présence d'un infirmier obsédé. Et pour finir j'apprenais que mon amie Tania était peut-être la sœur de Rémus Lupin, loup garou de son état.

Voila pourquoi je flânais devant les vitrines des magasins, le stress de cette journée commençait à s'estomper. J'entrai alors chez Fleury et Bott, histoire de faire quelques emplettes. Un quart d'heure plus tard je me promenais encore au hasard des rayons de cette librairie, le dernier roman de Jane Kiwett sous le bras, lorsque je percutai quelqu'un de plein fouet.

Il s'agissait d'une dame d'un certain âge, une cinquantaine d'année aurais-je dit. Elle avait cette allure et cette froideur propres au « sang pur ». Ses yeux changèrent presque de couleur et au lieu de me laisser m'excuser, elle préféra m'insulter.

« Espèce d'immondice, de cancrelats répugnante, je vous ordonne de vous excuser.

-Vous pourriez m'en laisser le temps, au lieu de m'insulter, vieille folle. »

Bizarrement je sentais que de une, je n'allais pas me calmer, de deux, je n'allais certainement pas m'excuser, et de trois que j'allais me faire la vieille folle devant moi. Ce que je lui avais répondu n'avait pas du tout eu l'air de lui plaire et j'eu l'impression qu'elle avait avalé sa langue, mais cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde.

« Sale sang de bourbe, savez vous bien à qui vous vous adressez je suis…

-Je n'en n'ai rien à faire, laissez moi vous dire pour votre information que mon sang et certainement plus pur que le votre et que même si cela n'était pas le cas, je préférerais encore être né-moldu qu'une vieille folle de sang pur aigrit comme vous.

-Ohhhhhh ! Vous n'êtes qu'une traitre à son sang.

-Et fière de l'être. »

La dernière réplique l'acheva et elle quitta le magasin non sans oublier de me bousculer au passage tout en maugréant et en prononçant cette phrase qui me prouva, encore une fois, que je n'aurais vraiment pas dut me lever ce matin: « Jamais une Black n'avait été traitée de la sorte. »

Dépitée de cette journée qui ne s'arrangeait pas, j'abandonnai le bouquin que j'avais trouvé sous l'œil désolais du libraire et retournai sur le chemin de traverse.

C'est alors que pour mon plus grand plaisir, je croisai un visage familier.

« Tonks ! »

La jeune auror se retourna vers moi et je puis en déduire qu'elle ne devait pas être loin de l'état dans lequel je me trouvai.

« Julie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'essaye de me changer les idées, journée pourrie oblige, tu es mon seul point positif de la journée.

-A ce point ! Je t'avouerais que jusqu'il y a 5 minutes tout allait parfaitement bien, mais là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je viens de croiser ma tante, et comme tu le sais je déteste quasiment tous les membres de ma famille et…

-Oh mon dieu Sirius !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu l'as oublié dans les rayons de Fleury et Bott ?

-Non ce n'est-ce pas ça. La tante dont tu parles.

-La mère de Sirius, oui et alors ?

-Elle portait une robe noire, une cape verte et avait un air hau-tain ?

-En plein dans le mille, comment tu le sais ?

-Oh par Morgane cette journée est pire que pourrie !

-Mais tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe enfin ?

-Hein… ? Oui, mais pas ici, il me faut un verre là, ça te dit pas ?

-Je crois qu'on en a bien besoin en effet. »

Et donc voila le seul point positif de cette journée, Tonks et moi, bras dessus, bras dessous, qui partons boire un verre en plein milieu de l'après midi, et chercher un cadeau pour la nouvelle Mademoiselle Lupin.

Tonks prit un wiskey pur feu, au quel je lui préférais un alcool de dragon.

« Je pensai que tu serais à l'hôpital, pour voir Océane ?

-J'ai reçut un hibou de James oui, mais je voulais acheter quelque chose d'abord pour Lou.

-Ils l'ont appelés Lou ?

-Oui, c'est joli, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, et ça lui va bien surtout ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Oups, Tonks me regarda comme si j'avais dit la plus grosse absurdité de tout les temps. Je n'étais peut-être pas censé en parler, mais nul doute que Tonks savait pour Rémus.

« Ben…

-T'es au courant pour Rémus !

-Heu…oui…mais il le fallait, ça aussi ça fait partie de cette journée pourrie.

-Je ne comprends pas tout mais bon. Si tu me racontais.

-Ben en fait ça commençait plutôt bien sauf qu'Océane est venue tout gâcher en accouchant presque sur le palier de l'appartement de Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par plutôt bien ? »

Alors que je lui racontai la soirée dont Sirius m'avait fait la surprise, à mon étonement je la découvrize envieuse. J'appris par la suite que cela faisait deux semaines et demie qu'elle était en mission pour le ministère au fin fond de l'Angleterre. A ce moment je me riai d'elle comme je l'aurais fait de Karine ou de Marie, et elle ne s'en vexa pas. Je lui racontai alors la soirée vite fait mais sans omettre de mentionner le cadeau que m'avait fait son cousin.

Le collier que je portai avait tout de même pour pendentif un diamant, petit certes, mais ça restait un diamant.

« Hé ben, mon cousin s'est montré généreux ! »

Alors elle me regarda bizarrement, plus intensément peut-être.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Hein ?...Non rien. »

Bref je lui racontai alors le reste de la journée et c'est non sans surprise qu'elle rigola et se foutu de moi lorsque je lui parlai de l'infirmier obsédé de sainte Mangouste.

J'étais rentrée chez moi en toute fin d'après midi, juste à l'heure pour manger avait dit ma mère. Sirius ne me trouverait pas en rentrant, parfait ça lui fera les pieds pour m'avoir laissé poiroter à sainte Mangouste, et m'avoir révélé un truc aussi gros sur Tania et Rémus, même si ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute.

En rentrant chez moi j'eu le plaisir d'y trouver ma sœur, chose qui m'avait fortement surprise. Ma mère m'apprendrait par la suite que depuis l'accident du ministère et le fait de tout avoir mit à plat avec mes parents et moi, Kim s'était énormément rapprochait d'eux pour leur plus grand plaisir et le sien. Ma sœur semblait redevenir une personne normale.

Même si j'appréciai cette soirée je ne pouvais pas me sortir de la tête cette histoire de lien de parenté entre Rémus Lupin et Tania Kyron. Il fallait que j'en sache d'avantage sur cette his-toire. Mon père possédait un imposant recueil de généalogie des sorciers, il en exister trois ou quatre exemplaires me semble-t-il, chaque sorcier qui le possédait le remplissait au fur et à mesure. Généralement ces bouquins appartenaient aux familles de sang pur qui n'y marquait que les branches de leurs arbres dont ils souhaitaient que l'histoire se souvienne. Ma famille étant de sang pur, mon père en possédait un, mais lui y faisait figurer toutes les branches et prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à y faire figurer les branches moldues.

Alors que je faisais des recherches sur le recueil, je ne fus pas surprise d'y trouver le nom de Kyron, mon père m'avait dit un jour que d'un certain côté, très lointain certes, bref un côté sombrement perdu de la famille on y était apparenté. Le fait est, que toutes les familles de sorciers dites de « sang pur » étaient plus ou moins liées. Ce qui me surprit par contre et que je n'y trouvais aucun signe des parents de Tania. Il y avait une Hélèna Kyron qui avait l'âge d'être la grand-mère de Tania, si elle était toujours vivante. Elle avait été marié à un Black d'ailleurs, nom de famille trop courant, avait eu des enfants. Je trouvai alors une Jane Kyron le nom que portait la mère de Tania, je n'y prêtai alors guère attention car elle-même m'avait dit que le nom de Kyron venait de son père. Or nulles traces d'un John Kyron dans les enfants de cette aïeule. Bref le trou noir complet. Je cherchai alors à en savoir plus du côté de mon père, mais là aussi je fis chou blanc, à cette époque il n'avait pas été très concenscieux avec le recueil et puis il est des évènements dont on n'a pas forcément vent.

J'attrapai alors une plume et écrivai à mon amie.

_« Tania,_

_Si cela te dit, retrouve-moi demain à 12h00 à la taverne de l'esprit des bois. J'attends ta réponse._

_Bisous Julie. »_

Je sorti du bureau de mon père pour regagner ma chambre. Me retrouver devant mon grand lit froid en sachant que le corps de Sirius ne m'y attendait pas, ni sa chaleur, ni son amour me fit me sentir un certain mal être. Je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil, je tournais et me retournais dans mon lit sans voir aucune trace de Morphée. Voila pourquoi à 1 heure du matin je transplanais chez lui, pour me glisser dans ses draps. Je n'avais pas le cœur d'être cruelle, je l'aimais trop pour ça.

Je me blottis alors tout contre lui et ses bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de moi. Quel bonheur.

« J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

-…Je ne pouvais pas dormir sans toi...Je t'aime...serre moi fort.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. »


	97. Des erreurs à ratrapper

**Mille excuses pour les lecteurs encore vivants de cette fic, mais le temps et l'énergie m'ont fait défaut.**

**_Résumé:_ Julie part à Sainte Mangouste avec Océane, c'est une catastrophe, Océane droguée, infirmier obsédé, Sirius et Rémus qui n'arrive pas...Julie découvre les suppositions de SIrius quand à son amie Tania et Rémus, et part sur le chemin de traverse où elle est confrontée à belle maman Black qu'elle envoie sur des scrouts à pétards.**

* * *

**Chapitre 97:**

**Des erreurs à ratrapper.**

Prendre la décision de parler à Tania n'avait pas été facile. J'avais des choses à lui apprendre, même si cela était faux elle devait savoir. J'espérais alors que par pudeur, ou autre, elle ne m'ait pas tout dit et qu'elle possédait des éléments qui permettraient d'infirmer la thèse de Rémus et Sirius. Toute une foule de question se bousculait dans ma tête quand deux bras vinrent me serrer contre un torse brûlant.

« Bonjour !

« Bonjour toi...j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé. Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? J'aurais put me passer de toi une nuit, tu sais.

-Ben disons que c'est moi qui ne pouvais pas me passer de toi.

-Hmmm… très bonne réponse, mais cela pose une autre question. »

Je me relevai pour m'asseoir sur le lit pour le regarder.

« Ah bon ? Et laquelle ?

-Pourras-tu te passer de moi d'autres nuits ? Parce que sinon je crois bien que tu vas devoir considérer cet appartement comme le tien.

-…Tu es en train de me dire de venir habiter ici ?

-Oui, en même temps, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, si ?

-Oh que si ! Oui je scouatte ton appart presque tous les jours en passant mes journées avec toi mais…

-Mais ? Vas-y donne moi une bonne raison pour que tu ne viennes pas officiellement vivre ici !

-Il y en a pas qu'une, et tu le sais. Dumbledore pour commencer…

-Laisse ce vieux grincheux dans son château, s'il te plaît.

-Ce vieux grincheux peut te faire passer pour le pire des salops et t'enlever toute crédibilité mais ce n'est pas tout. Que se passera-t-il si tu restes professeur ? Tu seras à Poudlard et moi ici, cela n'a aucun sens.

-Je peux ne pas avoir d'appartements à Poudlard, je ne suis pas directeur de maison.

-Et si tu deviens auror. Tu inviteras tes potes aurors ici pour parler de la sécurité du monde magique pendant que moi je bosserais mes cours.

-Tu y as plutôt bien réfléchit on dirait.

-Plus que tu ne crois, di-je alors tristement." J'aimais Sirius plus que tout, mais de toute part la route semblait bouchée.

"Allez viens, me dit-il en m'ouvrant ses bras. C'est tout, continua-t-il, tu n'as pas d'autres objections à ce que la femme de ma vie viennent vivre avec moi ?

-La femme de ta vie ?

-Oui.

-…Maintenant que tu le dit…

-Quoi ? Tu as oublié quelque chose dans ce fabuleux exposé ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si tu apprenais, par hasard, que la "femme de ta vie" avait incendié ta mère dans une librairie.

-…Pa…PARDON ? Au sens figuré j'espère, non pas que cela me ferait quelque chose au sens propre, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu ailles à Azkaban pour ce gendre de personnes. Comment sais-tu qui est Walburga Black?

-J'ai vu Tonks, qui m'a confirmé ce que je craignais.

-Raconte-moi. »

Alors je lui racontai ma mésaventure sur le chemin de traverse.

« Waouaw !

-C'est tout.

-…Désolais, j'essaie juste d'imaginer la tête qu'elle a dut faire, je ne me rappelle pas que quelqu'un lui ait tenu tête, ou alors il a dut vraiment le regretter.

-Oui, mais bon, la prochaine fois qu'elle me voit c'est elle qui va m'incendier.

-JAMAIS ! Tant que je serais là cette femme ne t'approchera pas.

-Euh… Sirius, calme-toi.

-Pardon, c'est juste qu'à chaque fois…

-Je sais. »

Après quelques heures de délassement matinal passé dans le lit de Sirius je me levai, après tout je devais retrouver Tania à midi.

« Faut que je prenne une douche.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai un rendez vous à midi.

-Avec qui ?

-Quelqu'un ! »

Sirius sortit du lit en courant et j'eu juste le temps de refermer la porte de la salle de bain.

« Julie dit moi qui c'est.

-Non.

-Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas savoir, dit moi qui c'est mon amour, s'il te plait… » Sirius continua dans un lancé mièvre de sentiments et compagnie, mais cela ne paya pas.

« NON !

-JULIE !

-…Bon…attend… » J'entrouvris alors la porte.

« Ah, enfin.

-Si tu renonce à savoir avec qui j'ai rendez-vous, il se pourrait bien que je n'ai pas envie d'être seule sous ma douche.

-…LE SEXE, tu comptes m'avoir par le sexe, sérieusement ?

-Oui !

-Non je veux savoir !

-bon d'accord, mais dans ce cas il se peut que la porte de … « la salle de bain » reste fermée pendant une semaine.

-QUOI ?

-Ou plutôt deux, voir trois…bon je vais me doucher moi. »

Je refermai alors la porte mais Sirius m'en empêcha et entra dans la pièce.

« Bon ça va ! Je me fiche de savoir avec qui tu as rendez-vous.

-Hé ben tu vois quand tu veux.

-Merlin aidez moi ! »

Je l'attirais alors sous la douche tout en collant mes lèvres aux sienne.

« Laisse Merlin où il est.

-…Volontiers. »

Hmm, quel délice… Sa peau si chaude, ses gestes brûlants, ses lèvres si douces et ce plaisir, toujours le même, mais plus fort à chaque fois.

Il était midi moins 5 et je remontais la rue qui me mènerait à l'auberge de l'esprit des bois.

« Julie !

-Tania ! »

Je pris alors mon amie dans les bras et pensai alors que faisais une bien piètre amie et décidai d'y remédier. Nous sommes entrées dans l'auberge et nous nous sommes assises à une table.

« Alors pourquoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Pour te voir, simplement.

-Je te connais Julie, si tu m'as demandé de venir ici, c'est pour quelque chose de précis…J'ai raison ?

-Oui, voila je voulais qu'on parle de ta mère, de toi, de tout ça quoi.

-Oh…oh….

-Ca va ?

-Je…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Tania ?

-J'ai appelé Sainte Mangouste il y a deux jours.

-Oh non ! Tu aurais dut m'appeler.

-Bof, tu sais je ne voulais pas te déranger.

-Me déranger ? Mais quelle amie inutile je fais. Tu ne me dérangeras jamais, d'accord ?

-Ouai…

-D'ACCORD ?

-Oui.

-Alors, raconte.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de la voir durant une semaine, les psycomages veulent réussir à lui parler ou je ne sais plus trop quoi.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, si ?

-Non, peut-être pas…Alors maintenant crache le morceau.

-Ce n'est pas facile, je ne sais pas comment je peux te dire ça sans te faire du mal, ou te donner de faux espoirs mais je…

-Julie, relax, je crois qu'au niveau bizarreries j'ai eu ma dose, je peux tout encaisser.

-J'en suis pas sure, mais bon…Est-ce que tu te souviens d'une fois où l'on s'est croisé à l'hôpital, je t'ai présenté un ami de _sirius_.

-Pourquoi tu chuchotes, c'est pas réglé cette histoire ?

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard, bon tu te souviens ?

-Oui, comment il s'appelait déjà ?

-Rémus Lupin.

-Ah oui ! Et alors ?

-Tu n'as rien ressentit d'étrange ce jour là, une sensation, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Non…quoi que…si mais je n'y avais plus repensé. Pourquoi ?

-Voila Rémus Lupin, d'après ce qu'il se dit est orphelin, or il a été abandonné à l'âge de 10 ans à cause de…

-De ?

-…du fait qu'il ne soit pas comme tout le monde.

-Je croyais qu'on n'abandonnait plus les enfants crac-mols depuis un bon moment maintenant.

-Ce n'était pas un crac-mol disons plutôt que la lune y était pour beaucoup dans sa différence ?

-La lune ? Tu ne peux pas arrêter de parler en code…OHHHH !

-Voila…bref, on lui a effacé ses souvenirs mais le fait est qu'il commence à se rappeler.

-Je croyais que cela était impossible.

-Je le pensais mais apparemment cela dépend beaucoup de l'auteur du sort d'Oubliettes.

-C'est bien joli tout ça, mais quel est le rapport avec moi ?

-Depuis qu'il t'a rencontré il ressent un sentiment bizarre et a de plus en plus de vision.

-Bizarre ? visions ?

-Oui, une impression plutôt, comme si, toi et lui, aviez quelque chose en commun.

-Je ne comprends rien.

-Sirius pense, sans aucun autre fondement que ses présomptions, que Rémus et toi pourriez être liés.

-Liés ?

-Par le sang.

-COMMENT ?

-J'ai quelque chose à te montrer viens ! »

Je me levai, rassemblai mes affaires et attrapa le bras de mon amie.

-Mais on n'a pas encore mangé.

-On mangera au manoir, allez viens.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Je ne comprends vraiment rien.

-Fait moi confiance et bouge tes fesses. »

J'avais donc entraîné Tania chez moi. Il fallait qu'elle voit le grimoire, qu'elle comprenne mes doutes et ceux des autres, il fallait qu'on trouve la solution, cela ne pouvait plus durer.

On était toute les deux assises sous la véranda à l'abri du soleil.

« Winsky. »

Un léger bruit retentit et notre elfe apparut.

« Miss Julie a besoin de quelque chose.

-Oui, pourrais-tu nous apporter de quoi manger s'il te plaît et le grimoire de papa.

-Winsky l'apporte tout de suite Miss.

-Merci.

-C'est quoi ce grimoire.

-Un recueil généalogique de toutes les familles sorcières, plus ou moins bien tenu, et plus ou moins sélectif.

-Dans quel sens ?

-Dans le sens sang pur contre moldu. J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant la dernière fois, ou plutôt je n'ai pas trouvé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je vais t'expliquer, voila Winsky."


	98. 19 ans et trop de questions

**Chapitre 98:**

**19 ans et trop de questions**

Tania et moi avions passé l'après midi à consulter le grimoire que possédait mon père, et à regrouper les informations qu'elle avait. Une chose était sure il y avait trop de zone d'ombre dans cette histoire. La théorie selon laquelle Kyron était le nom de son père ne tenait pas. Le mien était formel, il n'avait pas autant d'informations qu'il aurait souhaité, mais elles étaient toutes exactes. Il ne nous restait donc plus qu'une chose à faire. Fouiller entièrement la maison de Tania.

Je saivais que jusque ici elle ne l'avait pas fait, ou du moins s'était-elle contenté des parties visibles. Elle n'était pas prète pour ça. Cela se sentait. Elle avait peur de découvrir la vérité, peur de découvrir qui était réellement sa mère, si oui ou non elle avait réellement put abandonner un enfant et lui effacer ses souvenirs, ainsi qu'à elle. Car si Rémus avait des visions il n'était pas le seul, le fait est que Tania n'aurait eu que 3 ans à l'époque et que ses visions à elle ressemblaient plus à des flash sans liens logiques que celles de Rémus.

Une après midi entière passée sur ce problème était beaucoup trop et cela commençait à se ressentir. C'est Tania qui rendit les armes la première et je la suivai de bon cœur.

« Ca suffit, j'en ai assez...je te remercie de tout ce que tu fais, mais c'est trop pour aujourd'hui.

-Oui, je sais, il n'y a pas de souci...je commençais un peu à saturer je t'avoue…d'ailleurs j'ai une idée. Mes parents sont partis pour trois jours, ça ne te dirait pas qu'on dise aux filles de nous rejoindre pour la soirée.

-Ca serait génial.

-Bien alors contacte les avec leur photo qui est dans ma chambre, moi j'envoie un hibou à Sirius.

-Ah au fait, on n'en a pas parlé de ça!

-…Ben on en parlera toute à l'heure, d'accord ? »

Elle partit en rigolant vers l'intérieur alors que j'attrapai une feuille de parchemin.

_Mon amour,_

_Maintenant tu peux le savoir, j'avais rendez-vous avec Tania à midi. Je passe la soirée au manoir avec elle et les filles. Cette fois ne m'attend pas pour dormir, même si j'ai subitement envie de te retrouver sous la douche._

_Julie_

Julie résista à l'envie qu'elle avait de lui dire de la rejoindre en pleine nuit, malgrès la présence des filles au manoir. Etait-ce le fait qu'il était sa première véritablement passion au niveau physique ou était-ce juste par amour qu'elle avait toujours envie d'être dans ses bras, qui l'embrasse, qui lui fasse l'amour… Même si elle avait vraiment envie d'être avec lui elle voulait tout de même passer cette soirée avec ses amies. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées toute les quatres.

Bien qu'elle ne l'ai pas connut par Poudlard, Karine et Marie avait rencontré Tania par Julie et l'aimaient comme une de leur meilleure amie, même si tout au long de l'année elle n'avait que peu d'occasion de se réunir. L'été était là pour qu'elle rattrape ce retard. Julie oublia la délicieuse gourmandise que pouvait représenter Sirius pour se concentrer sur sa soirée.

Les filles débarquèrent et la soirée commença, téquila, discussions, plongeons dans la piscine, téquila, blablabla…

Comme Julie n'avait pas parlé de Sirius à Tania comme celle-ci le lui avait fait remarquer, elle décida de profiter qu'elles étaient réunies toutes les quatre pour aborder la question.

« Alors...je crois que quelqu'un a beaucoup de chose à nous raconter.

-Oui, alors Karine raconte, les français !

-Je parlais de toi Julie.

-De moi ! Pourquoi ?

-Mais de ton et cher et tendre professeur, répondit alors Tania, en vidant un nouveau shoot de téquila.

-Vous savez tout.

-Non, non, non on sait les grandes lignes, le comment du pour-quoi, mais on ne sait pas ce que ça donne réellement entre vous deux. Vous en êtes où ?

-Rien de spécial…

-Julie !

-Quoi qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?

-Des nouvelles de Dumbledore ?

-LE sujet qui fâche...en plein dedans, merci Marie !

-J'y suis pour rien, alors ?

-Non toujours rien.

-Tu sais ce qu'il a dit à ton père hier ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Comment ça?

-Attend, mon père aurait parlé à Dumbledore hier ? De CA ?

-Oui, ma mère l'a vu au ministère avec ton père, et ils étaient en pleine discussion. Tu ne le savais pas ?

-Non je devais passer la soirée chez moi hier soir, mais j'ai préféré rentrer à l'appartement de Sirius, je n'ai quasiment pas vu mes parents ces derniers jours.

-Tu ne pouvais pas dormir sans un homme à tes côtés, c'est ça ? Hein ?"

Les filles se tournèrent alors vers Karine qui venait de prononcer cette phrase et qui désormais regardait avec désespoir le fond de son verre.

"...Quoi?

-Karine, ralentit avec la tequila !

-…désolais, répondit alors celle-ci les joues rose.

-Plus ou moins, mais le fait est que j'aurais peut-être pas dut.

-Pourquoi ? Ton père l'a mal prit ?

-Non, mais ça a donné certaines idées à Sirius…

-Comme ? rétorqua alors Marie d'un petit regard pervers.

-…Comme le fait qu'il m'ait proposé de venir s'installer chez lui.

-QUOI ?

-T'es sérieuse ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Que ça me semblait rapide et insensé.

-Mais t'as envie ?

-Bien sur que j'aimerais vivre avec lui, mais plus tard, je ne trouve pas du tout que le moment soit bien choisit, et puis tant que rien n'a été décidé sur son sort et le mien, il ne vaut mieux pas. Et puis il y a l'ESM en septembre, c'est vraiment le bordel.

-Mais tu crois qu'en septembre tu pourras rester une semaine sans le voir, parce que si tu vas au campus c'est ce qui va se passer la plupart du temps.

-Je n'en sais rien, je n'arrive pas à me passer de lui une nuit alors… mais je ne peux pas vivre avec lui, ça ne fera que forcer la décision de Dumbledore ou de celle de mon père s'il a un quelconque rôle à jouer dans cette histoire.

-Oui c'est sur que ce n'est sûrement pas la bonne décision.

-Ah merci !

-D'un autre côté, tu vas devoir trouver une solution pour septembre. Aller sur le campus, vivre avec lui ou rester chez toi.

-Tu t'es renseigné pour le campus ?

-Oui, répondit Marie.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait avoir une chambre toutes les deux ?

-Oui mais il ne faudrait pas tarder, l'attribution des chambres pour ceux qui viennent de l'année de prépa a lieu à la fin de la semaine.

-Donc j'ai jusque là pour me décider pour le campus.

-Oui."

Un petit silence s'installa après cette dernière réplique.

"Bon allez on parle d'autre chose, Karine à ton tour!"

La soirée passa et ne se termina qu'avec les lueurs du petit jour. Quand Julie et ses amies étaient réunies, une chose était sure : elles ne faisaient pas les choses à moitié. Julie était toujours heureuse de les retrouver, c'était si simple lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les quatre. Elles lui avaient manquées et c'est pour cela que les filles partirent le lendemain pour l'île de Wight, dans le sud de l'Angleterre pour y passer la journée.

Bien sur cela impliquait qu'elle ne verrait pas Sirius avant ce soir, mais elle pouvait bien être séparé de lui deux jours, du moment qu'il était question de ses amies. Et puis Julie avait besoin d'être un peu seule de réfléchir à certaines choses, notamment en ce qui concernait la proposition de Sirius. Julie avait envie de vivre avec lui, mais cela semblait un peu précipiter. Ce que Julie et Sirius ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était très fort, et ne les lâcherait pas de sitôt mais le fait est qu'il n'était officiellement ensemble que depuis 6 mois. Tout était beau, mais tout pouvait s'arrêter demain.

Avant qu'elle ne soit avec Sirius et lorsqu'elle pensait au jour où elle rencontrerait quelqu'un dont elle tomberait amoureuse elle n'avait jamais pensé à s'installer chez lui si tôt. Le fait est que lorsque Sirius avait sortit cette idée la veille, Julie s'était retenue pour ne pas hurler de bonheur au premier abord. Car elle l'aimait, elle voulait ne jamais le quitter et voulait vivre avec lui. Mais pas comme ça, pas si vite, pas si elle devait affronter la société sorcière et ses jugements.

Le fait est qu'elle ne savait absolument pas comment Sirius allait réagir. Il avait bien sur comprit lorsqu'ils en avaient parlé hier matin que le moment n'était pas le bon pour elle. Mais au fond d'elle, elle avait peur qu'il ne voit que le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre avec lui, et non les raisons. Donc, en fin de compte, passer cette journée avec ses amies pour ne retrouver Sirius que ce soir n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

* * *

**Ceux qui suivent cette histoire depuis le début auront put, à loisir, remarquer que je n'évolue pas dans l'originalité de mes titres de chapitre**


	99. confrontation triangulaire

**Chapitre 99**

**Confrontation triangulaire**

Au moment où Sirius ouvrit la fenêtre de son appartement pour laisser entrer le hibou qui lui rapportait des nouvelles de celle qu'il aimait, le destin voulut que Phumsec pointa également le bout de ses plumes couleurs de feu.

Cette lettre, cela faisait presque un mois qu'il l'attendait, un mois qu'il se demandait à quel moment le vieux directeur prendrait la décision de mettre, ou non, un terme à sa carrière professoralle.

Et alors qu'il avait enfin cette lettre dans les mains, il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître son contenu. C'était un rendez vous que lui donnait Dumbledore. Il devait se rendre à Poudlard dès qu'il le pouvait, le vieil homme l'attendait. Sirius transplana dans l'instant. Il fallait que cela cesse, il fallait qu'il sache. Il avait une vie à mener, une personne à aimer plus que tout, sans se soucier d'être jugé à tout moment.

Sirius traversa le parc, les couloirs, monta les escaliers et passa la gargouille sans un regard pour ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il n'arrêta sa marche qu'une fois devant la porte du bureau du directeur qui s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard toute seule.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Sirius de voir qu'il y avait déjà un autre visiteur dans le bureau du vieil homme. Il comprit également que cette personne allait se joindre à la conversation en la reconnaissant. William Shoan, le père de Julie, avec qui il n'avait jamais parlé. Le fait est que William Shoan n'était pas censé être en Angleterre comme le lui avait fait comprendre celle qu'il aimait. L'homme avait donc soit changé ses plans, soit monté tout ce petit stratagème avec Dumbledore.

Sirius n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement impressionnable mais tout de même. Cet homme pouvait soit lui envoyer son poing au visage soit le remercier. Ce fut d'ailleurs William Shoan qui entreprit de commencer cette conversation.

« Monsieur Black !

-Appelez-moi Sirius, je vous en prie...j'ai ce nom en horreur.

-Comme vous voudrez. Sirius donc…asseyez-vous. »

Dumbledore était assit à son bureau et Shoan avait prit place sur un des deux fauteuils de l'autre côté de la table de bois massif. Sirius rejoignit donc les deux hommes en s'asseyant aux côtés du père de Julie.

« Tout d'abord, reprit l'important homme de loi, je dois vous dire merci monsieur Bl…Sirius. Je vous dois la vie et, malgré toute cette histoire, le bonheur de ma fille.

-Je fais toujours partit de l'ordre et c'était mon devoir, maintenant... en ce qui concerne votre fille…vous êtes certain de vouloir le prendre aussi bien ? »

Sirius était surprit de l'attitude de Shoan envers lui, il s'était attendu au pire à prendre un poing dans la gueule mais aucunement à ce que William Shoan le remercie pour le bonheur de sa fille.

« Comprenez moi bien, ce n'est pas le représentant du ministère de la justice magique qui parle mais le père…

-Ah !

-Lorsque nous avons tout deux étaient transportés à sainte mangouste j'ai vu dans les yeux de ma fille, une douleur que je n'avais jamais vu, et que je ne veux plus jamais revoir. Bien sur, et je ne vous le cacherais pas, j'ai de suite pensé que vous vous moquiez d'elle et si vous n'aviez pas été entre la vie et la mort et si je n'avais pas eu le bras en écharpe les choses en auraient peut-être été autre pour votre œil gauche mais…. Mais le fait est que vous avez tout de même mit votre vie en danger pour me sauver uniquement parce qu'elle vous l'a demandé…

-Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pour elle. Voyez vous, je suis conscient que cette relation n'aurait jamais dut naître mais le fait est qu'il ne peut pas en être autrement. J'aime votre fille, plus que ma propre vie, et s'il fallait que je la donne pour la sauver ou la rendre heureuse alors je le ferais. Croyez bien qu'en tant que professeur je me suis sentit coupable et que j'ai essayé de me détacher d'elle, mais je n'en ai jamais été capable. »

Durant ce monologue son regard était passé de William Shoan à Albus Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait désormais plus qu'attendre leur sentence.

« Plusieurs choses sont à prendre à compte Sirius, continua Dumbledore. Il y a d'un côté le fait est que tu ais été son professeur quand votre relation a commencé, cela ne peut s'effacer, mais le fait est, aussi, que Miss Shoan est désormais majeure et ce depuis 2 ans maintenant.

-Qu'en est-il donc ?

-Nous vous laissons le choix Sirius, continua William Shoan.

-Le choix ?

-Oui. Soit vous décider de rester professeur et Poudlard sera là si besoin. Mais dans ce cas il vous faudra assumer non seulement les rumeurs mais également la vérité ainsi que l'incompréhension de certains parents.

-Soit ?

-Soit vous quittez votre poste pour ne le retrouver qu'en septembre prochain. Poudlard retarde votre titularisation d'un an, pour que l'histoire se calme et que votre relation soit « découverte » dans les meilleures conditions. Vous prenez un poste soit à la justice soit à la défense pendant un an et vous revenez lorsque tout sera calme…Qu'en pensez vous ?

-…Je n'en sais rien

-C'est un peu normal, renchérit Dumbledore. Tu n'es pas obligé de te décider tout de suite, rentre chez toi et réfléchit. Tu me donneras une réponse plus tard.

-…Bien. »

Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers la porte quand William Shoan le retint.

« Sirius, attendez, je pars avec vous. » Les deux hommes quittèrent alors le bureau et entreprirent de regagner la grille du château.

« Je sais ce que je vous dois Sirius, mais comprenez moi bien encore une fois. Mes filles sont pour moi le plus beau trésor que le monde a sut m'offrir. Si elle ne souffre ne serait-ce qu'une fois par votre faute, je ferais de votre vie un enfer, vous m'avez bien comprit ?

-…Oui.

-Bien…Maintenant si vous pouviez rappeler à ma fille que sa mère et moi rentrons dans deux jours et que cela fait un moment que nous ne l'avons pas vu.

-J'y veillerais Monsieur.

-Parfait…Je vous laisse, j'ai encore une affaire à régler avec notre cher directeur. »

William Shoan l'avait roulé, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se rendit compte qu'il appréciait cet homme pour ce qu'il était. Sirius entreprit de rendre visite à James et à Lily alors qu'un nombre incalculable de questions l'assaillaient.

Sirius était quelque peu perdu. Lorsqu'il était sortit du coma il s'était promit d'assumer la relation qu'il avait avec Julie. C'est pourquoi il était fortement tenté de choisir la première option et de rester professeur tout en envoyant valser les préjugés. Mais le fait est que cela les mettrait peut-être tous deux dans une situation plus difficile que s'il s'avérait de choisir la deuxième option.

S'il choisissait la deuxième option les gens ne feraient peut-être pas le rapport entre le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux, élèves et professeurs à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'être amoureux pouvaient être si compliqué. Pour lui il ne devait rien y avoir de compliqué dans ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Lorsqu'à la sortie de Poudlard Sirius avait dut se demander, une fois la guerre finie, ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie, il était persuadé qu'il penserait à une carrière d'auror ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais le fait est qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était fait pour l'enseignement. Il voulait enseigner, intéresser, sensibiliser, prévenir ou encore formé les sorciers de demain.


	100. Délices d'été

**Chapitre ****100 : ****Délices d'été**

Julie était rentrée sur Londres, en fin de journée, après avoir passé la journée sur l'île de Wight, avec ses amies. Elle avait été surprise de ne pas trouver Sirius à son appartement. Et oui, elle était rentrée, mais chez lui. La question qu'il lui avait alors posée, la veille, sembla plus que jamais d'actualité. Mais elle occulta cette pensée, au profit des bienfaits d'une douche fraiche.

Sirius était encore en train d'interroger son subconscient afin de savoir quelle option il allait bien pouvoir choisir, quand à sa vie professionnelle. S'il avait été capable de connaître l'avenir, ne serait-ce que de quelques minutes, il se serait éviter cette peine, mais ne l'étant pas, il ne pouvait pas se douter que quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un, allait l'aider à se décider.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, il sut. Il avait choisit, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix à faire. C'était elle, entièrement elle, magnifiquement elle, indéniablement elle. De la musique, une odeur de cuisine épicée, une douce chaleur, des jambes, une peau, des dessous noirs qui se dessinent sous une chemise blanche aux manches retournées. Elle était somptueuse. Elle passerait toujours avant tout. Il souri et se rapproche d'elle. Il l'embrasse, se place derrière elle et la prend dans ses bras. Elle repose, alors, son corps contre le sien profitant de cet instant de détente.

Charmeur, joueur et incroyablement tentant il laisse à loisir ses mains et ses lèvres dévier sur ce corps qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches et rapproche son bassin du sien. Les mains de sirius se posent, alors, sur sa taille et descendent jusqu'au haut de ses cuisses. Il ne fait que la frôler, et par moments même, il ne la touche pas. Un bouton, deux boutons, trois boutons et la chemise s'écarte. Sa poitrine dont il a tant envie et la peau de son ventre qui vibre en cadence avec les sensations qui lui procurent.

Elle sent alors une fraicheur imprévue sur cette même peau. Lorsqu'il est arrivé, elle coupait des fruits en morceau. Elle regarde alors ce petit fruit rouge que Sirius promène sur sa peau, retient sa respiration lorsqu'il touche la peau de sa gorge tendue. Elle y enroule sa langue autour, lorsque celui-ci parvient enfin à ses lèvres. D'un coup de langue, elle le glisse dans sa bouche. Sirius déglutit, comment peut-elle lui faire cet effet là ? Comment peut-elle paraître si sensuelle, si libérée, si femme alors qu'on pourrait lui donner le bon Merlin sans confession ? Elle se retourne enfin, et lui offre ses lèvres, au goût framboise. Il les goutte, les lèche, savoure et la dévore.

Ils partent alors tous deux dans ce monde qui n'appartient qu'à leur plaisir, régit par leurs seuls désirs. Ils basculent ainsi tous deux sur le sol, elle sur lui. Elle invite alors à ces douces caresses le saladier de fruit. Elle fait sauter les boutons de cette chemise noire, vraiment trop proche du corps de son homme et plonge sa main dans les fruits, qu'elle laisse s'échouer sur le torse de sirius. Sa langue parcoure, alors, cette peau fruitée mais pourtant si masculine, tellement lui. Elle plante ses dents dans un cube coloré et le porte aux siennes. Lèvres et langues se chamaillent avant que le fruit ne trouve un nouveau gouteur.

Ils roulent et s'enroulent, s'enlacent et se délacent. Le sol de la cuisine n'est plus qu'un champ de fruit, dans lequel deux corps, vite dénudés se cherchent et se trouvent sur des airs de mélodie fruitée et de soupirs langoureux.

* * *

**Court mais affreusement et délicieusement..._fruitée_...**


	101. Et cette histoire s'arrêta là

**Chapitre 101**

**Et cette histoire s'arrêta là**

* * *

Cette histoire s'arrêtera là, j'en suis désolais, du moins pour le moment. Je n'exclue pas une suite, mais je suis incapable de continuer cette histoire. Je n'ai plus d'idées, plus d'inspiration et le dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit (mais non posté) m'a fait peur tellement il est mauvais.

Je reprendrais cette histoire surement plus tard, mais dans tous les cas je le ferais sur celle-ci ou alors je mettrais un lien.

Je vous remercie d'avoir été là et d'avoir donné votre avis sur cette histoire, je ne pensais pas que ça serait autant gratifiant, ou du moins réconfortant.

A très bientôt j'espère, au détour d'un chapitre ou d'une review.

* * *

**Bien à vous, Marquiise**


	102. Accepter d'affronter la réalité

**Bonjour tout le monde...**

**Et voila, je vous avais bien dit que je reviendrais un jour, c'est chose faite. Je ne pensais,honnêtement pas, remettre des chapitres avant cet hiver mais le fait est que si. Je n'ai pour le moment que 3 ou 4 chapitre de près donc je les posterais certainement moins vite qu'avant, sauf si l'inspiration ne me quitte pas.**

**un petit résumé? allez...**

**On a laissé julie et Sirius sous les bienfaits d'une salade de fruits, après que Dumbledore ait convoqué Sirius avec le père de Julie. Celle ci, de son côté, s'occupe du problème de Tania et de ce qui pourrait ou non la lier à Rémus Lupin, qui vient de devenir papa. Sirius qui se posait bon nombre de question sur son avenir, à savoir rester à Poudlard ou non, oublie toutes ces interrogations devant le spectacle que lui offre julie alors qu'il rentre chez lui = **

**.net/s/5532274/100/La_ou_le_vent_lemporte**

**donc sans plus attendre...**

* * *

**Chapitre 115** :

**Accepter d'affronter la réalité**

La jeune femme à la chevelure dorée que l'on pouvait apercevoir en cette fin d'après midi dans l'un des quartiers de Londres, semblait perdre son esprit dans tout ce qui pouvait lui faire oublier la raison de sa présence en ces lieux.

Pourtant, des rires d'enfants la sortirent de sa léthargie. Un petit garçon et une petite fille marchaient main dans la main tout en rigolant. Elle se sentait perdue. Qu'aurait été sa vie si elle avait eu un frère ? Comment aurait-elle grandit si elle avait eu quelqu'un pour la protéger ? Plus le temps passait, plus elle se demandait si sa mère avait véritablement pu faire ça.

Avait-elle pu abandonner son enfant ? Elle aurait peut-être put comprendre la peur, l'éloignement sentimental, à la rigueur mais l'abandon définitif, rajouté au fait qu'elle leur ait effacé leurs souvenirs à tous les deux, ça, elle ne pouvait pas l'encaisser.

Accepter que sa mère se sépare d'un enfant et que cela mène à son autodestruction une vingtaine d'années plus tard, était trop dur à supporter pour la jeune femme qu'elle était.

Mme Kyron s'enfermait de plus en plus chaque jour dans un mutisme imperméable à tous actes de Tania. La pression magique qui retombait sur les épaules de cette mère du fait de son esprit embué était trop forte. C'est en tout cas ce qu'était parvenu à déduire les psycomages. Ils ne connaissaient pas l'histoire, mais savaient que, dans certains cas, la pression magique d'un sortilège lancé pouvait se retourner contre son auteur.

Elle tenta d'occulter l'image de sa mère emmenée par les psycomages qui avait tendance à trop se rappeler à elle ces derniers temps. Elle descendit la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait jusqu'à une petit place où l'on trouvait un petit square et quelques pubs. Cinq minutes après que le garçon lui ait apporté son thé glacé l'objet de ses préoccupations se dessina sous ses yeux.

Elle n'était pas dans ce quartier par hasard et encore moins dans ce square pour rien. Rémus et Océane pénétrèrent dans le square. Tania remarqua le landau dans lequel leur fille semblait dormir.

Comment Julie avait-elle dit qu'elle s'appelait : Laura…Léa…Lou. Il fallait qu'elle le voie, qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle soit sure. Avait-elle un frère ? Etait-elle la tante de ce bébé ? Son cœur se serrait, elle avait peur que Rémus ne la repère mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en aller.

Il lui fallait un signe, un indice qui lui prouverait ou lui infirmerait sa parenté d'avec cet homme. Et cela arriva alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, ou du moins pas de cette manière ci. Elle avait pensé reconnaître quelque chose en lui, une expression, le son de sa voix, sa façon de bouger, quelque chose qui l'aurait dit à sa femme… Au lieu de ça, un flot d'images, de sons, de souvenirs se présenta à elle.

Elle et un petit garçon dans un square semblable à celui-ci… Sa mère et un homme qu'elle ne voyait que de dos…Elle et lui devant un goûter…riant…lui la regardant dans un berceau…lui donnant un jouet…La sensation incroyable ou plutôt la certitude d'être lié à cet homme par le sang ne lâchait plus Tania. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Elle avait l'impression que le sang de ses veines bouillonnait à l'intérieur de celles-ci, qu'elles avaient envie d'éclater et de laisser s'échapper ce sang qui les relier tous les deux et qui n'appelait qu'à la vérité

Sa tête se mit à tourner et elle dut se rasseoir alors qu'elle se levait. Le serveur qui s'approchait d'elle pour lui demander si tout allait bien, n'eut le temps de rien car en moins de temps qu'il n'en a fallut pour qu'elle se remette elle avait remarqué l'air hagard de son soit disant « frère » et s'éclipsa en vitesse. Trop vite pour voir le lycanthrope se retourner et poser ses yeux sur une table abandonnée sous le regard d'un serveur perdu.

Elle était là, s'était forcément elle. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il avait vu les images dans son esprit et avait ressentit ce qu'elle avait ressentit, il le savait. Océane le regarda perdu, puis comprit.

Il avait encore eu un flash, encore des souvenirs, mêmes si cette fois il semblait y avoir quelque chose de différent. L'homme aux deux visages se contenta de n'en poser qu'un sur elle, faisant l'aller retour des yeux jusqu'à son enfant avant de simplement annoncer qu'il avait une sœur, et que cette fois il en était certain, sous l'œil compatissant et désolée de la femme qu'il avait épousé.

Désolée que son mari ait à subir ça, désolée que l'homme si magnifique qu'il était, ait à se rendre compte qu'on l'avait abandonné, qu'on n'avait pas voulut de lui à cause du fait qu'il soit différent. Mais au fond du cœur de cette jeune mère un petit espoir naissait. Celui que sa fille aurait peut-être une famille, une vraie et pas une bande de pur sang dégénérée.


	103. Révélations au creux d'un oreiller

**Chapitre 103**

**Révélations au creux d'un oreiller**

Julie et Sirius étaient enlacés dans les draps blancs du lit de Sirius profitant de cet état post-plaisir fruité. Cette soirée avait été très inspirante et sensuelle pour ce jeune couple.

« Au fait, où étais-tu ? Je pensais te trouver chez toi quand je suis revenue.

-C'est une longue histoire, lié à Dumbledore et à ton père.

-Mon père ?

-Oui.

-…Tu es allé le voir ?

-Pas exactement, j'ai reçut une lettre de Dumbledore en début d'après midi.

-Et… ?

-Je suis donc allé à Poudlard pour le voir et ton père était là également.

-Comment ça se fait ? Lui et ma mère sont censés être en Irlande…

-Je ne sais pas, il a voulut mettre les choses au clair…et il m'a même remercié pour lui avoir sauvé la vie et…

-…et quoi ? répliqua-t-elle soupçonneuse.

-Pour le fait que je te rende heureuse… »

Sirius avait murmuré ces quelques mots tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« hmm hmm…enfin bref et alors qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

-Ils m'ont laissé le choix, dit-il en sortant du lit et en enfilant un jean. Soit je reste et on affronte ce qui pourra bien arriver, soit je reviens l'an prochain.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais en attendant ? lui rétorqua-t-elle en se redressant dans le lit.

-Je prendrais un poste ailleurs, mais je n'en ai pas envie, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Je me fous complètement de ce que pensent les gens.

-Alors on assume ?

-On assume. »

Elle posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'attira sur le matelas moelleux.

« Tu vas vivre à Poudlard ?

-Non, bien sur que non, on va vivre tous les deux ici, d'accord ?

-D'accord !

-…D'accord ? D'accord, comme dans d'accord on vit tous les deux ?

-…oui. »

Un soupir de bonheur et son corps pressé contre le sien.

« Je t'aime mon amour.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Alors que leurs baisers tendaient à s'enflammer elle l'arrêta.

« Quoi ?

-Je viens de penser à quelque chose…les jeunes filles de Poudlard seront bien tranquilles en septembre.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu ne pourras plus les surprendre au détour d'un couloir et punir leurs petits amis.

-…Tu penses à tout on dirait... Mais de toute façon je ne les aurais pas forcément réprimandées.

-Mais j'y ai eu droit moi !

-…Oui…mais parce que c'était toi.

-Quoi ? T'es sérieux ?

-Oui, j'avais croisé un couple avant de tomber sur toi et je leur ai dit d'aller faire ça ailleurs. »

En position de force elle tenta alors de l'étouffer avec un oreiller.

« Tu es dégueulasse, c'est horrible ce que tu as fait. »

Il envoya valser le coussin d'un revers de la main et la renversa violemment sur le lit.

« Comment tu voulais qu'il en soit autrement ? Tu voulais que je reste de marbre en te voyant en embrasser un autre. »

Il prit possession de ces lèvres dans un baiser brulant, presque violent qui lui prouva alors tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour elle, et que désormais plus jamais il ne la laisserait dans d'autre bras que les siens. Sa main passa dans son dos et sa nuisette en satin remonta de concert.

« Tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose sur cette soirée ?

-Pas si ça concerne la personne qui t'accompagnait.

-…non, ça te concerne toi…qui d'autre que toi.

-Alors je veux bien l'entendre.

-Lorsque tu es arrivé, tu t'es mis à crier, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'ai fait abstraction de Lucas et je n'ai plus vu que toi. Tu ne m'aurais pas dit de te prêter attention et je m'avançais vers toi pour être dans tes bras.

-…Mais il y avait Scott, tu étais en train de l'embrasser lui !

-Comment voulais-tu que je reste de marbre alors que tu me surprends avec un autre ? »

Un sourire, puis un soupir, et une matinée d'amour qui n'en finit pas. Vers 10h30 du matin le bruit de la cheminette se fit entendre.

« Rémus ! Comment tu vas ?

-très bien et toi ?

-Bien, super bien même, répondit-il en regardant Julie.

-On peut se voir aujourd'hui ?

-Oui bien sur ! »

Julie fit un signe à Sirius.

« Laisse-moi lui parler. Rémus, c'est Julie.

-Julie bonjour, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien je te remercie, dit moi, pourquoi vous ne viendrez pas manger avec Océane à midi.

-Ah… oui, pourquoi pas, mais ça vous dérange pas ?

-Non, non répondirent alors les deux amants d'une même voix.

-Bon ben d'accord, à toute à l'heure alors ?

-A toute à l'heure. »

« Pourquoi avoir voulut inviter Rémus ?

-J'aurais peut-être pas dut, après tout c'est ton appart, tu aurais peut-être dut décidais.

-Hep…viens là. »

Il l'attrapa par la main et elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

« Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, tu fais ce que tu veux ici, mais ça m'intrigue un peu c'est tout.

-…A dire vrai, il faut que je lui parle de Tania.

-Ah mais oui c'est vrai, t'as du nouveau ?

-De gros doute, je dirais plus tôt.

-Dans quel sens ?

-Il y a trop de zone d'ombre dans la famille de Tania c'est impressionnant. On ne comprend pas d'où est-ce qu'elle tient le nom de Kyron. Son père est un fantôme. On trouve des Kyron mais ça serait plutôt sa mère.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle en dit cette femme ?

-Rien elle a été admise à sainte mangouste il y a quelques temps. »

* * *

:)


	104. Confrontation maternelle

**Me revoila, malgré tout.**

* * *

**chapitre 104**

**"Confrontation maternelle"**

Alors que Julie et Sirius finissaient de se préparer pour aller sur le chemin de traverse, afin de faire des courses, histoire d'avoir de quoi nourrir leurs invités, un hibou déposa une lettre pour elle. C'était une lettre de Tania. Julie n'eu que le temps de la lire brièvement que Sirius était déjà prêt à partir. cette lettre ne présageait rien de bon, elle n'avait peut être pas eu une si mauvaise idée que ça en invitant Rémus à manger.

Elle et Sirius s'octroyaient une de leurs premières sorties officielles sur le chemin de traverse. C'étaient la première fois où tout deux se promenaient main dans la main en ces lieux. Ils vivaient les premiers moments officiels de leur relation. Sirius avait choisit, c'était elle, envers et contre tous. Ils avaient donc décidé de s'afficher ensemble dans le monde sorcier, doucement certes, mais surement.

Mais même en imaginant le pire scénario quand à la réaction qu'aurait put avoir les gens en les voyant tous les deux, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ce qui allait se passer. Elle n'avait jamais vu Sirius dans un tel état de colère et de frustration.

Alors qu'ils flânaient le long des rayons de la boutique de Mme Guipire, deux femmes attirèrent l'attention de Sirius. Il ne s'était en aucun cas attendu à croiser sa mère aujourd'hui, et qui plus est en compagnie de Narcissa Malfoy, anciennement Black, sa chère cousine.

« On s'en va, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Julie. »

Alors qu'elle tentait de voir, par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius, ce qui l'avait décidé à fuir ce magasin, elle fut stoppée dans sa marche. Elle regarda droit devant elle et crut à un fantôme. Devant elle se tenait la réplique quasi identique, si ce n'est la longueur de cheveux, de Lucius Malfoy. Elle lança un regard à Sirius pour trouver des explications. Elle détesta alors ce qu'elle vit. Les yeux de Sirius étaient plus noirs que jamais.

« Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? »

Sa voix était suffisante et glaciale au possible. L'homme la déshabillait littéralement du regard et Julie se sentait très mal à l'aise.

« Tu vas devoir être plus clair Hercule.

-Que le traitre à son sang profite bien de ses étudiantes de Poudlard. »

On voyait que Sirius serraient les dents pour éviter d'avoir à lui répondre.

« Remarque, continua l'homme dont Julie ignorait toujours la nature du lien qui le liait à Sirius, tu n'as pas trop mal choisit, je dois dire. »

Alors que la main de l'homme se levait pour saisir entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux de Julie, le poing de Sirius s'abattait violemment sur son œil gauche.

On entendit un cri de douleur résonner à travers le magasin.

« Mais tu es fou ! »

L'homme allait se jeter sur Sirius pour se venger mais une voix l'en empêcha.

« Laisse le Hercule ! »

Julie et Sirius se retournèrent alors de concert pour se retrouver face à la mère de ce dernier. Julie reconnue la vieille dame comme celle qu'elle avait déjà eu à affronter chez fleury et Bott. Les boutiques du chemin de traverse lui reservaient-elles toutes ce genre de rencontre?

« Ne me dites surtout pas que vous avez pitié de moi ! Cracha Sirius à l'encontre de celle qui pensait qu'elle avait, un jour, eu le malheur de mettre cet enfant au monde.

-Cela fait longtemps que tu n'en vaux plus la peine.

-Je crois même que cela n'a jamais été le cas…Alors Narcissa, comment va Lucius ? Je vois que tu as trouvé...une épaule charitable pour te...consoler. »

La jeune femme blonde lâcha avec horreur et affolement le bras dudit Hercule qui n'était autre qu'un des cousins de Lucius Malfoy.

« Remarque c'est bien, comme ça ton fils ne fera même pas la différence.

-Ca suffit Sirius, laisse la tranquille, tu es tombé bien bas aussi…Regarde toi avec…elle, ces Shoan, cette famille qui n'a pas suivit le seigneur des ténèbres, la fille de celui qui n'as pas voulut céder aux mangements. »

Julie savait être patiente mais pas simple d'esprit. Alors que Sirius faisait de son mieux pour la retenir elle incendia la vieille peau en face d'elle.

« Je ne vous permets pas…espèce de veille cinglée. Je vous ai déjà dit que vous ne m'étiez en rien supérieure, loin de là même...malgré tous vos grands airs, vous n'êtes qu'une vielle folle qui se croit sortit de la cuisse de Serpentard…laissez moi vous dire que vous ne ferez pas long feu à ce rythme, Voldemort et toutes ces conneries c'est finit vous m'entendez…FINIT…et vous tous avec. »

La vieille femme encaissa les paroles de la jeune et endiablée sorcière, mais se contenta de lui répondre que la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui ne valait vraiment plus rien.

« Si ton frère était encore vivant, il…

-Si mon frère était encore là, il serait de mon côté chère maman.

-Ne me ment pas!

-Oh…mais vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

-…Sirius…mais de quoi tu parles enfin. »

Narcissa avait été secrètement amoureuse de Régulus Black dans le temps et tout ce qui touchait le jeune homme de près ou de loin l'intéressait plus que sa propre vie.

« Moi qui croyait que Voldemort ce serait fait un plaisir de se servir de cette information pour vous rabaisser…C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais été du genre à féliciter ses mangemorts…même les plus fidèles...n'est-ce pas mère ? »

Sirius portait tour à tour ses yeux de la vieille, à la jeune femme. Cette même allure, ce même regard dénué de toute humanité si ce n'est en cet instant fatidique où sirius allait enfin accomplir un de ses plus beaux rêves.

« …Régulus n'était plus des votre, il était un espion de l'ordre.

-C'est faux ! hurla presque Narcissa, personne que Sirius n'avait vu que rarement perdre son sang froid légendaire.

-Alors comment expliques-tu que Voldemort l'ait assassiné sous mes yeux au moment où il nous rejoignait.

La vieille femme donnait l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler au sol, la jeune femme blonde était perdue et l'homme blond énervé au possible.

« Et voila…j'ai attendu ça pendant des années, chère maman, votre petit monde s'écroule enfin totalement et s'est grâce à moi. Désormais vous n'avez plus rien à quoi vous raccrochez, aucun de vos enfants n'aura été digne de vous...comme c'est pathétique. »

Sirius fit un signe à la jeune femme à côté de lui et tous deux sortirent du magasin pour transplaner dans l'appartement de Sirius, sans un regard pour les trois personnes qu'il venait d'abattre mentalement. Il prit alors Julie dans ses bras plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et durant un moment refusa qu'elle s'écarte de lui.

Julie savait Sirius blessé et meurtri par son enfance et sa famille, mais ce qu'elle avait put imaginer n'était qu'un fragment de l'iceberg. Sirius allait avoir besoin de temps pour se forger une carapace qui lui permettrait de ne plus être atteint par ce genre de rencontre. Mais elle l'aiderait, à eux deux ils seraient plus fort que tout.


	105. bref

**Bref**.

J'ai lu Harry Potter, j'ai découvert

J'ai cliqué sur une histoire, puis sur une autre, puis sur une autre.

J'en avais marre de lire la même chose alors j'ai écrit mon histoire.

Pour faire la cool j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de com, alors que j'en voulais, mais j'ai dit que j'en voulais pas.

J'ai écrit une histoire, j'ai eu des coms, mais j'en ai plus.

Et puis je me suis dit que moi non plus je ne laissais pas des coms à chaque fois que je lisais une histoire, que l'auteur en veuille ou pas.

Mais mon histoire elle est longue alors je pensais…

Mais j'ai plus de coms...

Bref. J'ai regretté d'avoir dit un jour que j'attendais pas de com pour poster mes chapitres.

* * *

**Pensées du soir, bonsoir...**


	106. Quand un frère se découvre une soeur

**coucou de retour avec un chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 105**

**Quand un frère se découvre une soeur...**

Lorsque Rémus et Océane arrivèrent, Sirius cacha cette blessure qui s'était de nouveau ouverte en lui. Il s'était juré de ne plus approcher cette famille, de ne plus parler à cette femme. Il savait que, d'un certain point de vue, cela était horrible, mais il aurait donné beaucoup pour être à la place de Rémus et ne pas avoir eu de parents. Il aurait préféré être orphelin, plutôt que d'avoir à subir ça. Les critiques d'abords, puis les insultes, les coups, la porte fermé à clefs, les nuits enfermés à l'extérieur du manoir et autres réjouissances qui faisaient la dureté de la famille Black envers ses enfants.

Même si cela avait été dur, il avait ressentit une pointe de satisfaction devant le visage de sa mère effondrée d'apprendre pour Regulus. Ah mon cher petit frère, pensa Sirius, comme j'aurais aimé que tu sois là.

Après une petite discussion entre Julie et Océane qui ne s'étaient pas reparlées depuis l'accouchement de cette dernière, qui avait été n'ayons pas peur des mots, des plus cahotiques, les quatre personnes présentes dans l'appartement de Sirius purent profiter de cette journée ensoleillée.

Ce sujet de conversation Julie ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Qui plus est, elle ignorait si Rémus avait crut bon d'avertir sa femme de ses visions et autres préoccupations familiales. L'opportunité se présenta à elle lorsque Rémus l'aida à ramener un plat à la cuisine alors qu'Océane et Sirius s'attendrissaient devant Lou qui dormait dans son landau.

« Ta fille est vraiment magnifique Rémus.

-Merci, tu sais que son prénom est une idée de Sirius ?

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, vous vous connaissez si bien tout les deux, je trouve que ça lui va très bien…enfin je veux dire… »

Julie était embarrassée, elle ne voulait pas que la conversation prenne cette tournure, elle n'avait en aucun cas prévu de lui parler de ce problème là.

« …Comment tu sais ?

-...J'ai lu ton livre sans savoir qui tu étais... Sirius me l'a révélé lorsque tu as commencé à comprendre pour toi et Tania.

-Je croyais que tu n'y croyais pas **à ça**.

-Disons plutôt que je ne voulais pas à y croire. Le fait est que devant certains faits et certains évènements on est obligé d'admettre la réalité. Il s'est passé quelque chose, hier matin, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…Elle l'a sentie, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est enfuie ?

-Oui… elle a eu peur.

-Peur de quoi ?

-De tout…et surtout de ce que sa mère a fait…enfin...votre mè…

-Ne le dit pas!

-...D'accord.

-…Explique-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Tania m'a appelé un jour en me révélant que beaucoup de chose n'allaient pas pour elle. On a entamé des recherches. Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop lourd pour elle cette ambiance. Et puis ces cauchemars la rendaient malade.

-Quels cauchemars ?

-Sirius ne t'en a pas parlés ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il tiendrait sa langue… Tania fait des cauchemars depuis des années. Elle est dans un lit d'enfant, et…

-...Je la regarde depuis le pas de la porte ?

-Oui, comment le sais-tu ?

-Je l'ai vu hier.

-Et puis il y a des cris, des pleurs…

-Elle revoit la nuit de l'accident ?

-Je pense.

-Je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

-Le fait est qu'on a conclut que le nom de Kyron venait de sa mère et pas de son père, puisque c'était…

-…Lupin. Qui l'eut crû hein ?

-Pas moi je te l'accorde, désolais de te dire tout ça aujourd'hui mais je le devais. Tania est mon amie et je me dois de faire ce qui a de mieux pour elle, tout cela est beaucoup trop dur autant pour elle que pour toi.

-Je comprends, et je te remercie…et…pour ce qui est de…Enfin de ma…non de sa…

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi le sort s'estompe ?

-Oui, lâcha-t-il dans un soulagement alors que Julie le dispensait de finir sa phrase.

-Elle a été interné à sainte mangouste. Sa magie et sa culpabilité se retourne contre elle.

-Sa culpabilité ? répéta Rémus tout en regardant Julie d'un air surprit et incrédule.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je te dis ce que les médicomages ont dit à Tania.

-…Pardon… Et comment l'a-t-elle vécut, elle ?

-Assez mal je dois dire, même si elle essaie de ne pas le montrer. Ce n'est pas facile de voir s'écrouler sa vie alors qu'on n'a pas 20 ans.

-Elle n'a personne ?

-Non, pas de famille en tout cas. Le directeur de Salem l'a prise en affection et a fait beaucoup de chose pour elle…et puis il y a Pierre maintenant.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Son ami, ils sont ensemble depuis 6 mois au moins…ne me dit pas que le grand frère qui sommeillait en toi se réveille déjà?

-…C'était juste de la curiosité…Que faire maintenant ?

-On pourrait peut-être laisser faire le temps non ?

-Moué. Mais elle n'a besoin de rien, d'argent. C'est ma sœur, au final, si elle a besoin je dois être là malgré tout.

-C'est très fraternel comme réaction mais ne t'en fait pas, ta mère a fait une seule chose de bien, elle a mit Tania à l'abri du besoin.

-Si jamais je décidais d'aller la trouver, où devrais-je aller ? »

Julie attrapa un bout de parchemin et griffonna une adresse qu'elle tendit à l'homme devant elle, qui en ce moment, ressemblait plus à un tout petit louveteau qu'à un gros molosse de loup garou.

« Mais c'est ton adresse !

-Oui on habite quasiment à côté. »

Rémus réalisa alors que sa mère l'avait peut-être aperçut le jour où il était venu chercher Julie pour l'emmener à sainte mangouste.

« Je te remercie vraiment beaucoup. Tu es une personne très spéciale et Sirius a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir rencontré. »

Julie fut très touché de cette remarque c'était la première fois qu'un des amis de Sirius reconnaissait qui elle pouvait être pour lui.

"Toi aussi Rémus…tu es quelqu'un de vraiment spécial et je regrette qu'un jour quelqu'un ait osé penser le contraire."

* * *

**Tada!**


	107. interlude

**Nouveau chapitre assez blabla, je préviens.**

* * *

**Chapitre 106**

**Interlude**

L'accouchement d'Océane, la convocation de Sirius par Dumbledore, sa demande de venir vivre avec lui, le lien de parenté entre Tania et Rémus… tous ces évènements s'étaient enchainés en quelques semaines seulement.

Ils avaient pris des décisions, notamment celle de vivre ensemble, sans savoir si ce serait possible. Sirius pourrait-il ne pas demeurer à Poudlard, qui était une école dépendante du dévouement de ses professeurs ? N'était-ce pas trop tôt, en dépit de ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécut, pour vivre à deux ? Cela ne leur ferait-il pas plus de bien que de mal ?

Des questions, des questions et encore des questions. Julie se demandait si un jour elle arrêterait de se poser des questions. Devant son insistance, Sirius était allé régler certains problèmes d'ordre technique avec Dumbledore concernant la rentrée. Ayant passé huit ans dans cette école, elle avait le souvenir d'avoir toujours vu ses professeurs demeuraient à Poudlard et ne s'était quasiment jamais posé la question de savoir si, oui ou non, ils avaient une vie en dehors de l'école.

Sirius croyait dur comme fer à leur vie à deux dans son appartement de Londres. Alors quand Dumbledore lui fit comprendre que Poudlard n'était pas une école comme les autres, Sirius comprit qu'il lui devait quelque chose. Ils avaient une dette envers les murs de ce château. Poudlard avait été son refuge, sa deuxième maison. Il y avait rencontré ses meilleurs amis, qui ne le quitteraient jamais et celle qui partageait sa vie, depuis 8 mois maintenant et ça, ça n'avait aucun prix.

Ils étaient parvenus à un accord: Sirius demeurerait à Poudlard. Il pourrait une fois par semaine se rendre à son appartement de Londres. Qui plus est Julie aurait le droit de venir le voir. Ponctuellement biens sur, pas quotidiennement non plus, Poudlard n'était pas fait pour ça, mais cela faisait un soir à Londres, un soir à Poudlard, la semaine serait vite passé. Bien évidemment n'étant pas directeur de maison ou n'ayant pas d'autres responsabilité que celles d'un simple professeur, il serait libre de quitter le château dès son dernier cours de la semaine achevé.

Quand Sirius lui avait annoncé cette nouvelle, Julie avait prit une décision. Malgré le fait qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle était d'accord pour qu'ils vivent tous les deux, elle irait vivre sur le campus avec Marie. Elles prendraient une chambre pour deux, mais effectivement elle n'était pas contre ces deux jours de retrouvailles dans la semaine.

Sirius n'était pas emballé d'apprendre que Julie vivrait sur le campus. En toute jalousie, il avait espérer qu'elle reste chez ses parents. Il avait confiance en elle, mais pas en eux, les autres. Ceux qui la trouveront aussi jolie qu'il l'a trouvé, et la verront aussi désirable qu'il la voie depuis qu'il l'a rencontré.

Mais bon il dut bien s'y résigner et laisser de côté ses manières de macho. La fin du mois d'août approchait, Julie et Sirius profitaient des derniers moments de l'été. Celui-ci s'acheva sous de bons hospices, Julie partie avec ses amies une semaine en Grèce, et encore un weekend avec Sirius en France.

**Interlude 2**

Ayant suivit une classe préparatoire, avant d'intégrer l'école supérieure de Magie, Julie, et tous les autres étudiants ayant suivis le même cursus, fut autorisée à s'inscrite en 2ème année. Elle avait finalement opté pour la voie défense et non potion.

Elle avait réfléchie à ce qu'elle voulait faire dans la vie, et n'avait pas réellement avancé de ce côté-là. En effet, tout cela était encore un peu flou pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas devenir auror, c'était certain. Non, elle imaginait d'avantage un poste au niveau de la répression de l'utilisation frauduleuse de la magie. C'était assez perturbant de se projeter dans un avenir. De s'imaginer dans quelques années avec un travail. Etre dans la vie active. Cela avait tendance à la laissez de glace quand elle y pensait. C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle entra avec Marie en 2nde année à l'école supérieure de la magie.

Sirius quand à lui ne se faisait pas trop de souci quand à sa vocation. Il adorait être professeur et il dut bien admettre que, même s'il l'avait fait, il aurait été embêté de devoir quitter son travail. Maintenant, le fait est qu'il ignorait s'il y allait avoir des contestations, ou même, des critiques du fait de son histoire avec Julie. Que cela provienne des parents ou des élèves eux-même. Le prendraient-ils au sérieux, accepteraient-ils son autorité ?

Mais Sirius relativisa en ce disant que tout le monde sorcier ne mettait pas son nez dans les affaires des autres et qu'à moins de les avoir vus ensemble peu de personne savait déjà que Sirius sortait avec une de ses anciennes élèves. Même si apparemment la rumeur de ce « déshonneur » courrait déjà parmi les sangs purs, adeptes du mangemorisme par le passé.

L'année ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos. Supporterait-il d'être loin d'elle, de la savoir avec d'autres? Il avait confiance en elle, ce n'était pas le problème. Mais il avait peur comme tout homme amoureux que celle qu'il aimait trouve mieux ailleurs. Si Julie avait put parler dans l'esprit de Sirius, à ce moment précis, elle lui aurait bien dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas trouver mieux ailleurs.

Les parents de Julie furent plus ravis, qu'ils ne le laissèrent paraître, que leur fille vive sur le campus de son école. En effet, même s'il n'avait rien à reprocher à Sirius, au contraire même s'il on écoutait William Shoan, il n'en restait pas moins que cette histoire avait commencé sur des bases guères saines. Le fait que Julie soit sur le campus, plutôt qu'avec lui, lui permettrait de réfléchir à son avenir et de décider tranquillement ce qu'elle avait envie, ou non, de faire et avec qui.

Les parents de Julie ne voulaient pas qu'elle quitte Sirius, mais tout de même leur fille avait 19 ans. Maintenant que les grands émois, la peur de le perdre et compagnie étaient terminés les choses allaient surement être différentes. Autant laisser les choses aller à leur rythme.

Pourraient-ils un jour comprendre que ce qu'ils les avaient unis en quelques mois seulement était plus fort que tout et que grâce à cela jamais plus il ne pourrait y avoir de Sirius sans elle et de Julie sans lui.

Julie et Marie se retrouvèrent en ce lundi de septembre aux portes du campus pour prendre possession de leur chambre. Par chance elles avaient put avoir une chambre pour toutes les deux. Les soirées à languir de Sirius seraient moins longues avec Marie. Et puis les deux jeunes filles avaient jurés de s'amuser cette année. Chose que malgré la liberté de mouvement clandestine à Poudlard elle n'avait pas vraiment put réaliser.


	108. Chapter 108

**coucou me revoila, avec quelques chapitre.**

**salut à tous**

* * *

**Chapitre 107**

Marie et Julie avait donc reprit les cours une fois le moi de septembre arrivé, hélas bien trop rapidement pour les deux demoiselles. Vivre sur un campus ne les changeait pas trop de Poudlard, malheureusement. Cependant du fait de l'âge des étudiants et de la configuration du campus, cela demeurait quand même plus attractif. Cela faisait plus collocation, que colonie de vacances. L'ambiance était sympathique et les cours commençaient plutôt bien. Bien sur Julie ne voyait plus autant Sirius que durant les vacances, mais pour le moment cet éloignement ne lui causait pas autant d'émois qu'elle l'aurait pensé.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle était heureuse de cette situation, mais peut être avait-elle besoin d'espace, se disait-elle ? Après tout ils avaient passés l'été quasiment tous les deux, un peu d'éloignement ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal.

Le fait est surtout que retrouver Marie et leurs habitudes avait un côté très rassurant. En effet, Julie entreprenait désormais une des dernières lignes droites de ses études qui la mènerait à un travail concret, alors redevenir un tant soit peu la fille folle qu'elle savait être avec son amie ne lui déplaisait pas du tout.

Elle savait qu'elle serait bien obliger d'avancer, de se jeter dans la vie active, dans cette vie qu'on espère tellement mais qui, du moment qu'on s'en rapproche, a tendance à nous effrayer.

Le sérieux de cette situation et de sa relation avec Sirius laissait place quelques soirs par semaine à de vrais moments de rigolades et de bêtises, au sens simple du terme, qui donnaient un juste équilibre à tout cela.

Il faut dire également que les étudiants qui peuplaient le campus n'étaient jamais contre une partie de rigolade et les contrôles étaient moins fréquents qu'à Poudlard, voir inexistants. L'enseignement supérieur anglais sorcier les jugeait responsable en raison de leur âge, quelle grossière erreur.

Julie avait repris les cours depuis maintenant deux mois. Elle et Marie s'était parfaitement acclimaté au campus de l'école. Elle organisait ses semaines entre Sirius, les révisions et les soirées. Oui, il y avait des soirées et plus qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais à Sirius, notamment celle où elle en était certaine, elle s'était retrouvée en cours avec beaucoup trop d'alcool dans le sang, n'ayant pas décuvé de la veille.

Elle ne voulait pas mentir à Sirius, elle ne voulait simplement pas risquer de le voir débarquer au campus pour voir si LA femme de sa vie ne le trompait pas.

Le fait est, que le tromper ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais effleuré l'esprit, Sirius n'avait rien à envier à un autre, sur aucun point. Elle voulait simplement éviter les problèmes. Elle était amoureuse de lui plus que jamais au grand dam de ses parents. De ce côté-là, aussi, elle prenait des précautions. Elle savait que même si en raison des circonstances ses parents ne s'étaient pas opposés à sa relation avec Sirius, ils n'en avaient pas moins été choqués.

Leur petite fille sortait avec un des ses professeurs. Cet homme avait osé portait de l'intérêt à une de ses élèves. Alors même s'il était aimable, avait sauvé le père de Julie et semblait rendre leur fille heureuse, les Shoan gardaient quelques distances et retenues envers celui qui, peut-être un jour, deviendrait leur gendre.

Alors qu'elle et Marie venait d'achever leur travail, elles s'assirent toutes deux sur le large rebord de leur fenêtre. Julie avait une cigarette dans sa main droite et Marie une bière dans sa main gauche. Elles étaient toutes les deux perdues dans leurs pensées. Marie sortit des siennes plus vite que prévu, brulée par la cendre que Julie, qui semblait être partie bien plus loin qu'elle, venait de laisser tomber sur sa main.

« Aïe !

-Oh, excuse-moi Marie, je n'ai pas fait attention.

-…oué ben gaffe la prochaine fois…tu pensais encore à ton petit Black ou quoi!

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! »

Marie passait son temps à taquiner Julie sur ce sujet, n'ayant pas non plus son homme à porter de main, Rivers suivant une formation en Irlande, elle passait ses pulsions et envies de taquineries sur son amie, au grand dam de celle-ci.

« Moué, donc tu pensais à lui.

-Même pas en plus.

-Alors c'était quoi ?

-Je pensais à Tania…et à Rémus accessoirement parlant.

-Ah ben c'est sur les deux vont ensemble maintenant, des nouvelles ?

-Non, si ce n'est quelques lettres de Tania qui hésite sur quoi faire mais sinon pas plus.

-Et Rémus ?

-Oh, il doit être dans le même état, mais c'est un peu plus compliqué pour lui que pour elle. C'est lui après tout qui a été abandonné et…

-Qui a été abandonné ? »

Une tornade blonde venait de faire irruption, sans frapper dans la chambre des deux jeunes filles.

« Merlin quand il avait 4 ans ! Rose on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper ?

-Si, mais je ne trouve pas que cela soit très amusant.

-Et si on se changeait, si on avait été nues ou…occupées, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Me fait pas rire Marie…à moins que vous ayez viré lesbiennes, vos mecs sont hors du campus, je le sais. Et puis je ne suis pas complètement neuneu, j'ai jeté un sort avant d'entrer pour vérifier que vous étiez décentes.

-Oh ça va t'a gagné, râla Julie.

-Bon alors qui a été abandonné ?

-Désolais Rose, cette fois ci, c'est un trop gros secret.

-Bon d'accord mais vous me devez un scoop alors.

-Ok dès qu'on apprend quelque chose que tu ne sais pas on te fait signe. Sinon quoi de beau t'as passé un bon weekend ?


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapitre 108**

"Alors t'as passé un bon week end?

« Oui, oui ça va, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose mais bon.

-Me fais pas rire, je suis sure que t'es sortie ce weekend. »

Rose était impossible. C'était jeune femme excentrique, drôle, agaçante également, mais malgré tout très attachante. Elle arrivait d'Australie. Elle ne vivait en Angleterre que depuis 6 mois. Elle et sa famille avait suivit son père qui venait d'être promu au ministère de Londres. Rose n'avait peur de rien, ni de personne. Elle passait ces weekends à sortir dans des endroits, dont souvent, même Marie et Julie, n'avaient jamais entendu parler.

« hmmm …possible, mais ce n'était pas fantastique, par contre j'ai appris quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant et qui vous concerne.

-Tu vois, comment veux tu qu'on t'offre un scoop, si tu te débrouilles pour en apprendre avant nous, et qui plus est qui nous concerne. »

Soit dit en passant les deux jeunes femmes se demandaient ce que Rose avait bien put apprendre. L'espace d'un instant Julie eut peur qu'elle soit au courant pour Sirius. En soit, cela n'était pas un problème, mais Julie n'avait pas envie que cela soit su de tout le monde. Bien évidemment cela se saurait mais il était hors de question d'aller le crier sur tous les toits.

« blablabla… Le fait est que vous êtes des petites cachotières, vous vous êtes bien gardées de me dire que vos profs de Poudlard valaient largement le coup d'œil.

-Hein ? »

Stupéfaction et interrogation assaillirent alors les deux anciennes élèves de l'école de Magie. Pourquoi Rose parlait-elle des professeurs de Poudlard, elle qui n'y avait jamais mis les pieds ? D'où tenait-elle cette information qui était tout sauf fondée si ce n'est le cas où cela concernerait Sirius ?

« Ben vous aviez bien des profs charmants non ?

-Non, loin de là ! A moins qu'un lilliputien, un centaure ou un fantôme soit pour toi des canons de beauté.

-Ah bon ? Mais pourtant ce weekend alors que j'étais chez Noémie, sa sœur est rentrée de Poudlard, et elle et ses copines nous ont affirmé que pas moins de 2, voir même 3 professeurs valaient le coup d'œil. »

Julie aurait put dire qu'il y en avait au moins un de charmant, mais même à Rose elle n'avait rien dit sur lui. Cependant il semblait, alors, que le destin avait pour ses sentiments d'autres projets notamment celui de les faire remonter à la surface plus vite que prévu.

« Lupin, ça vous dit rien.

-REMUS LUPIN EST PROFESSEUR A POUDLARD? »

Julie en fut estomaquée, cela n'était pas du tout prévu cette nomination. Rémus n'avait jamais évoqué le fait de vouloir devenir professeur.

« Non, juste bibliothécaire, il paraît que pour le moment il fait des remplacements, tu le connais ?

-Possible. »

A cette réponse les yeux de Rose se mirent à briller. Elle savait que Marie et Julie lui cachaient quelque chose et elle comptait bien découvrir ce que c'était. Elle s'était suffisant attacher aux deux jeunes femmes, même si en apparence on aurait put dire que toutes les trois, elles passaient leur temps à se charrier mutuellement. Le fait est, aussi, qu'elle savait les deux autres soucieuses de sa personne. Elle s'entendait vraiment bien avec ses deux anglaises. Elles faisaient parties des premières personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées en arrivant ici.

« -Possible ?

-Oui possible, qui d'autre ?

-J'ai entendu parler d'un William Leython.

-Jamais entendu parler, continua marie…et pour le troisième. »

Marie avait l'impression d'être revenu lors de cette soirée où la sœur de Julie les avaient invité dans son appartement à Poudlard et où Julie avait faillit faire une syncope en écoutant les mensonges de sa sœur.

« Ah oui…mince je trouve plus son nom, Bl…Block !

-Black !

-Ah oui c'est ça, ben lui au moins vous le connaissez.

-Oui on l'a eu l'an dernier.

-Et vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé, il paraît qu'il est beau comme un dieu, que toutes les filles sont à ses pieds et lui courent après. Il paraît même qu'il ne serait pas insensible à tout ce débordement hormonal, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

-Non, Rose, on ne voit pas du totu ce que tu veux dire, rétorqua Julie sur un ton qui était tout sauf banal.

-Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin, il a dut se faire une ou deux de ses étudiantes. Ne me dit pas que charmant comme il semble l'être, aucune de vous deux n'a jamais pensé à se le taper. »

A ces mots Julie qui en avait supporté bien plus que ce qu'elle ne pouvait entendre dès qu'on touchait à Sirius, et accessoirement à la relation qu'ils avaient tous les deux, quitta la chambre en claquant la porte sous les yeux médusés de Rose et désolés de Marie.

« Ben qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?...Marie, explique moi ?

-Je ne peux pas Rose c'est à elle de le faire.

-C'est à cause de ce Black, c'est ça ? Mais c'est qui ce mec ?

-J'oublie toujours que tu viens d'Australie. Les Black sont une des plus grandes familles de sang pur d'Angleterre, et de Mangemorts historiquement parlant.

-Mangemorts, comme dans mangemorts et Voldemort ?

-Oui, mais pas le professeur Black, il est une des rares exceptions de cette famille.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il le lie à Julie ?

-Bien trop d'histoire malheureusement.

-Mais raconte moi, elle a couché avec lui c'est ça ?

-Mais quelle obsédée tu fais, Julie ne couche pas avec Black, du moins pas seulement, elle sort avec lui. »

L'australienne resta interdite une minute entière, ce qui pour elle relevait du miracle.

« …Et depuis quand ? C'est tout récent alors ?

-Depuis 10 mois environ.

-10 mois ? Mais vous étiez déjà à Poudlard alors quand ça a commencé ?

-Oui mais Rose tu dois garder cela pour toi d'accord ? Même si désormais leur relation est officielle Julie ne tient pas à ce que cela se sache.

-Je ne dirais rien, ne te fais pas de souci, mais je comprends mieux maintenant.

-De quoi ?

-Je pensais bien que vous me cachiez quelque chose, mais je n'aurais jamais put penser à ça…Par Merlin !

-Quoi donc ?

-Je me rends compte de l'effet qu'à put lui faire tout ce que je viens de raconter.

-Oui, entendre ce genre de révélations sur la personne qu'on aime, ce n'est jamais simple.

-Mais c'est vraiment sérieux leur histoire alors ?

-Plus que ça. Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes mieux assorties malgré tout ce qui les sépare.

-Mince alors, tu crois qu'elle est où maintenant ?

-je ne sais pas, la dernière fois qu'une telle chose est arrivée elle est partie se saouler, mais là… soit elle erre quelque part dans le campus, soit elle est partie le trouver et je n'aimerais pas être à sa place.

-Et moi je n'aimerais pas être à celle des midinettes de Poudlard qui vont avoir une drôle de surprise car ça m'étonnerait qu'elle se limité à passer ses nerfs sur lui, si ?

-Non tu as raison ! Allez viens allons essayer de la retrouver avant que cette joyeuse idée ne germe dans son esprit. »


	110. un plan serpentardique

**coucou tout le monde, alors voila un nouveau chapitre, j'ai mit les noms des personnages dans le dialogue parce que sinon on s'y perd et j'avais peur que ça rende un peu brouillon la conversation entre les filles voila...**

**je vous préviens, prochain chapitre = hot hot hot...**

* * *

**Chapitre 110**

**Un plan serpentardique**

Il leur fallut une quinzaine de minute pour remettre la main sur Julie, qui finalement n'était pas partie bien loin. Julie comprit en voyant Marie et Rose se dirigeaient vers elle qu'elles allaient devoir parler, mais elle comprit également que rose était au courant. Peut-être pas de tout, mais sur le coup elle remercia Maria d'avoir remédié à la situation. Après tout Rose avait le droit d'être au courant. Cela faisait deux mois maintenant que, toutes les trois, elles passaient leur journées ensembles.

Marie : « Je te croyais déjà à Poudlard.

Julie : -La dernière que lui et moi on s'est engueulé pour des rumeurs, je me suis sentie un peu conne à la fin, alors je n'avais pas vraiment envie de retenter l'expérience, du moins pas tout de suite.

Rose : -Faut que tu laisses courir ce que je t'ai dit. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

Julie : -Des rumeurs qui pourraient, pourtant, être fondées.

Marie : -Mais non Sirius t'aime voyons.

Julie : -Peut-être, mais au début j'étais une rumeur, Marie, elles ont été fondées pour moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il me dit qu'il n'y a pas une des ses élèves qui va lui faire le même numéro que moi?

Marie : -Mais toi ce n'était pas un numéro, non ? Ce qui vous lie tout les deux est bien plus profonds que ça. La guerre, Bryan, ton père… tu te fais des films toute seule à cogiter dans ton coin.

Rose : -Et puis tu sais les filles qui m'ont raconté tout ça, n'ont pas été si explicites, j'ai enjolivé les choses aussi, comme je fais tout le temps. Je savais que toi et Marie vous me cachiez quelque chose, alors quand j'ai vu que t'avais tiqué * quand je parlais de Rémus Lupin, je me suis dit que je ne devais pas en être bien loin, et puis Marie m'a raconté.

Julie : -C'est son meilleur ami, Rémus Lupin est le meilleur ami de Sirius Black.

Rose : -Je comprends mieux pourquoi alors. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? Tu laisses courir ou pas ?

Julie : -J'ai ma petite idée la dessus. »

Tel le Phoenix qui renaît de ses cendres, le serpent sort de sa cachette faite de tristesse et d'ennui pour réapparaître plus fort et plus manipulateur qu'il ne l'était déjà, endurci des réalités de la vie.

Marie : « Pourquoi je sens que cela va être machiavélique.

Julie : -Non du tout ! Je vais juste faire taire les rumeurs, ou l'envie que ces petites dindes auront d'en faire courir.

Rose : -Je t'avais bien dit que la place des midinettes ne valait rien.

Julie : -C'est quoi cette histoire de midinette ?

Rose : -Marie avait prévu que tu te venges sur Sirius et moi j'avais rajouté que les filles qui lui courraient après ne seraient pas en reste.

Marie : -Alors tu nous explique ce plan.

Julie : -Oui, venez, en premier lieu on doit aller à la volière.

Rose : -Tu veux envoyer une beuglante à Sirius ?

Julie : -Non…bien que cela aurait été une bonne idée en y réfléchissant bien mais... non je vise plus haut.

Marie : -Dans le genre ?

Julie : -Dumbledore, murmura Julie sur un air de mystère.

Marie : -Tu sais je ne crois pas qu'informer Dumbledore que son école est pleine de jeunes filles aux hormones débordantes va l'aider en quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs il doit surement s'en douter.

Julie : -Et tu parles en connaissance de cause.

Rose : -C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Marie : -Non, non Julie, on avait dit non, supplia Marie du regard qui ne tenait pas à ce que son amie révèle ce petit passage très gênant de sa vie Poudlarienne.

Julie : -On avait dit non mais…

Marie -Mais ?

Julie : -Tu as tout dit à Rose pour Sirius, et même si je ne t'en veux pas, je dois me venger.

Rose : -Alors, je veux savoir.

Julie : -Disons que la directrice des gryffondors coincée, comme un vieux manche à balai écossais, à croiser Marie toute débraillée qui sortait d'un placard à balai.

Rose : -Oh….my…god ! »

Les deux jeunes filles explosèrent de rire alors que Marie boudait.

Julie : « Allez rigole Marie, ce n'est pas dramatique après tout tu n'as été collé qu'un mois entier.

Rose : -Un mois ?

Marie : -Oui, un mois ! Et cette vieille chouette a ordonné du directeur de serpentard de ma faire tout avouer à mes parents. Et comme cet abrutit n'était que là que depuis un an, il a eu la frousse et m'a effectivement obligé à le faire... Façon tu peux parler Julie, t'en a fait des pires que moi, avec Karine.

Julie : -Oui, mais on ne va pas se lancer dans un règlement de compte. Pour revenir à nos scrouts à Pétards je ne vais pas informer Dumbledore que des folles furieuses scouattent son école. Je vais simplement… »

Julie regarda autour d'elles pour voir si personne ne pouvait les entendre et exposa son plan à ses copines.

Marie : « Donc si on comprend bien tu veux demander à Dumbledore de revenir, comme il te l'a permit, mais sous une autre apparence.

Julie : Oui, voila t'as tout compris.

Rose : Pourquoi ?

Julie : Parce que je ne souhaite pas créer de scandale à Poudlard qui a fait de moi ce que je suis devenu et que la présence d'une parfaite étrangère sera mieux perçue que celle de la soit disant petite amie d'un des professeurs, qui accessoirement s'asseyait encore sur les bancs de sa classe il y a de cela moins d'un an.

Marie : -Brillant, mais tu le penses tout cela ?

Julie : -Oui…et non, un peu des 2 quoi, enfin plus non que oui mais bon.

Rose : -Pourquoi je ne vois pas la vengeance ?

Julie : -Parce que tu ignores à quoi l'inconnue va ressembler.

Rose : -D'accord : genre beauté fatale ! Mais il va falloir que tu en as parle à Sirius, pour qu'il y ait une quelconque vengeance non ? S'il ignore qui tu es, cela ne marchera pas, si ?

Julie : -Oui et non, c'est pourquoi je vais m'occuper de son cas ce weekend et que j'aviserais ou non de mettre mon plan à exécution.

Marie : -J'avais raison, digne de Machiavel.

Rose : -Alors à quoi elle va ressembler ?

Julie : -A la plus pure et la plus belle des sorcières.

Rose : -Moi je sais, moi je sais, c'est une vélane…mais comment ?

Julie : -Pour cela j'ai besoin du polynectar et…

Rose : -Et ?

Marie : -De ta cousine Aurore.

Rose : -Waouw elle a même un nom de Vélane.

Julie : -Oui, une petit lettre et j'aurais ses cheveux, façon de parler, enfin quoi que, si j'aurais ses cheveux, enfin bref, façon elle est toujours partante pour mes plans foireux alors.

Marie : -Bon alors cette lettre à Dumbledore on l'écrit ?

Julie : -Pressée Marie ? Je suis sure que tu voudrais être là.

Marie : -Oui, ça faisait longtemps que t'avais pas monté un plan pareil.

Julie : -Je sais, je m'étais un peu rouillée à force.

Marie : -Tu pourras prendre les souvenirs de Sirius s'il te plait et les tiens. »

Dans le langage sorcier c'est comme si on prenait des photos ou des vidéos.

Julie : « Bien sur que oui, allez on s'y met. »

* * *

*** tiquer: si jamais quelqu'un voit pas ce que ça veut ça dire c'est :réagir**


	111. A trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûle

**coucou tout le monde, oui je sais longue absence mais que voulez vous...c'est comme ça. voila un chapitre bien HOT comme annoncé. il se peut que certains n'aime pas, mais je prends le risque, en même temps je crois que ma fic est notée T ou M, donc bon...j'avais prévenu.**

**bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 111**

**"A trop jouer avec le feu on se brule..."**

Le weekend arriva plutôt vite et Julie rentra chez elle. Marie avait raison elle avait monté un plan diabolique. Alors qu'elle était chez elle depuis peu, elle sentit une étrange brulure au niveau de la poche arrière de son jean. Elle en sortit, alors, avec soulagement, le petit carnet noir par lequel, elle et Sirius communiquaient. Elle avait eu peur que sa baguette soit en train de prendre feu, chose qui n'était pas peu rare si on croyait aux histoires de vieilles sorcières.

« Où es-tu ?

-Chez moi.

-Je croyais que tu venais ?

-Je le croyais aussi.

-Pardon ?

-Je dis que je n'ai pas envie de te voir.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Il n'y a pas d'histoire, je ne veux pas te voir ce soir, c'est tout.

-Et moi je dis le contraire, rendez vous dans un ¼ d'heure à la clairière.

-NON.

-A moins que tu ne préfères que je vienne te chercher chez toi, par la porte, devant tes parents, à 8 heures du soir ?

-…OK…dans un ¼ d'heure. »

Alors que son pied frappait le sol, pour que son balai s'élève dans les airs, Julie pensa, soudainement, à quel point elle aurait fait une bonne actrice. Elle ne reprochait rien à Sirius. Elle pensait bien que ces rumeurs n'étaient pas fondées, mais un peu de méfiance n'avait jamais tué personne. Et puis, cela aurait put être vrai, Sirius pourrait la tromper. Avec une femme plus belle, plus mure, moins elle.

Le fait est que si cela devait arriver, Sirius ne serait pas à la hauteur de sa colère, tout comme elle. Ils s'aimaient trop pour être en colère l'un contre l'autre normalement. Cela prendrait surement des proportions inimaginables. Il n'était pas question qu'il l'a trompe, jamais. Même si, dans son attitude on pouvait douter de ses sentiments, et encore le doute n'était que peu permis, Julie n'était pas prête à laisser Sirius la quitter, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Elle l'aimait, pire elle lui appartenait. Elle était tellement bien avec lui, tellement bien dans son lit, dans ses bras et dans son cœur qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Sirius était là, à l'attendre de pied ferme. Il avait dû partir juste après le dernier message qu'il lui avait envoyé sur le carnet. Il avait l'air furieux, tout comme elle l'aimait. Julie lui avait concocté un tour inhumain. Car si à défaut de maitriser, à la hauteur de Sirius, l'art de la séduction, elle possédait tout de même celui de la manipulation. Elle s'était auto jeté un sort, qui à certains moment changeait son apparence.

Sirius ne lui laissa même pas le temps de descendre complètement de son balai.

« Qu'est-ce que cette histoire ? »

Julie, dans un élan de gaminerie profonde, se dit qu'une bonne dispute manquait à son quotidien, et qui dit dispute dit réconciliation. Feignant la fureur Julie repoussa Sirius et avança vers lui.

« Tu as cru que je ne le saurais pas ? Tu as osé croire que cela ne sortirait pas de Poudlard, hein ?

-De quoi tu… qu'est-ce que ?...

-QUOI ? »

Les lèvres de Julie venaient de virer au rouge carmin avant de reprendre leur couleur naturelle.

« Rien…de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Ce petit jeu ne me fait pas rire du tout. »

En disant cela il avait refermé sa main sur le bras de Julie.

« Je parle de tes admiratrices, cracha-t-elle en se dégageant de lui, celles de Poudlard, celles qui te courent après, et à celle à qui tu cèdes…

-NON ! Non. »

Sirius hallucinait, il avait des visions ou alors il était en train de devenir fou, elle le rendait fou, son soutient gorge noir en dentelle le rendait fou. Noir ? Dentelle ? Comment pouvait-il savoir ? A moins que ?

Ses deux mains agrippèrent alors la jeune femme au niveau des bras si promptement qu'elle dû en étouffer un cri de surprise et de légère crainte. Il la rapprocha de lui et après quelques secondes resta interdit. Elle s'était jeté un sort, et il fonctionnait sans qu'elle ait besoin de sa baguette. Sirius dut bien reconnaître que cela était prodigieux mais elle ne savait pas à qui elle s'était attaqué. Il commençait tout doucement à comprendre ce que la jeune femme était venu chercher ce soir.

« Tu t'es jeté un sort, c'est quoi ce bordel, Julie ? »

Julie n'avait pas pensé qu'il le découvrirait, enfin pas tout de suite, elle avait tendance à oublier les pouvoirs de Sirius.

« Oh ça va, lâche moi.

-Non ça ne va pas ! On peut savoir ce qui t'as prit ?

-J'ai juste voulut te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

-Pourquoi ? répliqua Sirius qui avait finit par lâcher la jeune femme.

-Je te l'ai dit j'ai appris des choses sur ta vie à Poudlard qui ne m'ont pas plus.

-Qui ? Quoi ? Quand ?

-Je ne…

-Tout de suite ! »

Un Sirius en colère, voila qui devenait très intéressant, parce que quand Sirius était en colère, cela devenait toujours torride au final entre eux.

« La sœur d'une amie de Rose qui est à Poudlard…d'après elle tu ferais des ravages.

-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? En plus Rose qui ne savait pas encore pour nous m'a dépeint un tableau où cela ne te dérangeait pas de t'envoyer celles qui te couraient après.

-Mais enfin ces filles ne sont rien, elles…

-Elles sont moi.

-…Comment ça toi ?

-Tu as cédé pour moi. Tu as cédé pour une élève Sirius qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de recommencer un jour ?

-Mais toi !

-…Moi ?

-Oui…je t'aime Julie, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé une femme dans ma vie… mais si jamais l'un de nous venait à tromper l'autre, je sais que les choses ne se passeraient pas simplement, cela nous ferait énormément de mal. Le fait est que toi aussi tu pourrais me tromper et je ne te fais pas tout une scène…enfin je me retiens.

-…Je pourrais en effet…mais ce n'est pas dans mes plans pour l'instant et ne change pas de sujet.

-Tout ça ne rime à rien, ces rumeurs ne sont pas fondées et tu le sais, sinon tu ne te serais pas donné tant de mal pour me mettre en colère. »

Julie sentait prise au piège mais après tout elle l'avait bien cherché.

« Possible. »

Sirius savait ce qu'elle était venu chercher et cela le rendait fou. Elle ne savait vraiment pas à qui elle avait à faire. Fou, oui, mais fou de désir. Il y avait entre eux quelque chose sur laquelle il n'avait jamais put mettre un nom, une passion si forte qu'elle lui faisait peur parfois…oui, peur, parce qu'il ne plaisantait pas toute à l'heure, lorsqu'il parlait de la possibilité où l'un des deux en serait venu à tromper l'autre.

Sirius fut tiré de ces pensées par Julie qui l'ayant vu partir dans les méandres de son esprit, posa sa main sur son bras. Main qu'il attrapa à une vitesse déconcertante pour la jeune sorcière et qu'il bloqua dans son dos avant de repousser le corps de Julie, et donc le sien, contre un arbre.

« Aïe, mais tu es fou ?

-Oui…fou de toi. »

Sirius semblait furieux et Julie commençait légèrement à se sentir effrayée. La main libre de Sirius se referma sur sa gorge.

« Tellement fou de toi que… »

Les yeux du jeune monsieur Black brillaient de désir mais avaient tout de même cette noirceur effrayante. Sa voix était grave alors que celle de Julie ne pouvait franchir ses lèvres. Elle sentait sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement alors que les yeux de Sirius s'y perdaient, contemplatifs.

« Que quoi ? Parvint-elle enfin à articuler. »

Mais elle n'eut pas le plaisir d'entendre la réponse de Sirius. Celui-ci venait de prendre furieusement possession de sa bouche. Ce baiser était violent, surprenant, mais en même temps, il lui avait éveillait les sens comme seul Sirius savait le faire, comme il en était seul capable.

« J'aime ta jalousie Julie… mais à outrance cela peut devenir un défaut. Et tout défaut mérite correction, tu ne crois pas ?

-De quoi tu… Mais ! Sirius ! »

Julie ne comprenait pas grand-chose au discours de Sirius, elle fut éclairée sur les propos de son professeur d'amant quand elle sentit ses mains se liaient entre elles dans son dos. Elles étaient magiquement collées à l'arbre. Julie ne pouvait pas bouger, elle était à la merci de Sirius, offerte à un bourreau, ma foi, pas si terrifiant que ça. Il se rapprocha d'elle tout doucement et fit courir ses mains sur ses formes qu'il aimait tant. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa peau.

Julie gouttait à un véritable délice. Alors qu'une des ses mains remontaient dangereusement le long de sa cuisse, pour ce glisser sous sa robe Sirius s'éloigna d'elle et la regarda attentivement. Comme elle était belle lorsqu'elle commençait à s'abandonner au désir qu'il faisait naître en elle.

Julie ouvrit les yeux sous le froid qui l'envahit lorsque le corps de Sirius se détacha d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sirius sourit, mais d'un sourire à tendance manipulateur, limite pervers.

Il fit alors apparaître un fauteuil en cuir noir à quelques mètres de Julie dans lequel, il prit place. Il regarda Julie dans les yeux et celle-ci, qui ne comprenait pas l'intérêt du pourquoi du comment, sentit soudainement sa peau la bruler. C'était comme si la main et les lèvres de Sirius parcouraient toujours son corps alors qu'il était à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Elle ressentait les mêmes choses, les mêmes sensations, le même plaisir, la même excitation.

Elle sentit la fermeture éclair de sa robe descendre lentement dans son dos pendant que la vrai-fausse main de Sirius se posa sur sa gorge. La tête de Julie s'inclina et elle sentit la pression des lèvres de Sirius sur la peau fine de sa gorge.

Sirius jubilait mais n'en menait pas large non plus. Seulement il ne devait pas craquer avant qu'elle ait comprit qu'à ce petit jeu là il était plus fort qu'elle. La robe descendit complètement le long des jambes de Julie. Elle portait un ensemble de lingerie noire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Sirius ne s'était pas trompé sur les intentions de la jeune femme. Elle avait voulut l'énerver, provoquer une dispute pour une meilleure réconciliation. L'élève finirait un jour par dépasser le maître, mais ce jour n'était pas encore arrivé.

Alors que Julie pensait que ce petit jeu n'allait pas durer, ou du moins, que Sirius allait la libérer de ses liens magiques, dans quelques secondes, elle fut surprise que ce temps ne vienne pas après que lesdites secondes se soient écoulées. Alors elle ressentit une douce et terrible chaleur…entre…ses…cuisses.

Non pas ça. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne résisterait jamais.

Le corps de Julie était envahit d'ondes de plaisir délicieuses. Sirius observait les hanches de Julie qui semblaient en redemander alors que celle-ci tentait de lutter contre le plaisir.

Sirius se leva du fauteuil et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Ne résiste pas ! »

Il murmurait des choses à son oreille, lui mordait l'épaule.

« Ce sort ne s'arrêtera pas tant que tu n'auras pas été complètement satisfaite, alors pourquoi résister ? »

Julie commençait à perdre pieds sous le plaisir que lui procurait ce sort, mais elle ne voulait pas céder, elle le voulait lui, et puis elle ne voulait pas perdre totalement non plus. Alors elle allait le battre et sur son propre terrain. Le désir que pouvait ressentir Sirius devant le spectacle que lui offrait Julie était plus que visible. Elle passa alors langoureusement une jambe autour des siennes, colla son bassin au sien et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je veux que ça soit toi…uniquement toi. »

La voix de Julie était suppliante à la limite du plaisir.

Sirius restait sans voix, alors que Julie agrippait ses lèvres des siennes. Il céda à ce baiser et signa, ainsi, sa perte. Au moment où la langue de Julie s'aventura dans sa bouche, la main de Sirius descendit plus au sud de l'anatomie de la jeune fille pour remplacer la main factice du sort lancé quelques instants plus tôt. Julie ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir qui mourut contre les lèvres de Sirius. Ses mains furent libérées et elle colla son corps au sien. Sirius ne ralentissait pas le rythme de ses caresses et Julie explosa bientôt sous le plaisir de cette délicieuse torture.

**Résultat du match = 1 partout...la balle au centre**


	112. il s'appelait Régulus, c'était mon frère

**voila un nouveau chapitre,**

**j'ai prit pas mal de liberté avec l'histoire concernant Régulus, je ne voulais pas en faire un véritable mangemort barbare et compagnie, je voulais que Sirius, concernant les quelques rares personnes de sa famille qui en valait la peine, puisse avoir compter sur régulus**

* * *

**Chapitre 112:**

**Il s'appelait Régulus, c'était mon frère**

Pour la première fois Julie ramena Sirius chez elle. Celui-ci n'en menait pas large. L'eau chaude du bain dans lequel il se trouvait en compagnie de Julie ne parvenait pas à l'apaiser. Il avait peur de voir surgir le père, de sa bien aimée, à tout moment. Seulement William Shoan était en mission en France et son épouse l'avait suivit pour le weekend.

« La seule que tu risques de voir c'est ma sœur. »

A cette énonciation Sirius se crispa.

« Mais non je rigole, elle est encore à stage à Poudlard.

-Je préfère que ça soit Rémus qui subisse ses folies plutôt que moi.

-Tu sais il faudrait un jour que vous parliez tout les deux... Elle m'a parlé de la période que vous avez passé à Poudlard mais de son côté, à elle, et j'avoue que ça m'a rendue assez triste. Je me rends compte à quels points les choses ont due être dures pour certains élèves.

-On s'est préparé à la guerre plus vite que d'autres c'est tout, mais on avait le courage avec nous.

-Je ne parle pas des gentils…du moins de ceux qui ne l'étaient pas en apparence. Je parle des exceptions, rares je te l'accorde, de la maison de Serpentard. »

Sirius grinça des dents.

« Tu te rends compte que des élèves ont du cacher leurs lien de sang, ou leurs convictions par peur des représailles et à qui personne n'a tendu la main…Commence pas à t'énerver, _répondit-elle alor qu'elle le sentait déjà commencer à râler derrière elle_... je ne suis pas en train de dire que j'aurais fait mieux, je dis juste que cette guerre a vraiment touché tous les côtés de Poudlard.

-Tu as raison…Après tout je suis bien placé pour le savoir, Régulus lui-même avait finit par changer de camp.

-...Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui.

-...Il les a suivis, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi... Il était jeune. Lorsqu'il est entré à Poudlard je n'ai pas fait attention à ses fréquentations. Il n'était déjà plus que le petit roquet de ma mère.

-Tu crois qu'il y a cru à ces idées ?

-Disons qu'il s'en est laissé convaincre je pense...ça devait lui paraître plus simple que d'assumer clairement autre chose. Et puis ses comparses lui offraient le pouvoir et tout ce qui allait avec.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Il a finit par comprendre quand des simples idées, ils sont passés à la pratique. Terrorisés des moldus avec des jeux de gamins passe encore, mais les tuer… »

L'odeur des bougies lui parvenait maintenant et la chaleur de l'eau commençait à produire son effet sur lui malgré le sujet qu'il abordait.

« ...J'ai vraiment crut qu'il finirait mangemort.

-On ne disait pas qu'il en était un ?

-Si... C'était au tout début que l'autre rechercher des mangemorts, il n'a pas tué pour avoir la marque, comme les autres après lui. Le fait est qu'un jour, une de leur opération a raté et qu'il a été désigné par Voldemort pour porter le chapeau…Il a faillit le tuer..._Julie pouvait sentir la rage et la haine dans la voie de Sirius_. Je l'ai trouvé à moitié mort dans le parc de Poudlard. Je l'ai caché et je l'ai soigné. C'est là, je crois, qu'il a comprit qu'il avait fausse route sur toute la ligne en le suivant dans ses atrocités.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que jusqu'au dernier moment il était resté avec lui ?

-Si. Quand il a été de nouveau sur pied, il y est retourné pour l'espionner de l'intérieur, seulement il ne pouvait pas y retourner comme ça, alors il est devenu un prodige en DFCM et en illusion. C'est comme ça qu'il a put simuler des meurtres tout en donnant du soit disant pouvoir aux mangemorts en ressuscitant certaines pratiques anciennes tout en donnant le contre sort aux aurors.

-Une belle machination en somme.

-Oui. »

Sirius serra le corps de Julie tout contre le sien, complètement couvert de mousse.

« Tu es fier de lui, ça se voit.

-C'était mon frère…quand j'ai comprit qu'il voulait défaire ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il voulait venir du côté du bien, j'ai tout fait pour qu'on le croit, j'ai parlé à Dumbledore, et même au ministre et à des aurors qui me foutait la frousse à l'époque. C'est un des seuls des Blacks à en avoir valut la peine.

-Tout comme toi. »

Julie se retourna face à Sirius.

« J'en vaux la peine moi ? »

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille

« Bien sur que tu en vaux la peine, je te nomme le meilleur des Blacks depuis 50 ans. »

Ils rigolèrent alors tous les deux.

« Tu sais si l'on a des enfants un jour, je ne sais pas si je ne préfèrerais pas qu'ils portent ton nom. »

Julie ne dit rien, ses yeux se mirent alors à briller. Elle ne pensait pas qu'entendre de la bouche de Sirius qu'il la voyait comme la future mère de ses enfants, même s'ils en avaient déjà parlé, la mettrait dans cet état là.

« Je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça maintenant si ?

-Non, non, tout va bien… je m'attendais pas à ce que ça me fasse ça…tu sais, moi je ne verrais pas d'objection à ce qu'ils aient ton nom…si on a la chance d'avoir un père comme toi on doit en être fier.

-D'accord…"

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il était fier d'elle, ou plutôt d'avoir une femme telle qu'elle dans sa vie, qui l'aimait.

"Et dit moi…si l'on a un amant comme moi, on fait quoi ?

-Un amant ?

-Oui…il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes…un amant. »

Tout en l'embrassant elle lui répondit que si on avait la chance d'avoir un amant comme lui, on en profitait et on en faisait mourir ses amies de jalousie.

Alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans le jardin à l'arrière du manoir Julie exposa son plan de vengeance concernant Poudlard à Sirius. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que l'enthousiasme que marie avait montré ne se répercutait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait crut chez Sirius.

Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt, se préoccupait du désordre que cela pourrait causer…il finit par accepter son idée quand elle lui dépeint un tableau dans lequel il pourrait avoir des doutes sur ses activités à elle à l'ESM et qu'il pouvait très bien avoir envie de « passer la voir » pour assurer sa position de mâle dominant.

A bout d'argument et devant la probabilité que sa supposition se réalise un jour, il accepta.


	113. Chapter 113

**"Inspiration du soir...bonsoir"... Bonsoir tout le monde, bon voila je tente de redonner un nouveau coup de fouet à cette histoire je viens d'écrire un chapitre ce soir que je vous livre à l'instant où je le finis, bien sur une fois que vous aurez lu la fin vous comprendrez que je vais certainement finir d'écrire la suite après avoir finit de le poster. **

**Ayant du temps devant moi je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme plus soutenue. pour l'heure voici un nouveau qui n'a pas de nom, s'il vous faut des précisions du fait du temps qui s'est écoulé depuis que je n'ai pas posté de chapitres n'hésitait pas à me laisser un commentaire ou un Message. **

**bonne lecture.**

**Marquiise**

* * *

**Chapitre113**

Elle était belle, mais semblait habitée par une étrange tristesse, elle avait l'air en forme, mais par moment on aurait pu croire que l'air lui manquait, elle semblait avoir tout pour elle et pourtant...

Pourtant elle était là devant lui, malgré le mal, malgré la peine de devoir mettre un nom et un visage sur les agissements de sa mère. Et pourtant, il le fallait, elle le lui devait. A lui à qui on avait tout prit jusqu'à ses souvenirs, à lui à qui la faiblesse d'une mère avait enlevé l'amour dont il aurait tellement eu besoin. Comment pouvait-elle seulement oser se trouver devant lui aujourd'hui. Elle qu'on avait gardé, face à lui qu'on avait abandonné. Comment lui dire que malgré tout l'amour qu'elle avait semblait lui porter à 2 ans ½, elle ne se souvenait plus de lui, elle avait oublié ce frère qui avait ce regard si protecteur. Comme elle aurait bien grandit avec ce regard posé sur elle.

Cependant c'était le cas. Rémus Lupin se tenait en chaire et en os devant Tania Kyron, dit LUPIN, sœurs et frères de leurs états. Seulement cette rencontre ne devait pas avoir lieu, pire que cela elle n'avait toujours pas été programmée.

Quelques instants plus tôt.

Un autre weekend était arrivé et Julie était, de nouveau, rentrée chez elle. Elle, Marie et Tania était sortit dans un bar ce soir là, sur le chemin de traverse. Alors que la soirée prenait fin les trois jeunes filles sortirent du bar. Prenant l'air quelques instants avant de s'en aller chez elle, elles virent de nouveau sortir du bar, un homme qui devait avoir dans les 26 ans. Cette homme avait bu et avait passé la soirée à les coller. Les 5 premières minutes elles avaient rigolées, les 5 suivantes elles avaient essayées de le rembarer gentiment, et les 10 dernières l'avaient volontairement évité pour le reste de la soirée, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elles étaient passées du côté moldu du pub, mais la soirée touchant à sa fin elles avaient dues revenir du côté sorcier pour pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

Partir précipitament en l'ayant vu, n'était pas une bonne idée, cela n'aurait été qu'un moyen pour qu'un taré ne se mettes à les suivre. Elles essayaient plutôt de trouver du regard une personne qu'elle connaissait avant de se résoudre de demander au vigile sorcier de surveiller cet homme le temps qu'elles partent.

C'est alors qu'au moment où le vigile fut appelé à l'intérieur, l'homme alcoolisé les remarqua et ne manqua de se rapprocher d'elle. La douceur n'y faisant rien, elles commencèrent à lever la voix, et une chose en entraînant une autre, une dispute éclata.

* * *

Il remontait le chemin de traverse jusqu'à chez lui. Il était difficile de comprendre ce que cet homme faisait là, à cette heure ci. Il ne sortait d'aucun bar ou pub, ne revenait pas de voir un ami, ne faisait pas de courses à cette heure tardive, n'était pas accompagné…il marchait et marchait encore. Souvent cette envie de marcher lui prenait le soir depuis quelques temps. Depuis le moment où il avait dû se poser la question sur ce qu'il se passerait s'il devait un jour se retrouver devant celle qui s'appelait Tania Kyron, sa sœur. C'est lorsqu'il arriva devant ce bar que des cris le sortirent de ses pensées. Un homme venait de saisir violemment une jeune femme par le bras. Il ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il se passa par la suite mais le caractère du loup dû pendant quelques instants prendre le pas sur celui de Rémus et un instinct de protection jaillit dans ses entrailles. Si bien qu'il attrapa l'homme par le col, l'éloigna des trois jeunes femmes et le menaça d'un ton si virulent et vulgaire qu'il s'en fit peur à lui-même. L'homme, qui devant le regard dilaté de Rémus, perdu de sa superbe préféra mettre les voiles surtout quand le dernier cri de l'homme qui le tenait par le col, sembla se transformer en un hurlement.

« Rémus ? »

Le loup garou se retourna en entendant son nom et reconnu immédiatement Julie comme l'une des trois personnes à qui il venait de porter secours.

« Julie, c'est toi, je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

-Oui je passe la soirée avec des amies, mais… »

Le regard de Julie passait de Rémus à Tania en faisant l'aller retour. Tania regardait ses pieds ou suppliait du regard Julie de se taire, quand à Rémus il gardait ses yeux braqués sur la jeune compagne de Sirius. Si Julie était avec ses amies, ça veut dire qu'elle était là. Soudain il comprit d'où lui venait l'instinct de protection qu'il avait ressentit en voyant cette jeune femme se faire attraper par le bras par ce débris de la condition humaine, qu'était cet ivrogne fuyard. C'était elle, mais il n'était pas prêt pour cela, mais elle, l'était-elle ?

Alors tout au fond de son cœur une petite mélodie retentit, une toute petite mélodie qui vous rappelle que contre certaines choses vous n'avez aucun pouvoir, et que même si vous ne vous sentez pas prêts, ou même si vous n'en avez pas envie, cette petite mélodie vous fera faire quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, dans le cas de Rémus et de Tania, ce fut de lever les yeux l'un vers l'autre et de ne plus pouvoir détacher leur regard.

* * *

**TADAM!**


	114. Quand faut y aller

**coucou tout le monde, enfin tout le monde, ce qui ont eu le courage de rester vu les années lumières qui s'écoule entre deux chapitres ces derniers mois.**

**Que voulez vous personne n'est parfait et je me prosterne à genoux, en ce moment même pour obtenir votre pardon, vous me croyez...vous avez raison, mon carrelage est trop dur ^^ Non sans rire désolais. voici un nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 114**

**Quand faut y aller...**

Ils étaient restés ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes. Aucun des deux n'avait réussi à prendre la parole pour s'adresser à l'autre. La raison en était le choc bien sur, mais également la gêne, la pudeur et la honte.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de 10 minutes que Rémus trouva enfin le courage de s'adresser à sa sœur.

« Il faudrait, peut-être…qu'on se voit ? »

Tania remercia intérieurement Rémus d'être parvenu à prendre la parole. Elle voulait parler à ce frère, elle voulait lui expliquer tant de choses, elle avait tellement à découvrir de lui.

« Oui… réussit-elle à lui répondre d'une toute petite voix…ça serait bien. »

Elle voulait bien lui parler, qu'ils se voient tous les deux. Il avait eu peur qu'elle refuse, d'autant qu'il ne savait pas, il y a encore de cela 10 minute, s'il voulait vraiment, ou non, rencontrer cette jeune femme.

5 minutes plus tard la chose était entendue et les trois jeunes femmes purent repartir tranquillement chez elle. Tania devait retrouver Rémus le lendemain chez lui, en fin de matinée.

Tout tournait dans la tête de la jeune femme en ce moment même. Elle avait des doutes, elle avait peur, elle voulait fuir. Julie tenta de rassurer son amie comme elle le pu.

« Tu dois te calmer Tania. Dit toi, qu'il doit être dans le même esprit que toi.

-Tu crois ?

-Mais bien sur.

-Mais enfin comment peut-il avoir envie de me voir après tout ce qu'elle lui a fait ?

-Tu es sa sœur… écoute, de ce que je le connais, Rémus est un quelqu'un de très bien…tu n'as rien craindre, il ne te fait aucun reproche, tu n'avais même pas 3 ans à l'époque.

-Je sais bien, mais…

-Tu sais que Rémus est différent des autres, tu ne dois pas l'oublier. Son état se répercute sur toute sa personnalité et quand il t'as vu dans la rue hier soir, il n'était pas lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-C'est l'esprit du loup qui t'as reconnu hier soir, et qui t'as protégé, alors que physiquement Rémus ne t'avais pas encore reconnu. »

Tania resta interdite durant quelques instants comme si elle ne comprenait pas le discours de Julie.

« Je ne te suis plus trop là, comment tu peux savoir tout ça ?

-Viens, il y a un livre que tu dois lire. »

Tania avait dévoré le livre de Rémus dans la nuit même. Elle avait été étonnée de découvrir tant de chose sur les loups garous. Tant de choses que les gens ignoraient, que les gens ne voulaient pas voir. A en croire les mots de Rémus, cette condition changeait complètement la personnalité de quelqu'un. Il n'y avait pas que la transformation physique qui entrait en ligne de compte, mais également les perturbations psychologiques, à long terme, et tous les mois à l'approche de la pleine lune.

Elle n'arrivait pas encore à penser trop longtemps à Rémus sans se remémorer le geste affreux que sa mère avait osé faire. Elle ne la détestait pas, après tout c'était sa mère, et elle avait toujours été là pour elle, du moins avant que la folie ne s'empare d'elle. Mais il y avait toujours cette incompréhension qui reprenait le pas sur ses sentiments.

Le lendemain, en allant voir Rémus elle n'était pas rassurée, ni sure d'elle d'ailleurs. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, et n'avait rien put avaler de toute la matinée. Pierre avait voulut venir avec elle, au moins l'accompagner, mais Julie présente chez son ami, qui était venu la voir avant qu'elle ne parte, l'en dissuada.

Tania devait y aller seule, ils avaient une vie à reconstruire, tous les deux, et pour ça, ils ne pouvaient être que seuls. Elle savait d'ailleurs qu'Océane ne devait pas être présente. Celle-ci devait même venir manger chez Sirius avec Tonks, James et Lily. Autrement dit, il y avait conciliabule tandis que le frère et la sœur se retrouvait.

Elle appréciait, de plus en plus, ces repas avec les amis de Sirius. Depuis l'accouchement d'Océane beaucoup de chose avaient changées. Elle comprenais, désormais, qu'ils la voyaient autrement. Que pour la première fois ils la considéraient véritablement comme la femme que Sirius aimait et qui désormais partageait sa vie. D'ailleurs tout le monde était au courant maintenant. Du petit londonien sorcier, jusqu'à la plus haute huile du ministère, tout le monde savait que la fille du second du ministre de la justice sortait avec Sirius Black.

Julie abandonna Pierre quelques temps plus tard et parti rejoindre Tonks sur le chemin de traverse. Il était aux alentours de 10 heures et les deux demoiselles avaient décidés de dépenser quelques gallions sur le chemin de traverse.

Alors qu'elles flânaient dans une boutique de lingerie Julie aborda un sujet de conversation qu'elle n'avait jamais osé aborder avec la cousine de Sirius mais qui lui brulait les lèvres.

« Tonks ?

-Hmm ?

-T'en es où toi niveau cœur ?

-…un peu là et un peu ailleurs.

-Non mais sérieusement... t'aime les hommes ou les femmes ?

-…

-…Ah…j'ai touché le point sensible ?

-C'est pas un point sensible, disons que c'est un point dont je n'aime pas parler.

-Comme tu voudras... maintenant, si jamais l'envie te prenait de t'épancher sentimentalement... sache que je suis là et que je sais très bien garder un secret.

-…ça on le sait…et même pendant des moiiis.

-Coup bas Tonks, coup bas. Pour ta peine t'es obligé de me raconter…au moins un peu.

- Serais tu en manque d'activité physique que tu me poses soudainement toutes ces questions ?

-Meuh non.

-T'es sur que Sirius n'aurait pas une petite bai**S**e de moral en ce moment ?

-TONKS ! chut… »

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent alors de rire en plein milieu du magasin.

«Pour ta gouverne, sache que ton cousin, ne connaît pas du TOUT ce genre de bai**SS**e.

-Je suis sur que tu fabules.

-Non non non. »

La jeune femme la regarda douteuse, réticente à croire que son cousin était un tel étalon, bien que sa réputation le précédait à Poudlard, elle l'avait toujours pensée surfaite. C'est à ce moment là que Julie se décida à abattre une carte qu'elle gardait en réserve pour briser la carapace de Tonks. Elle voulait que la sorcière puisse se confier à elle, comme à une amie.

« Dit toi qu'entre moi et ton cousin, c'est comme toi, Rémus et le chapitre 12, mais en mieux…je vais essayer ce modèle tu viens. » lui dit-elle en arborant un ensemble de lingerie soyeuse.

Il fallut quelques instants à Nymphadora pour se remettre du choc.

« Pardon ? Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais une tombe, mais Sirius ça s'est une autre paire de manche. Incapable de garder un secret celui là.

-Traitre.

- Laisse le om il est et dit moi plus tôt... C'était comment avec Rémus ?

- Quand tu veux quelque chose tu ne lâches jamais prise, toi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Merci du compliment, alors ?

-...très bien…même très, très bien.

-J'étais sure que c'était un bon coup, ça a duré longtemps.

-Je dirais plus épisodiquement que longtemps, mais le pauvre doit avoir plus complexe à gérer, en ce moment, que ces performances nocturnes.

-…Comme c'est bien dit.

-Bon tu vas l'essayer cet ensemble, que si on arrive en retard Sirius va nous engueuler.

-Pas si je lui montre ce que j'ai acheté.

-Mais quels bandes d'obsédés vous faites, allez file, fille de petite de vertu. » Un nouvel éclat de rire suivit cette phrase de Tonks.

* * *

**;-)**


	115. Chapter 115

**coucou tout le monde, voila un nouveau chapitre, LA RENCONTRE entre le frère et la soeur et un petit bonus shopping ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 115**

Se retrouver après 16 ans de séparation, sans oublier deux sorts d'oubliettes, n'était pas une chose facile. Il y avait eu de tout durant cet entrevue…du pardon…du silence…Des questions… des excuses qui ne servaient à rien…et d'autres qui ne faisaient que raviver de mauvais souvenirs…des explications demandées…et des explications fournies…des souvenirs partagés…pas forcément les meilleurs…des larmes…quelques sourires…des choses avouées…et des choses gardées pour plus tard…

Tania n'était pas certaine de comprendre pourquoi Rémus tenait temps à renouer le dialogue avec elle, après toutes ces années où on l'avait forcé à vivre dans l'ignorance. Mais c'est qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore son frère en tant que personne. Rémus était quelqu'un de particulièrement bon et généreux. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait subit, malgré tout ce que le sort lui avait imposé, seul Merlin savait pourquoi d'ailleurs, il avait gardé cette facilité d'écoute et cette capacité à s'ouvrir aux gens, s'ils savaient s'en montrer dignes.

Rémus avait réussi à se construire une famille malgré le fait que sa propre mère l'ait abandonnée, face à ce coup du sort. Alors maintenant qu'il apprenait qu'il avait une sœur et qu'en plus il la retrouvait, il n'allait surement pas la laisser repartir avec ses démons. Il avait eu la chance de trouver une femme qui l'aimait malgré ce qu'il était, elle venait de lui donne rune fille et enfin il se découvrait une petite sœur.

« Tu es sur que tu veux tout cela Rémus ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-De moi comme sœur, de moi dans ta vie…je ne voudrais pas que tu le veuilles par pitié ou parce que tu te sentirais obligé ? »

La jeune fille était perdue cela se sentait. Rémus se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Tania.

« Tania, tu es ma sœur, malgré tout ce qui se passait et malgré tout ce qui nous a séparé. Je ne peux rien contre ça. Et même si je voulais fermer les yeux sur toi et sur le fait que tu existes, il ne me laisserait jamais faire…tu es encrée en moi.

-…tu parles du…du loup.

-Oui. Julie a dut t'expliquer certaines choses non ?

-Oui…elle m'a fait lire ton livre. Je l'ai lu cette nuit.

-Tu y as passé la nuit ?

-Oui, je voulais savoir, je voulais comprendre celui que tu étais... Je me rends compte si quelqu'un avait eu le courage à l'époque d'écrire un tel bouquin, les choses auraient put être complètement différente et elle n'aurait pas osé te faire ça. »

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues mais l'homme loup les chassa bien vite et prit sa jeune sœur dans ses bras.

« Calme toi… tu sais, j'ai appris que si tu passes ton temps à te demander ce qu'aurait put être ta vie, tu oublies de la vivre réellement. Regardes ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, une femme, une fille et maintenant une sœur… Et toi, même si aujourd'hui tu penses que tout s'est effondré autour de toi, dit toi que je t'aiderais à rebâtir tout ça, tu as, à présent un frère…et une nièce à rencontrer.

-Tu veux donc que je fasse à ce point partie de ta vie ?

-Mais bien sur que je le veux. »

**En attendant, sur le chemin de traverse :**

Tonks et Julie quittaient les cabines d'essayages, pour se rendre à la caisse du magasin, quand elles se firent interpeller par une jeune femme de l'âge de Julie. Surement une connaissance de Poudlard se dit Tonks.

« Mais regardez qui voila. Julie Shoan…ou devrais-je dire plutôt Mme Black ?

-Mary, quelle bonne surprise. Répondit Julie faussement contente, ce qui pouvait se voir des kilomètres à la ronde.

-Alors Julie, on est fière d'avoir pu intégrer l'ESM ?

-Oui, tout comme toi Mary.

-Oui, oui, oui…mais bon on sait bien que ton dossier et le mien non pas du passer entre les mêmes mains, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Il faut croire que cela t'aura au moins servit à quelque chose de t'envoyer Black pendant un an.

-C'est bas Mary, même pour une fille comme toi…mais puisque tu veux aller sur ce terrain là. Pour me faire ce genre de…remarques, il aurait peut-être fallut que tu ne lui coures pas après toute l'année, tu ne crois pas ?

-Tu fabules Shoan !

-Bien sur, Tonks tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dis que ton cousin ne savait garder aucun secret…et oui ma jolie, Sirius m'a raconté…tes lettres, tes regards, tes pièges mêmes…Alors maintenant dit moi, tu préfèrerais être à ta place où à la mienne ?...Tu viens Tonks. Ce n'est pas de moi, mais il y a vraiment trop de serpent ici. Mme guipire, je passerai chercher l'ensemble demain, au revoir. »

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du magasin et marchèrent d'un pas affirmé vers l'appartement de Sirius.

«C'est malin, dit Tonks pour briser le froid qui s'était installé après cette entrevue, maintenant on n'a même plus de quoi se faire pardonner d'être à la bourre. »

Julie éclata de rire sur le champ.

« T'as raison, on a intérêt à se dépêcher. Mais quelle conne cette fille !

-Qui était-ce ? Son visage me dit quelque chose.

-Elle s'appelle Mary kinderland, fille de…

-James Kinderland, ministre de la coopération magique.

-Exactement… elle a toujours pensé qu'elle valait mieux que moi parce que mon père n'était que second du ministre de la justice, mais ce n'est qu'une petite peste pourri gâtée…Tu en avais déjà entendu parler ?

-Oui je l'ai déjà croisé au ministère, ça me revient maintenant.

-Elle devait aller voir son père.

-Pas exactement, je dirais plutôt qu'elle allait voir une personne en particulier.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Tonks confia alors à Julie la raison de la venue de la fille du ministre de la coopération magique au ministère mais personne ne l'entendit. La seule chose que les quelques passant purent saisir fut :

« Mais il est marié ! »

* * *

**et voila!**


	116. Chapter 116

**Chapitre 116**

**_Tonks et Julie regagnent enfin l'appartement de Sirius sur le chemin de traverse, tandis que Tania et Rémus n'ont toujours pas donné signe de vie._**

* * *

« Ah ben, enfin, on vous attendait plus ! »

Sirius s'avança vers Julie et sa cousine qui passèrent la porte à l'instant.

« Désolais cher cousin, on avait prévu de quoi se faire pardonner mais Julie a oublié le paquet. »

Tonks regarda Julie d'un air entendu. Alors que celle-ci se débattait avec les questions de Sirius, Tonks informa les autres membres présents à ce déjeuner, à savoir Océane, James et Lily du contenu du « paquet ».

« Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, Julie se fera pardonner demain…

-Tonks j'aurais jamais du t'emmener avec moi dans ce magasin !

-J'aimerais bien comprendre moi, je vous jure c'est agaçant ! »

Sirius ressemblait à un grand bébé à qui on refuserait un jouet. Elle seule savait que derrière cette attitude enfantine, Sirius pouvait être tout ce qu'il y a de plus adulte, ce qu'il y a de plus macho et de plus sexy.

« Tu ferais mieux de lui dire Julie, il ne te lâchera jamais…déjà quand on était mômes il était comme ça. Il râlait tant qu'on ne lui disait rien.

-Bon d'accord… »

Julie confia à voix basse le contenu du paquet à Sirius dont les yeux se mirent à briller.

« Et pourquoi que tu l'as pas prit, répondit Sirius immédiatement.

- Je suis tombée sur une fille de Poudlard avec qui je me suis pris la tête et ça m'a énervé, j'irai le chercher demain, je l'ai fait mettre de côté…comme ça j'en profiterais pour récupérer la commande de Tonks, j'étais certaine qu'une guêpière, des cuissardes et un fouet c'était tout ce qui lui fallait. »

Le silence se fit pendant une dizaine de secondes, et puis tout le monde éclata de rire devant l'air médusé de Tonks.

« Au fait qui as-tu croisé ?

-Mary !

-Ah je comprends mieux…

-C'est qui cette fille, demanda Lily ?

-Personne.

-Mais si allez dit nous, répondit Océane.

-C'est une de mes élèves, disons que Julie n'était pas la seule à me courir après.

-Oh ! Genre c'est moi qui te courais après… »

La discussion s'intensifia sur ce sujet. Et qui avait allumé l'autre le premier, « _oui mais toi tu as fait ça _», « _oui mais toi tu m'as dit ça…_ » Les trois spectateurs de ce petit spectacle n'en perdirent aucune miette.

Cette discussion aurait pu durée encore longtemps mais le bruit de la porte en bois se fit entendre et devant l'identité des deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans l'appartement, plus personne n'osa rien dire, avant que l'un des deux se décide à prendre la parole.

Ce qui les laissa sans voix, également, c'était que ces deux personnes, Rémus et Tania, se tenaient par la main. Enfin, même si l'on avait l'impression que c'était plus Rémus qui tenait la main de sa sœur, mais, sans doute, se sentait-elle mal à l'aise d'être ici.

« Les amis…je vous présente ma sœur ! »

Des cris de joie retentirent alors dans tout l'appartement. Tania semblait gênée et Rémus était fier comme un paon.

« Tania, je te présente ma femme Océane. »

Océane étreignit chaleureusement cette nouvelle venue qui désormais faisait partie de sa famille et de celle de sa fille. Lou aurait une tante qui n'était ni portée sur le mangemorisme, ni dans la haine des lycanthropes.

« Bienvenue Tania.

-Merci. »

Pendant que Julie entreprenait Tania, Rémus s'éclipsa. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec Lou dans ses bras. Le silence se fit. Rémus déposa, alors, sa fille dans les bras de sa sœur, qui heureusement s'était assise.

« Tania, voici Lou, ta nièce. »

Des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur les joues de Tania, mais cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de larmes de joie. Elle l'avait enfin retrouvé, elle avait enfin une vrai famille, qui l'accueillait à bras ouverts.


End file.
